Fight As One
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Four ponies and a griffon are brought together by an ideal, to protect Equestria from those would threaten it. But can such a mismatched group be able to band together to save the world? (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)
1. Free Fall

**Fight As One**

 **Prologue: Free Fall**

Sterling Cross was sleeping. But it was a restless sleep. He couldn't feel the mattress beneath him, or the covers over him, leaving a cold sensation all over. In fact, he felt as if he was falling, the wind cutting into him as he descended. Then he heard a loud gurgling sound. He opened his eyes, and saw his new teammate, Caboose Napoleon, close by, snoring up a storm.

"Hrrrk..." Caboose snored loudly. "Hrrk..."

 _'What is he doing in my room?'_ Sterling thought, confused... then he noticed that the wind was still blowing against his body. He looked around, finding that they were in the sky, and in the midst of free-falling from a very great height.

"Oh, buck!" He panicked. He looked around more, seeing the rest of his new teammates, Black Knight Paladin, Fury Xaldin, and Fletcher Ulysses, all falling alongside them. "Black! Fury! Caboose! Fletcher! Wake up!"

"What the..." Black stirred.

"Ohh..." Fury groaned.

"Hrrrk..." Caboose snored again, Sterling's yelling having no effect on him.

"Did I oversleep?" Fletcher rubbed his eyes.

"Forget oversleeping!" Sterling yelled. "We're in trouble! Big trouble!"

"Oh, would you please stop yappin'?" Fury growled. "Your voice is irritating as flap..." He trailed off mid-sentence, feeling the wind on his feathers. "What the... did I leave a window op-" He looked down, realizing where he was. "What the frick?!"

"Augh!" Black yelped. "What's going on?"

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Fletcher gasped.

"I dunno!" Sterling yelled. "I think somecreature dropped us out of an airship!"

"Oh, you think?!" Fury glared.

"Yes, I do!" Sterling yelled. "What were you thinking, that we just appeared in the middle of the sky from out of nowhere?"

"Don't talk to me like that, punk!" Fury scowled.

"Or what?" Sterling shot back.

"This is really not the time for an argument, Sterling!" Fletcher yelled.

"What are you getting mad at me for?!" Sterling snapped, "He started it!"

"Well, you do have a tendency to rub ponies the wrong way!" Fletcher glared.

"Oh, you really want to get into this again, pretty boy?!" Sterling seethed.

"Hey, let's save the arguments for when we survive!" Black yelled, "Speaking of which, any ideas?! Don't know about you guys, but I don't have a parachute!"

"Neither do I!" Fletcher frowned, as he glanced around, "Looks like none of us have any!"

"We don't need them!" Fury declared smugly, "I can fly, remember? Grab onto me, and I'll get us out of here!"

"All of us?" Sterling asked, "Are you sure?"

"Hey, I could bench press a buffalo if I wanted to!" Fury sneered, "Unless you'd rather be paste on the pavement, you'd better shut up and grab on!"

"Well, if you put it like that…" Sterling grimaced, reluctantly grabbing one of his talons.

Quickly, Black grabbed the other talon, while Fletcher, while pulling a still-sleeping Caboose with him, grabbed onto one of his back paws.

"Okay, here goes..." Fury made to open his wings, only to find they weren't responding.

"...Um, Fury, we're still falling." Fletcher frowned.

"I think we can all see that, Fletcher!" Sterling glared. Fletcher simply returned with another glare of his own.

"Fury, what are you waiting for?! Get us out of here!" Black barked.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me!" Fury snarled, as he tried to open his wings again, but to no avail, "Okay, what gives?!"

Fury looked to his side, and realized to his horror that his wings had been tied down in some manner, "Who the flap tied down my wings?!"

"Great, so much for that plan…" Sterling shook his head as he let go.

"Then, that's it?" Fletcher frowned, "Without a parachute, our chances of survival are next to nothing!"

"Figures." Black groaned. "I survived falling to my death once and I doubt I'm going to be lucky this time..."

"After all the crap I went through, this is how I die?" Sterling said flatly. "Well, buck me right in the ass…"

"Hrrrk!" Caboose snored, still asleep.

"Okay, seriously, how the hell is he still asleep?" Fury snarled.

"Caboose is quite a heavy sleeper." Fletcher shrugged.

"Well, we need to wake him up!" Black urged. "He could use his magic to teleport us all safely to the ground."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded. "Anycreature got an alarm clock?"

"That attitude is not helping!" Black growled.

As they passed through a large cloud, they saw a large mountain directly below them, and closing in fast.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt..." Sterling cringed.

"Gee, ya think?!" Fury growled.

The group crashed onto the side of the mountain, tumbling downwards, striking rocks, trees and ridges as they continued their downward path.

"Buck!" Sterling yelled.

"Flap!" Fury spat.

"Faust dammit!" Fletcher winced.

"Crud!" Black yelled.

They kept on falling, suffering more painful collisions. They were all in great pain... except for Caboose. who not only slept through the whole thing, but seemed to avoid most of the more painful obstacles.

"By Tartarus!"

"Frick!"

"Damn!"

"Pluck me!"

"Hrrk..."

Finally, they came to a stop at the foot of the mountain, a bit bruised, but alive.

"FRICK!" Fury cursed loudly, slumping to the ground.

"Ugh..." Sterling groaned, struggling to stand up..

"Ow, my... everything." Fletcher winced.

"Why couldn't we have just died?" Black grimaced.

"I hate everything..." Fury grumbled into the ground.

At that moment, Caboose suddenly woke up.

"Ahhh..." He got up and stretched. "Good morning, world! Boy, do I feel great!" Smiling, he looked around, happy to be awake... noticing something was off. "That's weird... since when did I have a forest in my quarters?" He then noticed the others. "And why are you guys in my quarters? Were we having a surprise slumber party last night?"

"Hate. Hate. Hate..." Fury groaned in the ground even louder.

"Honestly, we don't fully know ourselves, Caboose." Fletcher admitted, as the group began to shake off their wounds.

"'We don't fully know'?" Sterling scoffed. "We don't know anything at all!"

"Not about where we are, how we got here, or even _why_ we're here." Black agreed.

"Or why my wings aren't working." Fury said angrily. He took a closer look at his wings, finding that they were bound to his body with some sort of wire and lock. "What is this junk?"

"Hey, Caboose, you've got something on your horn." Sterling quickly realized.

"I do?" Caboose frowned. He held a hoof to his horn, finding a strange dark metallic ring decorated with green symbols circling it. "That's weird."

"It looks like some kind of magic cancelling ring." Fletcher noted. "You'll probably be unable to use any spells, or even simple levitation, as long as you've got it on."

"Oh, yeah?" Caboose smirked. "Sounds like a challenge..."

Screwing up his face in concentration, Caboose tried to use his magic. In a instant, a magic beam shot out of his horn, searing through a nearby tree, causing it to topple over. The others lit up in shock.

"Well, that is one worthless magic cancelling ring if I ever saw one." Sterling quipped.

"I'm not complaining." Caboose smiled, "No ring can contain the almighty Caboose!" He lit up his horn to emphasize the point, causing it to spark a bit… the spark landing on one of the Fury's back paws.

"Yeow!" Fury yelped, shaking his burnt paw, "Flap!"

"Hehe, woops." Caboose winced.

"Frickin' jackass…" Fury muttered.

Just then, Caboose's suit began ringing.

"That's weird..." Caboose frowned. He put a hoof inside the jacket, extracting a mirror with Elite's face on it.

"Elite?!" Everypony (and Griffon) gasped.

"Ah, there you all are." Elite smiled. "Good to know you made it through the landing in one piece."

"Wait, so you're the one who dropped us…" Sterling realized, before scowling, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Yeah!" Black nodded, "Where are we, and why did you drop us out of a airship?!"

"Without parachutes!" Fletcher added, not the least bit happy, "Director, we almost died!"

"We did?" Caboose frowned.

"Calm down, everypony. There was no real threat of death." Elite declared. "We planned the drop accordingly. Master Mind had carefully calculated the angle of descent so that it would have resulted in a rough, yet survivable, landing."

"Did it really have to be rough?" Fury growled, "You couldn't have just landed the ship and dropped us off?!"

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be called survival training if we had simply given you a heads up." Elite shrugged.

"...Wait, what?" Black asked.

"Survival training." Elite answered, "As of right now, you five are now standing on an uncharted island a little ways South-West of Mount Aris. And for the next week, it will be where you will be stranded. It will be up to all of you to survive till then."

"What?!" The five chorused.

"Are you crazy?" Sterling growled.

"You want me to spend a week on some island with these clowns?" Fury snorted.

"With no provisions?" Fletcher frowned. "Or survival equipment of any kind?"

"i never had a chance to pack marshmallows for the campfire..." Caboose pouted.

"Look, Elite, I get that you were and guys being pressured and all to test our skills and teamwork and all that jazz, but this is taking things way too far!" Black scowled, "I thought we were doing just fine!"

"Well, I thought so too… until I saw the shameful display you five showed in the lounge." Elite said firmly, not the least bit pleased.

"Wait, is this about what happened the other night?" Fletcher frowned, "Sir, what happened there wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault?!" Sterling scoffed, "Everything was just fine and dandy before you came along and ticked me off!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Fletcher retorted. "You're the one who took things too far!"

"That's not quite how I remember it." Black stepped in. "You both had a hoof in that mess."

"And so did the moron, here." Fury sneered at Caboose. "Making a mess worse as always."

"Hey, I didn't do anything-" Caboose started.

" **Enough!** " Elite yelled, his voice nearly blowing out the mirror's audio.

Everycreature winced from the loud uproar.

"Now then…" Elite calmed down, but a glare stuck on his face, "It doesn't matter whose fault it was. It just makes it clear as day that as a team, all five of you are distinctly lacking in camaraderie and unity. And considering this team is what Project: Freedom is all about, that does not bode well for everypony involved!"

"Well, I certainly know all about teamwork…" Fletcher stated. "It's this former rogue here who's the real problem!" He pointed at Sterling.

"I _do_ know how to work in a team!" Sterling protested. "Just because I wasn't trained in some fancy academy, you think you can look down on me?"

"Here we go again..." Black growled. "How am I supposed to with these guys when theyre always bickering like children?"

"It's not my fault these guys are all uptight idiots!" Fury snarled.

"Wait, what are we talking about again?" Caboose asked.

"...Grr…" Fury shuddered with anger.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to take more than words to convince me." Elite shook his head, "If this team and this project is ever going to amount to anything, you all need to shape up. And a little time together in the wilderness should be just what you need to help you rely on each other. Which is why while you were all sleeping last night, the rest of us brought you onto an airship, flew you over just in time for morning, and dropped you over the island."

"You did all that without us noticing?" Fletcher frowned.

"I always knew I was a heavy sleeper, but this is ridiculous." Caboose noted.

"So that's why you threw us into a free fall in the middle of nowhere, without a head's up, or any supplies at all?" Sterling asked. "Survival training mixed with another team building exercise?"

"Who said anything about no supplies?" Elite frowned. "There should be a survival kit arriving any moment..."

"What survival kit?" Caboose asked.

Suddenly, a large metal case dropped down on top of Caboose.

"Ouch." Caboose groaned, barely holding onto the mirror.

"That survival kit." Elite pointed out.

"Finally." Fury smirked. "That clown gets to share the pain..."

"Nice timing." Sterling added.

"Here, let me help you with that." Fletcher moved the case off of Caboose.

"Let's see what we've got." Black instructed.

"Don't suppose there are any bandages in there?" Caboose asked.

Sterling opened the case. To his surprise, he found the sword Loveless had restored for him inside.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled, taking the sword out and holding it in his hooves.

"Ah, now we're talking." Fletcher smiled, taking out a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Now we're really talking!" Caboose grinned, picking up a crossbow and several clips full of bolts.

"Look what we have here..." Black smiled, extracting a 'Homer' from the case. "Good ol' Armory. Stick with what works, that's what I always say."

"Hey, what about me?" Fury frowned.

"Uhh... can't you, like, create spears from outta nowhere?" Caboose asked.

"That's not what I meant." Fury retorted. "Yo, Everest, isn't there something in that case to get this junk off my wings?"

"I'm afraid not." Elite declared. "The point of this trip is to build teamwork between all of you. There wouldn't be any point to survival training if one of you can simply just fly off the island and get help."

"Get help?" Fury scoffed, "I just want off the island and away from these yahoos!"

"Yeah, not helping, Fury." Black scowled.

"That is why I had Armory tie your wings to your body." Elite explained, "And don't bother trying to cut it off. That is the same 'armor thread' he uses for the 'Homer'. On top of what you just said, the ability to fly would give you an unfair advantage, thereby lessening the teamwork aspect of the trip. That is also why we placed that magic-nullifying ring around Caboose's horn."

"That was you?" Caboose asked. He seemed outraged... then smiled. "Aw, and I didn't get you anything."

"But that thing doesn't work!" Fury complained. "That son of a draft horse just cut down a tree!"

"It's not that kind of magic-nullifying ring." Elite explained, "The ring is rigged to inhibit his ability to teleport, levitate objects, and cast complex spells. However, he can still use his offensive magic. For the sake of self-defense."

"So the Unicorn gets to keep his ability to use magic, and I can't fly?!" Fury scowled.

"Don't give me that, Fury. You still have your dark magic abilities, so you really can't complain." Elite pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Fury pouted. "Just watch me."

"Regardless, you now have everything you need to survive on this island." Elite declared. "And the measures that have been taken regarding Fury and Caboose ensure that you are all on even footing. As long as you all stick together, combine your talents, and work as a team, I know you all be able to make it through the week."

"And what if we can't?" Fury challenged.

"Hadn't thought of that, really..." Elite admitted, a bit uncertain. "But I'm sure you'll be able to keep it together. As long as you work as one, you will survive."

"Somepony's optimistic." Black scoffed.

"It's more like I have great faith in all of you." Elite smiled fondly. "You are all strong ponies... and a strong griffon. You have already faced many great challenges individually, and survived. So logically, surviving this experience should be a breeze. Nonetheless, I wish you all luck. We'll be back in a week to pick you up. Until then..."

Elite's face vanished from the mirror, which started glowing and sparking.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Caboose frowned.

"Caboose, I think perhaps you should put that down..." Fletcher suggested.

Before Caboose could comply, the mirror self-destructed, exploding into a shower of shards and sparks.

"Yeow!" Caboose cringed. "Coulda done without that present..."

"So now what?" Sterling asked. "We have to hang around this island for a week, rough it out for a week?"

"Looks like it, yeah." Black nodded. "Not how I would've wanted to start the day..."

"It won't be so bad, guys." Caboose smiled. "Just think of it as a week-long campout!"

"If only we all had access to your limitless reservoir of optimism, Caboose." Fletcher sighed.

"I don't know what four of those words mean." Caboose replied.

"This is all you clowns' fault, you know that?!" Fury scowled.

"Us?" Black frowned.

"Yeah, you." Fury spat. "We wouldn't be forced to go on a 'teamwork survival course' if you flappin' fools woulda just got with the program!"

"Like you can talk about teamwork, Mr. 'Loner'!" Black shot back.

"He's right. I've only been on this team for a month, and I've been working better with this team than you have!" Sterling joined in.

"That's a matter of opinion." Fletcher scoffed.

"Oh, don't you start with me, pal." Sterling pointed accusedly at him.

"Firstly, we're not pals." Fletcher scowled, "Secondly, I don't know why Caboose and I got roped into this. The two of us have been working together long before we joined the Taskforce. We're practically experts in teamwork!"

"Yeah!" Caboose nodded. "...So you're saying we should be in charge, right?"

"Like I'd take orders from a goodie two-hooves and a moron!" Fury snarled.

"Hey!" Caboose growled. "Don't call Fletcher a moron!"

"Thanks for proving my point, craps-for-brain!" Fury smirked.

"Oh, knock it off!" Sterling yelled at Fury. "Like being a jerk is going to help anything!"

"You better watch yourself, Cross." Fury spat, "You saw what I did to Lunard, and I could do the same to you in the blink of an eye."

"Using your fancy powers, maybe." Sterling sneered. "But when it comes to close-quarters combat, I'm thinking it'll be another story."

"Oh, yeah?" Fury sneered. "I don't need my powers, or even my spears. I've got talons. Think those flat hooves can do any good against me?"

"Only one way to find out, right, turkey face?" Sterling taunted, throwing his sword aside. "Come and get me. Or are you... chicken?"

"Why, you!" Fury charged at him. "I'll tear ya apart!"

"Bring it, cat butt!" Sterling jeered.

Fury tackled Sterling, knocking him down. The two began grappling with each other, Fury's talons grasping at Sterling, while Sterling's hooves swung at Fury.

"Oh, wonderful." Fletcher rolled his eyes. "Fighting got us into this mess, and the first thing we're doing is fighting."

"Can we place bets?" Caboose asked. "My money's on Sterling!"

"Oh, flap you!" Fury snarled, as he grabbed Sterling's neck.

"Ya!" Sterling took advantage of his distraction, headbutting him.

"Gahh!" Fury growled, stumbling backwards. "Oh, now you're gonna get it!"

"Oh, are you ready to fight for real now?" Sterling said flippantly. "I thought we were still warming up."

"I'll give ya 'for real', punk!" Fury snarled.

The two charged at each other, eager to continue the brawl.

"Alright, knock that off!" Black stepped in, forcing them apart. "I didn't expect much from Sterling, but I thought…" He grimaced, "Actually, I expected no better from you either, Fury."

"Well, happy to disappoint you, Paladin." Fury scoffed.

"Look, you can get all pissy as you want, Fury, but like it or not, we're stuck in this mess together." Black growled, as he then glared at Sterling, "As for you, please try not to provoke him."

"Yeah, like that's some great feat." Sterling retorted. "This guy seems to alway be angry." He then narrowed his eyes. "And no offense, but where do you get off, telling me what to do? Who put you in charge?"

"Well, I do have the most experience with working with the Taskforce." Black pointed out. "Not to mention all those of fending for myself also give me the edge."

"That's nice." Fury chimed in. "Ya wanna tell us your college grades too?"

"Laugh it up, featherball." Black retorted coldly.

"He has a point, though." Fletcher frowned. "If you think being in charge relates to knowledge, I was trained at one of the best military academies in the world, and was made Royal Captain under the recommendation of the previous Captain, and two Princes. I do not wish to boast, but I feel I should be the one to take charge."

"I used to go on hunting trips with my bros all the time." Caboose added. "Sure, there were the odd wild animal attack, and some incidents with poisonous plants... but I'd be more than happy to give you guys pointers."

"I appreciate the thought, Caboose, but if any of you had forgotten, I actually had to live out in the wild for three months when I was barely a teenager." Sterling pointed out, "If anything, you guys should be asking _me_ for pointers."

"Not in this lifetime, Cross." Fury scowled.

"Enough of that." Black growled. "It doesn't matter who's in charge, or who has the most experience in this sort of thing."

"Really?" Sterling frowned. "Wouldn't have guessed it a second ago."

"Look, we should be focusing more on how we're going to survive this." Black declared, "And that means we're going to have to band together. So how about we put aside whatever grievances we have with one another and actually work together as a team. Otherwise, there'll be nothing left for the others when they come back for us but a bunch of corpses. So let's do this… for Elite and Project: Freedom."

The group looked at each other.

"I can get behind that." Sterling nodded.

"As can I." Fletcher agreed.

"Sure beats dying, hooves down." Caboose smiled.

"...Like I really have a choice." Fury said petulantly.

"Alright then." Black declared, "Let's get down to business. The first thing we oughta do is set up camp before it gets dark. We don't know what's on this island, and we don't want to be caught off guard. So, two of you will get firewood and the other two will forage for food."

"And what will you be doing?" Sterling asked.

"I'll go a little way back up the mountain." Black answered. "Get the lay of the land a little. If any of you feel like trading jobs with me, feel free to do so."

"...No, I'm good." Sterling shook his head.

"I only go up when I have a functioning pair of wings." Fury snorted, "But considerin' I don't, and I hadn't had breakfast yet, I guess I'll be findin' food."

"Maybe you and me should go looking for firewood, Sterling?" Caboose offered.

"Sure, why no-?" Sterling began.

"I will go with Caboose." Fletcher cut him off. "The two of us work quite well together. Why don't you go and accompany Fury? That griffon needs somepony to keep an eye him... And vice-versa."

"I guess I'm going with Fletcher, then." Caboose gave a nervous smile, "Maybe next time, Sterling?"

"Yeah… sure." Sterling solemnly nodded.

"Okay, then." Black smirked, "We'll meet back here to set up camp once. Try not to be gone too long, fellas…"

"As you wish." Fletcher nodded, as he and Caboose headed off towards a nearby group of trees.

"See ya soon!" Caboose waved.

"No promises." Sterling said curtly.

"Let's make this quick, Cross." Fury scowled, "The sooner we get the food, the sooner I can eat."

"Here's hoping." Sterling muttered, as the two began heading towards a field in the distance.

As they made their way to their field, Sterling saw Black climbing up the mountain out of the corner of his eye.

 _'He wants to take charge of this group? Good luck.'_ Sterling thought. _'It'd take a miracle for this bunch to survive out here for a day, let along a week...'_

"Hurry up, Cross!" Fury yelled, having gotten ahead of him. "I'm not doing all the work here, ya know!"

"That'll be the day." Sterling muttered under his breath.

As he reluctantly moved to catch up with his new teammate, Sterling couldn't help but second-guess a decision he made a couple months back to join Elite's new team. It wasn't the first time, either. His integration into the team hadn't been going as smoothly as he would have hoped, and even though the others don't show it, he could feel they had been having trouble getting used to each other. Clearly, Elite sending them on this survival course was his and the Taskforce's last hope of changing that…

But given how things hadn't changed much from a month ago, Sterling highly doubted that it was going to work.

 _'Everest is way off base here.'_ Sterling thought. _'If the wilderness doesn't kill this bunch, we'll probably do the job ourselves.'_

The whole team seemed to be an utter mess. Their chances of working together seemed as likely as Discord becoming a librarian, or every dragon in the world donating their gem collections to charity. With that in mind, it looked like they were in for one awful week.

 _'How did we even end up in this mess in the first place?'_ He despaired.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Welcome To The Team

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Two: Welcome To The Team**

 _One Month Ago..._

The sounds of a cold icy wind blowing filled the air, causing Sterling to shiver.

"Can somepony close that window?" Sterling thought aloud.

Opening, Sterling found himself back in the Infinity, much to his surprise. The area was unusually dark, the wall torches all out.

"What the... what am I doing back here?" He frowned. "I never wanted to come back to this place... and why is it so dark in here?"

Sterling looked around, and saw that the darkness wasn't the only strange thing about the place.

"It's so empty." He frowned. "So quiet... what's going on?"

His hoof suddenly bumped against something. Looking down at the obstruction, he saw a horrifying sight.

It was Ricochet, one of his closest friends, and former comrades among the Forefathers. His body had bolts sticking in him everywhere, presumably having been involved in a vicious shootout… and he lost terribly.

"No..." He whispered, aghast, "Ricochet…"

As he looked around, his blood grew colder, as he saw the dead bodies of his other friends: Doc and Ignite, their broken bodies sprawled on the floor. Ignite had a few bolts in him… and Doc just had one bolt in his forehead, piercing his mask.

"No, no, no..." He shook his head. "What happened here?"

Sterling was afraid to go any further, but a morbid curiosity had overtaken him. As marched further into the darkness, he witnessed the most unnerving sight of all: Loveless Irons, his mentor, was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his wheelchair overturned and shattered nearby.

"Loveless!" Sterling yelled, rushing to him. "No, not you too!"

Sterling cradled Loveless's prone body. As if in response, Loveless suddenly let out an agonizing wheeze.

"Loveless, you're still alive!" Sterling realized.

"St-Sterling?" Loveless groaned.

"Just stay with me." Sterling urged. "I'll get you some help-"

"Why?" Loveless suddenly asked.

"...What do you mean?" Sterling frowned.

"Why... did you do this... to us...?" Loveless croaked.

"Me?" Sterling gaped. "But... I didn't..."

Expelling his final breath, Loveless slumped backwards, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"No, please..." Sterling shook Loveless's lifeless body. "Don't leave me!"

"Mission accomplished."

Sterling turned, and saw Elite emerging from the shadows. Besides him was that bald stallion that Sterling faced during the ambush against Black Knight. If he recalled, his name was Ballista or something...

"Congratulating on a job well done, Sterling." Elite declared, a rather twisted grin on his face.

"Yep." Ballista nodded smugly. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Wait… you did this?" Sterling mumbled… before glaring at Elite, "You… we had a deal! You swore that-"

"Oh, please." Elite scoffed. "You should had known that we don't make deals with terrorists."

"The only reason we were even looking for you was so you could help us take down your Forefather buddies." Ballista added. "And who would be better suited for that job than one of their own."

"You were just using me all this time?" Sterling scowled.

"It was nothing personal. Just business." Elite shrugged contemptuously, "...Speaking of which, Ballista, if you would…"

"Gladly." Ballista raised his crossbow.

"W-What are you doing?" Sterling stepped back in shock.

"Well, Sterling, you had been of great help to us, but I am afraid with the Forefathers no more, you will no longer be needed." Elite sneered.

"What?! So you're going to kill me?!" Sterling yelled, "I thought I was a part of your team!"

"My team? You think…" Elite let out a dark chuckle… before slugging Sterling right in the face with his metal hoof.

"GAH!" Sterling gasped, falling to the ground, clutching his face, "Ohh…"

"You are not, nor will you ever be, on my team." Elite sneered, "You think I got to be director by doing something so stupid?! Because only a deluded moron would let somepony who had done the awful things you have onto his team. All you are is just another expended asset that needs to be discarded…"

"You… you…" Sterling hissed.

"We're done here. Ballista, if you would?" Elite turned to Ballista.

"With pleasure." Ballista pointed his crossbow at him.

Sterling was frozen, not just in fear, but with guilt.

 _'This is all my fault.'_ He thought. _'All of it. I never should've agreed to join those guys...'_

Just as Sterling thought this, Ballista fired, the bolt struck him right between the eyes.

Suddenly, Sterling sat up straight. He found himself on the carriage he had boarded after accepting Elite's offer, still en route to Quanticolt. Elite was sat next to him, a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, Sterling?" Elite asked. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Yeah." Sterling nodded awkwardly. "A real nightmare..."

"After what you've been through, a past like yours, I don't blame you for having nightmares." Elite declared solemnly.

"It's not the past that worries me..." Sterling frowned.

He couldn't shake the thought of the Elite he saw in his dream. While the real Elite seemed nice enough, he only just met him that day. There was no telling with the stallion. Maybe his nightmare could become a reality if he wasn't careful…

"That is understandable." Elite nodded, "A new beginning can be quite overwhelming at times. But I assure, you've made the right choice."

 _'That remains to be seen.'_ Sterling thought.

"Yeah." Fury, seated across from them, smirked. "Better choice than running around in a cloak, or hiding on a farm."

"Very funny, Fury." Elite sighed.

"You really should be a comedian." Sterling scoffed.

"What can I say?" Fury sneered. "I'm a Griffon of a thousand talents."

"Too bad one of them isn't keeping your beak shut..." Sterling muttered.

Soon, the carriage came to a stop.

"Sir, we have arrived at the base." One of the pullers announced.

"Ah, excellent!" Elite smiled, as he turned to Sterling, "Sterling, allow me to welcome you to RDL headquarters!"

Elite opened the door, revealing the base's entrance. It was far more modern and militaristic than the Infinity, sleek and new rather than old and stone-edged.

"So… this is the place?" Sterling frowned, as he stepped out of the carriage. On his back was the odd-looking sword that was dropped on their carriage en route to Quanticolt, presumably given to him by Loveless as a parting gift.

"Yeah." Fury joined them from behind. "Why? Got a problem with our digs? Think it's not as good as your fancy Forefathers headquarters?"

"That's enough, Fury." Elite sighed. "This is Sterling's new home. We should strive to make him feel comfortable while he's here, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, yeah." Fury rolled his eyes.

The three of them entered the base. It was just as sleek on the inside, with stark white walls, metal doors with color-coded paint, a pair of elevators, and more.

"Not bad." Sterling nodded. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you like it." Elite smiled.

As they continued walking, some random RDL agents took note of Sterling.

"That's Elite's new recruit?" Sterling heard one whisper.

"What is he thinking?" A second added.

"This could go so badly..." A third hissed.

Sterling chose to ignore them.

"...So…" He told to Elite. "Would you mind pointing me to where I'll be staying? That nap didn't help much, and I am exhausted."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible just yet." Elite declared. "You do remember what I told you earlier, right?"

"...Oh, right." Sterling frowned, "Interrogation, right?"

"Yes. But do not worry. It'll be like a quick trip to the dentist." Elite assured, "If you would follow me, we can get this over with."

"I guess." Sterling shook his head.

"Have fun, Cross." Fury smirked.

Sterling reluctantly followed Elite down a hallway, reaching a dead end, and a door painted with a dark blue stripe. Through the door, on the other side, was a small room with a table, two chairs, and to Sterling's surprise, the same bald stallion from before. He looked a bit older, but he looked pretty much the same. And standing right besides him was another familiar face: a large brown-coated Diamond Dog that was with the bald stallion when they came to rescue Black.

Judging from the suspicious stares on their faces, they remembered him too.

"Sterling, I assume you are familiar with Cutter Ballista, correct?" Elite asked.

"Yeah. He's that stallion who stepped in with those other guys when me and the others ambushed Black…" Sterling recalled, distastefully recalling the nightmare he had of Ballista, "It's been a while though…"

"It sure has." Ballista nodded, crossing his hooves.

"And this big guy here is Titan." Elite indicated the Diamond Dog.

"Rrf." Titan said gruffly.

"Uh, hi..." Sterling said awkwardly. "So... how exactly is this going to go?"

"We're hoping it would go smoothly." Ballista shrugged, "Me and Titan here will just be asking you a few questions, that's all. I pray you will be more than willing to oblige, right?"

"Or what? You're going to have Scooby here break me in two?" Sterling frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"It's just a few small questions, Sterling." Elite declared, "Mostly regarding your former comrades. Just tell them everything they want to know. Unfortunately, I am needed elsewhere right now." He then glanced at the odd sword on his back, "And if you don't mind, I can have your 'item' taken to your quarters. We don't usually allow the interrogated to have weapons on them."

"Oh, right." Sterling grimaced, as he handed him the sword, "Just… be careful with it."

"I will. I wish you all good luck." Elite nodded.

With that, the director left the room, leaving only Sterling and his two interrogators.

"Okay, now that dear ol' pops is gone, let's get down to business." Ballista declared, "Take a seat, Cross."

Sterling let out a sigh, as he sat in one of the chairs. Ballista soon followed, sitting across from him, while Titan simply leaned against the wall behind him.

"So… not even here five minutes, and you guys want me to spill everything I have on the Forefathers already?" Sterling mused.

"In so many words, yes." Ballista nodded bluntly. "It's not everyday that we have a prominent member of the Forefathers grace our interrogation rooms."

"And what makes you think I'm prominent?" Sterling asked, "As far as you know, I was just a double agent."

"A double agent that the Forefathers saw fit to break out of prison." Ballista pointed out, "In my experience, they don't usually do breakouts… only shut-ups."

"...I guess you have a point there." Sterling admitted.

"Though they did take their sweet time." Ballista continued, "How long were you in prison? Six, seven months?"

"I really don't know." Sterling shook his head, "But I can only assume it had something to do with one of my fellow Ouroboros."

"Ore-row-what?" Ballista frowned.

"Ouroboros." Sterling corrected, "That is a title given to highest ranks in Forefathers. I was one, and so was Solomon."

"Solomon, as in that lightning psycho who orchestrated Titanfall?" Ballista mused.

"The very same." Sterling growled, the thought of him still bringing a bad taste to his mouth, "...I've been meaning to ask, Elite said you guys were looking for me partially because of my knowledge of the Forefathers. What? Didn't Solomon tell you anything?"

"No, he didn't." Ballista shook his head, "The poor draft horse haven't been speaking much since his horn got blown off."

"...Blown off?" Sterling frowned, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. He 'allegedly' tried to overpower the magic cancelling ring." Ballista explained, "Chances are, he'll never be able to use magic again."

"...I did not know that." Sterling admitted, knowing full well that Solomon didn't do this on purpose, _'Lauren Faust, Father. Solomon was a monster… but to blow his horn off?'_

"As it stands, he is useless." Ballista declared, "Which is why we're glad that we found you when we did."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Sterling asked.

"You can start by telling us exactly where their base is." Ballista requested, "All the other guys we caught couldn't or wouldn't tell us."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you either." Sterling shrugged.

"Rrr..." Titan growled threateningly.

"Can't, or won't?" Ballista frowned.

"It's not what you think." Sterling shot back. "The Forefathers' headquarters, which we call 'Infinity', are in a mountain range. That's pretty much all I know."

"You can't be serious." Ballista scoffed, "You and the others have been coming and going for years, and you have no idea where it is?"

"Look, it's complicated." Sterling groaned, "From what I was told when I first joined the Forefathers, Father cast some serious enchantments over Infinity, causing the whole place and its' surroundings to be shrouded in a perpetual blizzard. The blizzard's so dense and so powerful that you can't make it in or out, and that you can't see anything."

"Oh, really?" Ballista asked. "And how is it that you and your fellow jailbreakers found your way back before?"

"We simply went to one of the outposts the Forefathers had set not far from the Crystal Empire, and took an airship." Sterling explained, "Not sure how it works, but I believe it's through Father's own magic that any and all agents of the Forefathers are granted safe passage and guidance back to base. Considering I'm not a Forefather any more, there is no way I can help you guys find it, let alone get in. Sorry."

"Well, it was a long shot." Ballista grumbled, "...How about 'projects'? Can you tell us anything about what they have planned?"

"Well, I have been gone a while." Sterling admitted. "And I'm pretty sure you guys already took care of most of them. Black Thorn, Transcendence, Titanfall… and I read recently you guys took care of Project: Infestation."

"That we did, but is there any more we have to worry about?" Ballista urged.

"Well, there is one that I am concerned about." Sterling mused, "You see, another Ouroboros, who goes by 'Doc', has been working hard on this thing called 'Project: Bad Dreams'-"

"Bad Dreams? You mean Dysley's project?" Ballista gaped, "The one about Nightmare Moon? That's still going?"

"...Yes. Despite you guys killing Dysley, Doc carried on with the project." Sterling scowled, barely able to hide his disdain, "Last I checked, they were looking for pieces of Nightmare Moon's armor… and from I heard, Doc has been taking care of something... what it is or what he has planned… your guess is as good as mine."

"Rruh?" Titan tilted his head.

"Well, it sounds like trouble to me." Ballista mused, "What else is there?"

"There is another project, but I don't think it's anything serious… it's called…" Sterling grimaced a bit, "'Party Over Here!'..."

"...You're pulling my chain, right?" Ballista asked. "There's no way that can be the actual name of an project."

"Oh, that's the name, alright." Sterling nodded. "Trust me. Ricochet is... let's say, more creative, than most."

"Ricochet… is he that crazy crossbowpony that was in on Titanfall?" Ballista questioned.

"Yeah…" Sterling begrudgingly admitted.

"And what does this 'Project: Party Over Here!' entail, exactly?" Ballista asked.

"As far as I know, it's just recruiting ponies for the Forefathers. How Ricochet does it, or where, I don't know. And unless Ricochet somehow manages to recruit that big dragon he has been trying for, I think it won't be a problem."

"Well, we'll be the judge of that." Ballista mused, "Anything else?"

Sterling took a moment to think. He reflected on the previous days' events; his brother, Crystal being attacked by Lunard, who was far stronger than an ordinary Griffon.

"Well, there is this Super Soldier Serum..." He admitted.

"Super Soldier Serum?" Ballista repeated.

"Yeah, it's something Gridlock and Harlhooves made a while back." Sterling nodded, "Adapted from some nutjob scientist's work. It makes anypony who injects or ingest the stuff super strong and nearly invulnerable. Not to mention it heals up any wounds within moments. That's what made Lunard so strong. Same goes to the dead guy the others probably found at the Crystal Empire prison. It's something you might want to give your guys a heads up on."

"We'll definitely take that under consideration." Ballista nodded. "Could be trouble in the future..."

"Rrr..." Titan agreed.

"...So, I reckon that's all you have for us?" Ballista asked.

"Pretty much, yeah…" Sterling nodded, "Sorry if it wasn't exactly what you were expecting from an Ouroboros."

"It's enough to be getting on with." Ballista shrugged. "And every little bit helps in a war like this..."

"Rrr." Titan nodded.

"Well, now what?" Sterling asked. "What happens after the 'interrogation'?"

Titan got up, and padded over to Sterling, an odd look on his face. Despite his usual courage, Sterling was unnerved by this.

"What is this all about?" Sterling asked. "Think you can ask this gorilla-armed dog to back off?"

"Can't do that, sorry." Ballista smirked.

Titan moved closer to Sterling, who leaned back in his chair, expecting the worst. Titan grabbed Sterling by the shoulders, leaned in closer... Then started licking him.

"Ugh Yuck!" Sterling gagged.

"Rrf!" Titan barked jubilantly.

"What does that mean?" Sterling cringed.

"It means 'welcome to the team'." Ballista grinned.

"A hoofshake would have gotten the message across just as well." Sterling groaned, wiping the slobber off his face.

"Well, Titan always was the affectionate one." Ballista chuckled, "Now that we got the interrogation out of the way, we can move onto better things… namely, welcoming you into the the team."

"Great." Sterling nodded. "Let's get to it, then."

"Follow us, please." Ballista stood up.

"Rrf!" Titan smiled.

Ballista led Sterling out of the interrogation room, and after a few minutes of walking, he is taken to an conference room. Inside was Fury, who was leaning against the wall, with a bored expression, and several stallions of different colors standing around. They immediately took note of Sterling as he entered the room.

Sterling immediately recognized three of them, a midnight blue Unicorn with a red mane, a pale purple blue-maned Earth Pony, and a gray Earth Pony with a reddish-brown mane and beard. They were with Ballista and Titan when they came to save Black all those years ago. However, there were two more ponies he didn't quite recall: a rather young tan-coated Earth Pony with a haughty look about him, and a brown Unicorn stallion, clad in a rather spiffy suit and a goofy smile. Fury was also with them, standing apart from the others.

"Well, look who it is. The stallion of the hour." The midnight blue Unicorn sneered, clearly not pleased.

"Hmm, the interrogation didn't take long." The purple Earth Pony frowned, "Did our maverick have little to say?"

"Probably not." The tan Earth Pony said dismissively. "Maybe he didn't want to betray his former masters."

"Maybe he just didn't have anything interesting to say." Fury smirked.

"Let's just take it slow, and easy here." The grey Earth Pony said cautiously.

"Easy like a Sunday morning?" The brown Unicorn stallion asked. "Can do!"

 _'This is off to a good start.'_ Sterling grimaced.

"Okay, guys, knock it off." Ballista stepped forth, "Now, I reckon you already know him, but for courtesy's sake, allow me to introduce you our newest member. A stallion who have been on the wrong side until recently, but is sure to be a great asset-"

"There's no need to play me up, Ballista. I take it from here." Sterling stepped forth.

"Excuse me?" Ballista frowned.

"Rroo?" Titan frowned as well.

"Look, I can tell right now these guys don't really care for me. And no amount of sweet talk will change that." Sterling pointed out, as he turned to the others, "I'm not going to mince words. I didn't come here, expecting to be welcomed with open hooves, because I know some of you are probably still hung up on my past as a Forefather. And I don't blame you for that. That past is something I don't have much love for myself." He sighed heavily. "But I've chosen to put that all behind me. And I want to try and work with all of you, if you'll have me."

The others sat for a moment in silence, as if Sterling wasn't even there. Then Armory stepped forward.

"Well, as far as speeches of good intentions go, that was pretty good." Armory smiled courteously, as he held out a hoof, "Welcome to the team, Sterling. We haven't actually been formally introduced. I'm Heinrich Armory, team inventor and mechanic. But everycreature calls me Armory. I hope you enjoy your time with us."

"Thanks, Armory." Sterling nodded, shaking his hoof, "I hope so too."

"I wouldn't get too friendly with our new comrade so soon if I were you, Armory. That's asking for trouble." Incognito frowned.

"Indeed, Incognito." Master Mind agreed. "You shouldn't let yourself be swayed by some cliché speech. Until we know for sure that he has truly left the Forefathers behind, it would behoove us to exercise caution."

"I know I said I don't mind you holding my past against me." Sterling cut in. "And I meant it. But I'd prefer that you don't talk about me like I'm not here. If you have a problem with me, you can say it to my face."

"Duly noted." Master Mind said coldly. "Though how a delinquent like you think you can lecture me on niceties is beyond me."

"Come on, Master Mind." Armory frowned. "Be nice."

"Hmph!" Master Mind scoffed.

"If you ask me, we're still making a mistake letting you on board." Incognito scowled, "Because when I think of teammate material, a traitor and a deserter doesn't come to mind."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Sterling said firmly.

"Not as sorry as you will be if you cross any of us. I'll be watching." Incognito snarled.

"Seriously. Sterling hasn't even done anything yet." Armory grunted.

"Don't worry about it, Armory." Sterling sighed. "Like I said, I wasn't expecting a welcome party."

"Hi!" The brown Unicorn suddenly tackled Sterling in a hug, hoisting him up.

"Gak!" Sterling gasped, being squeezed hard,

"I'm Caboose! Nice to meet ya, new pal!" The Unicorn smiled.

"...Okay, I was definitely not expecting this either." Sterling deadpanned, as he glanced at the Unicorn, "Not I don't enjoy the bear hug, but could you please put me down?"

"Okie-dokie!" Caboose declared, immediately dropping Sterling instantly.

"Whoa." Sterling faltered a bit, as he regained his footing. As he glanced at Caboose, he felt a sense of familiarity, "Say… haven't we met before? I feel I saw you somewhere before."

"We certainly have. We had that three-on-three on that big metal spider over a month ago!" Caboose smirked.

"Three-on… wait." Sterling lit up, "That's right. You were with the director!"

"That's right. But don't worry about that, it's all water under the bridge!" Caboose slapped Sterling on the back, causing the stallion to gasp, "I'm really looking forward to working with you, Sterling!" He turned to the haughty stallion, "And so's Fletcher! Right, Fletcher?"

"...Ecstatic." The one named Fletcher said sarcastically, disdain clear in his voice.

"Oh, I remember you now, too." Sterling mused, approaching the stallion. He noted the faded scar on his snout, still healing from the broken snout that he himself gave him, "...I hope there isn't any hard feelings."

"You do not wish to know what it is I feel towards you." Fletcher said coldly, "Especially towards ponies who betrayed everypony around them."

"...You hear that, Sterling?" Caboose nudged Sterling, "We're gonna be a great team!"

"Right…" Sterling muttered, as he then came face-to-face with Fury, "Oh, hey. No introductions needed here-"

Suddenly Fury sucker-punched him in the chest.

"Fury!" Ballista snapped.

"Well, well, not even a sentence in and Fury slugged him. You owe me twenty bits." Incognito smirked at Master Mind.

"Faust dammit…" Master Mind grunted as he pulled out some bits.

"Ohh…" Sterling grunted, as he glared at the griffon, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Consider that a belated 'flap you' for breaking Lunard out of prison!" Fury snarled, "Because of your little jailbreak a while back, Eclipse and his family nearly got killed!"

"Hey, it's not like I knew in advance that a criminal Griffon I helped would end up having a connection to this random family that took me in!" Sterling pointed out.

"Kinda weird how often stuff like that happens around here, isn't it?" Caboose asked.

"Besides, it all worked out, didn't it?" Sterling asked. "You swooped in and saved the day, like a big hero, End of story. So why don't you get off my back about that?"

"Not a chance in hell, bub." Fury snarled, "I don't how high up you were when you were with the Forefathers. Around here, you're the new recruit. Fresh meat. And I won't hesitate to do onto you what I did unto Lunard. So you better stay in line, unless you want to join your psycho brother."

"First of all, do not bring mention my brother, ever." Sterling scowled. "And second, don't think I'm going to just stand here and take guff from you, or you'll be in for a big - and painful -surprise!"

"Ooh, scary." Fury mocked him. "I'd be happy to show you what real pain is."

"Okay, you two, knock it off." Ballista stepped in, "The point of this meeting was to break the ice, not bones."

"Right you are, Ballista."

The others turned to see Elite entering.

"Hello, everyone." Elite began, as he turned to Sterling, "Sterling, I trust things are going well in here."

"Oh, sure." Sterling said sarcastically, casting a glare at Fury, who shot one back. "Making lots of new friends..."

"That's good to hear." Elite smiled, "Since you're now part of the team, it is important that everycreature makes an effort to get along with you…" He gazed at the others, "And I do mean everycreature. It doesn't even have to be a full effort. A little effort at least would be much appreciated… right, everyone?"

"Yes, sir..." Incognito said begrudgingly.

"Well, put, Elite." Master Mind nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Fury scowled.

"Your wish is my command, sir." Fletcher said obediantly, hiding his disdain.

"I'd be happy to give it my full effort, sir." Armory smiled.

"Me, too." Caboose agree. "But I'm suspecting somecreature hasn't been putting in any effort at all..."

 _'Now that's a leader.'_ Sterling thought, _'Barely half Father's size, and he knows how to keep everyone in line.'_

"Would you mind coming with me, please?" Elite asked. "There's somepony I'd like you to meet."

"Oh, goody..." Sterling reluctantly followed Elite out of the room. "So, there's another member of your team I haven't met yet?"

"Yes, indeed." Elite nodded. "And I think this one may grab your interest."

"I wouldn't count on it…" Sterling muttered, before pondering, "Although now that I think about it, when I was still in the Forefathers, I heard that you guys recruited this armor-suited stallion not long after Black Knight died. I haven't seen him yet."

"Well, those rumors are true." Elite admitted. "The armored warrior is indeed on our payroll, so to speak."

"No kidding?" Sterling mused. "So he's the guy you're taking me to meet?"

"Indeed, he is." Elite nodded.

"He must be pretty ugly." Sterling remarked. "Why else would he hide his face like that, unless-"

His voice soon died in his throat as he and Elite entered the operations room, as Sterling saw somepony was in the room waiting for them. Somepony he never expected to see alive: Black Knight Paladin.

"What the..." He gaped.

"Hello, Sterling." Black said nonchalantly. "Long time, no see."

"Black? Black Knight Paladin?" Sterling gaped, "But… but… how?! You're dead! Everypony saw you die at the Crystal Empire! There were reports from everypony!"

"Well, you're not wrong." Black shrugged, "I was in a coma for a few hours. The bolt that 'killed' me barely missed my heart by about five centimeters."

"A inch, Black." Elite rolled his eyes, "It gets shorter each time you tell it."

"Yeah, well, you get shot in the chest after getting hit by several magic blasts, and then you can tell it your way. Either way, that bolt nearly killed me." Black explained.

"Unbelievable…" Sterling shook his head, as he glanced at Elite warily, "And you just let him come back to the team, after that crap he pulled with the Crystal Sun?"

"It is as I told you before, Sterling, Black is a special case." Elite explained.

"Yeah, but I've heard and seen all the things he did before that." Sterling frowned, "Especially with how he murdered everypony in Reinadh!"

"You know, you shouldn't judge things at first glance, Sterling." Black declared.

"Huh?" Sterling frowned.

"It's quite a long story, Sterling." Elite admitted, "But the short version is that Black is not the monster he is believed to be in the eye of the public. Black here has been a big part of our long-term plan to destabilize the Forefathers' power base. From even before Reinadh, Black had been acting in the shadows, fighting the good fight. Surely, as a former member of the Forefathers, you would be aware of that, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Sterling nodded, "...But then how do you explain the Crystal Sun and that little stint before where he was apparently harassing the changelings?"

"I won't lie… I was going through some very difficult times." Black shook his head shamefully, "Caused me to go a little 'off-script' for while. It's no excuse for what I've done… but all that matters is that I'm back where I belong."

"And I've never been happier." Elite smirked, "Black here is going to be part of the new taskforce I told you about, Sterling. You, he, Fletcher, Caboose, and Fury will be a brand new unit, whose purpose it will be to attend to the most serious of issues."

"You want all of us to work together?" Sterling blanched. He glanced at Black, a bit hesitant. "That's not going to be a problem, is it, Black? You know, considering our... past encounter."

"Eh, not really." Black shrugged, his expression passive, "To tell you the truth, I barely even remember you."

"Oh." Sterling said flatly. "Good... I guess."

"Excellent." Elite smiled. "Now, Sterling, you mentioned earlier that you needed to rest? Well, I think you've more than earned it. Allow me to escort you to your dorm."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded, still a little nonplussed that Black had little recognition of him. "I guess I'll see you around… Black."

"Yes you will." Black said curtly.

As they continued down the corridor, Elite took note of Sterling's awkwardness.

"Is there a problem, Sterling?" He asked. "I understand learning that Black has been alive all this time must have been quite a surprise."

"That's an understatement." Sterling admitted, "I mean, that guy back there was the guy everypony back in the Forefathers were afraid of… we even lost a few because of him. That's actually what led me to be a part of that ambush…"

"Is that so?" Elite mused, "...Interesting. If you hadn't been in that ambush, none of us probably would had ever heard of you… and we might not be having this conversation."

"That's one way of looking at it." Sterling murmured, recalling the argument the Loveless he had leading up to it, the bout he had with Ballista, and the stallion who ended up not coming back from the ambush, "Black certainly left an impression on me…" He then frowned. "Though I thought maybe I would had left a bigger impression on him."

"I wouldn't take it personally, Sterling." Elite shrugged, "That battle was a long time ago… not to mention Black was going through quite a lot in that time. But now that you two will be working together, Black will see that you're a stallion worth remembering."

"Somehow, I doubt he'd care either way." Sterling scoffed. "Seriously, did you see him in there? I've seen cardboard standees that showed more emotion."

"Well, that's Black for you." Elite gave a small smirk, "He can be a bit reserved at times, but I can assure you, he is the kind of teammate anycreature would be lucky to have."

"Well, seeing that he doesn't outright want to kill me, I guess I could consider myself lucky." Sterling snorted, "Still, it seems like most of the team isn't really thrilled with working with me."

"Give it time, Sterling." Elite said sympathetically, "Once they get the chance to know the real you, you'll find your place soon enough."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sterling snorted.

Soon, they stopped at another door.

"Now this is your dorm." Elite opened the door, revealing a sparse room with a single bed and table within. Sterling's sword was laid about on the table, "It's not much, but I'm sure it will suffice."

"Eh, I've suffered through worse accommodations." Sterling shrugged, "Nothing I can't manage."

"Then by all means, make yourself at home." Elite urged.

"I'd prefer just lying on the bed and sleeping... for a few days." Sterling joked.

"Of course." Elite nodded. "See you in the morning."

Once Elite exited the room, Sterling removed his jacket and hung it on a wall hook. He then placed the sword Loveless had restored for him and placed it on the table.

 _'Feels more like home already.'_ He joked to himself.

Sterling climbed into bed, finding it to be similar to the bed he slept in at the Crystal Empire's barracks.

 _'Looks like I'm a military stallion again.'_ He thought. _'Hopefully, this time, things won't end as badly… then again, it can't possibly go as bad as it did back then… right?'_

Nothing but silence responded to his remark, as the stallion let out a small sigh.

As he laid there, he then glanced over at his sword, taking in the design, and the odd-looking machinery that separated the handle and the blade. His mind immediately drifted to the stallion he had left behind in Infinity…

 _'...Loveless…'_ Sterling murmured, his eyes misty, _'...I really hope we will see each other again. Without you, Ward, Ricochet, and the others… I'm really all alone. Just like I was when Gold died…'_

Once again, regret and self-pity threatened to consume Sterling. But he did his best to resist.

 _'Come on, Sterling, focus.'_ He told himself. _'You're doing this for Equestria, for Echo and Sunset, for Loveless. You can't let them down. You have to stand strong, and do the best you can. This is a new life, a new beginning. You can't give up on it before it even starts.'_

On that thought, Sterling drifted off to sleep...

The next morning, Sterling made his way over to the mess hall for breakfast. A couple of RDL agents were already there. He couldn't see any of the Taskforce members or his would-be new teammates, but that was fine, Sterling wasn't in the mood to socialize. So after getting some eggs and toast, he took a seat well away from the others. For their part, none of them seemed to care much... except for one.

"Aww, look at the guy." Caboose frowned, as he and Fletcher were seated at another table, having arrived shortly before Sterling. "He's all alone. What he needs is a little company..."

As Caboose moved to join Sterling, Fletcher grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"I would advise against that." Fletcher said sternly.

"What, why?" Caboose asked.

"Because Cross used to be one of the Forefathers' higher-ups." Fletcher pointed out. "As such, he can't be trusted."

"Oh, come on!" Caboose scoffed. "He's on our side now, remember? He's a good guy!"

"A good guy? This is the same pony that tried to kill us over a month ago on that spider." Fletcher frowned.

"Well, he isn't trying to kill us now." Caboose reasoned, "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not everything in life is as simple as you think they are, Caboose." Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"Well, not everything in life is _complicated_." Caboose shot back, "Elite wants him on Project: Freedom. And he wants us to at least try to be pals with him. When are you one to diss orders?"

"Look, I respect the director. If he says 'jump', I ask 'how high'." Fletcher nodded, "...But I cannot fathom why he believes Sterling is even worthy of our trust, let alone our friendship, after all the things he did."

"So he made this whole convoluted plan about getting a dark magic powered pony laid so he could make a dark magic powered baby that ended up getting a few ponies killed." Caboose shrugged, "No biggie."

"You breezed over the fact that his older brother was killed because of the griffon he helped broke out of prison." Fletcher glared, "Not to mention nearly getting Mr. Barrel-Roll and his family killed."

"But wasn't that older brother a scumbag senator that was going to kill Red and his family anyways?" Caboose pointed out.

"You're missing the point." Fletcher growled, "I have a bad feeling about him. Until we know where his loyalties truly lies, we can't trust him."

"And how long will that take?" Caboose asked.

"I don't know, Caboose. It could be weeks, months, years. Until then, you shouldn't consort yourself with him."

"Oh, you're just being paranoid." Caboose rolled his eyes, as he gestured to Sterling, chewing on a bit of toast, "Does that look the face of a evil mastermind to you?"

"I'm serious." Fletcher said coldly. "Caboose I want you to promise me that you won't try anything with him."

"But we barely even-" Caboose started.

"Promise me!" Fletcher urged, "You're my best friend, Caboose. I don't want you to come to harm!"

"Okay, okay, I promise." Caboose pouted. "But I still say you're wrong. And you're gonna feel like quite a fool in the end."

"We'll see." Fletcher retorted. "We will see..."

Meanwhile, Sterling was still sitting by himself, finishing off his breakfast, and thinking about what to do afterward. He also glanced around him, taking in his surroundings.

 _'Doesn't look like anycreature will invite me for some post-breakfast pasttimes.'_ He thought sarcastically. _'I should probably get in training, so I can get back into practice. It's amazing how rusty you can get when you're hiding out...'_

Shortly after breakfast, after asking for some directions, Sterling made his way to the gym to work out a little. Once there, he saw that Black was already exercising, striking a punching bag with great force.

 _'Nuts. He's here…'_ Sterling frowned, _'...Perhaps this might be a better time than any to make nice with him.'_

"Hey." Sterling declared, as he walked over.

Black paused a bit, glancing at Sterling… as he then turned back to punching.

"Hey." Black said nonchalantly.

"Mind if I join you?" Sterling asked.

"I won't stop you." Black shrugged.

"Good." Sterling stepped over to the other punching bag. With a punch from his enhanced hoof, he sent swinging wildly back, then caught it on the backswing with that same hoof.

"Hmm, impressive." Black admitted, still striking his punching bag. "Guess you've really toughened up since the last time we met. That is one strong hoof you're packing."

"It is. But I can't take all the credit." Sterling said truthfully, "This hoof of mine got messed up a while back. It would've been totally useless if I hadn't had a special serum injected into it. It brought it back better than ever." He flexed his hoof.

"Serum? You mean like the stuff that Lunard was hopped up on when he killed your brother?" Black frowned.

"Sorta…" Sterling winced, not liking the mention of his recently deceased brother, "The stuff I got was just experimental. I probably wouldn't had done it now, but looking back, I'm kinda glad I did…"

"So basically, you got lucky." Black mused.

"I wouldn't say having my hoof chopped off was 'lucky'." Sterling scoffed.

"No, but having you Forefather buddies inject you with something that gave you super-strength in that hoof was." Black pointed out. "Must've come in useful a lot, huh?"

"Well... yeah." Sterling nodded.

"That's good… and it's also worrying." Black declared, "If you've been relying on that hoof of yours, then it means you haven't been working as hard as you should have."

"Whoa, who says I'm relying on it?" Sterling growled.

"Hey, there's no need to get testy, Sterling." Black retorted, "I still think you've gotten tougher… but you won't get much farther if you focus on that hoof." He ceased hitting the punching bag. "Well, I'm done for the moment. Focus on your other hoof, or else you'll find yourself at an imbalance."

With that, Black marched out of the room. Snarling, Sterling punched the bag with his normal hoof.

"Okay, what the hell?" He scowled, "Here I am trying to be nice, and he goes off on me like that? It's not I can just switch this off…" He glanced at his other hoof. "Besides, it's not like he had any problems using Sombra's horn, the lousy hypocrite..."

Sterling continued his work out, taking out his frustrations on the punching bag. It wasn't till late in the afternoon that another agent came in, telling Sterling to come to the briefing room.

Wondering what was going on, Sterling made his way over there. As he arrived, he found that Fury, Black, Fletcher, and Caboose was there.

"Ah, Sterling, glad you could make it." Elite smiled, "I hope you didn't have trouble finding your way here."

"Oh, no. This place isn't that hard to get around." Sterling shook his head, as he joined the others, casting a small glare at Black, "But what's going on? Why you call us here?"

"Because I have a mission for all of you." Elite declared, "I know it seems a little soon, what with you only just got getting here, but we've gotten word of some smuggling activities over at the Luna Bay area. According to our sources, the Forefathers are behind it. There's a shipment coming in tonight, and I need you all to be there to stop it, and apprehend the fiends."

"That's it?" Sterling asked, "Huh, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Well, this is only meant to be a test run, Sterling." Elite explained, "By sending you all into action, we will be able to ascertain the strengths and weaknesses of Project: Freedom, and work out any kinks or flaws you five may have."

"I guess that makes sense." Sterling admitted.

"Let's get to it, then!" Caboose cheered. "We're gonna kick some flank!"

"Unless, of course, you have a problem with going after your old teammates?" Fletcher glanced at Sterling.

"Hey, I haven't been part of the Forefathers for a while now." Sterling declared firmly. "Besides, it's not like I know all of them. Do you know everyone in the Royal Guards?"

"I almost know everyone who works for me and my brothers." Caboose butted in, "Even this really weird guy who dresses up in faceless mask. No clue how he sees anything, though..."

"...Good for you." Sterling nodded awkwardly, "But the point is, you don't have to worry about me."

"Good." Black nodded. "I prefer it when I don't have to worry."

"Let's get to it, then." Fury nodded. "I'm itching for a fight."

"You always seem itchin'." Black rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You should probably get yourself checked. You might have fleas." Sterling joked.

"Ooh." Caboose hooted.

"Are you making fun of me?" Fury snarled, "Because I don't like being made fun of!"

"You don't seem to like anything much." Sterling smirked.

"Especially not big-mouthed wiseguys." Fury growled.

"You must have a serious case of self-loathing, then." Sterling jeered.

"Now, now, that's enough." Elite said sternly. "You're all on the same side, and I expect you to act like it. Am I making myself clear?"

"...Yes." Fury said bluntly.

"Sorry, sir." Sterling lowered his head.

"Good." Elite smiled. "Now, go and get yourself armed up. Armory is waiting."

The five made their way to Armory's workshop, where owner of said workshop was indeed waiting.

"Hey, guys, Elite's about to send you all on your first mission as 'Project: Freedom'?" Armory smiled.

"Yes, he is." Black nodded.

"Even though it's the same kind of missions we went on before." Fury pointed.

"That suits me." Fletcher declared. "I think there's enough unknown variable here at the moment..."

"I like the unknown." Caboose smiled. "All kinds of surprises there..."

"A mission's a mission." Sterling shrugged.

"Well, to mark the occasion, I prepared a few things for tonight's mission." Armory smiled, as he handed a pack of items to Caboose and Fletcher, "Sleep-gas dispensing arrows for Fletcher. And a few mini-bolos for Caboose."

"Nice." Caboose grinned.

"Thanks, Armory." Fletcher smiled.

"And Black, I've got your armor all ready to go." Armory continued.

"Armor?" Sterling frowned.

"Of course." Black walked over to a suit of armor and started putting it on. "I'm supposed to be dead, remember? I can't really afford to show my face."

"Oh, right." Sterling shrugged.

"Don't feel left out, Sterling." Armory grinned. "I have some gadgets for you too."

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Sterling shook his head.

"Huh, why?" Armory frowned.

"The thing is, Armory, I already have a gadget pony that I left behind, and even though he and I are no longer working together, I'm a one-gadget pony guy. I'm not going to use somepony else's gadgets. Sorry."

"Well, that doesn't say anything about your allegiances at all." Fletcher sneered.

"Not to mention very tweaked." Fury grunted, "But I can understand you not wanting to use those worthless tinker toys. I'm no fan either." He produced one of his spears, " _This_ is all the gadgetry I need."

"Same here." Sterling produced his own sword, which he got en route to the workshop.

"Oh, Elite mentioned that somepony dropping that weapon while on the way back." Armory mused, inspecting the sword, notably the machinery on it, "If you're not up for using my gadgets, could you at least permit me a chance to inspect it sometimes?"

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded, "It's new, so I don't even know what this doohickey here does."

"Excellent." Armory smirked, "I wish you all good luck with the mission."

Sterling chose to ignore that remark as they departed.

Shortly after, they departed in a carriage. As they traveled to the Luna Bay, they sat in silence.

"So..." Sterling spoke up trying to strike a conversation. "Is it always so quiet in here?"

"Most of the time." Black shrugged.

"I prefer the silence, myself." Fletcher declared.

"I don't." Caboose admitted. "I like it loud!"

"I prefer a certain kind of noise." Fury smirked. "Screams of pain, for instance..."

"Okay..." Sterling frowned. "So, how about the name of this little team? 'Project: Freedom'? Sounds a little too much like one of the Forefathers' projects."

"Sounds more like a cliche to me." Fury snorted.

"Why does it sound like a cheesy dish?" Caboose frowned.

"That's a quiche, Caboose." Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"I'll admit the name could be better." Black confessed.

"What does it matter what we call ourselves?" Fury growled. "As long as we get to kick some tail, who cares?"

"Of course you'd think that." Fletcher chided. "Mindless violence seems to be the only thing you think about."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Fury retorted. "You should try it sometime, egghead."

"Alright, know it off." Black growled. "We're almost there. Get your game faces on."

"Mine is always on." Fury smirked.

"Wouldn't that make taking family pictures tough?" Caboose asked.

The others rolled their eyes, while Sterling smiled lightly at Caboose's antics.

A short while later, the group were positioned at the Luna Bay docks, staking out the area, and waiting for their targets. Caboose and Fletcher were positioned by an empty warehouse, Fury perched on a sea rock, Black below a jetty, and Sterling was on a beach, far away from the others.

 _'You'd think I've got Blue Flu, or something...'_ Sterling thought bitterly.

"...So…" Caboose whispered through a mirror, which was connected to the others, "What's the plan again?"

"It's simple, Caboose." Black declared, "We wait for the ship to come in. Once they get off that ship, we'll take them."

"Well, they better hurry the hell up. I'm getting bored." Fury growled through his mirror.

"You won't be for long. I'm seeing something." Fletcher glanced at the sea, "Unidentified ship moving in."

As they watched, a nondescript nameless ship moved into the docks. A group of shady looking individuals (some of whom were in Forefather robes) emerged from one of the buildings to meet it.

"Faust, it's so weird being on the outside…" Sterling murmured.

"That's our cue." Black declared. "Let's take 'em! Fletcher, Caboose, attack the left flank! Fury, Sterling, circle around and-!"

"Finally!" Fury spread his wings and darted towards the enemy. "Been waitin' too long for this!"

"Fury, wait!" Black yelled, "Faust dammit, not again!"

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time he did this?" Sterling deadpanned.

"That's none of your busine-!" Fletcher started.

"Yep." Caboose nodded. "Feisty little guy, ain't he?"

"Better get after him." Black sighed. "Before he does something we'll regret..."

The group charged after Fury, who was almost upon the enemy.

"Looks like rain!" He yelled, flinging a shower of spears at them.

"We're under attack!" One agent yelled.

"Where are these spears coming from?" Another yelped, trying to dodge.

"Who cares?!" Another ducked, as the rest tried to run for cover. "Just get clear of 'em!"

"That won't be so easy, pal." Black punched him with an armored hoof.

"More intruders!" The leader pointed. "Waste 'em all!"

"It's not polite to point!" Caboose fired a crossbow bolt into the leader's outstretched hoof.

"Argh!" The leader yelped. "Kill him!"

"You'll have to go through this first!" Fletcher fired an arrow from his bow, nailing another agent in one of his back legs.

By then, Sterling had finally caught up with the others.

"My time to shine..." He unsheathed his sword.

Sterling swung the blade at the nearest agent, but his attack was awkward and clumsy, missing the target.

"Hah!" The agent sneered. "What is this,your first time or something?"

"Shut up!" Sterling yelled. He swung again, and the agent avoided the attack. But this time, Sterling raised a kick into the agent's jeering face. "Laugh at me now, pal..."

The battle continued. Fletcher notched another arrow, ready to fire.

"Say cheese, scum..." He prepared to fire.

Before he released the arrow, the agent he aimed for went down, courtesy of a bolt from Caboose.

"Whoops!" Caboose called. "Sorry, Fletcher! Didn't know that was yours!"

"That's okay, Caboose..." Fletcher sighed.

Fletcher aimed for another target, only for Black to take him down with a tackle.

"Seriously?" Fletcher growled. He readied another shot, only for Sterling to headbutt him. "Come on...!"

Fletcher saw a smuggler heading his way.

"This one's mine..." He smirked.

However, that agent was taken out by a blast of wind from Fury.

"Too slow, Ulysses!" Fury taunted him.

"Rrrr!" Fletcher growled, barely able to hold in his anger.

"Dammit, I did not sign on for this!" A smuggler yelled at another smuggler, "Let's get out of here!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Caboose smirked, as he pulled out the bolas that Armory gave him and slung them at the smugglers, snaring their hooves.

"Gah!" The smugglers groaned.

"Sorry!" Caboose taunted. "You haven't been cleared for departure!"

"As for your ship..." Fury held up his talons, as suddenly, a wind funnel appear and batterted the boat, sending it careening over and capsizing. "It's been sunk!"

As Sterling took down another smuggler, he quickly noted a Forefather agent making a run for it.

"I got this one!" Sterling yelled to the others, as he gave chase, putting his sword on his back.

The Forefather agent was quick to note his chaser, as he tried to shooting back with a crossbow. Fortunately, he was a bad shot, the bolt hitting nowhere near his target.

Sterling was able to quickly catch up to the agent, tackling him and pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Sterling snarled.

"No!" The agent panicked, struggling to free himself, fear in his eyes, "Please, don't! I don't wanna-"

He paused a moment, as he glanced at his captor.

"Sterling?" The agent gasped.

"...Uh-oh." Sterling gulped, loosening his grip.

"Sterling? What's going on? Why are you here?" The agent asked, "Why are you with them?"

"I, er..." Sterling stammered, stepping back.

"Ya gotta help me!" The agent begged. "You're undercover, right?"

"Uhh..." Sterling said awkwardly.

"Please, save me!" The agent pleaded. "I got a family! A sick mother! Don't let them take me away from them!"

"I..." Sterling froze up, shaken.

"Sterling, why are you-" Suddenly, a arrow flew into his shoulder, knocking him down, "AUGH!"

Sterling snapped out of his stupor, as Fletcher and the others caught up with him.

"Got you, villain." Fletcher said coldly, before glaring at Sterling, "Way to do your job, Cross."

"Hey, I had him!" Sterling said awkwardly, "I was gonna…"

"It looked to me like you were hesitating." Black pointed out. He looked disappointed. "Like you were unwilling to bring in one of your former comrades..."

"Well, you're wrong! I _was_ going to bring him in!" Sterling snarled.

"Sure you were." Fury sneered, "Here's a tip for you, dumbass. Don't hesitate. This punk could had gotten away, and it'd have been your fault. Elite would've loved to hear that..."

Sterling hung his head in anger and shame.

"Come on, guys, cut him some sla-" Caboose started.

"No." Black retorted. "New or not, a mistake is a mistake. One that could have affected us all."

"Well, what could you expect from a former Forefather?" Fury scoffed.

"Like you can talk, Fury." Black growled, "Once again, you went in recklessly without abandon."

"It got results, didn't it?" Fury said petulantly.

"Results aren't everything." Fletcher cut in. "It's the execution that counts."

"Execution is exactly what I'm after." Fury snorted. "But you hardly ever let me do it."

"Okay, that's enough." Black groaned. "We should go do some clean up before we call you authorities. This place is a mess..."

The group once again split up to deal with the aftermath of the battle. Caboose went with Fletcher.

"You okay, Fletch?" He asked. "You look a little... frustrated."

"I'm fine." Fletcher scowled. "Let's just focus on finishing up here."

"Oh." Caboose frowned, taken aback by Fletcher's tone. "Okay..."

After the smugglers and agents were left for the authorities, the group made their way back to the Taskforce headquarters. On the ride back, Sterling acknowledged that none of the others (save for Caboose) could barely look at him. Black himself was casting an occasional stink-eye at Fury, who returned it with a look of sheer disdain.

 _'Well, way to ruin your first mission, Cross.'_ Sterling admonished himself. _'You weren't exactly Mr Popular to begin with, but this sure isn't going to help...'_

Later that evening, Sterling was once again back in the gym... only this time, he was practicing his sword swing. He threw his new sword through the air, attempting to improve his style... but he was struggling. He hadn't really handled a sword since his last fight with Jetstream, and having not felt an urge to do so in the longest time. But he felt compelled to try and learn, since this was a gift from Loveless…

In addition to his struggles, Sterling was feeling lousy in general. Ever since they got back and gave a brief debriefing of what went down in Luna Bay, everypony seemed to have given him a wide berth. Even Caboose, the one who hadn't really said anything negative towards him, was avoiding him.

Another side-effect of Sterling's time in Dodge Junction was that he had gotten used to being part of a family. Now, he couldn't go back to them, and he couldn't go back to the Forefathers.

Once again, he was all alone… and it sucked.

 _'What was I thinking, accepting Elite's offer?'_ Sterling thought angrily as he swung his sword again. _'Forget potentially getting screwed over by them. Everypony around here are a bunch of assholes. Stupid griffon. Stupid pretty soldier boy. Stupid Black. With the way things are going, I probably would had been better off letting the Forefathers kill me. At least in the afterlife, you only get judged by Faust or something.'_

"Hey, need a little company?"

"Huh?" Sterling frowned, as he turned to see Ballista walking in, "Oh, it's you."

"You know, a simple 'hi' would do, Sterling." Ballista deadpanned.

"Yeah, it would. But apparently, the same don't apply to a former Forefather." Sterling sneered, as he swung his sword again.

"Ah. Had a rough day, have ya, mate?" Ballista asked.

"Look, I don't care what the others said, I wasn't hesitating!" Sterling snarled, turning to him.

"Hey, relax." Ballista soothed, "I read up on the debriefing. You shouldn't feel bad, Sterling. Ponies freeze up sometimes on their first mission."

"Really?" Sterling growled, "I'm not some rookie who just came off training day. I've been doing missions like that since I was barely a adult. Tonight should had been a walk in a park."

"Well, in the debriefing, it sounded like you were doing quite well." Ballista agreed, "But then there was that one agent you were taking a bit to apprehend."

"Look, it was stupid…" Sterling shook his head, shame in his eyes, "I was more than ready to take the guy… but then he recognized me… or rather the old me. I didn't know the guy, and he was begging me to not take him in… I don't even know why I paused."

"If you ask me, Sterling, I'd said a part of you still believe you're a Forefather." Ballista mused.

"But I'm not!" Sterling insisted, before scoffing, "But no one seems to care! I make one small mistake and my so-called teammates won't even give me the time of day!"

"You're frustrated. That's understandable." Ballista nodded, "But you've only been here for a day. Everypony around here has been fighting the Forefathers for a while. It's going to take time before they realize that you're not a Forefather anymore."

"That's what Elite said." Sterling shook his head, "But if you ask me, it's like what you told me when we first met: I'm in way over my head."

"Sterling, that was years ago." Ballista pointed out, "That was then. But it's plain to see that you've changed a lot since those days."

"Yeah, I finally followed your advice." Sterling scoffed. "I quit while I was ahead. Maybe I should just do the same thing all over again, and get outta here while the gettin's good."

"No, you shouldn't." Ballista shook his head. "I told that before because you were a kid on the wrong side. You made some poor decisions. It happens to all of us, even me. But here and now, you stand before me, now a member of the RDL and Project: Freedom. It's proof that you can do good and that you want to do good. You can't give up on that, or yourself."

"Easy for you to say." Sterling sighed. "Everycreature else already seems to have given up on me."

"Not this stallion." Ballista retorted. "Why do you think I'm here right now, talking to you? Does that sound like a pony who has given up on you?"

"No… I guess it doesn't." Sterling admitted.

"Exactly." Ballista smirked, "It may be tough now, but it'll get easier. You just gotta keep at it. Who knows, things might get better."

"Easy to say, not so easy to believe." Sterling sighed. "Especially when you've had a hard life."

"True." Ballista admitted. "But there's always hope. Nopony can take that from you."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sterling shrugged.

"...You know, I couldn't help but notice that you're having problems with your swordwork." Ballista pointed out.

"Is it that obvious?" Sterling cringed.

"Not entirely. You look like you have a grasp on how to wield a sword. But that's about it." Ballista mused, "Considering that sword was gifted to you by a friend of yours, I would think that you would be a lot better at this…" He then added, "No offense, mate."

"None taken." Sterling shook his head, "To be honest, I did plan on learning to use a sword but…" His thought went to the day Jetstream died, and how he practically forced him to kill him with his own sword, "...Stuff happened. And I just didn't feel the need to learn till now."

"Well, sounds like you need a teacher." Ballista smirked, "I could help you train if you want."

"You don't have to, Ballista." Sterling frowned, "I don't wanna be a bother."

"Oh, it's no bother at all." Ballista declared, as he went over to a nearby weapon rack, pulling out a simple broadsword, "One of the first things they teach ya when you're in Her Majesty's Service is swordsponyship. I'm no world famous swordspony, but I could give you a few pointers. Whattaya say, mate?"

Sterling almost said 'no', but Ballista's sincere offer to help struck a chord with him. It almost reminded him of Big Red, and even a little of Loveless.

"...Okay, you got yourself a deal." He nodded. "Let's do it."

"Great." Ballista smiled, as he held up his sword. "Now, watch my position, and do as I do."

As Ballista took up a battle stance, Sterling mimicked him, waving his sword in the same way he did. He felt a bit better, knowing that at least one pony was willing to accept him into this new life.

While the day didn't quite pan out the way Sterling hoped, he knew he wouldjust have to keep on going, not just for himself, but for Loveless, too.

And yet, a part of him was still worried about the dream he had of Elite and Ballista.

 _'It was just a dream.'_ He told himself. _'You're just worried Sterling... but you will persevere. You've got to...'_

And persevere Sterling would. After all, tomorrow was a new day.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Old Friends, New Tricks

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Three: Old Friends, New Tricks**

The following morning, after breakfast, the members of Project: Freedom had been gathered in the operations room, with Elite standing before them.

"Thank you so much for coming." Elite declared.

"You're very welcome." Caboose nodded.

"What's up, Everest?" Fury asked.

"Well, firstly, I wanted to say 'good job' last night on the Luna Bay mission. With the smugglers and agents detained and the cargo ruined, we took down one of their supply channels." Elite smiled.

"A good day's work, then." Fletcher smiled.

"And every little strike against the Forefathers whittles down their strength." Black noted. "Little by little, we'll take 'em down."

"However… as good of a job you all did, I've been looking over your individual reports." Elite announced, "And I have one or two notes regarding your performance."

"This should be fun..." Sterling muttered.

"For starters..." Elite looked over his notes. "Fury, it seems that you once again jumped the gun, charging into action ahead of the others."

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Fury shrugged.

"A very short-sighted philosophy, if you ask me." Fletcher scowled.

"Mind your own business, Ulysses." Fury growled.

"He has a point, Fury." Elite declared, "Surely we've talked about this. Charging in like that could one day result in you being outnumbered and alone, in a situation you may not be able to survive."

"Wanna bet?" Fury sneered.

"If you're going to be a part of this team, you need to act like a team player." Elite admonished him, "Now, as for Fletcher..."

Fletcher, who had thrown a smug look Fury's way, froze and glanced at Elite.

"Sir?" He asked, a bit confused. "I don't understand. I've followed orders. I worked with the others. I don't see how you could find much or anything at all wrong with my performance."

"Now, now, it's nothing serious." Elite soothed, "However, according to the reports, you were a little slow on the uptake. Out of the five, you took down the least amount of targets. Every member of the team should be expected to carry their own weight."

"Yes, well... that wasn't really my fault." Fletcher spluttered. "The others kept taking out the targets before I could get a shot off. If I had the chance, I would've done much better."

"Well, maybe if you were a little faster, you wouldn't suck as much." Fury scoffed, "What did ya even teach ya at that Norhayan military academy, anyway, how to slow dance?"

"I'll thank you not to to insult the place I learned everything I know." Fletcher scowled, struggling to keep in his anger. "And another thing-"

"It is fine, Fletcher." Elite declared, casting a glare at Fury, who's smirk faded, "All I ask is that you be more spontaneous. Battle is about striking fast and often. There is rarely time to think out your every move."

"...I'll keep that in mind, sir." Fletcher said firmly, his face showing strains of discomfort.

"Black, it seems you do well with being a little more creative with your strategies in battle." Elite declared, "Use the same strategies every time, and they'll come to expect it."

"...Okay." Black nodded, not expecting such a simple critique.

"Now, Sterling." Elite looked upon him. "It says here that you hesitated when one of of your former comrades pleaded for you to let him go."

"I wasn't going to, sir." Sterling said flatly, noting the looks from his teammates (except Caboose, who was off looking in the distance), "...He just caught me by surprise when he recognized me."

"Nonetheless, I hope this won't become a habit. With your history, you're bound to come across more ponies who will recognize you." Elite stated, "It is just something you're going to have to take care of. You understand?"

"...Yes, sir." Sterling murmured, bowing his head in shame.

"Ooh, ooh, do me!" Caboose held up his hoof.

"Actually, Caboose." Elite looked at his notes, "There's not actually a problem with your performance."

"Pardon?" Fletcher asked, shocked.

Black raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Say what?" Sterling gaped, surprised.

"Seriously?!" Fury gaped. "You have a problem with all of us, yet you don't have an issue with this clown?! What the frick?!"

"What I can say?" Elite shrugged, "He was quick, efficient, and followed orders. There's not much to comment, other than he did a great job."

"Aw, thanks, E." Caboose beamed.

"That will be all, I think." Elite declared. "If you could try to work on these minor issues before the next mission, I would really appreciate it. Alright, everycreature is dismissed."

With that, the group began to depart.

"How could Everest think this idiot did the best out of all of us?" Fury glared at Caboose.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game." Sterling smirked.

"how great is this?" Caboose grinned. "I'm so stoked that I got top marks!"

"Yes..." Fletcher said though a forced smile. "I'm so happy for you..."

"Aw, thanks, pal!" Caboose hugged him, completely oblivious.

As the group filed out, Elite caught up to Black.

"Black, a quick word, if you please?" Elite inquired quietly.

"Okay..." Black nodded. Beneath the others' notice, he stayed in the room. "So, what's up?"

"I have... other notes regarding your performance." Elite confessed. "Notes I felt were just best kept between us for the moment."

"Is that so?" Black frowned. "What seems to be the problem, besides my lack of 'creativity'?"

"Well, it's mostly about what happened with Fury." Elite explained, "His 'tendency' to rush into fights, with no regards for his or anypony's safety."

"I don't know what to tell you. I thought I talked some sense into that feathered brain of his back with the Steeple Chase mission, but that griffon continued to be a arrogant piece of crap." Black scowled.

"Yes, it is a problem… how is a team supposed to thrive, when one keeps stepping out of line like that?" Elite declared, "You think somepony would see fit to prevent that…"

"Yeah, you-" Black nodded silently… before noticing Elite glancing at him. "...Wait a minute, are you blaming me for Fury's reckless behavior?"

"No, but I've read up on your report. It sounded like you had a plan of attack, yet the moment Fury went on ahead, you and the team just charged in after him." Elite explained.

"Well, yeah." Black frowned, "No thanks to Fury, I didn't have time to think up a new plan. So we had to wing it. Everything turned out alright, though, didn't it?"

"It did, but it could have easily gone south." Elite shook his head, "And since you were the head of the team, you should had been able to maintain control of the situation, and be able to keep creatures like Fury in line."

"I know, I just-" Black attempted to defend himself.

"I don't hold you in contempt for it, Black, I assure you." Elite assured him. "I know that true leadership is something you're not used to."

"But why am I the leader?" Black scowled, "Why are you expecting me to deal with Fury? You and Ballista are our superiors."

"Because we won't be able to, when you're out there." Elite countered, "In a team like Project: Freedom, or any team in general, needs to have somepony that is able to take charge, to inspire his troops, help them grow into mighty warriors. And that pony is you, Black."

"Me?" Black snorted, "Look, Elite, I'm flattered, but I'm not sure I'm leader material. I mean, I can work with other ponies and creatures. That, I have no problem with… anymore, at least. But leading this bunch? A battle-happy rage case, a 'by-the-book' Captain, whatever Caboose is, because I have no buckin' idea, and a former Forefather flunky?"

"From what I've been able to ascertain, it's not a matter of ability." Elite announced. "You already have what it takes to be an effective leader. So will the others with time. But for now, the problem is that you need to assert yourself more. You must make your authority known. Give orders, and make it clear that they are to be followed."

"Easier said than done, boss." Black sighed. "Fury and me have never seen eye-to-eye. Mr. 'Captain of the Guard' might have a problem with that. Caboose, again, I have no buckin' idea. And Sterling…" He shook his head, "I don't know what to think. The jury's still out on him."

"I understand." Elite nodded. "But I believe in you, Black. If anycreature can forge this group into an effective fighting force, and guide them to victory, it's you."

"...Thanks, Elite." Black smiled weakly. "I'll give it my best shot."

"That's all I ask." Elite smiled.

 _'A pretty tall order, if you ask me...'_ Black thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sterling was also focusing on what Elite had said.

 _'What if it happens again?'_ He thought. _'What if I freeze up when I'm faced with another former comrade? Hell, what if I see Ricochet or Doc again? What will Elite and the others do if it keeps happening? What if they decide to nullify our agreement? I could get thrown back into jail, and despite what they say about protecting me, I don't doubt that I will be a sitting duck for the Forefathers to pluck… and then there's Loveless… what will happen to him?'_

As he kept walking, Sterling crossed paths with Armory.

"Morning, Sterling." Armory declared. "Hope the little meeting your team was invited to went okay."

"Could've gone worse." Sterling shrugged. "Not sure how, but it probably could have..."

"Okay..." Armory said awkwardly. "So, any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was thinking of putting in a little more sword training." Sterling admitted.

"I see." Armory nodded. "Speaking of which, do you remember that request I made regarding your sword?"

"You mean letting you check it out?" Sterling frowned. "I don't know, it's kinda new..."

"I promise, I'll treat it with the utmost care." Armory pledged. "Honestly, it's this part that interests me." He pointed out the 'engine' part on the sword's hilt. "It seems like some kind of mechanism. But for what, I don't know."

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself." Sterling admitted, "There's this trigger on the side that's been bugging me, and I kinda want to pull it, but I'm kinda afraid of what it might do."

"Well, give me a day with it and I'll find out for you." Armory explained, "Trust me, there's not a piece of machinery I hadn't been able to figure out."

Sterling frowned as he glanced at his sword. Whatever the machinery on the blade did, he doubted Loveless would have designed it to hurt him in any way. The fact that he thought to add this piece while restoring his blade must have meant he intended it to have some use for him...

 _'Guess Loveless must have had more than one surprise in mind when he restored it...'_ Sterling mused.

"So, what do you say?" Armory inquired. "Mind if I take a look at the sword?"

"Well..." Sterling mumbled. He found himself unable to refuse the pleading look on Armory's face. "Okay, you can check it out."

"Thanks." Armory smiled.

"Just be careful with it, okay?" Sterling reluctantly handed over the sword. "It was a gift, from somepony very dear to me."

"I assure you, you'll get back in one piece." Armory told him. "Maybe even better, if my hunch is right..."

"If you say so." Sterling shrugged. "Maybe I'll go work on the punching bag for a while. That should pass the time..."

"You won't regret this." Armory said as a parting thought. "I promise."

"I've heard a lot of promises in my time." Sterling muttered as he walked away. "But not all of them were kept.."

Sterling headed off to the gym and started to work out (making an effort to focus more on his non-enhanced hoof). He also idly wondered what Armory's examination of the sword would reveal. However, both the workout and the thought of the sword couldn't take Sterling's mind off the morning meeting for long.

 _'What am I going to do?'_ Sterling thought. _'What if I end up hesitating again? What if I can't bring myself to hurt or take in my old comrades? It'll ruin everything. The new life, the deal I made with Elite for Loveless's safety, it'll all be for nothing...'_

Done with working out for the moment, Sterling decided to head back to his quarters.

 _'If only I had somepony to talk to about all this.'_ Sterling regretted. _'But I don't. No Red, No Shooting, no Loveless or Ricochet, not even Ward. It's just me here, all alone...'_

Sterling continued walking down the corridors, lost in despair.

 _'Some new life.'_ He thought balefully.

Just as he was about to open the door to his quarters, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Turning in already? The day's still young!"

Sterling froze in place.

"Am I hearing things again?" He gaped, "Because that sounded a lot like-"

Sterling turned around, and saw yet another face he'd never expected to see again: a former comrade and ex-leader of the Black Sheep, Pike Redfield. He looked a lot older than Sterling remembered him, being bald and all, but he also seemed a lot more relaxed than he once was.

"Pike? Pike Redfield?!" Sterling gasped.

"Hey, kid." Pike smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Oh my Faust!" Sterling yelled, "Pike, I don't believe this! You're here! You're alive!"

"Wow, didn't think you'd be this surprised to see me." Pike deadpanned.

"No, it's just… how is this possible?" Sterling shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you were dead. That Black and the others killed you in that ambush."

"Well, to be fair, Black did almost kill me. But nope, I'm been alive all this time." Pike smirked, "But look at you. You grew up strong and healthy. Loveless and Jetstream must have done wonders raising you."

"Yeah… I guess they have." Sterling murmured stiffly, still processing that he was speaking to somepony who he also thought was deceased, "Where have you been all these years? I mean, after that ambush, none of us had seen or heard from you."

"Well, it's a long story." Pike declared, "You see, I wasn't able to beat Black when he came up to the rooftop to face me, and after he decided to not kill me, I was captured, and locked up in a cell down below this place, and it's where I've been for quite a while. It wasn't till shortly after Black came back to the RDL after his second 'death' that I managed to convince him and the RDL that I wanna make amends, and broke a deal with them. In exchange for giving them info on the Forefathers, they'd let me have a little more freedom around here."

"So you turned against the Forefathers?" Sterling asked.

"Well, it's not like they did much for me all these years." Pike scoffed, "After all, I was the head of the Black Sheep, the dirt on which the lowest head of the totem stood. I mean, after that ambush, did anypony bother to look for me before deciding that I was a goner?"

"...No…" Sterling lowered his head, "No, they didn't."

"Exactly." Pike scowled, "Aside from Loveless and maybe one or two other ponies there, they were all assholes. I hated the Black Sheeps, and I was their boss, for crying out loud. It wasn't exactly the highlight of my career. Far from it. Let me tell you, even if that ambush never happened, I probably would've jumped ship sooner or later."

"But why?" Sterling questioned, legitimately curious, "Why did you decide to change sides?"

"Well, let's just say Black wasn't the only one going through a rough patch in his life." Pike mused, "Ever since I met the guy, I'd begun to question my choices I made since my family died… and when I finally got captured, I had a lot of time to think in my cell… and I decided that the Forefathers could kiss my ass. So I decided to become the Taskforce's informant."

"Guess I can't argue with that logic." Sterling shrugged, acknowledging that he had felt similarly to Pike.

"Glad ya see it that way." Pike smiled.

"Hold on..." Sterling frowned. "That caper in White Tail Woods, when the agents were ambushed... That was you?"

"Yep." Pike nodded.

"The foiled attempt to take the Diadem of Despair?" Sterling asked.

"Yep." Pike smiled.

"The takedown of the smuggling ring over in Trottingham?" Sterling continued.

"Actually, I sent them to where I knew some files were hidden." Pike admitted. "The fact that they interrupted our guys was entirely coincidental."

"Oh…" Sterling frowned, "...Still, I gotta give you credit. I mean, to turn against the Forefathers, like you did, knowing what they do to traitors? That must had taken some real guts to do that."

"Not really." Pike said humbly, "I mean, like you said, everypony thought I was dead, and I was just a Black Sheep. I was their leader, sure, but I was no pony important."

"But you were the one who had the courage to realize that you didn't want to be a part of that life anymore." Sterling lowered his head, "If only I shared your courage all those years ago… maybe I would have hurt a lot less ponies."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Sterling." Pike replied, "You were just a kid back then, having only been a agent for a few months. While it may have taken you twenty-some years, you still came around in the end. You've chosen to turn your back on the life you had built with the Forefathers, so that you could finally do the right thing, and that's what counts in my book."

"...Thanks, Pike." Sterling nodded with a smile, "You know, I can't tell you how good it is to finally see a familiar face that doesn't hate my guts. A lot of my so-called comrades haven't been the most welcoming since I've got here."

"I know the feeling." Pike admitted. "I got a lot of flack from most of these guys for a while. They didn't trust me. Most of 'em thought I was pullin' some kind of long con. That Armory guy was the only one who seemed to think I was on the up and up."

"Really?" Sterling mused. "He seemed like a nice guy, but I didn't think he was that nice."

"Yeah, he's a real champ." Pike smiled.

"...So, what have you been doing lately, besides being an informant?" Sterlilng asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Pike offered.

"Eh, why not?" Sterling shrugged. "Not like I've got anything better to do right now..."

Pike led Sterling down to the lower levels of the complex, all the while catching up on recent events -namely, what Sterling had been up to since they'd last seen each other.

"...So, after I found out the true reason behind Titanfall, I knew I had to get out of there." Sterling continued, "I felt bad, leaving Loveless and Ricochet behind like that, but I just couldn't be a part of it anymore."

"Well, it sounds like you picked a good time to leave." Pike frowned, "I always knew there was something off about that Solomon, but that… that was messed up."

"Yeah it was…" Sterling nodded, "Either way, after I got out of Canterlot, I spent a few weeks walking around Equestria, trying to find out what to do, when this couple came and picked me up…"

"Big Red and Cherry, right? Black's friends, right?" Pike recalled, "I heard all about you hiding out at their place for a while."

"It wasn't part of the plan, but yes." Sterling mused, remembering the family, "They took me in and let me stay at their place for about a month. Things actually were going good for a while. I made a few friends, met this girl… but then… my past caught up with me..."

As Sterling continued his story, he and Pike neared the depths of the building, where the corridors were smaller and darker. Finally, they reached a line of prison cells, tiny and with gray walls.

"...And once we got back to the homestead, Elite and I got to talking." Sterling recalled, nearing the end of his story, "Instead of wanting to arrest me, he made me the offer to join Project: Freedom. And watching my other brother die and everything I been through with the Forefathers… I accepted… so here I am."

"Wow… that is quite a story." Pike declared, "...I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's just something else I'll have to live with." Sterling shook his head, as he then noticed where they were, "...Hold on, did we get turned around somewhere? What is this place?"

"This is the Pipeline. It's where the RDL keeps all their more troublesome prisoners… and this is where I live." Pike revealed.

Pike pressed two buttons on the wall, lifting a panel to reveal a lowering glass panel, showing the inside of a quaint cell.

"Home sweet home." Pike smiled.

"...Wait, you live here?" Sterling frowned. "In a prison cell?"

"It used to be a prison cell." Pike admitted. "When I started to prove my worth, they offered me a place upstairs. But I'd gotten used to living in here, so I asked them to install buttons on the inside, so I could come and go about the headquarters as I pleased."

"Fair enough." Sterling nodded. "But if you're not allowed to actually leave the place, what do you do all day?"

"Eh, I mostly carve." Pike declared. "Take a look at my gallery..."

Pike led Sterling to the cell next to his, pressing two more buttons to reveal a modified cell, where several wooden sculptures sat. Some were of ponies, others of various beasts, and others still were of random shapes and styles. There were even some birdhouses, and a wooden clock in the making.

"Whattaya think?" Pike asked.

"Well, it's very... creative." Sterling said awkwardly.

"Geez, appreciate the enthusiasm, kid." Pike frowned.

"Sorry." Sterling apologized. "Art isn't really my thing… but it's good that you've been keeping busy, though. Maybe if I had a hobby, I wouldn't have to worry so much about my own problems right now."

"Take it from me, Sterling. Don't let it get to you." Pike urged, "Sure, these guys may not like you at first, but once you've proven yourself, they'll accept you. They did that for me, and they'll do it for you. Trust me."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Sterling nodded. "But at least I know there might be hope for me if you're here right now."

"No doubt." Pike nodded, "And it really is good to see you again after all these years. If you ask me, Elite made the right call in bringing you here."

"If you say so." Sterling said half-heartedly.

"Give it time, kid." Pike urged. "You'll find your place soon enough. And in the meantime, if you ever need somepony to talk to, feel free to drop by for a chat… and if you need me to kick somepony's ass, I will also do that."

"I bet you will." Sterling smiled, "Thanks, Pike. I needed that."

"Anytime." Pike nodded.

"I'd like to stay longer, but it's almost time for the lunch." Sterling noted. "See you soon, okay?"

"Whenever you need to talk." Pike pledged.

For the rest of the day, Sterling feel far more positive than he had the last couple of days.

 _'Finally, a silver lining in the cloud.'_ He thought happily, as he ate his lunch.

"What's he so happy about?" Fletcher frowned, seeing Sterling's change of mood from across the room. "After what happened yesterday, you'd think he'd have little reason to smile..."

"Maybe he just really likes his food?" Caboose suggested.

"Or perhaps it's something else..." Fletcher glowered. "Whatever it is, I don't like it… I don't like it one bit."

"Are you doing alright, Fletcher?" Caboose frowned, "You're making that face again."

"What face?" Fletcher grunted.

"The face you made last night." Caboose pointed out, "It looks like you're mad about something… either that or you are very constipated. Should I get you some Max-Lax?"

"I'm not constipated!" Fletcher snapped… before letting out a small sigh, "...Sorry. I'm just… what Elite said earlier really bothered me."

"What? The thing about you needing to be more spontaneous?" Caboose asked, "What's bothersome about that? Elite said it wasn't anything serious."

"Yet he felt the need to bring it up." Fletcher frowned, "And I _am_ spontaneous! You know I am! I've fought criminals, insurgents and monsters! I was top of my class back in Norhay! I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard! My performance should had been flawless!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Fletch." Caboose soothed, "It was just a suggestion. He's not saying you screwed the pooch or anything. Not like Ted Trotter."

"...Grr, I know…" Fletcher hissed, calming down, "I guess I'm not used to ponies not being satisfied with how I perform out in the field."

"It's not something you're gonna try and quit over, is it?" Caboose frowned.

"Of course not." Fletcher grunted, "...I just want to show Elite that he made the right choice picking me to join the team. And if what happened last night is anything to go by, I didn't give a good enough show."

"So you had an off night. It happens." Caboose shrugged.

"Easy for you to say, he had nothing to say about you." Fletcher frowned.

"If you ask me, you're overthinkin' it. That was only our first mission together as a team." Caboose smirked, "I bet ya next time, you're gonna show Elite why you're the best around, and that no one ever gonna keep ya down!"

Fletcher glanced at him.

"And don't think because I quoted a song that I'm not serious." Caboose added, "You're gonna do great next time."

"Thank you for the support, Caboose." Fletcher smiled. "No matter what, I know can always count on you."

"Always, pal." Caboose grinned.

The following afternoon, Sterling returned to the gym, his renewed vigour giving him more reason to give it his all. While he was working on lifting weights, Fury was nearby, practicing his spear throwing and wind powers. He had barely reacted to Sterling's arrival, only giving him an contemptuous sneer as he entered the gym, and paid Sterling no heed afterward... which suited Sterling just fine.

 _'The last thing I need is that overstuffed turkey ruining my good mood...'_ Sterling thought, hoisting the dumbbells above his head.

As Sterling continued lifting, Armory entered the gym, carrying Sterling's sword.

"Armory?" Sterling frowned.

"Ah, there you are." Armory smiled. "I thought you'd like to know that I've finished my examination of your sword."

"Already?" Sterling lowered the weights, "Wow, I didn't think you would figure it out that fast. What did you find?"

"Quite a bit." Armory smirked, as he held up the sword, "While I was studying the machinery on the blade, I had come to realize that I had seen it somewhere before."

"Really?" Sterling asked, perplexed.

"Oh, yes. It is heavily modified and compacted, but it is unmistakably an AMP generator." Armory revealed.

"A what now?" Sterling grimaced in confusion.

"An AMP, an _Anti-Magic Pulse_ generator." Armory clarified, "You see, back when I was working for my old employers in Germaney, I had worked on these kind of devices. Back then, they were buckin' huge, each about a size of a Clydesdale. When you get them runnin', they set off a pulse that shoots out and renders anything and everything magic-related within the vicinity useless."

"So you're saying this thing can disable magic and spell fields?" Sterling took the sword.

"In theory, yes. Unicorn magic, enchanted artifacts... All of that becomes unusable when an AMP generator is running. Gives all magic users quite a headache." He glanced at the sword, "Judging by the machine's size and construction, this AMP has a efficacy area of fifty or so meter radius. Not as effective as an full-blown generator, but pretty impressive for such a small thing."

"Fifty metre, huh?" Sterling whistled, "That's really something…"

Fury was watching them, while using his wind powers to make his spears spin in a circle above him.

"Talking about nerd stuff, or something." He scoffed. "I got better things to do than listen to that garbage..."

"So… how does it work?" Sterling asked.

"Well, I looked into that… and I noticed this thing here." Armory gestured the trigger-like shaft on the side of the machine, "From what I gathered, you pull it, and it turns it on."

"You mean like this?" Sterling pulled the lever.

Suddenly, the center of the machinery, a circular plate of sorts, begins to glow a dull purple, as something begins to quietly whir inside.

"Okay, now what?" Sterling glanced at it in confusion.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I noticed that the lever itself has some sort of a twistable grip on it that goes back and forth." Armory pointed to the lever, "But I didn't get much farther. I thought I'd give you the honor of testing it out."

"I'm flattered." Sterling joked, as he placed his hoof on the lever. With a twist of his hoof, he turned the grip on the lever.

Immediately, the machine of the blade let out a louder whirring sound. It lasted only a second, as it went back to silence. Armory and Sterling shared a odd look.

"...Hmm, maybe you need to twist it some more. Get it warmed up." Armory suggested, "It happens sometimes with our motorized carriage."

Sterling twisted the grip once again, and the generator began to rev.

"Feels kinda nice." Sterling remarked. He twisted the grip again, and again, until the engine finally roared its way to life, the light on its plate growing brighter, and shaking a little.

"Whoa, now it's going!" Armory smirked.

"Hell yeah it is!" Sterling laughed.

"Hey!" Fury shouted, the light and noise the blade was emitting catching his attention, "What the flap is goin' on over there?"

"Just a little experiment, Fury." Armory answered. "Nothing to worry about."

"Wait, doesn't an AMP disables all forms of magic?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, yes." Armory nodded. "They usually cause discomfort and disability of magic as a side-effect. Thankfully, it is only-"

Suddenly, there was a small booming sound, as the light 'popped', firing out a just as dull purple wave, expanding the entire room. The wave passed through Sterling and Armory effortlessly…

But the moment it touched Fury, he suddenly cried out in pain.

"Argh!" He yelped, clutching his head. The wisps in his eyes flickered out, as it was short-circuiting.

"Fury?!" Armory turned to the griffon in shock.

As this was happening, the winds he'd created suddenly died out, causing the spears to fall, embedding themselves in the floor around him. It was as if a cage had dropped down in front of the agonized Griffon.

The light faded seconds later, as the machinery on Sterling's sword went silent… then steam began pouring out of small holes in the side of the machine.

Sterling was understandably perplussed.

"...What the heck just-" Sterling was about to ask.

"Fury, what happened?" Armory called, as he rushed over. Sterling followed after him (at a noticeably slower rate), "Are you alright?!"

"No, I'm not alright!" Fury snarled, holding his head in pain, "There's this loud ringing in my ears and it won't stop!" He let out a loud groan, "Oh, Lauren flappin' Faust!"

"Huh… interesting." Armory mused, "How is it that you're riling in pain, while we're doing just fine?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Fury snarled, as he then glared viciously at Sterling, "You… you did this to me! You and that stupid toy of yours!"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sterling scowled.

"What of it, he says..." Fury seethed. "I'm gonna blast ya right across the room, that's 'what of it'!" He pulled two of his spears out of the floor, freeing himself, and opened his wings.

"Fury, don't!" Armory tried to stop him.

"Enjoy your flight!" Fury flapped his wings, intending to create a gust of wind powerful enough to send Sterling flying.

Sterling braced himself for the blast of wind... only to feel a gentle breeze, courtesy of the Griffon's flapping wings.

"What the-?!" Fury gaped, staring at his wings. He flapped his wings again… and again… but all it did was blow some air in the pony's face, "No… no…" He glared at Sterling, "What the frick did your sword do to me?! My powers! They're not working!"

"I'm confused as you are!" Sterling grimaced, as he turned to Armory, "Armory?"

"I think I know what's going on here." Armory declared, as he took the sword back, "When I first found out this was an AMP, the first thing I noticed was it looked… different. Like no AMP generators I've seen before… and I think I know why. This is no ordinary AMP generator. Someone had painstakingly modified it to disable, not normal magic, but _dark magic_."

"Dark magic? So the generator blocked Fury's powers." Sterling declared.

"That's right. When used in proximity of Nightcrawlers, such as Fury here, the pulse must disable the Tenebros gene, rendering any Nightcrawler around you powerless." Armory explained, "Making this not a AMP… but a DAMP: a 'Dark Anti-Magic Pulse' generator."

"I don't give a flap about what it's called!" Fury roared, really angry, "This is just perfect! My powers are gone, and I got a damn migraine because of that stupid sword!"

"Hey, the sword was a gift, okay?" Sterling retorted. "I didn't even know it could do that until Armory took a look at it."

"So you're saying I should blame him instead?" Fury glared at Armory. "I can work with that!"

"Would you calm down, Fury?" Armory frowned, standing his ground, "This isn't permanent."

"What?" Fury scoffed.

"As I was telling Sterling here before it went off, the effects of an AMP is only temporary." Armory told the griffon, "The duration usually depends on the size of generator, but judging by range and output, I'd say your powers will return in around ten minutes, and the ringing will cease."

"For both your sakes, it better." Fury scowled, "Or else, I'm about to claw some ponies' asses!"

"This is pretty neat." Sterling noted, as he took back his sword, "This thing can weaken all Nightcrawlers in the area. That oughta give us an edge in a fight, right?"

"In theory, yes. But note the steam expelling from the sword." Armory pointed to the machinery, as it continued to pour steam from its exhausts, "AMP generators are known to generate a lot of heat after use, necessitating the needs for exhaust ports. Going by the size, and how little exhausts there are on the sword, that thing probably won't be safe to use again for at least an hour."

"So, use it only when necessary, got it." Sterling smirked, "I can work with that. I've been only using it as a sword so far anyways."

"Look, I don't care how you use it, just keep that thing away from me!" Fury spat, "Or else!"

"I have to say though, whoever designed this was truly a master of the craft." Armory admitted, "A work of mechanical art."

"No arguments here." Sterling smiled fondly, remembering Loveless's technological skill.

"...Although, I do believe there is room for improvement." Armory mused.

"Improvement?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, yes." Armory nodded, "If you give me another day or so, I could work on the generator. Maybe get it to work on all forms of magic, cut the cooldown period in half-"

"That's okay." Sterling cut him off. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stick with the sword as is."

"Oh, alright." Armory replied, slightly crestfallen. "But if you ever change your mind..."

"I'll let you know." Sterling nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I've had enough of a workout for one day. I'll head out."

"Okay." Armory nodded. "I'll stick with Fury here till the AMP's effects wears off."

"Why? You said it would wear off in around ten minutes." Sterling declared.

"I did…" Armory admitted, "...But considering the generator was modified, I would like to make sure that it does wear off."

"And if it doesn't, I'm coming after you." Fury growled, "You can bet on it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sterling scoffed as he left the room.

"And don't you even think of using that gadget on me again, ya hear?!" Fury called after him as he departed.

Sterling pretended not to have heard Fury's threat as he walked down the corridors of the base.

"Another great day." He remarked to himself. "Guess Loveless really did mean for that sword to be a surprise. Still, that Fury nut's really gonna have it out for me now..." He sighed deeply. "Ah, well. Maybe a little target practice will take my mind off things..."

Sterling made his way to the shooting range. He was in such a rush that he wasn't watching where he was going, and he soon bumped into somepony else.

"Oof!" Sterling grunted.

"Whoops!"

Recognizing the voice, Sterling realized he had bumped into Caboose.

"...Oh, hey, Caboose." He said flatly.

"Sterling!" Caboose gave a small smile, looking a bit surprised to see him, "Didn't see ya there. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sterling said bluntly.

"You sure?" Caboose frowned. "'Cause you look a little-"

"A little completely okay." Sterling cut him off. "Sorry, but there's no time to talk. I need to get somewhere. See ya later."

"Oh, okay."Caboose nodded awkwardly. "Bye."

Sterling quickly departed, leaving Caboose behind.

 _'That was weird.'_ He thought, as he made his way through the winding corridors. _'He seemed strangely friendly towards me.'_ He shook his head. _'Nah, I'm probably just imagining it. None of my so-called teammates really like me. Bet my popularity won't increase after they find out what I did to feathers...'_

Sterling rounded a corner, reaching an intersection, and narrowly avoided crashing into Caboose again.

"Ah!" Sterling stepped back.

"Sorry about- oh, hey, Sterling!" Caboose smiled.

"You again?!" Sterling grimaced, "Are you following me or something?"

"I don't think so. Are _you_ following me?" Caboose tilted his head quizzically.

"Why would I… you know what, it doesn't matter." Sterling shook his head, "I'm just trying to get to the shooting range. Get in some target practice."

"Oh…" Caboose murmured awkwardly, "Well… ain't that a coinkydink. That's where I'm going too."

"It is?" Sterling frowned, "...Then why did you go the other way?"

"Um… I was taking the scenic route?" Caboose answered.

"The scenic route. Inside a military base." Sterling deadpanned.

"Yes." Caboose nodded.

The two stared at each other for a moment… before Sterling spoke up.

"Okay…" Sterling muttered, "Well, I gonna go now…"

"Hey, do you maybe want to go together?" Caboose asked, "Since we're going the same way?"

"I don't know. Is that going to be a problem for you?" Sterling glared.

"Well, no." Caboose shook his head, "Why would it?"

"I'm not an idiot, Caboose." Sterling growled, "You've been avoiding me since I got here. Why else would you try to take another route to the same place? I don't know if you know this, but I would prefer that if ponies don't like me, that they just say it to my face and be done with it."

"...Oh…" Caboose glanced down for a moment, before looking back up, "Well, would you believe me if I told you I'm not avoiding you because I don't like you?"

"...What?" Sterling asked, confused.

"You see, Fletcher kinda made me promise not to talk to you." Caboose rubbed the back of his head, "He thinks you're untrustworthy, or something."

"Fletcher?" Sterling repeated, disgusted, "Hmph, I never would've guessed."

"Yeah, me neither." Caboose admitted, missing the sarcasm, "It's something he never usually asks of me. He usually trusts my judgment, like this time in Canterlot when we tracked down a jewel thief, or when I get to pick the flavors for celebratory ice cream. My favorite's rocky road..." He smiled happily, then frowned. "...What were we talking about again?"

"So do you usually do everything Fletcher tells you to do?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, yeah. He's kinda the captain of the Royal Guards back over in Canterlot." Caboose shrugged, "And one of my best buddies."

"So, you think I'm untrustworthy too?" Sterling challenged.

"No, not really. I actually think you're an okay kinda guy." Caboose smirked.

"You do?" Sterling raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I did do lot of crappy things, on top of our little fight back during Titanfall."

"Haven't we all?" Caboose asked, "I done a lot of crazy things before I became a Royal Guard. Aside from the thing with your older brother, all the bad stuff you've done was a Tuesday for me."

"Really?" Sterling gaped. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved, or concerned.

"Really really." Caboose chuckled a bit, "Besides, you looked like you're sorry for being a meanie. And if you're truly sorry, then that's that. Ain't having none of that drama."

"Huh…" Sterling mused, "Thanks, I guess. It's nice to know someone on Project: Freedom doesn't hate me. Too bad the same can't be said about your 'best buddy'."

"Oh, Fletcher means well." Caboose shrugged awkwardly, "He just needs some time to get to know you, that's all."

"Well, I'm not holding my breath." Sterling scoffed, "Where is he anyways? Don't you two usually hang out together?"

"Oh, he's back over at Canterlot. You see, his wife is pregnant, and he wants to make sure everything is going A-OK." Caboose revealed, "Won't be back until evening."

"I see…" Sterling murmured, "So… you think he's gonna be okay with you and me going to the shooting range together?"

"Well, no. But I really want to shoot stuff." Caboose grimaced, "But I did promise Fletcher. And he's my friend and the captain…"

"Well, technically, we won't be 'talking', but practicing... while chatting." Sterling pointed out. "And you said yourself, we're going to the same place. It's not really anypony's fault we're going there at the same time."

"You have a point there." Caboose admitted. "'Chatting' isn't really the same as talking, is it?"

"Nope." Sterling smirked. "So let's go."

"Right behind ya." Caboose nodded.

The two made their way through the corridors, setting out for their objective.

"So, have you ever been to this shooting range?" Sterling asked.

"Oh, loads of time." Caboose smiled, "I've always had a knack for crossbows! They're my favorite things… well, after cannons."

"Same here… the crossbow thing, not the cannons." Sterling admitted, "I saw how you handled yourself the other night. You got a pretty good eye."

"I had a lot of practice." Caboose declared, "Helped that I had seven brothers teaching me."

"Well, not to brag, but I am a pretty good shot myself." Sterling smirked.

"Yeah, I heard a bit about that from your 'resume'." Caboose recalled, "Is it true that you shot two thousand yards?"

"Meh, more like a thousand." Sterling winced, "The two thousand bit was just me trying to play myself up so I could get into the Crystal Guards."

"Still, that's pretty awesome." Caboose whistled, "My brother Murray made a shot like that when we were kids. Hit a moving bird five miles away while trying to hit a tree. Got him his cutie mark."

"Oh, yeah." Sterling nodded. "I remember reading something like that in that book your brother wrote."

"Oh, you read Grim's book?" Caboose smiled.

"It was the really the only compelling read they had back in prison." Sterling shrugged, "Big Red also had a copy back at his place. And I have to say, you Napoleons were crazy sons of draft horses. Almost makes what I lived through look normal."

"Well, that is one way of putting it." Caboose shrugged modestly.

"Good to know I'm not the only one with a crazy background." Sterling grinned.

"You have no idea, my friend..." Caboose chuckled.

Soon after, they were at the shooting range. It was an outdoor area, on a ridge on the side of the mountain, with targets set up on stilts with varying heights, and a large wall covered in more targets at the end.

"Wow, this is some shooting range." Sterling whistled.

"Didn't ya have something like this back at the Legion of Doom?" Caboose asked.

"Well, sorta, but nothing this… wait, did you say Legion of Doom?" Sterling grimaced.

"Sorry. Don't really know much about the Forefathers outside what Black and the guys told me." Caboose shrugged, "I mean, when I think of them, all I can think of is whether or not they're good at golf…" He turned to Sterling, "Are they?"

"I wouldn't really know." Sterling answered, a bit bemused, "Golf surprisingly isn't a topic that is brought up in a secret organization."

"Go figure." Caboose shrugged, as he started setting up some targets. "Hey, you use crossbows a lot, right?"

"Mostly, yeah." Sterling nodded.

"What kind d'ya prefer?" Caboose asked. "I'm partial to the secretarian sideshot with the metal handle, myself."

"Eh, that's okay." Sterling shrugged. "I prefer the kind with the wooden handle. Easier to get to grips with."

"Like the old-fashioned makes, huh?" Caboose mused. "To each his own..."

"Why don't you go first, Caboose?" Sterling suggested, "I wouldn't want to do too well and leave you unable to keep up."

"Don't worry about me, buddy boy." Caboose smirked, "You just focus on giving me a show."

Pulling up his crossbow, Caboose took aim at one target, which sat between two blocks (requiring exact accuracy to hit), and fired. The bolt hit the target dead center.

"How d'ya like that?" Caboose smirked.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad." Sterling nodded, as he drew his crossbow, "But now try this…"

Sterling set his sights on another target, one up high, set at an angle, then pointed his crossbow away, and fired. The bolt ricochet off one of the other targets' stand, bounced off the wall, and hit the target dead-on.

"Oh..." Caboose grinned. "Didn't know we were doin' trick shots."

"That's not a problem, is it?" Sterling asked.

"You tell me." Caboose held up his crossbow without looking, and made a ricochet shot of his own, one which also found his mark on another random target.

"Okay, that's enough of the warm-ups." Sterling grinned. "Time to get serious."

"Yeah, serious..." Caboose declared, a goofy grin on his face.

What followed was a flurry of bolts raining on the shooting range, as Caboose and Sterling proceeded to hit every target, with no wasted bolts between them. Bank shots, curved bolts, behind the back shots... no trick was left undone.

Soon, both crossbows were clicking, signifying they were out.

"Okay, I guess you really are as good as you claim." Caboose admitted happily.

"You're not so bad yourself, pal." Sterling nodded, as he set down his crossbow, "So, I guess that's enough shooting for the day."

"So, whatcha doin' now?" Caboose asked, eyeing the sword on his back, "Gonna practice with the Engine Blade some more?"

"...Engine Blade?" Sterling frowned.

"Oh, sorry. I have a tendency to say things that only the readers would get." Caboose apologized.

"...The readers?" Sterling continued, more confused.

"It's complicated." Caboose shrugged, "So… are you going to be training some more."

"I dunno, I'm kinda beat right now." Sterling admitted, "You wouldn't happen to know a good place to relax, would you?"

"Oh yeah, there's this awesome lounge." Caboose smiled. "It got everything in it. Recliners, refreshment, pool table, and a state of the art home entertainment system, and a whole huge collection of movies. Apparently Elite and the gang are huge movie afficandos."

"Oh, I can't remember the last time I saw a movie." Sterling smiled, "Didn't have much free time outside the Forefathers, and there were certainly no cinemas over in Dodge Junction."

"Do you have a type you like?" Caboose questioned.

"Not in particular… but I do love me a bad movie." Sterling chuckled, "And when I say 'bad', I mean so bad that you can't help but love to hate them."

"No way, me too!" Caboose smiled, "It's so much fun watching how awful those films are, especially if they are so cheesy, they could put them on nachos!"

"No kiddin'?" Sterling grinned, "Like that one movie, 'The Kitchen' with Tommy Wiseoats?"

" _'I did not hit her, it's not true! It's bullcrap! I did not hit her! I did not! Oh hi, Mark.'_ " Caboose quoted, adding an odd accent to his voice. As soon as he finished, Caboose gave a wide grin.

"Oh-ho-ho, that was spot on!" Sterling laughed.

"How 'bout that one movie with the two superheroes who fight, but then become best friends when they find out their mothers have the same first name?" Caboose challenged.

" _'Why did you say that name?! Martha?! Why did you say that name?!'_ " Sterling fake-yelled, trying his best deep voice, cracking at the end. The two stallions both laughed their flanks off, "What's really sad is that only if they waited a few more movies, it might had been actually good."

"Yeah. You make one cinematic universe and suddenly, everypony wanting to make their own." Caboose sighed, "But do you really want to know which movie is really bad in a good way?!"

"Oh, I can tell you without a doubt what that is!" Sterling smirked.

"'Ponies At Work'!" They both chorused.

"No way!" Caboose gaped. "You like that movie too?"

"Sure do." Sterling nodded. "I know someponies think it's lousy, but I like the humor!"

"Yeah, and it has Charlie Bean! Before he bucked up his gig on Two And A Half Ponies!" Caboose grinned.

"Oh yeah! I would chop off my hoof again just to see it again!" Sterling smiled.

"Why chop it off?! I think we might have a copy! Wanna find it and watch it?!"

"Try and stop me!" Sterling grinned.

"Then come on, Grant Ward!" Caboose ran off.

"Grant Ward…" Sterling paused for a moment, before shrugging as he ran after him, "Heh, not the worst thing I've been called."

The two rushed over to the lounge, and after finding that movie, as well as some other notoriously bad films, they spent the next few hours watching them, laughing and groaning at all the bad acting, bad effects, and all the quotable lines.  
Soon, Luna's moon was rising over the headquarters, and the two succumbed to tiredness.

"Heh, no matter how many times I watch 'Trolls 2', I can never forget that fly on that pony's face when he's saying 'Oh My Faust!'" Sterling admitted with a tired grin.

"Well, I can't tell you how many bad guys I killed while yelling 'Garbage Day!' when I was younger." Caboose smiled, "Didn't even have to be garbage day. I just love saying it!"

"Yeah… well, I guess it's time to turn in for the night." Sterling shook his head, picking up his sword that he set at the side of his seat.

"Yep." Caboose yawned. "It was real fun hanging out with you, Sterling. We really should do this again sometime."

"We really should." Sterling smiled warmly, "You're a great guy, Caboose. A little weird, but great."

"I don't know why, but I get that a lot." Caboose shrugged.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Sterling chuckled.

As the two left the room, they bumped into Master Mind and Incognito.

"Hey, guys." Caboose smiled.

"Hello, Caboose." Master Mind said curtly. "And... Sterling?"

"Hey." Sterling nodded.

"You two have been... hanging out?" Incognito asked.

"Yeah." Caboose grinned. "We've been havin' a ton of fun. You guys should join us next time."

"I'll... consider it." Master Mind frowned.

"Maybe, yeah." Incognito said awkwardly. "But right now, I'm just beat."

"I, too, am tired." Master Mind agreed. "Time to turn, I think."

"That's the plan for me, too." Sterling declared. "Night, fellas."

"Good night." Master Mind said politely.

"Yeah, see ya." Incognito said flatly.

"Don't forget to let me know the next you're available for movie night." Caboose added.

"Will do, pal." Sterling grinned, as he walked down the corridors to his quarters.

Not long after, Sterling was climbing into bed, feeling deep satisfaction over the events of the day. He had finally managed to befriend one of his new teammates. While he held no illusions that the others could be so easily swayed, he took comfort in the fact that he at least wouldn't have to stand alone among them anymore. At the very least, Caboose was in his corner.

 _'Maybe things are starting to look up for me after all...'_ Sterling thought, just before he drifted off to sleep.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Walls

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Four: Walls**

A few days later, the new team was off on another mission. This time, they were staking out a bank, having received a tip that it was going to be attacked by Forefather agents. Black was wearing his armor, while Fletcher, Caboose and Sterling were wearing black stealth outfits. Fury's black feathers meant he didn't have to rely on outfits for stealth.

For equipments, Armory opted to switch out mirrors for walkie-talkies of his own design to use to communicate with each other.

"So the Forefathers are robbing banks now?" Sterling asked from his vantage point in a nearby empty building, watching from the windows, "Hmm, makes sense. Hard to get support nowadays when everypony knows you exist."

"They must need the money to fund their latest twisted scheme." Fletcher declared, sitting on a bench, his face hidden by a newspaper. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Cross?"

"Why would I?" Sterling frowned, "I've been away for a long while. It's not like I am subscribed to their newsletters anymore or something."

"Heh-heh-heh." Caboose chuckled, his vantage point being a seat at an outdoor cafe, drinking some coffee.

"What's so funny, Caboose?" Fletcher frowned.

"Oh, nothing. Sterling was just funny." Caboose smiled.

"Don't encourage him." Fletcher growled dismissively.

"Hey, if Caboose finds me funny, it's his business." Sterling sneered, relishing a bit in Caboose's support, "You would too if you loosen up a bit."

"I'm loose enough, thank you." Fletcher scowled. "But at least I'm not completely lacksadaisical like you-"

"Why don't all of ya just button it?" Fury growled. He was perched on a high-rise building, hidden behind a gargoyle. "This is already tedious enough without listening to you all chatterin' away."

"Hate to say it, but he has a point." Black admitted, hidden behind a large tree in the adjacent park. "Let's put a lid on the chatter. According to our source, the attack should be happening any time now."

As Black said this, a group of ponies in trenchcoats walked down the street, making a beeline for the bank.

"How's that for timing?" Caboose declared.

"Finally." Fury smirked.

"Hold it, Fury." Black declared. "Let's not rush in like idiots. Let them make the first move."

"Black is correct." Fletcher admitted. "We can't exactly leave them for the authorities if we attack them before they commit a crime."

"Spoilsports..." Fury scowled.

As they continued watching, the group witnessed the Forefather agents enter the crowded bank, watching them through the large reinforced glass walls. The second they were all inside, the agents produced crossbows from inside their trenchcoats.

"Alright, everypony!" The largest among them (no doubt the leader) announced. "This is a hold up! We want all the money you got! Anypony tries to be a hero, they're gonna get it!"

Customers and employees alike shrank in fear, terrified by the criminal thugs in their midst.

"O-okay." The bank manager, a yellow-coated pegasus stallion with a blue mane, green eyes and a suit, stood up nervously. "There's no need for violence. We'll comply."

"But sir-!" A blue-coated, silver-maned, similarly suited Unicorn hissed.

"But nothing." The manager frowned. "We're insured against losses. The safety of our customers is what's important here."

"Well, aren't you the smart one." The leader nodded. "Now, keep up the smart moves, and open the vault, right now."

"Of course." The manager nodded.

"That's our cue." Black declared. "Let's move!"

"I hadn't even finished my coffee." Caboose pouted, throwing the half-empty cup into the nearest trash can.

"And I had just started a wonderful article on a new theatre tour." Fletcher mused, putting the newspaper aside.

"Finally!" Fury took flight, diving toward the bank.

"He means with stealth and precision." Fletcher pointed out. "All those customers and staff are possible hostages. So we do this using stealth."

"That means 'not rushing in' by the way." Sterling spoke, as he walked out his building, "Just so you know."

"You'd be surprised what I know, Cross..." Fury muttered.

The group arrived at the street opposite the bank at roughly the same time.

"Remember to watch out for the civilians." Black ordered. "Elite won't be happy if there's any collateral damage."

"Yeah, yeah." Fury scowled, slowly descending. "You're worse than my mother."

"We move in slowly, and stealthily." Black instructed, ignoring Fury.

"I passed my stealth course at the academy with flying colors." Fletcher boasted.

"Whoop-dee-doo..." Sterling snorted.

The group started sneaking towards the bank, sticking to the shadows so they could get the drop on the robbers, while not attracting attention to themselves.

"We oughta be careful still. To get into that bank without anypony seeing us is going to take a portion of our cunning- no!" Caboose lit up, narrowing his eyes, "No. _All_ our cunning."

As the group crept between the shadows, Caboose started doing exaggerated "sneaky" maneuvers, hugging a wall, as he slid across it, then tumbling under a carriage

"Dun-dun-dun-dun" He muttered, as he suddenly poked out of a nearby trashcan. "Dun-dun-dah-dah-dah..." He went back in the trashcan, then suddenly emerged from behind a fire hydrant, and rolled over to the others. "Dun-dun-dun..."

"Okay, seriously, what are you even doing?" Black hissed, more confused than angry.

"What?" Caboose said defensively. "It's my stealth theme."

"It's annoying and stupid, and it's gonna get us caught." Fury seethed, "If not that, all this sneaky-sneaky crap you're doing."

"Hey, let him have his fun. There's no one around to see us anyways." Sterling frowned.

"That doesn't mean we can afford to be careless." Fletcher glared, "Caboose should know better than to provide a soundtrack at a time like this."

"Well, say what you will, I kinda like it." Sterling huffed.

"Thanks, Sterling." Caboose smiled. "Nice to know somepony appreciates my musical talents..."

Fletcher didn't respond verbally, but grimaced at the sudden camaraderie between them.

Seconds later, they arrived outside the bank, and took their places by the bank's entrances.

"Dun-dun-dun-dunnnn!" Caboose sang, as he crept up to the emergency exit.

"Okay, so can we finally attack now?" Fury asked impatiently.

"Yes." Black nodded. Fury quickly made to move, causing Black's hoof to shoot out, "But we do it quietly and quickly. One false move, and they'll have hostages."

"Whatever." Fury scowled. "As long as I get to crack some skulls..."

"And another thing: we stay in constant contact the whole time." Black added. "That way, we can be sure to reduce any problems we might have."

While Black didn't name names, Sterling was sure he was thinking of him.

 _'You make one mistake, and you never hear the last of it...'_ He growled.

They crept into the bank, hiding behind cubicles and under desks. The leader of the agents was overseeing the manager as he was opening the safe. The rest of them were standing guard over the staff and customers.

"You're up first, Sterling." Black instructed. "Take out the one nearest to us, without alerting the others."

"That is, if you can handle it without freezing up this time." Fletcher frowned haughtily.

"Just watch me." Sterling scowled.

Sticking close to the wall, Sterling crept up on the agent, and struck him on the neck, knocking him out.

"Ugh!" The agent grunted as he collapsed.

The noise caught the attention of one of the others.

"Did you hear that?" He frowned.

"Hear what?" Another asked.

"I don't know." The first shrugged.

"Way to almost blow our cover, Cross." Fletcher whispered.

"Is it my fault the guy was a wimp?" Sterling hissed.

"Alright, knock it off." Black scowled. "Fletcher, Caboose, run some interference."

"What about me?" Fury growled. "I wanna bust some skulls already!"

"You'll get your chance." Black said flatly. "Just be patient."

"You're just doin' this to mess with me, aren't you?" Fury growled.

"Less talk, more work." Black ordered. "Fletcher, Caboose?"

Fletcher and Caboose quietly made their way over to the next closest agents. But along the way, Caboose stepped in a trash can.

"Whoops!" Caboose yelped.

"Seriously?" Fletcher groaned. "Where did that even come from?"

At that moment, one of the agents rounded the corner. He was the one who had heard his comrade fall.

"Hey, who are-?" He started.

"Nopony!" Caboose yelped, raising his hoof, sending the trash can on it flying.

The landed right on the agent's head, obstructing his view and speech.

"Mmmph!" He grunted, flailing as he tried to get it off, "Mmmm!"

Taking advantage of the moment, Fletcher rushed over and struck the can, knocking the agent out.

"That was a close one." Caboose noted.

"Perhaps it would have been less close if Sterling hadn't made such a racket." Fletcher declared.

"For Faust's sake, shut up." Sterling growled.

"Again, knock it off." Black said irritably, "Okay, the rest of those agents are grouped together. We need to act fast. Fury-"

"Finally!" Fury scowled.

"-Move in quick and use your winds to surprise them." Black continued. "While they're dealing with that, the rest of us will go for the weapons. Once they're out of the way, we can move in close and take them out. How's that for a plan?"

"Honestly, I've heard better." Sterling admitted.

"Just get to it." Black growled.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Fury smirked.

Fury charged into the room where the agents were holding their hostages captive, and unleashed a powerful gust of wind before they could react.

"What is this?" One yelped.

"What's going on?" Another cried, covering his eyes.

The others rushed into the room. Sterling and Caboose used their crossbows to knock their enemies' weapons out of their hooves. As one agent raised his crossbow, Fletcher fired an arrow, catching his sleeve and pinning him to the wall, the force knocking his crossbow out of his hoof. Black did the same using his Homer.

"No more toys." Fury smirked. "Now the fun can begin!"

Without their weapons, the agents were completely outclassed. Fury grabbed two as they attempted to flee and struck their heads together. Caboose knocked another out using a punch his brother had taught him. Fletcher struck down another, while Sterling tripped one who was also trying to escape. In his suit, Black was easily able to overcome any foolish enough to challenge him.

"Nighty-night." He headbutted one. "Okay, now where's the boss?"

"Right here."

The team turned around to see the lead agent holding the manager hostage, pointing his crossbow at him.

"Nocreature move, or he's dead." The leader growled.

"Okay, relax." Black stepped back. "Just take it easy..."

"Wait, so you had a plan for all his guys, but not him?" Sterling asked.

"Quiet." Black snarled.

"Here's what's gonna happen." The leader declared. "I'm gonna take the money, and my hostage, and get on outta here."

"Wanna bet?!" Fury snarled, "'Cause I got a spear with your name on-"

"Back off, Fury." Black ordered.

"We can't just let him-!" Fury started.

"Do you really want to risk the life of an innocent?" Fletcher demanded.

"And his nice suit?" Caboose added.

"We don't have a choice." Black declared. "Stand down."

"That's right, birdy." The leader smirked. "Stand down, like a good little pet."

As the leader began to drag the manager out, Fury suddenly flung a talon forward, bringing one of his spears into existence, which struck the leader's hoof, impaling it.

"Arrrgh!" The leader roared. In agony, he let go of the manager, who rushed to freedom

"Fury!" Black yelled.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sterling rushed forward and punched the leader, knocking him out.

"Gotcha." He smiled.

Using rope from his suit, Black had the others tie up the agents for the police, and they left the bank quickly. Once they were out of earshot, Black rounded on Fury.

"What was that?!" He growled. "I told you to back off!"

"And let that clown win?" Fury snorted. "No way!"

"If something had gone wrong, the bank manager could have died!" Black declared. "And then Elite would be on all of our backs!"

"Yes, that was far too risky a move." Fletcher declared.

"Looked cool, though, didn't it?" Caboose smiled.

"Cool and _stupid_." Sterling added, earning a glare from Fury, "Then again, we revealed ourselves too early. Someone forgot about that guy when he made his plan."

"Don't you start, Cross." Black snarled, incensed, "It was a small error in judgment. I'm sure Elite will note it in the report."

"Speaking of notes…" Fletcher stepped in, "If memory serves, you almost blew our cover with that first move. I can't help but wonder why it was such a problem..."

"And I can't help but wonder why you're so hung up on that." Sterling growled, "Maybe you're just tryin' to make me look bad because you know I'm better than you, even with all your fancy training?"

"In your dreams!" Fletcher yelled, incensed. "As if a former traitor could ever be my superior!"

"Come on, take it easy." Caboose soothed, "It was an accident. I got my hoof stuck in a trash can, remember?"

"Yes, but that's you, Caboose." Fletcher shrugged. "You always have little accidents. But for Cross here to suffer two major slip-ups in a row? I find that suspicious."

"Why? Because you don't think I'm trustworthy?" Sterling growled.

"And you're surprised... why, exactly?" Fletcher shot back.

"Heh, heh... take that, Cross!" Fury chuckled.

"Shut it, bird-brain!" Sterling yelled.

"Enough, all of you!" Black roared, tapping his helm to lower his mouthpiece, "At this point, it doesn't matter! We stopped the robbery and there were mistakes made… by _all_ of us! We can stand here all night, pointing hooves, or we can just get back to HQ and give our debriefings, and let Elite and the others deal with it. Okay?!"

"The sooner, the better." Fletcher glared at Sterling. "Especially since it means spending time away from this fool..."

"Right back at ya, pretty boy." Sterling spat.

"The sooner I get time away from you guys, the better." Fury sneered. "Especially Cross."

"The feeling's mutual, feathers." Sterling scowled.

"Easy, guys." Caboose stepped in, trying to ease the tension. "Let's all just relax, and enjoy each others' company..."

"I think not." Fletcher dragged Caboose away. "You'll stay as far away from him as possible..."

They spent the trip back to the headquarters in complete silence, none of the team members so much as looking at each other.

 _'I can't believe Elite ever thought this team would work...'_ Sterling thought sadly.

Meanwhile, Elite and Ballista were making their way to Elite's office, discussing the group's latest mission.

"How do you think they're doing?" Ballista asked.

"I can only hope they're performing well enough to get the job done." Elite replied. "Individually, they may be skilled, but they still have much to learn about working together. Very, very much..."

"Hey, don't be so gloomy." Ballista urged. "You gotta admit, they have made some improvements…"

"I know." Elite nodded. "But I can't help but worry that all of their issues may end up destroying them from within."

"I'm sure they'll get it together." Ballista said positively. "They just need time. Every great team is built through struggle and adversity, you know."

"I suppose you have a point there." Elite admitted. "They probably will return with good news. Until then, there's some paperwork that needs to be done."

"Great..." Ballista rolled his eyes.

As Elite and Ballista entered the former's office, they immediately noticed somepony was already in there: a short, stocky Earth Pony stallion with a pale green coat, brown mane, orange eyes and a Cutie Mark of a clipboard, decked out in a black suit and tie. The stallion faced the two with the smile.

"Hello, Elite. Ballista." The stallion greeted.

"Oswald Consul!" Elite smiled, shaking hooves with him, "As I live and breathe."

"How ya been, mate?" Ballista smirked, "I pray you've been doin' well down at the Senate?"

"Can't complain." Consul shrugged. "How about you guys? Still savin' the world?"

"In a manner of speaking." Elite nodded. "In fact, you would not believe the adventures we've been through lately. Have a seat, and I'll be happy to tell you..."

"Yeah… I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, Elite." Consul admitted.

"...What do you mean?" Elite's smile began to fade.

"Well, I assume you haven't been checking your messages, or you've been very busy." Consul suggested, "But Wall has been wanting to speak with you."

"Wall?" Elite gave a hard grimace, "Oh, no…"

"Did she say what about?" Ballista frowned.

"No, but she said it was very urgent." Consul explained, "We've tried calling ahead but…"

"Look, whatever it is, it can wait." Elite scowled, "Could you tell her that I'm not here, that I'm out doing something?"

"Doing what exactly?"

A rather stern, yet feminine voice rang out, surprising Ballista… while Elite closed his eyes in frustration.

"You have her on the mirror, don't you?" Elite deadpanned.

"Sorry…" Consul cringed, as he pulled out and held up a mirror.

In the mirror was an image of a rather heavyset female zebra, with a short black mane, clad in a light blue business suit and a simple gold necklace.

She was Z. Brickette "Brick" Wall, a senator, much like Barbossa Wheatley, and by the way she held herself, and the glare she possessed, a rather important one. She also happened to be one of Elite's superiors… something Elite clearly didn't enjoy.

"Hello, Everest." She said flatly, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all, ma'am." Elite replied stiffly.

"Are you sure? I've been trying to reach you over the past week." Wall revealed, "I have a feeling that either your answering machine is broken, or you've been trying to avoid me."

"I assure you, Senator, that isn't the case." Elite gave a false smile. He eyed his desk, where his answering machine lied… unplugged. Ballista noted his glance, and rolled his eyes, "I've just been very busy."

"So I've heard." Wall huffed. She noticed Ballista, "Ah, Ballista. You're looking well."

"Thank you, ma'am." Ballista nodded politely.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Wall?" Elite crossed his hooves, "I reckon it's important?"

"Oh, yes. Your recent operations over the past month and a half has been brought to my attention." Wall mused.

"My, er... recent operations?" Elite asked.

"Yes. Something about plans to blackmail Senator Crystal Cross, interfering with his and the Haygptian government's attempts to aid in finding Sterling Cross, and working with known mafia associates to locate Sterling Cross. Mind explaining to me what all of that is about?"

"Well, it's not quite as major as you think it is." Elite retorted. "Crystal was threatening our operation as a whole, so I had to do something about him. As for trying to locate Sterling, well, I'm sorry to say that those reports are incorrect-"

"Elite. I know you have him." Wall growled.

"...Have who?" Elite frowned.

"Don't waste my time with lies and deceptions." Wall sneered, "I am well aware that you have Sterling Cross hiding out in your base. A terrorist and a member of the Forefathers."

"...Oh, you do, do you?" Elite challenged.

"That's right." Wall growled. "And I also know that you have 'recruited' him into yours and Ballista's new team, and even sent him out on a few missions… all without even consulting me on the matter."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I, the director, needed your permission, let alone needed to tell you everything that goes on 'round here." Elite glared.

"Well, when you go and recruit a former terrorist into a government-sanctioned organization, you have to forgive me for being more than a little concerned." Wall sneered, "Especially considering that a Haygyptian senator was killed on Equestrian soil by one of his 'friends'."

"It wasn't Sterling's fault." Elite retorted, "Crystal was only on Equestrian soil to begin with because he was going to kill Sterling and an innocent family. As for that griffon being there… well, that was just really bad timing and luck there. But either way, Crystal himself was unhinged and dangerous, even without Sterling or Lunard being there."

"Oh, I'm not arguing that." Wall shrugged, "Crystal Cross was a liability if I ever saw one. A problem that would had needed dealt with sooner or later. Having him killed is not what I had in mind."

"Really? I figure with your history, it sounded like it would be right down your alley." Elite huffed.

"Elite." Ballista chided, nudging his shoulder.

"Make fun if you will, Everest." Wall scowled, "But that is not the point. I'm a bit shocked that you would allow a member of the Forefathers, ponies that I swore I heard you said were 'scums of Equestria' at one point, into your ranks and into a RDL facility just like that. It's disconcerting."

"I happen to know for a fact that Sterling regrets his past actions, and wants to make amends for them." Elite retorted. "Besides, as a former Ouroboros, he has knowledge on the Forefathers' operations and methods that could prove invaluable."

"That's peachy and all." Wall deadpanned, "But can you truly be certain of Sterling's loyalties? I heard he returned to the Forefathers once before. What's to say he won't do it again?"

"I'd say you have little faith." Elite snarked, "But I believe Sterling is with us for the long haul."

"I see…" Wall grumbled, as she faced Ballista, "And what says you, Ballista? You agree with him?"

"Yes, I do, ma'am." Ballista nodded, "Elite and I both were on board with recruiting Sterling the moment we learned he had gone rogue. And from what I seen so far of the stallion, he's more than willing to make amends for his actions."

"How touching..." Wall retorted. "But no offense to you and the Director, but it'll take more than your words to convince me and others."

"Then let Sterling's actions speak for him." Elite urged. "I have faith that with time, Sterling will more than prove himself to be an ally to good. And unless he gives me reason otherwise, that won't change."

"Yeah, sure…" Wall said sarcastically, "...But while we're on the subject, how about we talk about the other recent additions that you 'neglected' to run by me."

"So you know about them, too?" Elite frowned, "What, do you have the base bugged?"

"No. Just lots of ears." Wall retorted, "I must say, it's quite the motley crew you've assembled for Project: Freedom. Aside from the 'former' terrorist, you have a mob loon who somehow wormed his way into the ranks of Royal Guard, and that admittingly attractive young Captain…"

"They have names, you know." Elite growled.

"Yes, I do." Wall said bluntly. "After all, how can I forget Black and Fury? Fury, Barbossa's loose cannon with the freak powers and issues in anger management. And then there's Black, the soldier that pretended to be a traitor, only to become a real traitor and nearly took over Equestria because you and Ballista couldn't do your job."

Ballista winced, the subject of Project: Argo still sore for him.

"Well, at least you don't hold any grudges, senator." Elite sneered with venom.

"I don't hold grudges. Only well-placed reservation." Wall huffed, "After all, according to my sources, I hear that there are some issues with this team."

"There's nothing wrong with them that can't be fixed." Elite said firmly.

"We'll soon see about that." Wall retorted. "You see, I've sent Oswald here to your headquarters not just so I could finally speak to you, but so that he can observe and analyze the members of your 'Project: Freedom'. For the next two weeks, he, hopefully with your and the Taskforce's co-operation, will conduct a few tests and exercises to see if these five creatures you had recruited are fit to serve the RDL."

"What?!" Elite sputtered.

"Are you sure that's necessary, ma'am?" Ballista frowned, "Black has been with us for many years. Caboose and Fletcher are both in the Royal Guards. And Fury and Sterling have amassed plenty of experiences that should make them fit to be RDL."

"It's not about whether or not they are fit to serve RDL." Wall declared, "It's the matter of if they can be depended on to defend Equestria should all other defense fail. If it turns out that they're not, then I'll have no choice but to step in myself and find creatures that can."

"Excuse me? In case you've forgotten, Project: Freedom is headed by me and Ballista." Elite crossed his hooves defiantly, "I thought your job only amounts to observing and dealing with diplomatic issues regarding the RDL."

"Oh, it was… but if your answering machine was working, you would had known that I have recently been made the new Secretary of Defense, to replace the now deceased Gridlock Irons." Wall revealed.

"You?" Elite gaped.

"Seriously?!" Ballista frowned.

"That's right. And as Secretary, I now have the authority to step in, should the Director be _difficult_ , and make sure the RDL is ran properly." Wall nodded.

"That may be so, but I hardly think we need to resort to such methods so soon-" Elite began.

"Well, I do." Wall interrupted him. "And the rest of the council agrees with me. Now, I'm being nice, having sent Oswald here. I know he gets on better with the two of you. Of course, if you'd rather I send over my other associate, I'm sure she..."

"No, no, that won't be necessary." Elite said firmly, hiding his disgust. "If this must be done, I'd rather it be by Oswald, not that hag."

"You can say that again." Ballista shuddered.

"Good to see you've seen sense." Wall smirked, as she glanced to her side, notably at Oswald, "Good luck, Oswald. I'll expect to hear from you later, and I'm sure the results will be... illuminating."

With that, Wall's face vanished from the mirror. Elite could only see his own reflection, which bore a scowl.

"Well… that could had gone worse." Ballista admitted.

"Look, I just want to say for the record that I had no say in this either." Consul admitted, "But you know how Wall is. I'm real sorry, Elite."

"It's alright, Oswald." Elite sighed. "You're just doing your job. Who knows, maybe Wall's ridiculous 'analysis' may have some benefit in the long run. It might even get her off my back for a while..."

Consul took note of Elite's sour disposition, and decided to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction.

"Anywho…" Consul began, "It is really good to see you two again."

"Likewise, Oswald." Elite gave a small smile, "How are those two brothers of yours? Still look exactly like you?"

"Last time I checked, yeah." Consul chuckled, "Of course, they're stationed at these remote bases."

"Remind me, whose is at which base again?" Ballista frowned, "Was it Mickey at Altar One and Bugsy at North Tower?"

"No, Mickey is at Peak Base." Oswald clarified. "Bugsy moved to Altar One. I know it's hard to get things straight, especially since we don't see each other often."

"That is a shame." Elite noted, "But at least you guys at least keep in touch. I can imagine worse family situations to be in."

"Oh, I know." Consul nodded, "I believe our fellow ex-Forefather would attest to that."

"Speaking of him, what do you say that we get things started?" Elite offered.

"No time like the present." Consul smiled.

"Then come this way, mate." Ballista gestured, "There's five guys we like you to meet."

Shortly afterward, Sterling and his new teammates were gathered in the conference room. As they entered, Caboose gave Sterling a smile, which Sterling returned with a nod. Fletcher was quick to notice, frowning at Caboose as they sat down. He didn't have time to say anything about it, as Elite, Ballista, and Consul entered the room seconds later.

"Good morning, everycreature." Elite smiled, "I hope you had a good rest from last night."

"It was... satisfactory." Fletcher nodded.

"I slept like a log!" Caboose smiled.

"Eh, I've had worse." Sterling shrugged.

"Whatever." Fury scowled.

"Hold up, who's the new guy?" Black pointed at Consul.

"This here is our friend, Oswald Consul." Elite indicated the stallion, "He has been sent here by the Senate to observe you all and provide analysis."

"Analysis? Of what?" Sterling frowned.

"Of Project: Freedom." Consul spoke up, "My boss, the new Secretary of Defense, wants me to observe and note your efficiency as a team, and how you all operate within one another."

"Like I need to hear some suit's opinion." Fury scoffed, glaring at the stallion, "Especially from the errand boy for that fat-ass zebra."

"Fury…" Ballista admonished.

"It's fine, Ballista." Consul held up his hoof, as he glanced at the griffon. "It's been a while, Mr. Xaldin. How is Barbossa doing nowadays?"

"He's doin' okay." Fury said curtly.

"Just okay?" Consul asked.

"Yeah." Fury nodded. "That's all you need to know."

"Okay, then..." Consul shrugged. He then turned to face Black. "And I know full well who you are." He smiled. "Black Knight Paladin. It's an honor to finally meet you."

"...It is?" Black asked, bemused.

"Oh, yes." Consul nodded. "I've been looking forward to this day for a long time."

"Uh... thanks, I guess?" Black shrugged.

"No, thank _you_." Consul grinned. He moved on to Fletcher. "Captain Ulysses. I've heard a lot about your accomplishments. Top of your class, Captain of the Royal Guard... very impressive for a stallion your age."

"Why, thank you." Fletcher smiled. "Not that I like to brag about my accomplishments."

"And you must be Caboose." Consul continued. "You're the fun one, right?"

"Well, I do have my moments." Caboose tried to lean against the wall, but misjudged the distance, and fell. "I'm okay!"

Consul chuckled, then turned to Sterling.

"Sterling Cross, I presume." He announced. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

"Really?" Sterling frowned. "Like what?"

"Like you've had a pretty rough life." Consul replied. "And I can sympathize with that. I hope your being here means you're ready to turn things around."

"Depends on who you ask." Sterling said flatly.

"Okay... So, what exactly does this 'analysis' of yours entail?" Black frowned.

"Oh, nothing much." Consul declared, "I'll just be observing and recording you five for the next two weeks."

"And while he does that, me, Ballista, and the Taskforce will be devising a few special training exercises that I believe will help you work through the teething problems with your team." Elite declared.

"Team-building exercises?" Black glared at Elite. "Really?"

"It couldn't hurt to try, could it?" Ballista asked.

"That all depends on who we're performing the exercises with." Fletcher said flatly.

"I get it." Elite declared. "You're all kind of new to this, having trouble getting on the same page. But what I have in mind will be able to help you overcome that. You'll be working as a cohesive unit in no time. Doesn't that sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Caboose cheered.

"Loving the enthusiasm there, Mr. Napoleon." Consul grinned.

"A lot of ponies do." Caboose said proudly.

"With that in mind, let's get started." Elite declared.

"Oh, goody." Sterling rolled his eyes. "So what do you have in mind? Trust falls?"

"Actually, I have something a little more… unique." Consul declared.

The group were led to another room, a dark, square room which housed a chair linked to a machine. The chair had cuffs, and a headset attached.

"Alright, just gonna need you guys to answer a few questions." Consul announced, as he spun the chair to face them. "A few psychoanalytic non-sequitur questions."

"So basically, you'll be putting us in a lie detector." Black surmised.

"The _ultimate_ lie detector, Mr. Paladin." Consul retorted. "This baby here measures galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation, voice biometrics. 96 variables in all!"

"Uhhh…" Caboose began, understandably confused, "Could you repeat that, beginning at 'Galvatron'?"

"Oh, right." Consul said sheepishly, "To put simply, it can detect the slightest mistruths. Not even our best undercover agents can beat it."

"I didn't even think we had this in our base." Black muttered.

"Oh, you don't." Consul clarified, "I had some of my guys come and set this up while I spoke to you guys. We're 'borrowing' it from another base over in Oatario."

"How will this help with team-building, if you don't mind me asking?" Fletcher asked.

"Well… It doesn't." Consul admitted. "But it does help with the analysis of each of you as individual. Some of mine and Elite's superiors are concerned some of you may be less than... trustworthy."

"I wonder who?" Fury smirked at Sterling.

"At least I can be trusted not to throw a tantrum." Sterling retorted.

"Why, you-!" Fury snarled.

"Now, now, no need to get rowdy." Consul soothed, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we move onto other things…"

He gestured to the seat.

"Now then, who wants to go first?"

The rest of the group were sent outside, with Caboose going first.

"Okay, so we're going to start with some easy questions and establish a baseline." Consul explained, "Can I have your full name?"

"Caboose James Napoleon." Caboose answered.

"Eye color?"

"Green."

"Ever been married?"

"Yes. You might've read her books."

"I have. Enjoyed them." Consul smirked knowingly, "Please list your immediate family."

"Ooh boy." Caboose murmured, "Well, there's my seven brothers, Grim, Murray, Sonny, Salt, Lars, Vinny, and Slot..."

"Okay, good." Consul murmured, studying the polygraph lines.

"Then there's my kids, Hurricane and Michael." Caboose continued. My nieces, Lightning and Dusty. My nephew Arkham, my uncles Hannibal, Jigsaw and John 'Seven' Doe-"

"Alright, Caboose, just the immediate family." Consul spoke up.

"Are you sure? I haven't even begun my relatives on my mom's side." Caboose pouted.

"I know, but we have four other creatures to get to." Consul explained, "What's the difference between an egg and a rock?"

"Hmm, that is a toughie." Caboose pondered, "I mean, I would say you can eat an egg, not a rock… but I did eat a rock, and it wasn't bad. A bit gravelly for my taste, but… I'd say an egg tastes a lot better."

Consul looked at the readings. Caboose wasn't lying.

"Okay, I'll take that…" Consul nodded, "...Have you ever killed in anger before?"

"Whoa, that's kinda out of left field, isn't it?" Caboose cringed.

"Please answer the question." Consul insisted.

"...Well, I guess I have, yes." Caboose nodded, a bit uncomfortable, "But it was only when this bad pony hurt somepony I loved. I don't enjoy it, but I don't want them around to hurt them anymore, or anything!"

Consul noted his answers and looked at the lines. They were still steady. He nodded in approval.

"Okay, you're alone on a desert island, and you find a box." Consul posited. "What do you expect to find in there?"

"Oh, that's easy." Caboose answered gleefully, his discomfort gone immediately, "A book on the best origami shapes. Gives me something to do."

"Don't blame you. I do love some origami." Consul chuckled, "Last question… why are you here?"

"Because you wanted us to take a seat on this lie detector thingie?" Caboose asked in confusion.

"I mean, why are you here, wanting to be a part of Project: Freedom?" Consul clarified.

"Ah…" Caboose murmured, before smiling, "Well, I'm here cause I wanna help ponies. Help them by beating up bad guys that threaten them. Like a superhero!" He then shrugged, "Or an agent of something that's shaped like a protective piece of metal. You take your pick."

"I see. Well, Caboose, that's all I needed to hear." Consul smiled.

After Caboose had finished and left the room, Fletcher was up next.

"Full name?" Consul began.

"Fletcher Baldur Ulysses." Fletcher answered, keeping up a stoic front.

"Eye color?"

"Light green."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any immediate family?"

"Just my parents, a sister, and a brother." Fletcher admitted.

"What's the difference between an egg and a rock."

"Edible. Not edible." Fletcher answered swiftly.

"Hmm, so far so good…" Consul mused, "Do you consider yourself RDL material?"

"Um, what?" Fletcher's stoicness faded, "What do you mean?"

"Do you consider yourself good enough to be a RDL agent?" Consul repeated.

"Well... yes." Fletcher nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Consul asked, noticing that the readings had stirred up a little bit.

"I... well..." Fletcher said awkwardly.

"It's okay." Consul urged. "Whatever you say won't leave this room. I promise."

"I... I want to think I'm good enough." Fletcher sighed. "I've spent my whole life training to be the best I can be. But I've always been afraid that my best just isn't good enough."

"I see." Consul nodded. "But it's gotten you pretty far along so far, right?"

"Right." Fletcher nodded, emboldened by Consul's words. "And I'm going to keep doing my best, because it's the only way to be sure."

"Okay then." Consul nodded, "Here's a easy one: you wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What is in that box?"

"A bow." Fletcher answered curtly, trying to recover from the previous questions, "My father taught me how to make arrows. I can use them both to forage."

"Resourceful. I like it." Consul smiled, "Why are you here?"

"I'm a Royal Guard. It is my duty to protect Equestria." Fletcher declared fiercely.

Consul scanned his readings… and gave a nod of approval.

Soon, Black had taken Fletcher's place in the lie detector.

"Name?" Consul began once more.

"Black Knight Paladin."

"Eye color?"

"Gold."

"Do you have any immediate family?"

"A son. A nephew. And a niece." Black answered firmly.

"Have you ever been married?" Consul asked.

Black paused for a moment…

"...No." Black answered.

"Really? ...Have you ever hoped to marry somepony?" Consul continued.

Sadness crept onto Black's face, his thoughts going to a mare he left back in a small town of Prairieville.

"...Once." Black admitted. "A long time ago..."

"I see. Did you ever hold the Taskforce or the RDL in contempt for it?" Consul questioned.

"What?" Black lit up, "Why would I?"

"Because they're the reason you had to leave." Consul explained, "I read your files. Do you or did you ever resent Elite or the Taskforce for being the reason for not being able to see that mare, your son, or your brother? Is that why you decided to defect and carry out the 'Crystal Sun' incident?"

Black glanced at Consul, a scowl growing on his face… only for it to soften…

"I did at one point… but they only made me leave because it was best for them and best for me." Black admitted truthfully, "As for the Crystal Sun… they were only a part of the straw that broke the camel's back. I've lost my brother, one of my comrades was killed while the other left because I nearly got him killed, and I believed that I was recruited to be nothing more than a killing machine. But in the end, the Crystal Sun was my fault and my fault alone. And all I can do now is move forward."

Consul looked at the readings, and all of it indicated it was truth.

"Well spoken." Consul declared, "I apologize if I hit a sore spot."

"No, you're just doing your job." Black shook his head, "What else you got?"

"Well, if you were on a deserted island, and there was a box, what would be in that box?" Consul asked.

"Well, that's a no brainer. It would be Armory." Black smirked, "If anypony could help get me off an island, it's him."

"And what would you say is your reason for being here today in the RDL?" Consul questioned.

"To protect Equestria. It's why I joined the fight all those years ago, and it's why I'm still here today." Black said proudly.

With Black out of the way, Fury soon came in.

"Can we make this quick?" He asked. "This chair is messing up my wings!"

"As long as you stop fidgeting. It messes with the results." Consul explained, "Now, what is your full name?"

"It's Fury Xaldin." Fury grunted.

"Eye color?"

"Red!"

"Have you ever been marred?"

"No!"

"Have you any immediate fam-"

"No!

"No? But according to your file, you have a nephew-" Consul protested.

"I said no! Next question!" Fury seethed.

"...Difference between an egg and a rock?"

"Well, a rock would bring an end to all these stupid questions. An egg wouldn't." Fury scowled.

"Okay then…" Consul gave a firm frown, "Tell me, Fury. Have you always had these anger issues?"

"Well, you try living my life and not end up a little testy." Fury challenged.

"Really? Then how do you explain your recklessness?" Consul asked.

"The others say recklessness, I say getting the job done." Fury sneered, "Just point me to a hideout, an operation, or even a birthday party, and I'd come in spears a flying. Ask Elite or Ballista, I've been cleaning house!"

"You get results. No one can argue that." Consul admitted, "But you also have been fortunate."

"Whaddaya mean?" Fury frowned, confused.

"Tell me, do you care about the well-being of your teammates." Consul asked.

"Please." Fury scoffed.

"I'm serious." Consul insisted. "Do you actually care whether or not any of them up dying because of ?"

Fury didn't answer. He just sat there, speechless. There were little beeps in the readings, as Fury remained silent… before glaring at Consul.

"I choose to not answer that." Fury grunted.

"Fury, this is a lie detection test. You can't-" Consul protested.

"I said, I'm _not_ answering. And unless you want a express trip back to the Senate, you will leave it at that. Okay?" Fury seethed.

"...Duly noted." Consul cringed, "So… if you were on a deserted island, and there was a box, what would be in it?"

"A boat. I ain't staying on some stupid island." Fury answered bluntly, "I bet the others didn't think of htat."

"...I guess they didn't." Consul frowned, "...Why are you here, in the RDL?"

"Because Barbossa asked me to be here." Fury growled, "Said it would be a better application of my skills. Too bad I have to be here with the rest of those numbskulls…"

"I see…" Consul examined the readings, as they had returned to a steady pace, "That will be all, Fury."

As Fury left the room, he passed Sterling, who couldn't help but notice how peeved Fury looked.

 _'Looks like feathers had a pretty tough time in there.'_ Sterling though. _'How harsh must these tests be?'_

Soon, Sterling found himself in the lie detector's seat.

"Okay, Sterling, are you ready?" Consul asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sterling gave a smirk, "Ask me whatever questions you can think of."

"That is the plan." Consul nodded, "But first… full name?"

"Sterling Grant Cross." Sterling answered.

"Eye color?"

"Light blue."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"List your immediate family."

"Two parents, two brothers…" Sterling listed… before shaking his head, "But only my father is left."

"Yes, I've heard all about your home life." Consul frowned, "You have my condolences."

"...Thank you." Sterling sighed.

"What's the difference between a rock and an egg?"

"Rock is a weapon. Egg is food." Sterling answered, trying to regain focus on the test.

"You wash up on a deserted island alone. Sitting on the sand is a box. What's in that box?" Consul suggested.

"What kind of island are we talking? Is it big? What kind of terrain? Where is it? Is there fresh-water?" Sterling frowned.

"No need to overthink it. Just think of the first thing that comes to mind." Consul advised.

Sterling paused for a moment… before giving a small smile.

"...A dog." Sterling answered.

"A dog?" Consul repeated.

"Yeah. Had one back at the Forefathers." Sterling reminisced, his mind going to Ward, the dog he left behind, "In fact, if it wasn't for him, I probably would had never got in."

"Ah, a dog lover." Consul smirked, "More of a cat pony myself. But I'd be pretty heartless to say no to a corgi… but I digress. Just one more question, and we're done."

"Really? Thought it would be a bit harder." Sterling mused.

"I guess you get off easy this time." Consul declared, "Okay, here is the question: why are you here, wishing to be a part of the RDL and Project: Freedom?"

"The same as the others, I guess. To serve and protect Equestria." Sterling answered.

Consul glanced at the results… and frowned.

"Um… would you care to repeat that again, Sterling?" Consul asked.

"...To serve and protect Equestria." Sterling murmured, "...Is something wrong?"

"No… at least not yet." Consul admitted, "But I'm gonna have to ask you a few follow-ups. You don't mind a bonus round, do you?"

"No, not at all." Sterling scoffed, "Hit me with whatever you got."

"Gladly." Consul nodded, as he then approached Sterling, glancing at him firmly, "...Sterling, do you still hold allegiance to the Forefathers?"

Sterling's eyes darted for a moment. If the seated stallion was surprised by such a question, he clearly didn't show it.

"Well, me being here in the RDL would answer that for you, wouldn't it?" Sterling asked, giving a small smile.

"Answer the question, Sterling." Consul urged, his voice becoming oddly stern, "Do you… or do you not still hold allegiance to the Forefathers?"

Sterling's smile faded, glancing at Consul for a moment…

"Yes." He answered, without any hesitation.

"Yes?" Consul repeated, his brow perked in surprise.

"I may not be a Forefather anymore, but a part of me always will be." Sterling clarified. "Being with them was the first time in my life I felt like I really belonged somewhere. They gave me a purpose. They taught me how to survive. I know now that they are not the good guys… but I'd be a liar if I didn't say a part of me would always think back on those times fondly…"

"I see." Consul mused, glancing at the polygraph lines, "...But let's focus on the present. You say you… or rather a part of you, still hold allegiance to the Forefathers… but what of your current loyalties? Where do they lie?"

"...They lie with Equestria." Sterling answered, "With the world. With justice and righteousness. All I wanted to do with my life was to do the right thing, to be a hero that my young brother wanted me to be. That's why I agreed to join Elite and his team, because it's the right thing to do. Because it's way past time I started acting like that."

Consul took note of the results, which told him Sterling was speaking the truth. Consul's stern expression faded away with a smile.

"Okay then." He smirked, "Thank you for your honesty."

"Isn't that what this test is all about?" Sterling asked smugly,

"Good point." Consul admitted.

Shortly afterwards, the teammates were gathered in the conference room once more, awaiting the results.

"That was a tricky test." Caboose declared. "I hope I get at least a 'C'."

"That's... not how it works." Sterling pointed out.

"Oh, so it's extra credit?" Caboose asked. "Neat!"

"Don't talk to him, Caboose." Fletcher growled.

"For the record, I talked to _him_." Sterling stepped in. "Caboose didn't promise you that."

"Well, he's not wrong. I really didn't." Caboose added.

"That's not the p-" Fletcher was soon cut off, when Elite and Consul returned.

"Okay, Consul has shared the results." Elite declared. "And I'm pleased to report that you all passed the test with flying colors."

"Even Cross?" Fletcher asked.

"Don't act so surprised." Sterling sneered.

"Whatever." Fury scowled, still incensed over the questions he was asked, "It was a stupid test anyways."

"Not bad, considering none of us studied." Caboose noted.

"Good for us." Black nodded. "Now, are we gonna move on to the 'team-building' exercises?"

"Indeed we are." Elite smiled. "If you'll all follow me to the gym, we can get started on the next exercise."

"And I'll be tagging along to observe." Consul added.

"How fitting." Fletcher smirked. "To start our first 'exercise' in a gym."

"...Was that supposed to be a joke, Fletcher?" Black grimaced.

"A little bit." Fletcher shrugged.

"Yeah, stick to being second-rate." Fury sneered, "You're not as funny as you think are, 'Cap'."

"Like your opinion matters." Fletcher retorted. "Caboose, you liked the joke, didn't you?"

"What joke?" Caboose asked.

"Never mind." Fletcher sighed.

 _'This oughta be fun.'_ Sterling thought sarcastically. _'A bunch of phony activities to try and build this team up. Where's a lunatic Griffon when you need one? Present company excluded, of course...'_

Soon after, they were all gathered in the gym.

"Okay, now we can begin the next exercise." Elite announced.

"Now, there'll be a little friendly competition." Elite smiled, indicating the circle of the area used for combat practice. "A round robin style combat tournament."

"Wait, you want us to fight like small 'fat' Midwestern frail birds?" Caboose asked.

"No, Caboose." Consul spoke up, "You five will go up against one another, starting with one pony against another, and that pony will go against the next pony, circling back to the first pony."

"And how exactly is beating each other up supposed to build up our teamwork?" Sterling asked.

"It'll help you get a handle on each other." Consul pointed out. "If you know how each other fight, you'll be able to incorporate that into your missions. It'll help you work together better in the midst of battle."

"That makes sense." Fletcher nodded. "I used to spar with my fellow students over at the Norhay academy. And the Royal Guard often duel with each other in order to both hone their skills, and strengthen their bonds."

"And it was fun, too." Caboose added.

"When is fighting never fun?" Fury scoffed.

"I can name a few instances." Black muttered.

"What are they doing here?" Caboose pointed out Ballista and the Taskforce sitting to the side.

"We're here to observe your little tournament." Ballista answered.

"Y'know, so we keep track of your progress." Armory added.

"I just wanted to watch Fury get his butt kicked." Incognito smirked.

"But mostly, we are just here to observe." Master Mind added. "With that in mind, you should probably get started."

"Okay then, let's get to it." Black urged.

"Very well then. First round: Black versus Fletcher!" Elite announced.

Black and Fletcher took their places in the sparring ring.

"No weapons, no special abilities." Elite instructed. "Just hoof to hoof (or in Fury's case, talon) combat. Whoever goes down for the count, or is out of the ring for longer than ten seconds, loses. And... Go!"

With that, Black and Fletcher began to circle each other.

"Let's see how well that fancy guard training works for you." Black declared.

"Yes, let's." Fletcher nodded.

The two pounced on each other. Fletcher swung his right hoof at Black. Black dodged the attack, and responded with a haymaker. Fletcher parried the blow, and retaliated with a quick jab, catching Black with a glancing blow across the nose.

"Not bad, Captain." Black admitted.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Fletcher smirked.

"So am I." Black grinned. he suddenly fired a lightning-fast punch that made Fletcher stumble back.

"Oof!" Fletcher grunted. "Impressive..."

The battle continued. Both sides threw powerful hits, landing many painful strikes. But in the end, Black was the more experienced fighter. He had the stamina to take Fletcher's best and keep going. As Fletcher tired, Black saw an opening.

"Take this!" Fletcher threw a clearly sluggish punch.

"Whatever you say." Black caught the punch.

"What?!" Fletcher gaped.

Black punched back, knocking Fletcher down. He then pinned him.

"One! Two! Three!" Consul counted. "He's out!"

Black raised a hoof in victory.

 _'Not bad.'_ Sterling thought.

"Way to go, Black!" Armory cheered.

"Rooo!" Titan howled.

After getting up, Fletcher shook Black's hoof.

"Well fought, Black." He said gracefully. Though the look on his face indicated he was taking it harder than his words made it seem. "The best stallion won, it seems."

"You did pretty good yourself, Fletcher." Black admitted. "You just gotta work on your endurance, that's all."

"I'll keep that in mind." Fletcher nodded.

"Next up, Black versus Fury!" Elite announced.

"Good." Fury smiled, cracking his talons as he stepped into the ring, "I've been achin' for a rematch."

"This time, it won't be so easy." Black declared.

"Kick his ass, Black!" Incognito yelled.

"And... begin!" Elite declared.

Black and Fury charged at each other. Even without his powers, Fury was tough. He punched and kicked and pecked with brutal force. But Black gave as good as he got.

"You've gotten better since last time." Fury noted.

"Can't say the same for you." Black smirked.

"Okay, now you're gonna get it!" Fury snarled.

Fury tackled Black, who took the energy of the attack, and used it to throw him out of the ring.

"It won't be that easy!" Fury flew back in.

"Wasn't expecting it to." Black returned.

The battle continued. Both combatants were clearly taking out some of their resentment towards each other, but not enough to cause permanent damage.

As Fury swiped his talons, Black grabbed and pinned him.

"Gotcha now." He smirked.

"No, got you!" In one swift move, Fury reversed the position, so that he was the one pinning Black.

Black struggled, but was unable to free himself in time.

"One! Two! Three!" Consul counted. "Fury wins!"

"Oh, come on!" Incognito groaned.

"Incognito, he won fair and square." Master Mind admonished.

"But he's an asshole…" Incognito growled.

"That's another one for me." Fury smirked as he let Black back up. "At least you lasted a little longer than you did the first time. Guess it wasn't just lack of practice."

"Just wait until round three, Fury." Black glared, as he left the ring. "Then you'll see what I'm really made of."

"I'd better." Fury snorted. "Kicking your tail's starting to get boring."

"Next, Fury versus Caboose." Elite announced.

"Oh, this is gonna be easy." Fury smirked, as Caboose soon stepped into the ring.

"It is?" Caboose frowned.

"Sure it is." Fury nodded. "I just took out Paladin. A brainless clown should be no trouble at all."

"You're not fighting a brainless clown, silly." Caboose chuckled. "You're fighting me."

"I rest my case." Fury sneered. "I'll try to make it quick..."

"You don't have to do that." Caboose replied. "I'm not in any rush."

"But I am." Fury growled. "A rush to win this thing..."

The bell rang, and the battle began.

"Come and get me, Napoleon!" Fury dared him. "Give it everything you've got, and don't hold back!"

"Well, if you insist... Here I come!" Caboose charged.

Fury grabbed Caboose by the midsection, stopping his charge.

"And here you go!" He taunted.

Fury spun around, intent on throwing Caboose out of the ring... But ended up being thrown out himself. Much to everypony's surprise.

"What the-?!" He gaped. "How'd you do that?"

"How'd I do what?" Caboose shrugged.

"Better get back in the ring, Fury." Black chided. "You're already at the four count."

Fury jumped back into the ring.

"Let's see you do that again..." He snarled.

Once again, Fury grabbed Caboose, making to throw him out of the ring... only to somehow be thrown out himself once more.

"No way!" He snarled. "I don't know what kind of craziness this is, but I won't let you beat me!"

"Easy, there." Caboose frowned. "It's just a friendly competition."

"Not any more!" Fury roared.

Fury took flight, grabbing Caboose and lifting him up to the ceiling.

"Wheee!" Caboose cheered. "This is fun!"

"Glad you're enjoying the flight." Fury sneered. "Happy landings!"

Fury dived downwards, intending to release Caboose just a few feet above the ground. But, inexplicably, he ended up crashing instead. Caboose, equally inexplicably, landing softly on all four hooves.

"You gotta be kiddin' me..." Fury groaned.

"You wanna call it a draw?" Caboose asked.

"Never!" Fury spat. "I'll throw you out of this ring if it's the last thing I do!"

Fury tried to throw Caboose out of the ring several more times, only to end up out himself. Before long, he was completely exhausted.

"Okay, I am really confused." Armory frowned.

"Yeah." Incognito added. "How is he doing this?"

"I have no idea." Master Mind scratched his head. "He's breaking every law of reality."

"I'm… not done… yet!" Fury panted, as he stubbornly (yet weakly) approached Caboose yet again.

"You sure you don't want to throw in the towel?" Caboose offered, "No pony won't mind if you do."

"I certainly wouldn't mind!" Incognito smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Fury snarled at Incognito, clamming him up, as he glared at Caboose, "As for you, I'm taking you out! RARRRGH!"

Fury charged Caboose with a speed that betrayed his exhaustion.

"Whoa!" Caboose threw up his hooves in defense, just in time for them to hit Fury in the head.

"Ugh…" Fury's head reeled back, as he teetered back a bit… before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Uh... Caboose wins?" Consul said awkwardly.

"Yay!" Caboose cheered.

"Oh, Fury is not gonna be happy when he wakes up." Black suppressed a chuckle.

"Who cares about him? I got what I want!" Incognito smirked.

"So, are we not going to question how Caboose was able to do all that?" Master Mind frowned.

"Master, I think it's best that we just don't question it." Ballista declared, "That bloke is just crazy, end of story."

The next match was Caboose against Sterling.

"I don't want you to hold back, Sterling." Caboose urged. "You saw what happened to Fury, right?"

"You bet I did." Sterling smirked in the direction of the recovered (and embarrassed) Fury.

"He just got lucky!" Fury pouted.

"Sure he did." Sterling smirked.

"And... go!" Consul declared.

"Get a load of this!" Caboose hopped around Sterling. "Float like a bee, sting like a butterfly!"

"Those are some... interesting moves you've got there." Sterling noted.

"What can I say?" Caboose smirked. "I've got my own style!"

"I can see that." Sterling grinned. "Reminds me of a hyperactive bunny I once knew..."

Caboose continued moving around, making random, unpredictable movements.

"You can't see me!" He taunted.

"You're one crazy hombre, Caboose." Sterling admitted. "And I can respect that. But if you think you're the first crazy guy I've fought, you're wrong."

"Then let's see what you've got!" Caboose danced around some more, then launched a random attack.

However, it wasn't so random for Sterling, who deflected the strike.

"Hey, how'd you...?" Caboose frowned.

"I told you." Sterling smirked. "I know crazy."

"Well, do you know this?" Caboose suddenly leapt over Sterling. Landing behind him, he launched another attack.

"Nice try." Sterling grabbed Caboose and flipped him onto the floor.

"Yikes!" Caboose yelped.

"Had enough yet?" Sterling asked.

"Nuh-uh!" Caboose grabbed Sterling by the leg and pulled him down to the floor. "Gotcha now!"

"It won't be that be that easy!" Sterling pounced.

"The two struggled, temporarily trapping each other in different holds (Caboose's making them look like they were ballet partners), until finally, Sterling had Caboose pinned.

"One, two, three... Sterling wins!" Consul declared.

"Awesome match, Sterling." Caboose smiled as Sterling let him up. "It's not often I face somepony who can handle my wacky hijinks."

"Thanks." Sterling beamed. "And let me tell you: when it comes to crazy, you're a genius."

"Aw, stop!" Caboose gushed.

"Yes, please do." Fletcher muttered under his breath.

"Son of a-" Fury hissed, "How did he do that?!"

"I guess some ponies are just capable of dealing with unique individuals." Black smirked.

"Ruh-huh!" Titan nodded.

"And now for the final round: Fletcher versus Sterling!" Elite announced.

"Oh, this is going to be deeply satisfying..." Fletcher smirked as he entered the ring.

"Don't take it so hard if you lose." Sterling told him. "This is just a friendly little contest. Not like we're going at full speed, or anything..."

"Speak for yourself." Fletcher said quietly.

"And... Go!" Consul called.

"Allow me to show you what the best military academy in Norhay has to offer!" Fletcher yelled as he made the first move: a lightning-fast roundhouse kick.

"Whoa!" Sterling barely dodged in time. "Nice move. Now let me show you what the mean streets of Cairode has to offer!"

Sterling responded with a right cross, which Fletcher parried, and returned with a left hook. This time, the attack hit it's mark.

"Ugh!" Sterling stumbled back. "Okay, so we're moving past the warm-ups. Good to know..."

Sterling hit back with a kick, knocking Fletcher back.

"Impressive." Fletcher mused. "Especially for somepony without any formal training..."

"I had training, you know." Sterling retorted. "From a very good teacher."

"Is that so?" Fletcher asked. "Then let's see how good a teacher you had."

"And how good your fancy training was." Sterling smirked.

The two fought head to head, exchanging multiple blows and attacks.

"Go, Fletcher!" Caboose cheered." Go, Sterling!"

"You're on both sides?" Black asked.

"Sure, why not?" Caboose shrugged.

"Gotta admit, you're not half bad, Ulysses." Sterling declared, as both he and Fletcher stopped to catch their breath. "But you're not good enough to beat me. Not just yet."

"I beg to differ!" Fletcher growled.

Fletcher charged forward, launching attack after at Sterling. Sterling gave as good as he got. He refrained from using his stronger hoof, but he was still inflicting more damage to Fletcher than Fletcher was to him. Like Black, Sterling had the benefit of being more experienced than his foe, and it started to show. They were both growing slower and weaker, but Sterling a little less so.

"Oof!" Fletcher grunted, following a kick to the stomach.

"Had enough yet?" Sterling asked.

"Not even close." Fletcher stood up straight.

"You're a glutton for punishment." Sterling noted. "I thought a smart guy like you would know when to call it quits."

"Well, I'm happy to disappoint you." Fletcher sneered.

"Look, not to sound arrogant, but you do remember how our last fight went, right?" Sterling asked, "I had you beat before Caboose stepped in when he did. And it looks like I have you beat right now."

"Looks can be deceiving, Cross!" Fletcher snarled, "I will not yield! Especially to somepony like you!"

 _'I gotta put an end to this.'_ Sterling thought, as Fletcher prepare to charge at him, _'Fletcher seems determined to push his luck, and I'm not going to look like the bad guy for fighting back until he's a pile of broken bones...'_

As Fletcher charged again, Sterling caught his punch, twisted his hoof around, and pinned Fletcher on the ground. Fletcher struggled, but was too tired to break free.

"One, two, three... Sterling wins again!" Consul announced.

"Wow… out of all of you guys, the terrorist won both his fights." Incognito grimaced, "Don't know if that's scary or just sad."

"Hey, I would have won both my fights if it wasn't for that lucky numbskull!" Fury defended.

"Yeah, right." Black scoffed. "You never had a chance against him."

"Yes, I did!" Fury retorted.

"From a logical standpoint, you really didn't." Master Mind smirked.

"Whatever, brainiac." Fury pouted.

"Okay, that's the end of that." Sterling nodded, as he let Fletcher up, "Good hustle, Ulysses."

"Well fought, Cross." Fletcher said grudgingly. His face showing a struggle to hide the anger and disappointment he felt within, "Very well fought indeed…"

"That's the spirit, Fletcher." Caboose patted him on the back. "Nopony likes a sore loser, after all."

"Thank you, Caboose." Fletcher said through gritted teeth.

"I think that will do for today." Elite stated. "Tomorrow, we'll move on to a new exercise. Consul, I trust you gained some viable information for your analysis?"

"I certainly did." Consul nodded, with a smile "I look forward to seeing what tomorrow brings."

"As for the rest of you, you can take the rest of the day off." Elite announced. "You've earned it."

"Thanks, chief." Black nodded.

The Taskforce and Ballista left first.

"That was quite a show, wasn't it, mates?" Ballista noted.

"The results were... intriguing." Master Mind admitted.

"And kinda fun." Armory nodded.

"I'm just glad Fury got put in his place." Incognito smirked.

Fury overheard Incognito's words, and stifled a growl.

"Okay, time to get some much-needed downtime." Black smiled.

"I do have some bruises that need tending to." Fletcher muttered.

"I think I'll get me a snack." Caboose added.

As the other group left the gym, Sterling noticed Fury avoiding the others (clearly out of fear of being ridiculed). Caboose smiled at him, while Fletcher looked away. Black seemed somewhat satisfied with day's events. And Sterling found himself thinking the same thing.

 _'So that was team-building, huh?'_ Sterling thought. _'Not as dull as I thought it would be… maybe there might be a chance for us, after all...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. The Last Straw

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Five: The Last Straw**

The morning following Consul's arrival and the first two of his 'tests', the team of Project: Freedom found themselves back in the gym, having been summoned by Elite. Waiting for them was the entirety of the Taskforce and Consul waiting for them… and standing right behind them at the end of the ring was a stand holding up a bronze bell.

"...That's new." Black mused, "What's with the new decoration piece?"

"This is the next step in your training." Elite declared, as he turned to Ballista, "Ballista, if you would."

"Okay, listen up, ladies." Ballista declared, "Today's training is something me and Elite picked up when we were over in Russiaddle some years back. Nothing too complicated. Get past me and all of us." He gestured to Armory and company, "And ring this bell." He points to the bell.

"Ring a bell? Are you serious?" Fury scoffed, "That doesn't sound hard."

"When you put it that way, yes." Incognito nodded.

"However, what seems to be a sure thing in theory isn't always a sure thing in practice." Master Mind added.

"Especially when Ballista's involved." Armory smirked.

"Ruh-huh!" Titan added.

"In case you've forgotten, Fury. You're dealing with the original team right here." Ballista bragged, "We've been through countless missions together, fought many battles, saved many lives, took bolts for one another. We've been fighting the good fight even before Black came along."

"He does have a point, guys." Black turned to the others, "Knowing them, they're not going to let us through without a fight."

"Please." Fury sneered. "Even if they give us that 'no powers' rule again, I'll still barely break a sweat against any of them."

"I seem to recall you saying something similar right before you took on Caboose, feathers." Sterling smirked. "And we all know how that turned out, don't we?"

"I do." Caboose nodded.

"He just got lucky, that's all!" Fury yelled. "None of these guys have that kind of dumb luck!"

"Willing to put that to the test, birdcat?!" Incognito taunted.

"Yeah, go for it, Fury." Sterling smirked. "We'd all like to see you take another fall."

"Though I agree with the sentiment, I'd prefer that you do not presume to speak for me." Sterling said bluntly.

"Well, excuse me for living." Sterling scoffed.

"Okay, knock it off." Black growled.

"You gonna make us, fearless leader?" Fury sneered. "I'd like to see that."

"Keep up the attitude, and I will." Black shot back

Consul and Elite shared concerned looks.

"Okay then." Elite said awkwardly. "The point of this exercise is for your team to get past the others. If any of your team ring the bell, the whole team wins. And if one of either team is pinned for three seconds or longer, they are removed from the exercise."

"Sounds simple, right?" Consul smiled.

"Okay. Ponies. Griffon. Diamond Dog. Take your positions." Elite declared.

The two teams did as such, as Black, Fury, Caboose, Fletcher, and Sterling took their spots on the side of the ring opposite the bell, while Ballista and his team stood in front of the bell. Every creature took battle stances, from Incognito hopping a bit in a place to Fury cricking his neck to Titan clenching his jaws... and Caboose explicit slipping eye black on his face.

"Now, I'm expecting a good clean exercise." Consul stepped up, "From all of you. The point of the exercise is to simply get past the opponents and ring the bell. This is not, technically speaking, a fight."

"Hmph, wanna bet?" Fury scoffed.

"...Typical." Sterling grunted under his breath.

"With that said…" Consul began, "Begin!"

"Okay, here's what we do-" Black began.

"Here I come!" Fury snarled, charging forth.

"Oh, for the love of-" Black growled.

Taskforce Omega simply stood there as Fury charged right at them.

"Jeez, every time." Incognito shook his head.

"Titan. You know what to do." Ballista turned to the Diamond Dog.

Titan gave a knowing nod as he took a few steps forth. Fury took quick note of the Diamond Dog approaching him.

"Okay, Fido, time for you to roll over and play dead..." He smirked to himself.

Titan stood in place, arms held out, legs apart, not unlike a sumo wrestler.

"You're goin' down, Rover!" Fury yelled. "Timber!"

"Fury, wait!" Black called out to him.

But it was too late. Fury charged at Titan, looking to overwhelm him with his superior speed. But, a mere second before he could land a hit, Titan suddenly clamped his arms around Fury, trapping him.

"What the-?!" Fury struggled to break free in vain. "Let go!"

"Ah, the old Titan bearhug." Incognito smirked.

"Can't beat the classic." Armory mused, as he turned to the trapped griffon.

"Of all the stupid-" Fury seethed, as he thrashed about in Titan's arms, "You think this is going to be enough to stop me?!"

"Oh no." Master Mind shook his head, "That's what his follow-up move is for."

"What are you talking abou-?" As he said this, Fury realized Titan was leaning forward. "Oh, no..."

Titan dropped down on his front, pinning Fury under his weight.

"Ooh." Black and the others cringed.

"Arrrgh!" Fury groaned. "Get him off! Get him off! He's crushing me!"

"Stop being so dramatic." Ballista tutted, "If Titan really wanted to, you'd be griffon pancakes. But needless to say, you won't be ringing the bell."

"Raaaaaah!" Fury screamed, as Titan let out a happy pant.

"...So, what were you going to say, Black?" Sterling turned to Black.

"Well, I was going to have us move in from all sides... but since Fury got himself trapped, I got nothing."

"At least Titan is preoccupied right now." Fletcher noted, "That ought to give us a edge."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Sterling grimaced.

"Look, all we gotta do is ring the bell. Doesn't matter who does it." Black growled, "I say we charge them all at once. One of us is bound to break through and hit the bell."

"Sure. Because that worked perfectly for Fury." Sterling scoffed.

"Do you have a better idea?" Fletcher glared.

"...No." Sterling admitted.

"Come on, guys, we can do it!" Caboose smirked, "It's four of them against four of us! I like those odds better than ponies not complaining about reboots!"

"Then let's go for it." Black nodded.

The group started running towards the Taskforce and the bell.

"Okay, guys, we're up." Ballista smirked, "Let's give 'em hell."

Almost instinctively, the Taskforce charged forth to meet their adversaries.

Ballista was first to meet his, as Sterling came right at him.

"Here I come, old timer!" Sterling charged forward, intent on side-stepping Ballista at the last second, thereby granting him a clear shot at the bell.

However, showing unprecedented reaction time, Ballista grabbed at Sterling before he could get past, and slammed him onto the mat.

"Ugh!" Sterling grunted. Recovering quickly, he got back on his hooves. "Not bad for an old war horse. Guess the years haven't dulled your skills."

"You have no idea, kid." Ballista grinned.

Ballista lunged at Sterling, intent on pinning him. But this time, Sterling was fast enough to evade him, and delivered a kick to his side, knocking him down.

"Too bad for you, I'm not such a slouch myself." Sterling smirked.

"You _have_ gotten better." Ballista stood back up with lightning speed, once again blocking Sterling's path. "But will it be enough?"

"Let's find out." Sterling urged.

Meanwhile, Black charged for the bell, only for Armory to get in his way.

"I'm sorry about this, pal." Black apologized. "We gotta win. Nothing personal."

"I know." Armory nodded. "But don't take it easy on me for my sake. I may have a bad leg, but I can still hold my own!"

"Well, if you insist." Black nodded, continuing his charge, "I'll try to make this quick!"

"As will I!" Armory yelled, as he met Black's charge with one of his own.

Armory's greater weight allowed him to knock Black down.

"Oof!" Black grunted. "No offense, pal, but you might wanna cut down on the doughnuts."

"Noted." Armory grinned. "But they're coming in useful right now, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Black suddenly flung Armory off him, sending him flying across the ring.

"Yikes!" Armory yelped. "You've still got it, Black." He stood back up. "But it won't be enough."

"Wanna bet?" Black smiled.

Black ran at Armory once more, as the Germane stallion made to stop him. But, just as they were about to collide, Black simply leapt clear over his short opponent.

"Huh?!" Armory gaped, as Black continued running towards the bell, "Oh no, you don't!"

Reaching into his lab coat, Armory flung out what appeared to be a half of a cuff link, quickly latching onto Black's right hind leg.

"Hmm?!" Black glanced at his hoof, noting the new white ring on it, "What the heck is-"

Immediately, Black felt himself being pulled backwards by his cuffed leg towards Armory.

"Gah! What's going on?!" Black growled, as he dug his hooves into the ground.

"Magnetic cuffs." Armory smirked, holding up another half of a cuff link, as it glowed, "One of my 'personal' creations. Not even Titan can pry them apart."

"Hey! That's no fair!" Fury snarled, still pinned. He glared at Elite and Consul, "He's breaking the rules!"

"All we said is 'no powers'." Consul smirked, "Armory's gadgets are fair gain."

"Would've been nice to know that at the beginning." Black muttered, a bit frustrated. "But whatever. And speaking of Armory..." He moved to face the inventor.

Meanwhile, Incognito and Master Mind came face to face with Caboose and Fletcher.

"Okay. I'll handle Fletcher. You take Caboose." Incognito stated.

"Oh, sure." Master Mind rolled his eyes. "Leave me with the simpleton."

"What?" Caboose frowned, stepping forth, "No, that's me."

Meanwhile, Incognito and Fletcher were engaged in battle. Incognito moved fast, but Fletcher was faster, able to sidestep and leap over his opponent's attacks.

"Impressive finesse, my friend." Incognito declared.

"Thank you." Fletchet smiled. "One of the benefits of wearing armor during your day job."

"This will almost be too easy." Master Mind smirked as he and Caboose faced off. "Your intelligence is no match for mine."

"Says the guy who didn't even know who he was fighting." Caboose shot back.

"Come and get me." Master Mind growled, annoyed by Caboose's ignorance.

"You got it." Caboose nodded.

As Caboose moved forward, Master Mind felt confident that he could outmanoeuvre any strategy Caboose had up his sleeve. But what he wasn't prepared for was Caboose moving in reverse.

"What the-?!" He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Heading for the bell!" Caboose stated, turning so he was walking in a backwards circle toward the bell.

"Th-that's not a strategy!" Master Mind gaped. "Get back here!"

Meanwhile, Fletcher was grappling with Incognito.

"That friend of yours is crazy!" Incognito declared.

"I know." Fletcher smirked. "Isn't it wonderful?"

With a sudden change in his centre of gravity, Fletcher flung Incognito into Master Mind, who was still staring in shock at Caboose's antics.

"Go for it, Caboose!" Fletcher cheered.

"You got it, Barley Jean!" Caboose hooted, as he added a little moonwalk to his strait, approaching the bell.

"Not on my watch!" Ballista barked, dodging Sterling's hoof, "Titan! Roll over!"

Titan gave a 'ruff' in confirmation. With Fury still in his grasp, he suddenly rolled backwards and right towards Caboose.

"Huh, that's funny." Caboose frowned, noticing Titan rolling towards him, "Did someone leave a big, brown boulder in the- OH, BUCK!"

Titan slammed right into Caboose, knocking him right out of the ring.

"Ohhh…" Caboose groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Fury also groaned, nauseous from Titan's rolling.

"Caboose!" Sterling and Fletcher gasped.

"Big mistake, pal!" Ballista smirked, as he took advantage of Sterling's distraction to grab him by the shoulders and threw him, slamming him down hard on the mat. He then twisted one hoof (notably his strong hoof) behind Sterling's back, and pinned him.

"Gah! Let go!" Sterling struggled.

With Caboose out of the ring, Fletcher fought twice as hard to avenge his friend. When Incognito lunged at him, he used the force of his charge against him, throwing him aside.

"Whoa!" Incognito yelped.

"Can't stay, must dash!" Fletcher ran for the bell.

Seconds before reaching the bell, Fletcher was knocked aside by Master Mind.

"Not so fast." Master Mind smirked.

As Fletcher made to attack, his hoof was grabbed by Incognito.

"Remember me?" Incognito declared.

"Let... go!" Fletcher struggled.

"Not today, I'm afraid." Master Mind grabbed Fletcher's other hoof, and together, they pinned him.

At the same time, Black tried to fend off Armory (with his back left leg twitching due to the magnet cuff).

"You may have one of my hooves locked down, but I'm still the better fighter, pal." He pointed out.

"I know." Armory nodded, dodging Black's slowed attack. "I can't outfight you... but I can outthink you."

As Black attacked again, Armory ducked the attack, placing the other cuff on Black's right front hoof.

"Gotcha." Armory smiled.

Suddenly, Black's two cuffed hooves were drawn together.

"Ahhh!" Black yelped, falling over from the sudden loss of balance. He tried to separate his hooves, but was unable to. "Oh, great..."

"It seems Black is unable to stand." Consul noted. "Meaning that all of Project: Freedom are unable to fight."

"And that is the end of that." Elite announced, "Taskforce Omega wins."

Black, Sterling, and Fletcher let out a collective groan.

Ballista let Sterling up, Incognito and Master Mind doing the same for Fletcher.

"Sorry it had to come to this, pal." Armory stated as he unlocked Black's cuffs.

Meanwhile, Titan let Fury go. As soon as Titan's grip slackened, Fury quickly slid out of Titan's grasp, really upset.

"Un-flapping-believable, guys!" Fury snarled, "You seriously couldn't take a old horse, a gadget gimp, and two wimps?!"

"Says the guy who spent the whole fight under a Diamond Dog." Sterling snapped back.

"Hey, that mutt was bigger than me!" Fury defended petulantly.

"Excuses, excuses." Fletcher retorted. "A real warrior must accept his losses." His eyes briefly moved in Sterling's direction. "No matter how humiliating..."

"Who said anything about me being a warrior?" Fury sneered. "That's for losers like you!"

"Watch it, Fury." Black said firmly. "Just because you're sore about losing doesn't mean you can take it out on your teammates."

"You callin' me a loser!" Fury growled.

"If the shoe fits..." Sterling smirked.

"Technically, we're all losers." Caboose pouted.

"It's alright, Caboose." Fletcher comforted him. "There's no shame in being beaten by the best."

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that." Fury sneered. "It won't change the humiliating loss you got served."

"And nothing can wash out the stink of defeat from your feathers." Sterling sneered.

"Don't you start, Sterling." Black scowled.

"I'll start if I want to." Sterling retorted. "You know this clown has it coming."

"I'll give you that." Black admitted. "But don't go provoking him. He's clearly got an anger-management problem."

"You're the one who's gonna have a problem if you don't back off!" Fury snarled.

"Watch your step, Fury." Black retorte. "There's only so much I can take..."

"Ooh, scary!" Fury mocked him.

"You should be scared!" Black yelled.

"That's enough, you guys." Elite stepped in, frowning, "Do any of you know why the Taskforce was able to best all of you?"

"I assume you're going to say 'teamwork', right?" Sterling deadpanned.

"Very good, Sterling." Elite nodded, as he turned to the Taskforce, "Ballista and our friends have been working together for many years. Through those years, they had learned each others' strengths and weaknesses. They all know the roles they have to play in order to win each fight. And whatever situation may present itself, they are able to adapt and coordinate their tactics so they will always come out on top."

"Really? If you ask me, they just got lucky!" Fury scowled.

"Don't be jealous, Fury." Fletcher retorted, a bit miffed himself. "Just because you don't have an ounce of camaraderie in you, doesn't mean the rest of us are so afflicted."

"Whatever." Fury spat.

"So, does this mean we're done here?" Sterling asked.

"Not exactly." Elite answered, "We're going to give this exercise another go."

"Again?" Black frowned.

"Yes. And this time, try to work together." Elite declared, "You're never going to be able to get past them if all of you charge off on your own."

"Well, tell that to feathers over here!" Sterling gestured to Fury.

"Shut it, Cross!" Fury growled.

"Just take your places, and remember what I said." Elite ordered, stifling a groan.

The Taskforce and Project: Freedom took their places, Caboose joining Black and others after coming to.

"Are you feeling alright, Caboose?" Sterling frowned, "Titan hit ya pretty hard."

"Oh sure." Caboose smiled, "I think I no longer know math, but math is overrated anyways."

"Well, if you're sure." Sterling shrugged.

"How about you worry about yourself, Cross?" Fletcher glared, "I'll worry about Caboose."

"Hey, what happened to having 'camaraderie'?" Sterling grunted.

"There are exceptions." Fletcher snapped.

"Knock it off, guys." Black growled, "If we are going to win this, we have to suck it up and come up with an actual plan this time…" He cast glances at his teammates, "...Any suggestions?"

"Well, Titan is clearly the toughest of the lot." Fletcher spoke up, "If him hugging and falling on you all it took to take Fury out, he's probably going to be dealt with first."

"What about Armory?" Sterling added, "He may have that bad leg, but his gadgets are no joke."

"And then there's the rest of the motley crew." Fury scowled, "Oldie, skinny, and geeky."

"Oh come now." Caboose frowned, "Ballista's not that thin, Incognito looks alright for a stallion, and Master is still in his prime."

"...Idiot." Fury hissed silently.

"...Okay, I think I got it." Black declared firmly, "Caboose, I don't know how you'll do it, but I want you to take care of Titan. Think you can manage that?"

"You got it, Black." Caboose nodded, "That doggie's going to the pound! ...Or to get a flea dip. They hate that..."

"As for us three." Black gestured to himself, Sterling, and Fletcher, "I'll deal with Ballista. Fletcher takes on Incognito again. Sterling will deal with Master-"

"Actually, I believe I should be the one to take on Ballista." Fletcher added.

"What? Why?" Sterling scoffed.

"Because Ballista already fought and _defeated_ you, and he knows how Black fights. He and I hadn't fought yet." Fletcher reasoned, "I could stand the best chance of defeating him."

"Hate to say it, but he's got a point." Sterling admitted.

"Maybe..." Black mused. "But why are you so eager to take on Ballista?"

"Oh... No reason." Fletcher said shiftily. "Just seems like good strategy."

"Sure it does." Sterling snorted. "Nothing suspicious about that reasoning..."

"Look, it doesn't really matter." Black shook his head, "We'll take on then, and keep them busy."

'Hey, what about me? What do I do?!" Fury hissed.

" _You_ will hang back." Black revealed, giving a glare.

"What?! And leave me out of the action?!" Fury scowled.

"You are going to be our bell-ringer." Black explained, "When the others are distracted, we need you to get in quick and hit that bell."

"Well, that doesn't sound like much fun." Fury grumbled.

"I mean it, Fury." Black hissed, "The moment you see an opening, you go for it. Not before. Not after. Think you can manage that?"

Fury glowered at the red stallion… and let out a huff.

"Fine. If it quits your whinin', I'll wait." Fury shook his head.

"Okay then." Black nodded, as he glanced at the others, "Get ready, you guys. We're going to show them what we're all about."

Soon, both teams had taken their places once more at opposite sides of the ring.

"Okay, same rules as before." Consul declared, "Remember, clean match! Go!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Black roared, as he, Fletcher, Sterling, and Caboose charged forth.

"Another charge?" Master Mind grimaced, "You'd think Black would know better…"

"But why is Fury hanging back?" Ballista asked, noting the griffon standing petulantly in the back. He turned to Armory, "Armory, you stick behind us. We'll give these blokes another lesson in slobber-knocking!"

Armory gave a nod as Ballista and co. charged forth to meet their fellow comrades once more.

"Okay, here they come. Caboose, do your thing!" Black ordered.

"Right-o!" Caboose smirked, as he ran ahead.

"Titan, get Caboose!" Ballista barked.

Titan gave a bark of his own, as he lunged right at Caboose.

"Ooh, this oughta be good…" Fury smirked from afar.

Titan swung his fists at Caboose, only to miss.

"Woo-hoo!" Caboose whooped.

Growling, Titan threw another punch, which Caboose leapt away from.

"Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Caboose laughed an irritating, high-pitched laugh.

"Grrr!" Titan snarled, infuriated.

Fury watched the scene, a bit perplussed.

"Flap… how is that idiot doing that?" Fury grunted, secretly disappointed that Titan wasn't clobbering him.

"RRRR!" Titan slammed both his fists down, frustrated.

However, as soon as he lifted them, Caboose wasn't there.

"Ruh?" Titan glanced left and right, looking for the odd stallion, "Ruff? Ruff!"

"Ruff-ruff!"

Titan immediately froze, as he glanced up…

Sure enough, Caboose was on atop on him. Before Titan could react, Caboose began scratching a spot behind Titan's left ear.

"Rrrooo…" Titan suddenly drooped, whining with pleasure.

"Aw, Who's a good boy?" Caboose cooed. "Who's a good boy?"

"Rrrr…" Titan purred.

"Yeah, you're a good boy." Caboose smiled.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Fury seethed.

"What the- Titan?!" Ballista gaped, actually surprised, "What are you-"

"Hey, eyes forward!"

Ballista quickly turned to see Fletcher charging right at him. Ballista made to receive his attack… only for Fletcher to throw himself sideways.

Fletcher dashed toward Ballista, then threw himself sideways.

"Ah, a classic feint." Ballista smiled. "Not bad, but against an opponent with some speed..."

Ballista almost instantly moved to block Fletcher. Fletcher responded by diving between his opponents' hooves. But Ballista swiftly flipped over him, once again blocking the bell.

"They sure taught you well at that academy." Ballista admitted. "But skill means nothing compared to years of actual battle experience."

"We'll see about that." Fletcher declared.

Fletcher made another move meant to catch Ballista off-guard, moving forward, then diving around Ballista, only for Ballista to grab him mid-leap and slam him to the floor.

"Ahh!" Fletcher yelped.

"Master Mind, get Caboose off of Titan!" Ballista yelled, as he pinned Fletcher, "I got my hooves full!"

"Affirmative!" Master Mind declared, as he tried dashing towards Titan… only to get blocked by Black.

"Sorry, Master." Black stepped forth menacingly, "Can't let you do that… I'll make this as easy as I can."

"As will I." Master Mind retorted.

Just before Black could strike, Master Mind struck a certain muscle by his left hoof.

"Gah!" Black yelped, as his hoof went limb. "What the-?!"

"Pressure point strike." Master Mind smirked. "Your hoof will be incapable of movement for the next minute or so. Want a replay?"

Master Mind jabbed again, but Black made sure to dodge it, dragging his limp hoof.

"No, I think I got it." Black admitted, "Where did you even learn this stuff?"

"From studying Tibrayten texts." Master Mind answered.

"Hmph, should have known." Black shook his head… before he swung his working right hoof into him, blasting him back a few inches, "But it isn't going to help you."

"We'll see about that!" Master Mind yelled, as he charged at him.

Meanwhile, Sterling soon came face to face with Incognito, who made to block his way to the bell.

"Going somewhere?" Incognito sneered, giving quite an unnerving glare.

"I was, until somepony got in my way." Sterling snarked, admitting perturbed by the hateful look in his eyes, "...I don't suppose I could ask you nicely to move?"

"Not a chance." Incognito grunted, "I've been looking forward to this…"

"Oh, really?" Sterling asked, as they began circling each other, "Didn't think I mattered that much to you. Kinda flattering, I must say."

"You know, Sterling, there's been something I was wondering about you…" Incognito hissed, "Just how much like your Forefathers buddies are you? Have you ever killed before?"

"Well, to answer your first question, every Forefather agent is different. Wouldn't say we're all buddies. And the second question… I think you know the answer." Sterling rebutted, "Why you ask?"

"Hmph… I just remember this one Forefather agent that the Taskforce faced a while back. A pony by the name of 'Reaper Foyet'." Incognito recalled mockingly, glaring at Sterling, "Ever hear of him?"

"Reaper Foyet…" Sterling mused… before shaking his head, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. I assume he was a low-rank agent? Where you're going with this?"

"Reaper was a Black Sheep. A group of psychopaths and murderers employed by the Forefathers." Incognito retorted, "He murdered someone close to me. Shadow Slinker. He was my teacher My friend. Slaughtered without a shred of remorse. Have you ever done that, Sterling? Ever killed somepony's close friend or family, just for the heck of it?"

"...I fail to see how that's any of your business." Sterling shot back, adopting a bitter scowl in remembrance of that infamous group, namely their leader Scalphunter… as well as something else... "Now, are we doing this, or what?"

"Oh, we're doing this, alright!" Incognito tackled Sterling.

Sterling was bowled over by Incognito's sudden charge, but recovered quickly, throwing his opponent off him.

"Look, I have little to no interactions with these Black Sheeps." Sterling scowled, as he followed up with a one-two punch, "I am not responsible for what they did to you or anyone else!"

"I beg to differ." Incognito replied, blocking the strikes. "You were one of the Father's flunkies. You let them and your fellow scums do as they pleased, letting them hurt everypony that got in their way!" He gave a few jabs, as Sterling dodged them, "Even if you hadn't done it yourself, your inaction had hurt a lot of ponies!" He swung a few more times, as Sterling reared back to avoid them, "...And personally speaking, I don't care what Elite thinks. I'm not going to stand having an unrepentant murderer around here!"

Sterling paused for a moment, taken a bit aback by Incognito's harsh words… but he adopted a firm glare.

"Well, I'm sorry about your teacher." Sterling began, "But here's the thing… you can say that I'm unrepentant all you want… but you cannot be further from the the truth. And even if I was, it doesn't really matter what you think, does it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Incognito challenged.

"You're not the boss. Elite is. And Elite wanted me on this team. And while you may call me Father's flunky, you're just as much as a flunky of Elite's. So don't go thinking you're better than me, because I'm sure Shadow Slinker didn't teach you to be some whiny-ass twit."

"...You son of a-!" Incognito roared.

Incensed, Incognito charged at Sterling again.

"Gotcha." Sterling smirked.

Taking advantage of Incognito's blind Fury, Sterling used the force of his attack against him, throwing him out of the ring. Sterling gave a cocky smirk.

"And that's the end of- GAH!"

Almost immediately, Incognito got back up and charged Sterling from behind, tackling him to the ground.

"Don't! You! Ever! Mention! Shadow Slinker's! Name! Ever! Again!" He punched Sterling over and over.

"Get... Off... Me!" Sterling struggled to escape the beating.

Caboose immediately noted Sterling's plight.

"Sterling!" Caboose gasped.

"Caboose!"

Caboose turned the other way, as Fletcher was struggling to get Ballista off of him.

"Caboose, a little help here!" Fletcher grimaced, thrashing underneath him.

"Come on, don't make this harder!" Ballista grunted.

"Uhhh…" Caboose moaned uncertainly, as he glanced at Fletcher… then at Sterling… then at Fletcher once more, "Oh, shoot…"

Suddenly, Caboose hopped off of Titan… and darted towards Sterling.

"Caboose?!" Fletcher gaped.

"Caboose?!" Black echoed, realizing he got off Titan, "What are you doing?! You gotta keep Titan-"

"Heads up!"

Black turned to face Master again… only for him to jab the muscle in his right hoof, rending it limp.

"Aw, crap!" Black fell face first to the ground, his front hooves unable to keep him up.

Caboose grabbed Incognito from behind, and threw him across the ring.

"Ugh!" Incognito grunted as he landed hard.

"You okay?" Caboose asked as he helped Black up.

"A little bruised, but good." Sterling answered. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem." Caboose smiled. "Now, I should get back before Titan-"

A shadow loomed over them. Caboose and Sterling hesitantly looked up to see Titan standing them, baring his teeth and punching his fists together.

"...Oh, no." Caboose and Sterling meeped in unison.

Titan threw out both fists at once, knocking both stallions out.

"Dammit…" Black growled in frustration, still on the ground.

"Caboose…" Fletcher murmured, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Fury watched all of it unfold from his position, having grown rather tired of waiting while his teammates got the crap beat out of them.

"Oh, to hell with this." Fury growled, "If you want something done right…"

Fury charged forward, rushing past his fallen teammates, and evading the enemy attacks.

"Fury, stop!" Black yelled.

Fury ignored Black, pressing on. He was getting close to the bell, when suddenly, something stuck onto his back with a big 'plop!'.

"Huh? What is..." Fury paused, as he looked behind him. On his back between his wings was something that looked like a mix of a really small plunger and a toy dart, with a black thread attached to it, leading it all the way back to…

"What? You think it was gonna be that simple?" Armory sneered. The thread lead up to a hoof bracer on Armory's hoof. It looked oddly similar to the 'Homer', "I designed a friend-friendly version of the Homer, replacing the arrow tip with a 'high'-suction cup. I call it the 'Homser' (Hoof-Mounted Suction-Cup Ropedart). Observe."

With a clench of his 'Homser' hoof, Fury felt himself being pulled back.

"Oh flap! Your stupid toy ain't gonna stop me!" Fury snarled.

Fury put his all into charging for the bell, determined to secure the win. He flapped his wings as hard as he could, sank his claws into the floor in order to drag himself forward...

...However, despite all that, Fury remained where he was. The pull on Armory's invention counteracted all of Fury's strength, leaving the irate griffon clawing in place, reaching for the bell.

"Almost got it…" Fury groaned.

"Eesh, this is tough to watch." Armory frowned, as he continued reeling.

"Do you want to call it, Consul?" Elite sighed.

"I think it would be best." Consul admitted, as he then declared, "The Taskforce wins again!"

Each member of Project: Freedom emitted a groan, as Fury, realizing the folly of his endeavors, dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"Well… that happened." Elite stepped forth, as Titan let go of Caboose and Sterling, Ballista released Fletcher, and Black regained feeling in his two front hooves, "You all still haven't fully grasped the lesson of this exercise… but on the upside, you did better than last time."

"There's no need to sugar-coat it, Elite." Black grimaced, "We blew it…"

"Aw…" Caboose shook his head, "I'm real sorry, Black. I know ya told me to keep Titan busy, but I didn't want Sterling to get his handsome face ruined."

"Well, maybe you should have let him." Fletcher growled, "After all, Sterling was the one who riled him up."

"Fletcher is right. We might have stand a chance if you hadn't gone and done that, Sterling." Black glared at Sterling.

"Hey, he started it!" Sterling snapped, as he glanced at Incogntio, storming off the ring in a tuff, not even bothering to look at him, "Talking about whether or not I'm some heartless murderer..."

"Shadow Slinker was my friend too, Sterling." Black frowned, "Did you really have to bring him into it?"

"...No, I guess not." Sterling begrudgingly admitted, "But still, I wasn't going to just take that from him."

"Just think before you speak next time." Black grunted, "The last thing you need is more enemies…" He then glared at Fury, as the griffon got back up, "As for him…"

Fury was clearly livid, as his eyes stared daggers at Armory.

"You have five seconds to get your stupid gadget off me." Fury threatened.

"Hey, take it easy, Fury." Armory soothed, tapping his bracer, causing the suction-cup to pop off, as he reeled it back in, "It was just an exercise."

"A real stupid one if you ask me!" Fury snarled, "If you didn't have these tinker toys on you, I would had wiped the floor with you and we would had won!"

"No, we would have won if you had stuck to the plan!" Black stepped in, "You were supposed to wait till there was an opening!"

"There was never going to be an opening." Fury scoffed, "You four were all getting clobbered, because Caboose was a moron, Sterling is a good-for-nothing, and Fletcher was just plain trash! Even you couldn't do your job right!"

"Oh, like you did so well?" Sterling sneered."You were pinned by Titan for most of the first round!"

"I only lost because I was out-numbered!" Fletcher yelled. "You were stopped in your tracks by a little gadget!"

"A cool gadget." Caboose added.

"Don't act like you did any better than us, Fury." Black growled. "Just rushing in without a plan is nothing to be proud of."

"At least I tried something!" Fury shot back.

"Something stupid." Sterling snorted.

"Like getting your opponent angry?" Fletcher taunted Sterling.

"Back off, Ulysses." Sterling scowled.

"At least it took two to beat me." Fletcher said smugly. "None of you can say the same."

"Two of the wimpiest guys on the Taskforce." Fury sneered.

"Knock it off, Fury!" Black snarled.

"Is that an order, 'boss'?" Fury spat. "'Cause I know where you can stick it..."

Caboose didn't join in on the argument, only watching in discomfort.

"Okay, guys, that will do!" Elite sighed, "Clearly, we still have a lot of work to do. But that's okay. We have plenty of time. For now, you five should take a nice long break. Despite the losses, you've earned it."

"Well, if you say so…" Black shrugged, as he began to leave.

"Hey, Caboose…" Sterling approached him as they went to leave, "Thanks for having my back back there. I know it cost us the exercise…"

"Think nothin' of it, pal." Caboose smiled, "You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course I would. You're my-" Sterling smirked.

Suddenly, Fletcher got between them, giving a nasty look at Sterling.

"Come along, Caboose." Fletcher declared tersely, "Time for a well-deserved break."

"Um, actually, I was hoping me and Sterling would-" Caboose began.

"Now." Fletcher glared back at him.

"...Okay." Caboose murmured, giving Sterling an apologetic look, "See ya."

"Yeah… see ya." Sterling frowned, as the two walked off.

"Well, I could go for a shower." Fury grumbled, "After spending all that time under that mutt, I smell like dog."

"Too bad you can't wash out the stink of defeat." Sterling smirked.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood, Cross." Fury spat, stomping past him.

 _'Seeing him get his butt kicked almost makes up for today.'_ Sterling thought as he departed also.

Soon, it was just Ballista, Elite, and Consul, as Ballista left the ring.

"I don't know about you guys, but I kinda think that could have gone better." Ballista admitted.

"You can say that again." Consul grimaced, "They were squabbling like hydra heads over a piece of meat. Not to mention they couldn't complete the exercise."

"Look, it's still early." Elite defended, "We still have the rest of the two weeks. I bet you that they will become the team I know they can be by the time we through!"

"I really hope so, Elite." Consul shook his head, as he left the gym, "I really do…"

"...You really believe that, Elite?" Ballista turned to Elite.

"I am a bit concerned." Elite admitted, "But I have faith in them. You saw them, they were working together for a bit. If we can get them to do that more, Wall should leave us alone."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Ballista chuckled, "I already have the others thinking up exercises for the following two weeks. By the time we're through, it will be like having _two_ Taskforce Omegas."

"I'll settle just for them being able to make nice." Elite declared, "Small steps."

And thus Project: Freedom had begun their rigorous special training as a team that would be counted to defend Equestria. Under the watchful eyes of Consul and Elite, the team underwent many exercises, devised from each member of the Taskforce.

While many of the exercises were simple and to the point, such as trust falls, there were a few training exercises that proved to be rather… difficult.

One exercise was one devised by Master Mind, with the five being placed in a 'escape the room' scenario set up in one of the bases' hangar, the team needing to put their head together to solve puzzles and find their way out. However…

Black, Fury, Sterling and Fletcher went around the room, trying to find a way out.

"Hah!" Fury struck one of the walls hard, but it didn't yield. "Flap."

"Nice try, Fury." Sterling snorted. "If there's a way out, it'll be through some kind of secret switch. We should check every nook and cranny."

"Oh, please." Fletcher scoffed. "Nothing so simple. The true way out will involve a series of cryptic clues." Fury hit another wall. "Stop it, Fury."

"You smart guys think too much." Black retorted. "I don't think it'll be as complicated as that, Fletcher. It'll probably be something hidden in plain sight." Fury hit another wall. "Fury, I swear, if you don't stop that..."

"Hey, this my process!" Fury yelled.

"Typical: punch your way out of a problem." Fletcher sneered. "You're hardly any better than Cross."

"At least I don't think being smart makes me better than anypony else!" Sterling yelled.

"Oh, knock it off!" Black growled.

"I know what I'd like to 'knock off' right now." Fury spat.

On a shelf was a rather innocuous teddy bear… with a small camera right in it's bowtie, feeding to outside the room, where they were being observed by Elite, Consul, and Master Mind.

"Jeez. It's a good thing we're not that Jigsaw character, or those guys would be screwed." Consul cringed.

"Come on, I didn't even make this room that hard." Master Mind growled, "Even our rookie agents would be out of this room by now."

"Really? If you ask me, this looks a lot like one of those 'Manehatten Escapes' rooms." Elite grunted.

"What? You think I can't think up a competent 'escape room' of my own?" Master Mind glared.

Elite simply stared at him.

"...Okay, maybe a little!" Master Mind grunted, "I didn't really have enough time to devise a 'Saw-quality' escape room, so I had to make do! My point still stands though."

"Well, it's not all bad. Only four of them are arguing. Caboose seems to be staying out of it." Consul observed.

"Wait a minute…" Master Mind glanced at the video, noting the absence of the mafioso stallion, "Where is Caboose? I don't see him anywhere!"

"Did he maybe not go in with the others?" Consul suggested.

"No. I've seen all of them go in myself. Caboose was with them." Elite shook his head, "Did he maybe got out?"

"That's impossible." Master Mind scoffed, "If these four couldn't figure it out, I doubt Caboose could-"

Suddenly, there was a sound of a toilet flushing. A door nearby opened, as Caboose came in, straightening his suit jacket.

"Sorry, guys. Had to answer nature's call. She was pretty angry." Caboose shrugged.

"Caboose, how did you…" Master Mind began.

Back in the room, Fletcher spoke up.

"I think I figured out what we need to do!" He announced. "The position of the furniture, coupled with the angles of the wallpaper, means that we should check under the-"

At that moment, Caboose entered the escape room through a secret passage behind a mural of Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi.

"Okay, team, where are we on getting us out of here?" Caboose smiled.

The four blanched at the stallion… as Fury then hit his head on a wall in annoyance.

Elite, Consul, and Master were just as perplussed.

"...Okay, we really need to discuss this whole thing with Caboose." Master Mind grimaced.

"Let it go, Master…" Elite sighed.

Finally, near the end of the two weeks, the team were tasked with another exercise, this time headed by Armory. Having made one for such an occasion, Armory decided to pit the five (who were allowed to bring their weapons (armor in Black's case)) against a self-moving wooden machine, shaped like a giant minotaur, with many appendages wielding swords and axes, being swung automatically like it was alive. Armory was counting on them to use teamwork to take it down.

In practice, it didn't quite work that way. The group were having serious difficulties taking it down.

As the machine stomped toward them, Fletcher fired some arrows, which bounced right off it.

"What kin of wood is he?" He frowned.

"The kind that's a big meanie!" Caboose yelled. He fired his crossbow, but the bolts were deflected also. He was so intent on firing it, he didn't notice it was closing in. "Uh-oh..." He gulped, as the machine swung its arm at him.

"Not so fast!" Sterling stepped in, cutting off a wooden arm with his sword.

The machine stumbled back, unbalanced by the loss of a limb. Black took advantage by ramming into its leg, temporarily toppling it.

"Thanks, Sterling!" Caboose smiled. "You really saved my hay bacon!"

"Anytime, pal." Sterling smiled back.

Fletcher scowled, annoyed at Sterling's interference.

"Heads up, guys." Black urged. "We still need to finish this thing-"

Fury suddenly charged at the recovering machine, tackling it against the wall.

"Now for some real fun!" He roared.

Fury struck the robot over and over again, but his constant strikes were unable to make it go down.

"Gotta say, Armory. This machine isn't half-bad for training." Elite mused as he, Armory and Consul watched from the sidelines.

"Oh, thank you." Armory smiled, "The thing was just collecting dust back in my workshop. But you gotta thank Pike too. He helped did the carving."

"Um, I know it's a little late asking, but is it safe?" Consul grimaced, wincing as Black blocked a swing from the ax, "My analysis won't be any good if they're all dead."

"You worry too much, Oswald." Elite shook his head, "These guys can handle whatever Armory throws at 'em… even if it originated from the mind of a Forefather technician..."

Sterling paused, overhearing that tidbit.

 _'What the hell does he mean by that?'_ Sterling grimaced.

"Cross, heads up!" Fury roared.

Sterling quickly turned and narrowly avoided getting hit by an ax.

"Argh, that is it!" Fury stomped his feet, "I lost to a gimp, a mutt, and Caboose in these past two weeks already, I am not losing to a FLAPPIN' machine!"

Fury stood on his hind legs, throwing his talons forward.

"Blackjack Technique Go!"

Suddenly, a salvo of spears fired from thin air, slamming into the machine en masse. With each blow, the automaton was ripped apart, the spears hitting it with enough force to break pieces of it, reducing it to scraps and sawdust, ending with one final blow to the head, knocking it clean off.

The team watched on in shock, as Fury got back down on all fours, letting out a huff.

"There. It's done." Fury growled, as he glared at his teammates, "Thanks for nothing."

"Lauren Faust, Fury, did you have to destroy it?" Black grimaced.

"Aw…" Armory groaned, "So much for reusing that."

"Hey, at least I beat it. That's what counts, right?" Fury grunted.

"Yes… I'd rather it had been a team effort, but beggars can't be choosers, I guess." Elite shrugged, "What do you think, Consul?"

"I think I am thankful that was a machine, and not a equine being." Consul winced, "Barbossa wasn't kidding about your powers."

"Whatever." Fury scoffed, "Are we done now?"

"For now, yes." Elite nodded, "You five did a good job today. Take some rest and we'll be ready to start again tomorrow. Rest assured, it won't be as strenuous as today. If you excuse me, I have business elsewhere to attend to."

"Me too." Consul declared, as he and Elite turned to leave.

"Well, I gotta go and see somepony about cleaning all this up." Armory sighed, joining the other two.

As soon as they left the room, Black drooped, falling down on his flanks.

"Oh, Faust…" Black grumbled, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"What's the matter? Becomin' old like Elite and Ballista?" Fury taunted.

"Stow it, Fury." Black growled, "We've been at these 'team-building exercises' non-stop. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, me too." Sterling grimaced, "What exactly is Elite hoping to accomplish by putting us through the grinder?"

"He's trying to make us a better team." Fletcher said firmly, "I know it's a foreign concept to you, but we need to be the best of the best if we are to face the Forefathers."

"I think we're doing great if you ask me." Caboose smirked, "I mean, you don't hear Mr. Consul complainin', do you?"

"I don't know." Sterling shook his head, "I mean, we hadn't exactly been doing the best in the exercises."

"Yeah, but we hadn't been doing the worst." Caboose smirked, "That's good, isn't it?"

"Caboose's right." Black shook his head, as he got back up, "We've been doin' our best. As long as we keep putting in the effort, Consul will be on his way, and it'll be business as usual."

"And we won't have to deal with any more of this nonsense." Fletcher added.

"You sure about that?" Sterling frowned. "What if there's more to come?"

"Whatever." Fury scoffed. "I'm outta here. Need some private time."

"I could do with a rest." Sterling admitted.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Fletcher!" Caboose offered.

"That does sound good." Fletcher smiled.

"Yeah, you all have fun." Black sighed. "Some of us should..."

Later, Sterling was walking down the corridors, heading for his quarters to get some sleep.

"Come on, Sterling… you're being paranoid." Sterling spoke to himself, "Elite gave you his words that he would help Loveless. He's been treating you like one of his own men." He scoffed, "I mean, what reason do I have to believe that he do something so-"

Suddenly, he heard some familiar voices nearby.

"Uh?" Sterling frowned, as he turned towards the nearest door. To his surprise, it was the door to Elite's office, "What is going on in there…"

Sterling leaned in against the door, making sure he stayed out of sight. As he listened, he recognized two voices…

"So, Armory, how did the clean-up go?" Elite's voice asked.

"It went quickly. It was courteous of Fury to have my invention smashed into small, carryable pieces." Armory's voice deadpanned.

"You'd think it'll ever run again?" Elite frowned.

"It'll never play the violin again, but give me a few weeks, and it might be battle-ready again." Armory shrugged.

"Well, while you're doing that, I would like a update on how the research been going." Elite declared.

 _'Research?'_ Sterling frowned.

"Oh, it's been going smoothly." Armory replied, "I gotta say, I was floored by the design of the DAMP generator on Sterling's sword. On top of being one of the only pony-made inventions capable of disabling dark magic, I don't think I ever saw a AMP generator this small."

Sterling instinctively glanced at the sword on his back.

"Now, now, don't get all 'fanboy' on me, Armory." Elite chuckled, "Or else you gonna take forever looking at the other devices that Sterling's 'friend' had created."

"...Loveless." Sterling whispered.

"Yeah, you're right." Armory nodded, "I'm still looking through some of the weaponry we recovered from Applewood. And then there's the stuff coming from Manehattan."

"Anything you could potentially use?" Elite asked.

"Not necessarily." Armory admitted, "I only wished I got a look at that Iron Arachnid from Titanfall. You know I've never been able to get that iron stallion suit Obadiah Stable had running again. So I have no idea how that thing works..."

"Well, I suggest you keep looking." Elite frowned, "It's my hope that with time, your research could allow us to make _use_ of those weapons so that we can fight the Forefathers more… efficiently."

"Yeah…" Armory murmured, "Sir, don't you think we should inform Sterling about what we're doing? I don't know if he would like us lookin' into his friend's works like this. Maybe he could help us."

"Not likely. Sterling doesn't seem to be the most knowledgeable when it comes to Loveless's works. Besides, he should be focused on integrating with the team."

"Elite…" Armory frowned.

"We'll tell him when it's necessary." Elite said firmly, "But it's important that we don't distract him. Especially with Wall of all ponies on our backs…"

"I just hope this is worth it." Armory shook his head, "It's odd to think that one of the Forefathers' own weapons could very well lead to their downfall."

Sterling stepped away from the door, shocked.

 _'...Armory… he's looking at Loveless's inventions? His works? Is that why he wanted to look at my sword so bad?'_ He thought. He scowled, _'That son of a draft horse. He's going to steal my best friend's weapons so he use to destroy the Forefathers… to destroy…'_ He glared at the door, _'And here I thought Elite was on the up-and-up. But here he is, going behind my back...'_

Sterling stormed off to his quarters, and after washing up, he got into his bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Sterling opened his eyes, and found himself on a desolate, frozen wasteland, one strewn with the charred remains of presumably Forefather agents.

"What is this?" Sterling frowned. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you've served your purpose."

Sterling turned to see Elite approaching him.

"Oh, buck me, this again?" Sterling groaned, "Where are we?!"

"Well, we are currently standing in the mountain range where the Forefathers have been hiding…" Elite revealed.

"Mountain range? You're joking, right? It looks like we're out in the middle of the frozen north." Sterling grimaced.

"It would look that way. Especially after dropping a big nuke on the place…" Elite sneered.

"Wait, a nuke? You nuked the Forefathers?!" Sterling gaped.

"You can thank your old friend Loveless for that." Elite chuckled darkly, "Turns out he's been working on one for a while. Lucky for us, Armory was able to take his notes and do us one better. With just one bomb, we leveled the whole place, leaving little to no traces of them."

"So… you wiped out the Forefathers. And killed Loveless" Sterling shook his head. "Just like last time... But worse."

"Oh, who's gonna miss them? They needed to be stopped. And we did." Elite smirked.

"And now you're gonna kill me, like last time?" Sterling glared.

"Well, it's not like we have any other use for you." Elite scoffed.

"Very well…" Sterling seethed, "But if you think I'm going to let you get away with it, you are sorely mis-"

A bolt tore through Sterling's shoulder, the agonized stallion falling to the ground.

"AUGH!" Sterling screeched, clutching his bloody shoulder.

"It is a shame things had to end this way. For all it's worth, Caboose really took a shine to you…" Elite tutted as he threw aside his crossbow.

"...W-What are you doing now?!" Sterling tried to get up.

"Finishing this." Elite placed his hoof on Sterling's chest, and pressed down hard.

"Ugh, no, I won't let you..." Sterling tried to remove Elite's hoof, but couldn't, even with his strong hoof. As he struggled, he suddenly noticed Ballista standing nearby, a flamethrower at the ready. "Wait... What's he doing here?"

"He's just here to make sure some alien that possesses dead bodies doesn't bring you back." Elite announced, increasing the pressure, "You never know what could come out of a nuclear fallout."

"That.. Makes... No... Sense..." Sterling groaned, the pressure getting to him.

"It's your dream." Elite shrugged. "Take it up with your subconscious."

As Elite continued pressing his hoof down, Sterling felt his rib cage start to give way.

"Urrrgh..." Sterling groaned.

Moments later, Sterling felt even deeper agony, as his heart burst like a ripe tomato.

"It's not like you were using it much anyway..." He heard Elite's voice taunting him as darkness filled his vision.

Sterling woke up in his quarters, sweat dripping off his face.

"...Okay, that was crazy." He panted, "Especially the part about the body-possessing alien." He snorted amusedly. "Like there'd even be aliens like that." He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that Elite is going behind my back… I need to find out what he's doing with those weapons..."

The whole day went by in a flash for everypony that day. As Elite promised, the only team-building exercise that happened was simply leading the blind through a obstacle course. It went alright, although as with the rest of the exercise, it exemplified the issues the team had, as Fury lead Fletcher astray, running him into walls and into obstacles (by accident, he claimed), and Caboose giving very confusing directions to them.

In-between these events, Sterling slipped away to attend to some private business, returning in time for the next exercise.

Later, Sterling made his way to the lounge. Black, Fury, Caboose and Fletcher were already there. Fury was in a corner, sharpening a spear, Caboose and Fletcher were watching a movie, and Black was drinking some juice at the bar.

"Hey, Sterling, where you've been?" Caboose waved.

"Oh, I had to drop my sword off at my room." Sterling shrugged.

"For an hour?" Fletcher glanced at him warily, while still watching the movie.

"Yeah, I noticed some scratches on my blade, and decided to buff them out a little. Gotta take proper care of your weapon." Sterling smirked, as he glanced at Fury, "Feathers here knows what I'm talking about."

"Flap off."

"You too, pal." Sterling gave a snide smile, as he glanced at the tv, "What are you watching?"

" _From Russiaddle with Love_." Caboose answered. "Fletcher's choice. Care to join us? There's room for one more."

"Heh, sure, I-" Sterling began.

"I'd prefer he not, Caboose." Fletcher frowned.

"What? Why not?" Caboose asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Sterling glared.

"You stay out of this!" Fletcher told Sterling.

"How can I when I'm the one you have a beef with?!" Sterling shot back.

"Oh Faust, not this again…" Fury hissed under his breath.

Black let out a sigh, silently sharing his sentiment.

"Fletch, why are you getting so mean about this?" Caboose asked.

"Because I told you to keep your distance from him!" Fletcher told Caboose, "You promised you wouldn't, yet here you are, acting chum with him!"

"What does it matter to you?" Sterling glared, "For a guy who's married, you're acting very possessive of him. What are you, his secret coltfriend?"

"Well, I'm not really into stallions, but if it was Fletcher, I would totally-" Caboose began.

"It matters because Caboose is _my_ best friend, and I don't trust you around him." Fletcher seethed.

"But I do." Caboose cut in with a frown, "Yes, I did promised you that I wouldn't do anything with him… until we have ascertained his loyalties. Well, I can 'as-certainly' tell you he's one of us. Why haven't you?"

"He has a point, Fletcher." Black frowned, setting down his glass, "You have been rather hostile towards Sterling from the moment he got here. Not to say it isn't entirely warranted, but it's odd."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Black." Sterling scoffed.

"What's odd about not trusting him?" Fletcher said coldly, "He's an ex-Forefather agent, the definition of untrustworthy!"

"So you think I'm less trustworthy than the Griffon?" Sterling spat, gesturing to Fury, "The asshole can't even follow simple instructions!"

"Hey, leave me out of this, Cross!" Fury scowled, "If anypony's not worth trusting, try Mr. Idiot over there!" He pointed to Caboose.

Caboose glanced around… and frowned.

"...Um, Fury, I don't think Mr. Idiot is here today. He must be off on break." Caboose mused.

"You see?!" Fury hissed.

"Oh, please, you're just mad that you lost to him." Fletcher retorted, "For all that big bravado and lone-wolf talk, you can't even beat the likes of Titan and Armory in a fight."

"Oh, like you could do any better, soldier boy?!" Fury roared.

"Okay, that's enough!" Black stood up. "You're acting like children!"

"Then why don't you reign us in, 'boss'?" Fury jeered. "Oh, yeah, it's because you're not fit to lead a parade!"

"Well, I'm more fit than you, Fury!" Black growled, "Elite is counting on me to lead this team, and I'm not letting him down!"

"Yeah, because when I think leader, I think the guy who got himself possessed by Sombra and nearly took over Equestria." Sterling rolled his eyes, "Then again, Elite might not be the right stallion to listen to..."

"...What did you just say?" Black glared.

"How dare you!" Fletcher scowled, "You should know that Black has been fighting _your_ organization for years! If anypony's fit to be leader, it would be him. Even I, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard sees that.

"You see, there's a flaw with that logic." Sterling sneered, "For all that training you got at that fancy academy, you've been trailing behind us. _All_ of us. Face it, you're nothing but a second-rate wannabe."

Fletcher stepped back, visibly stricken by those words… he then regained his poise, his eyes adopting a very cold gleam to them, as he got in close to Sterling.

"...At least I can be counted on to protect Equestria." Fletcher said coldly, "You couldn't even protect your brothers."

The room went dead silent, along with Sterling, who stood there, a flash of grief across his face…

"Holy flap." Fury gaped.

"Fletcher…" Caboose frowned.

Almost immediately, Sterling's grief was soon replaced with rage, as he then punched Fletcher right in the face.

"Gah!" Fletcher staggered back, prompting a gasp from the others. Fletcher felt his snout, feeling blood trickling out…

And in retaliation, Fletcher, with a snarl, slugged Sterling back.

"GRR!" Sterling clenched his jaw, "That does it!"

"Sterling, don't!" Caboose gasped.

Sterling tackled Fletcher, slamming him against the TV, destroying it.

"Gah! Get off me, you scum!" Fletcher kicked Sterling off.

As Sterling went flying, he crashed into Fury, who didn't have time to get out the way.

"Ow!" Fury grunted.

"Get the hell outta my way, feathers!" Sterling shoved Fury hard.

"Oh, now you've gone and made me mad!" Fury roared, as he slugged Sterling right into Fletcher.

"Oof! You damn oaf!" Fletcher pushed Sterling off him.

"Oh, you want some too?!" Fury snarled, "Well, here I come!"

"Hey, knock it off!" Black grabbed Fury, trying to stop him from launching another attack, "All of you!"

"Get off me!" Fury elbowed Black, causing a nosebleed.

"Ugh!" Black clutched his snout… before letting a growl, "You know what, buck this! You're gonna be sorry!"

Before Fury could charge at Sterling and Fletcher (who were grappling with one another), Black rammed into Fury, sending them into the two.

At that moment, all four of them were brawling amongst themselves.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this for so long." Sterling punched Fletcher. "Didn't take long for me to get sick of his fancy garbage!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Fletcher returned the blow.

"You have been nothing but an insubordinate troublemaker since this team began!" Black had Fury in a headlock. "Never listens, never follows orders..."

"It hasn't been easy for me either!" Fury shot back. "You, always acting like you're the boss of me... you ain't the boss of me!"

"Come on, guys, stop!" Caboose tried to stop them.

He threw whatever he could find at them, hoping it would cease the fighting. But one of the objects he threw was a rolling pin, which Sterling caught and used to hit Sterling.

"Whoops." Caboose gulped.

"Hey, you!" Fury grabbed Caboose's hoof with his tail. "You're not getting out of this!"

"Yikes!" Caboose yelped, as Fury dragged him into the fight.

Meanwhile, outside the lounge, Elite and Ballista were walking by, deep in conversation.

"Come on, Elite, you're being paranoid." Ballista rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it, Ballista. I feel the team haven't been getting on as well as I would had hoped by now." Elite admitted.

"So the team's still having some issues. It's no big deal." Ballista shrugged, "I remember it taking us months to turn the Taskforce into the team it is today."

"But that was different. We all came from military background. Black and Fletcher aside, they're all from different walks of life." Elite frowned, "And I can't help but feel like they're one frayed line from coming apart."

"Look, we just gotta give it time. Consul got all the info he needs, and it should be good enough to tide Wall over." Ballista smirked, "Besides, I believe the team has been doing much better today. I can bet you that they're becoming buddies right-"

Suddenly, the door to the lounge burst open, as a battered Caboose was shucked out.

"AUGH!" Caboose landed in front of the two, stupefied. Quickly, he got back up and ran back in, "Come on, guys, let's talk this out!"

Immediately concerned, Elite and Ballista rushed into the lounge, and to their horror, the place was a complete wreck: The furniture was in shambles, and food and drink had been scattered everywhere. The members of Project: Freedom were covered in bruises, still fighting with each other - with the exception of Caboose, who was still tugging on Fury.

"This. Isn't. Helping. Is. It?!" Caboose groaned with each pull.

"What the- what did you do to the lounge?!" Ballista yelled.

"What is going on here?!" Elite gasped, horrified, "Stop this! Stop this right now!"

Elite and Ballista waded into the mess, dragging the fighters apart.

"Somepony. Explain. Now!" Elite demanded fiercely.

"He started it!" Sterling pointed at Fletcher.

"I did no such thing!" Fletcher yelled.

"I tried to stop them!" Black defended himself, glaring at Fury, "But this asshole wasn't helping!"

"You want some more, Black?!" Fury threatened.

"Thank Faust, you got here!" Caboose sighed in relief, "I ran out of things to throw!"

"I don't care who started it or who tried to stop it or who threw stuff!" Elite yelled, "All of you, report to your quarters, now!"

The group grudgingly obeyed, taking care not to so much as look at each other as they departed… except Caboose, who was exaggeratedly drooping his head low.

"...Faust damn it…" Elite groaned, "Look at this…"

"I know… this is about as bad as when Titan accidentally ate those pot brownies." Ballista grimaced, "Minus all the bite marks."

"This is bad, Ballista." Elite shook his head, "If Consul finds out about this-"

"Kinda late for that."

Elite and Ballista glanced at the door, where Consul was standing… with an rather disappointed frown.

"Aw, buck." Elite cursed.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened?" Ballista deadpanned.

"I saw enough." Consul shook his head, "Look at this place… what a disaster…"

"Oswald. It's not as bad as it seems." Elite protested.

"Really, Elite?" Consul scoffed, as he walked in, stepping around the broken furniture, "This is supposed to be the team meant to defend Equestria against the likes of the Forefathers... instead, they were beating the crap out of each other!"

"Okay, granted, they aren't getting along as well as we would have hoped, but this is just a minor setback." Ballista assured him.

"Come on, even you two must see that this team is anything but." Consul countered. "Trust me, I've been observing them for the past two weeks. They clearly want nothing to do with one another."

"That's not true. What about Caboose?" Elite asked.

"Only a mere exception, and even then, Fury hates him." Consul pointed out. "There are some very bad blood between some of them. And I fear that we may putting them through all these exercises until we're old and grey, and they'll still won't warm up to each other."

"But they will." Elite said stubbornly, "If you just give us and the team a little more time, me and Ballista could double down on team-building exercises and-"

"I can't give you more time." Consul shook his head. "I promised Wall I would give her my findings after two weeks, and I hate to tell you this, but this little spat of theirs isn't going to reflect too kindly on them or you."

"Consul, come on." Elite pleaded. "These are good ponies and a griffon. You've seen what they could do."

"I don't doubt that." Consul admitted. "But Project: Freedom just might not be the right thing for any of them or for RDL."

"Oh, so I suppose Wall could do any better?" Elite snarled contemptuously. "You know she's been out to get me ever since I became director."

"Oh, but I do." Consul nodded. "I do know that you and Wall always had your differences."

Elite scowled in response.

"And I know Wall isn't your favorite pony." Consul continued. "But she knows how to run a tight ship. Maybe if you gave her a chance... who knows, maybe she could whip up a better team."

"Yeah, and I can move to the Dragon Lands, and get a job as a clown at hatchlings' birthday parties." Elite retorted. "Doesn't mean she can. This team can work. You just gotta give us a chance to prove it..."

"Elite, I know where you're going with this." Consul sighed. "You're my friend, but Wall is my boss. Are you really going to make me choose?"

"Look, just tell me and Ballista what we gotta do, and we'll do it." Elite urged.

"We will?" Ballista blanched.

"Elite, you remember what happened the last time I went behind Wall's back, right?" Consul recalled, "She had me cleaning her office for three months!"

"I know, but just tell us what we need to do to prove to you that Project: Freedom can work, and we'll do it, no questions asked." Elite pledged.

"Hmm…" Consul hissed, before pondering for a moment… with a defeated sigh, he continued, "Well, I might have one idea."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense." Ballista urged. "What is it?"

"Survival training, Ballista" Consul declared. "We take the five and dump them onto an island somewhere. They'll have no choice but to work together. If we give them a week, they oughta be a true team by then."

"Survival training?" Elite frowned, "That's a little extreme, isn't it?"

"You said 'anything', director." Consul huffed.

"I didn't say 'no'." Elite glared, "I'm just a little concerned, is all."

"But what about Wall?" Ballista asked Consul. "Isn't she expecting some kind of report from you soon?"

"I'll tell Wall I need an extra week to 'compile all the data'." Consul said shrewdly. "That should keep her pacified till the week is out. If those five are actually working together better afterwards, then I'll strike this little incident from my analysis."

"...Thank you, my friend." Elite smiled gratefully. "You won't regret this."

"I sure hope so." Consul frowned, as he turned to leave. As soon as he left, Elite turned to Ballista.

"Ballista, get the others. Inform them of the plan." Elite ordered.

"...Are you sure about this, mate?" Ballista murmured.

"It's extreme, I know, but we don't really have much choice." Elite growled, "Desperate times usually call for desperate measures, and with Project: Freedom hanging in the balance, I say this is desperate as it comes."

"I guess so. I just hope clowns don't wind up getting themselves killed." Ballista scoffed.

"There's only one way to find out..." Elite declared seriously.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Out In The Wilderness

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Six: Out in the Wilderness**

That evening, after Ballista had gathered the Taskforce, Elite and Ballista informed them of their plan to finally rally up 'Project: Freedom; Armory would gas each of the room with a special kind of gas that would lull them into a deeper sleep than usual. While they slept, the other members would sneak into the quarters, and as stealthily and quietly as possible, carry them to one of the airships, so that they could airdrop them onto some island.

The first portion of the plan went by quickly, as the Taskforce carried each member onto an airship.

"Ugh..." Master Mind grunted, struggling to carry Caboose, who was snoring loudly on his back, "Geez, this pony is as heavy as he is mental."

"You don't hear me complaining." Incognito sneered, Fletcher was on his back, his snout lightly breathing, "Fletcher here's light as a feather."

"You oughta get down to the gym sometimes." Ballista snarked, carrying Sterling in a firepony's carry, "Put some muscles on those skinny limbs."

"I prefer to focus on the most powerful muscle of all: the brain." Master Mind retorted. "Mostly because it doesn't get you all sweaty and disgusting."

At that point, Titan returned, carrying Black and Fury in his arms.

"That's it, big guy." Ballista nodded. "Just set them down over there."

Titan gently set them down on an empty spot.

"Better hurry up, you guys." Elite declared, walking down a gangplank from their designated airship, "That special gas Armory used isn't going to keep them snoozing forever." He glanced around them, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Right here, sir." Armory hobbled over, a briefcase on his back, "I got their equipment for them. Wasn't sure what to give Black, so I settled for one of my 'Homers'."

"I think that will do just nicely." Elite nodded... before noticing Armory nervously looking at Black, as Titan took him and Fury aboard the airship, "Is something bothering you, Armory?"

"I'm just not very comfortable with this." Armory admitted, "I mean, we're just dumping Black and the others on some deserted island to fend for themselves. I didn't think it would have to come to this..."

"You have a right to worry, old friend." Elite sighed, "Believe me, I don't want to do this any more than you do..."

"...But we really don't have much of a choice." Ballista added, "This survival training is our one and only chance of getting these blokes to work as a team. Nothing else worked..."

"I know, but still..." Armory frowned.

"And if this doesn't work, then Wall will come in and take over our project, ruining our best chances of protecting Equestria." Elite growled, "For Equestria and for this team's sake, we can't have that."

"So, we're just gonna have to suck it up, alright, mate?" Ballista prompted.

"Yeah, you're right." Armory grimaced.

Onboard the airship, the Project Freedom members were all scattered along the deck. Incognito made sure that they were all still sleeping.

"Like babies." He nodded, "Not even cannon-fire can wake them..."

As he looked upon them, his eyes fell on Sterling. A wicked grin emerged on his face.

"Hmmph, time to give that bucker a little going away present..." He smirked, holding up a marker pen.

"Don't even think about it, Cog." Master Mind glared.

"Come on, he's asking for it. Especially after what he said back at the 'bell training'." Incognito shot back.

"Didn't you already get your revenge when you almost beat his face off?" Master Mind grunted.

"I dunno. Is he still breathing?" Incognito growled.

"Look, it was a low-blow, yes, but you technically baited him when you got in his face about the Black Sheep." Master Mind said matter-of-factly.

"Are you seriously taking his side?" Incognito gasped.

"Not exactly." Master Mind denied. "But speaking from a logical standpoint, it would be in our best interests to at least try to be civil with Sterling. He is a valuable ally, regardless of what we may think of him."

"Maybe not, if this little trip doesn't work out like Elite hopes." Incognito retorted.

"But it might." Master Mind pointed out. "And do you really want Sterling to dwell on this little joke the entire time he's away? That could have serious repercussions..."

"Okay, you win." Incognito reluctantly put away the pen. "I won't do it."

"A very wise decision." Master Mind smiled.

"...Can I at least scribble on Fury?" Incognito pointed to Fury, who had an irritated look while sleeping.

"Oh, go ahead. He's definitely asked for it." Master Mind shrugged.

"Something we can agree on." Incognito chuckled evilly, as he made his way to the griffon.

Just as Incognito was about to start drawing on Fury's face, Ballista walked by.

"So, are our little nippers all 'comfortable'?" Ballista asked.

"Uh... Yeah, sure." Incognito hid the pen. "We're all ready to go."

"Excellent." Elite declared, as he and the others joined them. "We should have just enough time to reach the target destination by first light."

"You mean the drop-off point." Ballista noted.

"Either way." Elite shrugged. "Let's get to it."

The airship took off, carrying its unwary cargo to their destination. The conscious passengers were all well aware of what a rude awakening the Project: Freedom members were in store for.

 _The present..._

Currently, Black was scoping out the island from a spot on the mountain they'd all rolled down, having made his trek back up after parting from his teammates. For the most part, it appeared to be uncharted wilderness, with a large forest, a big lake and a noticeable patch of open fields being readily visible.

"Where the hell did you leave us, Elite?" Black muttered to himself. "It's alright for a vacation, I guess, but I would have rather not been left here without so much as a warning…"

Having gotten the lay of the land, Black made his way back down the mountain.

 _'Now we're supposed to survive out here, working as a team...'_ He thought. _'How are we supposed to do that? We could barely stand sharing a lounge for five minutes before trying to tear each other apart. How are we going to survive this?'_

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Caboose and Fletcher were seeking out firewood.

"Here, firewood, firewood, firewood..." Caboose called. "No use hiding from us. We're gonna get ya eventually, so you'd better come out now..."

Fletcher rolled his eyes light-heartedly.

"You know, Caboose, this reminds me of that camping trip we took the Junior Guards on." He admitted. "You know, not long after I was transferred to the Royal Guard?"

"Oh, yeah. The Napoleons, Chapter 18, 'Changing of the Guard Part Three'." Caboose chuckled, "Man, hard to believe it's been three years…"

"It's been five years." Fletcher corrected, perplussed by his words.

"Right." Caboose winced, "Still, to think we used to hate each other… but after that trip, we became the best of friends."

"Yes." Fletcher beamed. "Though we did end up having to fight a vicious wild manticore before then."

"Oh, right. When Mr. Ebony got his creatures mixed up when quoting that italian plumber, and I called the scorpion-kitty 'Snakekitty', and Gauntlet got hurt because you missed a important shot, and you almost quitted over it. Good times." Caboose smirked.

"...Yeah." Fletcher felt a eye twitch, remembering one of his 'missed shots' from the encounter, "Not necessarily that part, but it did help us become the partners we are today. And if we're lucky, history won't repeat itself."

"You know, I never got that saying." Caboose mused, "How can history repeat itself? History's... well, it's history! It's already happened. It can't happen again! Well, not unless you see that memory picture spell, but that would be a real hassle to do all the time. Then again, if it's so important, you could always make time..."

As Caboose rambled, Fletcher recalled an important matter.

"Caboose... can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"You just did." Caboose shrugged.

"Something different." Fletcher clarified.

"Oh, right." Caboose nodded. "Go ahead, then."

"Well, it's... about Sterling." Fletcher admitted.

"What about him?" Caboose asked.

"...Just what is it you see in him?" Fletcher frowned.

"Sorry?" Caboose tilted his head quizzically.

"Ignoring the fact that you went against our promise earlier, you and Cross have been quite… 'friendly'. Moreso than you usually are with other ponies." Fletcher explained, "And you've been spending a lot of time with him… I can't help but wonder why."

"Oh, that's easy to explain." Caboose smiled.

"It is?" Fletcher blanched.

"Yeah. It's because he's 'cool'." Caboose said simply.

"...'Cool'?" Fletcher repeated, a scowl growing on his face.

"Oh, yeah." Caboose smirked, "When we retired to the lounge after the team-training exercises, Sterling's been telling me about all the awesome stuff he did when he was a Forefather! He was the last one standing in a gang war, fought this big mean mercenary in Brayzil, killed this crazy 'Male-storm' in Applewood, got his hoof cut off, then 'tached back on with 'super-juice', and punched a Titanbeast. In the face!"

"Wha-what? What is even a Titanbeast?" Fletcher spluttered, stupefied by how excited Caboose was getting.

"I dunno. A big fish-dog hybrid. I think we ripped it off of _Final Fantasy_." Caboose shrugged, "Still, he punched it in the face! You can't get any cooler than that!"

"...Caboose." Fletcher began, "You do realize that Sterling's a former member of the Forefathers, right? You know, the same group who have tried to take over the world countless times, and are fully willing to crush anycreature who get in their way? Even tried to kill your family, and had my pregnant wife at bowpoint? Remember?!"

"Of course I do. But that isn't who Sterling is anymore." Caboose pointed out.

"Isn't it?" Fletcher urged. "He was there when the Forefathers attacked Canterlot with that ridiculous giant metal spider!"

"Yeah, but it's not like he was in charge of the whole operation." Caboose pointed out. "It was that wacko Solomon. And Sterling left halfway through it."

"He was still one of the Forefathers' top agents, just like him." Fletcher continued. "One of these 'Ouroboros', who called all the shots."

"He was." Caboose nodded. "But not anymore. He's changed. He's with us now."

"So he says." Fletcher said stubbornly.

"Well, it's true." Caboose shrugged. "The Forefathers wanted him gone for deserting. And he deserted because he didn't want to work with them any longer to hurt ponies. Doesn't that count for something?"

"It would have… if he hadn't murdered so many ponies before then." Fletcher grunted, "And I'm still not understanding how you can be friends with him, knowing all the things he did."

"Well, I did a lot of nasty things too." Caboose added.

"But that's different." Fletcher admitted, "I don't necessarily approve, but you did those things for the sake of helping ponies."

"That's the thing. So does Sterling… sorta." Caboose shrugged, "We're both ponies who've been on both side of laws, and got into all sorts of illegal shenanigans. Sterling was the first pony I met outside my brothers and our employees that I could talk crimes with without worrying about them wearing wires or being a cop."

"Firstly, I don't think being criminals is something you should bond over. Secondly, you could talk to me." Fletcher glared, "You're my best friend, Caboose."

"I know… but the thing is… you're a straight arrow. A colt scout." Caboose frowned, "'Lawfully' Good one might say. You don't really like it when I talk about mob stuff."

"Come on, that's not true-" Fletcher scoffed.

"Look, it's not a big deal. It's just Sterling is comfortable with the things I do as a mobster, like that little discount rattle racket the family ran a while back. Might have worked better if they weren't filled with pukwudgie teeth..."

"You did that?!" Fletcher gaped. Caboose stared at him, as Fletcher struggled to recover face, "I mean… that doesn't sound too… bad."

"I'm sorry, pal." Caboose apologized. "Unless you've actually been on the other side of the law, you wouldn't really understand the 'machinations' of my and Sterling's friendship. I don't even know what 'machinations' means, yet me and Sterling know. You know?"

"Look, maybe I'm not as crime-savvy as the next criminal." Fletcher shook his head, "But I worry about you. Do you even know what you're getting into consorting with that pony?"

"Come on, ol' buddy, ol' pal." Caboose scoffed, turning to face Fletcher as he walked backwards. "When have I ever _not_ known what I was getting into?"

As he said this, he tripped over a fallen log.

"Whoa!" He yelped, falling over the log and landing flat on his back.

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" Fletcher asked light-heartedly.

"Nah, I'm good." Caboose groaned, as he got back on his hooves. "But hey, at least I found us some firewood! A nice big piece of firewood, too!"

"We could just cut it up, you know." Fletcher pointed out. "It would be a better idea to ration the firewood we gather as much as possible."

"Sounds like a crazy idea to me." Caboose declared skeptically. "Just crazy enough to work..." He rubbed his chin with one hoof.

At the same time, Sterling and Fury were seeking out any food they could find. There were some fruits dotted around, but not much.

"I think there are some pears on that tree over there." Sterling mused. "Maybe prickly ones, but we could do something with the juice."

"I hate pears." Fury scowled. "And fruits, and vegetables. I prefer fish, or meat. I'm not some hooved, hay-eating herbivore like you, in case ya haven't noticed."

"Pretty hard not to..." Sterling muttered under his breath.

As they continued the search, Sterling picked up what little food seemed to be good, while Fury only grudgingly joined in the collection. They did their work in silence. As much as Sterling disliked Fury, he hated the quiet, so he reluctantly tried to strike up a conversation.

"So... you ever been out in the wild much yourself?" He asked.

"Eh." Fury shrugged bluntly.

"Well, I sure have." Sterling declared. "In fact, it's how I got into the Forefathers in the first place, as you might have heard. I was taken to this big forest, and left to survive there for three months. Nothing but clothes in a bag and a dog. It was tough at first, but I got the hang of it soon enough. This little nature walk actually reminds me a little of that time."

"I'm sorry." Fury growled, "You seem to have mistaken me for somegriff that actually gave a flap. Because I _don't_ give a flap about your life story. Not one bit."

"Oh, that's nice." Sterling rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to relieve the tedium around here a little. Better than working in total silence."

"Says you." Fury shot back.

"Look, I get that you don't like me, and trust me, the feeling's mutual." Sterling glared, "But it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more civil with others, especially if they happen to have some survivalist training."

"Oh, yeah?" Fury narrowed his eyes. "Well, tell me this. If you're so good at surviving in the wild like you say, then why is it that you decided to crash at Big Red's place in Dodge Junction for a month? Surely being on the run couldn't had been bad as some dumb woods, right?"

"Well, uh..." Sterling stuttered.

"You've already gone and dragged up Professor Alchemy and Sunset's lives into the Forefathers' line of fire." Fury said coldly, "Why the hell did you have to go and paint a big, fat target on that family's backs?"

"Hey, if I knew my brother would've found me so fast and Lunard of all creatures would come after me, I would have skipped town in a blink." Sterling admitted tersely, "I would had never endangered them, not like I did Echo and Sunset!"

"But you did. Just like another stallion I know and hate, your disregard for other ponies nearly flap everycreature in the ass." Fury scoffed.

"It was a mistake, I know." Sterling insisted, "...But the past is past. Nothing I can do to change it. All I can do is learn from it, and move on."

"Yeah, sure." Fury scoffed. "You're probably learned a whole bunch by now, like how to butt out of other folks' business... whoops! No, you haven't. Now, shut up, and let's just get this done."

"Of course." Sterling scowled. _'Typical. That loud-mouthed thug couldn't have a civil conversation with another creature if his life depended on it. Why do I even bother?'_

Some time later, as the two pairs foraged and collected firewood, Black had since made his way back to their original starting point. As of now, he was currently waiting for the others.

"Come on, guys." He muttered. "We don't have all day. Well, we do, but it'd be better spent by actually doing something more than wandering around..."

Moments later, Caboose and Fletcher returned.

"We got some firewood!" Caboose announced, he and Fletcher carrying several pieces of misshapen wood.

"It's not much, but I reckon if we use them sparingly, it can last us two to three nights before having to find some more." Fletcher explained.

"Good thinking, Fletcher." Black nodded, "We don't know what is out there. It's best we limit these supply trips for the brief time we're here."

"Well, I already tripped once today. Does that count?" Caboose asked.

"No, Caboose. It does not." Black rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Caboose nodded, as he glanced around, "Hey, are Sterling and Fury back yet?"

"Nope." Black shook his head.

"You don't think something's... Happened to them, do you?" Caboose worried.

"And would that be such a bad thing?" Fletcher said coldly.

"Depends on who you ask." Sterling retorted, as he and Fury arrived, carrying the food in a makeshift bag formed out of leaves.

"There you guys are. How much did we get?" Black asked.

"Well, it was slim pickings, but we managed to scrounge up some food." Sterling declared, setting down the assortment of fruits and berries he collected, "...Or rather, _I_ managed to scrounge up some food." He cast a side glare at Fury.

"Food that I don't like." Fury scoffed, dropping his small load unceremoniously, "No matter, I'll just go fishin' or huntin'. Lots of fresh meat running around here."

"Good for you, I guess." Fletcher huffed, as he examined the fruit before them. "Hmm, it's not much. But I believe it will do well in a pinch. If we ration them properly, they can last us for a couple of days before we have to go back out there again."

"Seriously?" Fury scoffed, "This isn't like that stupid island Consul went on about in the lie detector test. I say you oughta eat up as much as you can and get more tomorrow. What's the deal?"

"We don't know what is out there, Fury. The point of this training is survival, and survival means taking as little risks as possible."

"Oh, please. You think wild animals bother with 'rationing'?" Fury asked. "No way. They eat what they can, when they can, and as much as they can."

"Well, we're not animals, are we?" Fletcher pointed out. "With one exception, maybe..."

"Har, har." Fury scowled. "It's not just me, though. Cross knows what I'm talking about. After all, he lived out in the wild for months before becoming a terrorist."

"And barely survived doing it." Sterling shot back, "All I had to go on back then was a bag of clothes and my dog. And considering this was before I had any skills, I had to rob other campsites and cabins to get by!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Fletcher scowled.

"Hey, I did what I had to to survive." Sterling glared, "As for you, feathers, don't go thinking you can get on my good side now!"

"Your 'good side' is any side where I can't see your face, ya-" Fury growled.

"Alright, that's enough." Black interrupted, exasperation on his face. "Now that we've got some supplies, we can start to make camp. If we all pitch in, we should be done well before sundown, especially if we all keep our mouths shut, alright?"

"Yay..." Fury said sarcastically.

"Black, I suggest that we set up camp right here. It's a nice, open area, with fairly level terrain, and close proximity to a water supply." Fletcher declared, indicating a lake in the distance.

"Thank you, Fletcher." Black nodded, "Now let's get cracking…"

"Well, I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day..." Sterling shrugged.

"You know, I think Fletcher said the same thing about me the last time I went camping." Caboose mused.

The team reluctantly began to work on setting up the camp site, making a place for the fire, setting aside the food and fire wood, and using some nearby rocks as seats… but unbeknownst to any of the them… they were being watched.

Watching through a feed in the operations room of the headquarters, Elite and the rest of the Taskforce sat around, gazing at the screen intently.

"Okay, it looks like they're setting up camp now." Armory declared, "That's a good start, isn't it?"

"It took them a little longer than I'd calculated." Master Mind frowned. "Not a very inspiring beginning..."

"Yeah, this is not going to end well." Incognito shook his head.

"It's still early days." Ballista retorted.

"That's right." Elite nodded. "Who knows? They may yet surprise us."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Incognito snorted.

"Ah. I see you guys got the feed set up."

The others looked as Consul entered the room, pulling up a seat.

"How is our team faring so far?" Consul asked.

"Well, they're not dead. I consider that a plus." Ballista deadpanned.

"That bad, huh?" Consul sighed.

"They've only just begun to set up camp." Master Mind declared. "They're certainly not in any hurry, that's for sure."

"Um... who picked the island again?" Armory asked.

"Oh, I did." Consul answered. "I looked it up in the files. Seemed like the perfect place to send our little team."

"Perfect for them to mess up again..." Incognito said under his breath, earning a jab from Ballista.

"By the way, we are getting good reception." Consul smirked, "I don't know how you did it, Armory, but this drone you're using is working like a charm."

"Why, thank you." Armory smiled proudly. "I put together the most advanced, state-of-the-art drone I could come up with."

 _Back on the island…_

In the air, flying undetected, was a rather dingy looking kite, enchanted by unicorn magic, hovering above where the five stranded heroes were camped. Attached to it, via lots and lots of duct tape, was a mirror, haphazardly taped on, causing the kite to tilt awkwardly.

The group had since finished up setting the camp, and got a fire going, as they all sat around. Most of them shared a meagre dinner of berries and fruits. Fury lived up to his promise, hunting some nearby rodents and devouring them back at the camp (to the others' disgust).

"Seriously, Fury?" Sterling almost gagged on his berries. "Do you have to eat that right in front of us?"

"Do you have to eat that garbage right in front of me?" Fury shot back petulantly. "I'm a Griffon. An old-school Griffon, who relies on meat and fish to keep fed. You don't like it, then don't look." He threw a whole vole down his beak, devouring it with a series of unpleasant crunches.

"Those poor creatures." Fletcher shook his head. "There are better ways to go than being eaten by that savage."

"Yeah." Caboose agreed. "Like drowning in a giant tub of chocolate pudding. That's the way I wanna go..."

"So... what exactly are we supposed to do now that we've actually got a campsite?" Sterling asked.

"We work out a survival plan." Black declared.

"I hesitate to add that I am rather good at plans." Fletcher smiled.

"Please." Fury said through a mouthful of food.

"We should also try to explore the island a little more each day." Black added. "That way, we won't be surprised by anything that happens to live here."

"Yeah, I guess." Sterling shrugged. "Almost sounded like a leader there, 'boss'. Almost..."

"Well, I guess now is a better time than any to bring this up." Caboose announced, "I would've brought it up earlier, but the whole 'waking up on a deserted island' thing kinda distracted me."

"What is it you wish to talk about, Caboose?" Fletcher inquired.

"Probably something stupid." Fury said contemptuously.

"Knock it off, Fury." Sterling shot back.

"Shoot away, Caboose." Black urged, "Not like we're going anywhere for the next week."

"Well, the thing is…" Caboose rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to talk about what happened in the lounge last night. About that big fight we had."

The other four let out groans and growls, showing signs of annoyance to outright indifference.

"Look, I know last night, things escalated quickly." Caboose continued, "Some words were exchanged. Some shots were fired. Everything except the copy of 'James Buck's From Russiaddle With Love', miraculously, got destroyed. But I think now, since we all cooled off, we can take this time to talk."

"Talk?" Fletcher frowned, "What is there to talk about?"

"Oh, lots of things." Caboose pointed out, "But mostly, about what was said that lead to the lounge being thrashed. I know we all haven't been getting along, but I feel now is a better time than any to get everything out in the open, so we can come out this better ponies!"

"'Out in the open'?" Sterling scoffed, "No offense, but I feel we're more 'out in the open' enough as it is."

"I know, but-" Caboose spluttered.

"You wanna play 'agony aunt', then play it by yourself." Fury said coldly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really the 'talk about his feelings' type... Or 'wuss', as I prefer to call it."

"Aw, come on guys!" Caboose pleaded. "I promise, we'll all feel better once we talk about it!"

"No way." Sterling shook his head, casting a glare at Fletcher (who was returning a small one his way), "The last thing I wanna think about is last night."

"For once, the terrorist is on to something." Fury huffed.

"Fletcher?" Caboose asked his friend desperately.

"Sorry, Caboose." Fletcher apologized. Though his expression seem rather cold, just as determined to veer away from the topic, "As much as I hate to do it, I must side with Cross and the Griffon. There isn't anything I said last night that wasn't true. And it would be a waste of time trying to talk it out, especially with the company present."

"But-" Caboose started.

"Just drop it, Caboose." Black ordered, letting out a sigh, "Right now, our focus should be on getting out of this in one piece. We can't have any distractions, let alone rub salt in fresh wounds."

"Okay..." Caboose sighed, defeated.

"Let's just try to get some sleep." Fletcher told Caboose. "We have a long day tomorrow, so we'll need the rest."

"Like I said, broken clock..." Sterling muttered.

"I'll stay up and watch the fire." Black declared. "Just in case it burns out too early..."

As the night went on, Caboose, Fletcher, and Sterling rested, Caboose and Fletcher sitting by the firewood, Sterling near the food. Sterling and Fletcher had uncomfortable frowns on their faces… while Caboose dozed off, snoozing happily.

Black continued watching the fire, deep in thought…

 _'I still can't believe we're in this situation.'_ He frowned. _'Then again, all the arguing and fighting didn't make us look like a perfect team. Especially with me as leader...'_

At that moment, what Elite had told about being a leader ran through his mind.

 _"In a team like Project: Freedom, or any team in general, needs to have somepony that is able to take charge, to inspire his troops, help them grow into mighty warriors. And that pony is you, Black."_

 _'I seriously doubt that, pal...'_ Black shook his head.

"What's the matter, 'boss'?" A voice sneered, "Getting cranky? Not used to not getting your sleep?"

Black let out a sigh as he glanced at Fury, who was still awake, albeit leaned up against a tree.

"Hmph, you have no idea what I'm used to." Black scoffed, "What are you doing up, anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep." Fury admitted, "I'm the kind of griffon that likes to be at the ready in case some beast tries and make a snack out of me."

"Sounds like you're paranoid." Black snarked.

"More like 'prepared'." Fury grunted, "How can I sleep when we are in the middle of unknown territory, you know?"

"Caboose and the others seem to do it just fine." Black mused, gesturing to the sleeping trio, "...Besides, it's not the island that's keeping me awake."

"...I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what's bugging you?" Fury rolled his eyes.

"It's this 'team', Fury." Black replied, concern in his voice, "We're in this mess because we were at such odds with each other. Because we let our anger get the best of us."

"Hey, I didn't start swinging till Sterling shoved me." Fury defended, "And you had no problem getting into it when it started."

"Because you elbowed me in the face." Black grunted, "But that's aside the point. We were the first two members of Project: Freedom. We should had known better and ended that fight right there and then."

"Big deal." Fury growled, "If you asked me, these yahoos had it coming. Sterling, for every single thing he did as a Forefathers, Fletcher for just being in the way, and Caboose…" He gave a dark snarl, "Don't get me started…"

"See, that right there is the problem." Black glared.

"What is?" Fury crossed his talons.

"Elite dropped us on this island so that we could learn to work together and become the team he and Equestria needs us to be. If we couldn't hack it for a month, how can he expect things to change in one week?" Black shook his head, "I just don't think it's going to be enough. And that scares me."

"Well, it shouldn't." Fury shrugged. Black glanced at him in confusion, "Because if ya ask me, we should just let that fat-ass zebra come in and disband this team and start fresh."

"What?!" Black gaped, disgusted, "How can you say that? I know you don't like the rest of us, but I didn't think you'd be such a ass!"

"You say 'ass', I say 'realist'." Fury glared, "Look, this 'project' was flawed from the moment it began. Not even accounting for the dumb name, Elite, in all of his 'infinite wisdom', was insistent on believing that a bunch of jackasses like us could be anything like those guys you see in the movies. Insistent on believing in a _fantasy_."

"Oh, so it's bad to believe a group of creatures could possibly amount to anything?" Black challenged, "To be a part of something greater?"

"It is, when reality kicks in." Fury huffed, "Elite gave it a fair shot, had good intentions… it just wasn't enough."

"So, you'd rather give up, rather than be a part of a team?" Black growled.

"Like I said before, I only joined this 'team' because Barbossa asked me to." Fury recalled, "I personally can care less what happens to this team, because either way, I will lose no sleep over the results. It will be back to business as usual for me."

"And what of us?" Black seethed, "You don't care what happens to us if Project: Freedom fails?"

"What should I? Caboose and soldier boy here are already Royal Guards." Fury shrugged, "They will get to go back to their mundane lives, chasing petty thieves and saying 'all is well' every hour. And you get to go back to busting bad guys with the Taskforce. No harm, no foul."

"Oh? And what about Sterling?" Black shot back,

"What about him?" Fury scoffed.

"Fury. This team is all Sterling have." Black frowned, "He defected from a very dangerous organization so he could be here. What do you suppose is going to happen to him if the team is disbanded? He'll have nowhere else to go."

"What do you care?" Fury frowned, "I didn't think you even liked Cross. What with him being a part of the Forefathers."

"What I think of Sterling doesn't matter." Black glared, "But I know what it is like to have turned your back on everything you known to do what is right. He doesn't deserve to be thrown out into the cold."

"Says you." Fury snorted. "Besides, life doesn't always give us what we 'deserve'. I think we all know what that's like..."

"Look, you may not care about anycreature but yourself, but that doesn't mean the rest of us are like that." Black snarled, "I don't care what you do, but I won't let this team die because you think it's a lost cause. Elite is counting on us, and I'm not letting him down."

"Whatever." Fury scowled. "I'm going back to sleep. Have fun delaying the inevitable..."

Fury planted himself by a tree, and soon went to sleep. Black, however, remained awake, still dwelling on what Fury had said, and the team's chances for survival and coming out a better group…

 _'Don't listen to Fury.'_ Black tried to encourage himself. _'We can do this… because we have to…'_

The following morning, the fire had since died out, as the sun rose over the island. The whole group was fast asleep…

Until Caboose woke up.

"Hurrrrh..." He yawned, standing up and stretching out his tired body. "Good morning, world."

As he looked up upon their surroundings, he noticed the others were still asleep.

"Wow, who'd have thought surviving on an island would tucker folks out so much?" He then felt nature calling. "Time to take a leak..."

Caboose wandered over to the nearby lake, one with an unusual-looking rock formation near the shore. Intrigued by the formation, he decided to relieve himself over it, seeking to gain some entertainment over seeing the liquid flowing down the rocky crags.

"Oh, that is so much better..." He sighed.

At that moment, he heard a strange growling sound.

"Hello?" Caboose looked around. "Tummy, is that you?" He glanced at his midsection. "We'll have breakfast soon. You just have to be patient."

The growling noise was heard again. But this time, it was joined by an equally peculiar grinding noise, like stones being scraped together. As Caboose struggled to piece this mystery together, he saw the rock formation suddenly rise up.

"That's... not usual." He frowned.

The rock formation turned to face him, revealing itself to be a formerly-sleeping Cragadile. one that Caboose had just awoken.

"Oh, I get it now." Caboose noted. "You... wouldn't be angry about what just happened, would you?"

The Cragadile roared loudly.

"That's what I thought." Caboose gulped. "Bye!"

Caboose took off at full speed, heading back to the camp, with the Cragadile following closely behind him.

"GUYS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELLLLPPP!"

The combination of Caboose's screaming and the Cragadile's stomping, roaring approach quickly awoke the others.

"Caboose?" Fletcher yawned. "What's going on?"

"What time is it?" Sterling groaned.

"This had better be good." Fury scowled, his back to the scene.

"Cragadile!" Caboose yelped, running right past the others. "Angry Cragadile!"

"...That's weird." Black grimaced, rubbing his head, "I could had sworn Caboose just said-"

There was a loud growl, as the four glanced behind them… seeing a giant cragadile storming towards them, deadly intent in its' golden eyes.

"Oh, buck!" Black gasped. "Action stations, everycreature!"

The group quickly scrambled away, leaving the angry Cragadile to stomp through the camp, demolishing the remnants of last night's fire.

"Geez, you weren't kidding!" Sterling told Caboose. "That thing really is angry!"

"Caboose, what in the world did you do to make it so hostile?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh, I might had…" Caboose winced, "Peed on it… a little."

"You did what?!" Black gaped.

"Unbelievable." Fury shook his head.

"It's not like I knew at the time!" Caboose protested. "I just thought it was a weird-looking pile of rocks!"

"Well, that 'weird-looking pile of rocks' is tearing up our camp!" Black pointed out. "We've got to stop it!"

"Easier said than done." Sterling frowned.

"Not for me!" Fury charged forward.

"Are you insane?!" Fletcher yelled.

"Or do you just have a death wish?" Sterling added.

"Just watch and learn, losers!" Fury sneered.

Fury, still unable to use his wings, raced over and leapt onto the Cragadile's back. The creature roared in protest, and attempted to shake him off.

"You can't rid of me that easily!" Fury taunted, digging his talons in deep.

"We've got to help him!" Black announced.

"Do we really?" Sterling rolled his eyes.

"As detestable as he is, I doubt the Taskforce, or Consul for that matter, will be pleased if they learn we stood by and let him die." Fletcher pointed out.

"Yeah, so let's get in there!" Caboose nodded.

"Okay, fine." Sterling sighed.

"And on that note, to the rescue we go." Black sighed.

The rest of the group charged in.

"Whattaya think you're doin'?" Fury scowled. "I got 'im right where I want him!"

"That's not how it looks to us!" Black retorted.

"Then maybe you need glasses!" Fury snarled, still hanging on as the Cragadile tried desperately to dislodge him.

Sterling leapt on the Cragadile's head, clamping his hooves around its jaws.

"Sorry, big guy." He declared. "Breakfast is cancelled!"

The Cragadile struggled even further, focusing some of its efforts in trying to dislodge Sterling from its snout. Even with his strong hoof, Sterling was having trouble.

"Novel strategy as always, Cross." Fletcher snorted.

"Let's see you do better!" Sterling yelled back as he hung on for dear life.

"Gladly!" Fletcher rose to the challenge. He drew his bow and arrow, and fired.

The arrow harmlessly bounced off the Cragadile's rocky skin.

"Oh, yeah, you sure showed me how it's done!" Sterling said sarcastically. "Whoaa!" He helped, as his brief lapse in focus allowed the Cragadile to throw him off.

"My turn!" Caboose charged the Cragadile from behind. "Geronimo!"

As Caboose leapt at it, the Cragadile swung its tail, knocking Caboose away.

"Urrk!" Caboose grunted.

"Go for the legs!" Black urged, grabbing a block of firewood and throwing it at one of the Cragadile's feet.

The Cragadile stumbled briefly as it stepped on the wood, but managed to maintain its footing.

"It's surprisingly well-balanced for a walking pile of rocks, wouldn't you say?" Fletcher asked.

"Heh." Fury smirked. "You shouda just stayed on the sidelines, like I said."

"Hey, you need our help!" Caboose shot back. "It's not like you've been having any more luck than us!"

"What are you talking about?" Fury scoffed. "I got this thing against the ropes- whoa!"

The Cragadile threw Fury off its back, sending him slamming into the cliffside, with enough force to make a Griffon-shaped hole in it.

"This... Proves... Nothing." Fury said angrily from inside the hole.

"Are you okay in there?" Caboose asked.

"Yah. I'm fan-flapping-tastic." Fury replied, still inside the hole. "Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here!"

"Oh! Really?!" Caboose smiled. "Can I come in too?!"

"...I'm surrounded by idiots." Fury growled.

"I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream?" Caboose said, confused.

"RAAAARRRGH!" Fury screamed in rage, as he burst out of the hole.

"I will not stand for this!" He yelled. "I will not be humiliated by a heaping pile of rocks!"

"Aww, sounds like somegriff's got an ice cream headache!" Caboose chuckled lightly.

"Um, Caboose, I don't think you wanna push-" Sterling began.

"That's it!" Fury roared. "Everypony better duck!"

"Duck? Where?" Caboose asked.

"Raaarrgh!" Fury once again charged at the Cragadile, making a flying leap at the beast. His eyes a-wisping, he lashed out with as many spears he could summon at will, striking the creature all over, swinging and throwing left and right, unleashing them all en masse upon the unfortunate creature. Despite its rocky skin, the Cragadile was unable to defend itself against such a vicious assault.

The other four watched on in shock, as Fury beaten the living rock out of the beast.

"Uh... Need some help?" Sterling said awkwardly.

"Get lost!" Fury yelled. "This thing's mine!"

Fury conjured up another one of his spears, and stabbed the Cragadile in the eye with it. The creature roared in agony.

"Ohh!" Caboose cringed. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Been there." Black winced. "Twice..."

"A bit extreme, don't you think?" Fletcher frowned.

"For once, I'm with you." Sterling admitted.

Fury continued attacking the Cragadile, summoning more spears to strike it in its weak points, such as the gaps between its rock-like plates. The creature fought back as best it could, but it was no match for Fury's rage. Before long, the Cragadile was on the ground, barely alive. Fury waved his talons, his spears fading away, breathing heavily.

"And that... is how... it's done." He announced, "Wanna say I can't do it on my own now? Anypony?"

The rest of the group stared, a mixture of shock and disgust on their faces.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Fury taunted.

"Whoa, dude..." Caboose gaped.

"Hard to know which is the savage beast, right?" Sterling deadpanned.

"So... What should we do with the Cragadile?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly attacking us for nothing." Black declared. "Right, Caboose?"

"Aw, c'mon." Caboose groaned. "I told you, I didn't know what I was peeing on!"

"Well, we can't just leave it here." Sterling pointed out. "It's not exactly a decent camping buddy..."

"But the poor thing's hurt." Caboose pointed out.

"Maybe we should put it out of its misery?" Sterling offered.

"We can't do that!" Caboose yelled.

"We can't exactly carry it back to the lake either." Fletcher countered. "Not without some kind of elaborate stretcher..."

 **Crunch!**

The team turned to see Fury, who had impaled the Cragadile's head with a spear, killing it.

"Fury! That wasn't very paragon!" Caboose chided.

"Renegade for life, dipwad." Fury spat.

"Not cool, Fury." Sterling shook his head. "We were supposed to talk about this."

"Talk is cheap." Fury spat, cleaning his spear, "And I am in no mood."

"Well, either way, the campsite is completely totalled. Along with all the supplies we gathered yesterday." Black sighed. "So we're going to have to go and find another spot."

"More wandering around the wilderness?" Fletcher groaned. "Wonderful."

"It's not like we have much of a choice, Ulysses." Sterling retorted.

"Yeah, there's a big ol' Cragadile corpse littering up this one." Caboose pointed out. "Thanks a lot, Fury."

"Me?!" Fury growled. "You're the one who led it here in the first place!"

"And you're the one who made sure it could never leave." Sterling stepped in. "Way to go, feathers."

"At least I did something!" Fury spat. "The rest of you did nothing! You might as well not have been here at all!"

"Believe me, we'd all prefer that you be here without any of us." Sterling smirked.

"Oh, that's it, you mouthy little-!" Fury snarled.

"Okay, that's enough!" Black yelled. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is that the campsite is wrecked. Meaning we have to go and find a place to build a new one. I might've spotted a good spot while I was scouting up the mountain yesterday..."

"Can't we stop for breakfast first?" Caboose asked. "For some reason, I'm really hungry right now."

"I wonder why?" Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"We'll find some on the way." Black declared firmly, "Right now, we should get moving. The sooner we find a new spot, the better."

"Great." Sterling scowled. "More wandering around, scavenging for food..."

"It ain't exactly a picnic for any of us, Cross." Fury snorted.

"It might be better if there were actually some other ponies around here." Caboose pouted.

"No offense, Caboose, but I highly doubt that." Fletcher declared. "It wouldn't be much of a survival test if there was any hint of civilization in the vicinity."

"That's too bad." Caboose sighed. "I love meeting new ponies..."

As the group made their way through the forest… they were unaware that they were being observed.

But not just by the dingy looking kite that was flying wobbly after the group.

Perched on top of a particularly tall tree, a pair of eyes belonging to a mysterious figure was watching the members of Project: Freedom through binoculars, noting their movements. He must had been sitting there for a long time, as within his lap was a notebook, filled with scribbles of 'wings' of some sort.

A frown grew on the figure's beak.

"Well… flap."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Eye Of The Bewildered

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Seven: Eye Of The Bewildered**

Not long after the Cragadile's rampage (and death), the members of Project: Freedom were still seeking out a new campsite, with Black leading the march.

"So… any ideas on where we're going, fearless leader?" Sterling asked.

"A few." Black nodded. "I saw one or two other possible camping locations from up on the mountain. Of course, that first site was the best of the bunch, so we'll have to settle for the first runner-up."

"And I thought the winner was a lousy choice." Fury scowled. "Now we gotta go somewhere even worse?"

"Need I remind you that you were the one who rendered our first choice unsuitable?" Fletcher growled. "By leaving a giant Cragadile corpse in the middle of it?"

"It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me!" Fury spat. "Every. Five. Minutes!"

"Okay, easy, guys." Caboose stepped forward. "Let's not get bogged down in the blame game."

"Of course you'd say that." Fury sneered. "It was thanks to you that we had to deal with that thing in the first place. You endangered all of us with that empty-headed stunt!"

"What did I just say?" Caboose pouted.

"Leave him alone, feathers." Sterling scowled. "Caboose is right. All this blaming's helping nocreature."

"It's helping me." Fury said defiantly. "And you. If I had to keep all my frustrations about you idiots bottled up, I'd pretty snap and kill you all sooner or later."

"I'd like to see you try." Fletcher scoffed.

"You say that now..." Fury sneered.

"Like you could really take us all on." Sterling shot back. "You couldn't even beat Caboose, remember?"

"I told you: he got lucky!" Fury growled. "Luckiest idiot in the world..."

"Or maybe he's just not the idiot you think he is?" Fletcher countered.

"Oh, really?" Fury retorted. "Then he's doin' a pretty good job of faking it."

"You don't give Caboose enough credit." Sterling glared, "He may not look it, but he's one clever stallion. Right, Caboose?"

"Huh?" Caboose muttered. He was in the middle of inspecting the crossbow, pointing the loaded part straight at his face. "What did you-" He accidentally pulled the trigger as he turned to face Sterling, causing the bolt to fire. The bolt barely missed his face. Whoa!" He yelped. "That was a close one!"

"...Right. Clever must mean something different in Bitalian." Fury scoffed.

"Oh, like you're some deep thinker yourself." Sterling shot back. "You're just some brainless thug. So get off Caboose's back already."

"Caboose does not need you to defend him." Fletcher glared at Sterling.

"Says who?" Sterling scowled. "Caboose is my friend too, you know."

"Sure am." Caboose nodded.

"Caboose doesn't need a friend like you." Fletcher retorted.

"I don't?" Caboose frowned.

"I think Caboose is more than capable of deciding that for himself." Sterling growled.

"I am?" Caboose blinked.

"Yes, you are." Sterling nodded. "At least I understand, and respect that."

"And you're saying I don't?" Fletcher shot back.

"If the horseshoe fits..." Sterling sneered.

"Why, you smug, pretentious-!" Fletcher snarled.

"Enough with the bickering, guys!" Black growled, "We gotta keep moving. There's no telling what's out here, and no thanks to that ruckus back there, we might have caught the attention of the Cragadile's pals, or if, Faust forbid, some other vicious animals. And I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of the fighting for one day."

"Oh, come on, Black. I hear that you used to enjoy the fight, way back when." Fury gave a snide smirk.

"That was a long time ago." Black brushed it off. "You can't live in the past..."

"Sounds like you've burnt out." Fury sneered. "Washed up already. But not all of us can say the same."

"Look, if you want a fight, by all mean, stay here and pick fights with the local wildlife." Sterling huffed. "The rest of us will be doing something useful."

"Hopefully..." Fletcher added.

"Come on folks, pick up the pace." Black urged. "The sooner we get to the new site, the better."

"You got it, boss." Caboose grinned. "I love nature walks!"

Meanwhile, back at homebase, Armory and Master Mind were watching the feed, having been there all night (as was dictated by the rota). As they watched the scene unfold, the others came in.

"Hey, guys." Incognito smiled. "What did we miss?"

"Oh, not much." Armory said sarcastically. "Only our guys having a run in with a Cragadile!"

"Seriously?" Consul gaped.

"Did it eat of any of them?" Incognito joked. "Not that I'd want any of them eaten... maybe one or two..."

"It did not." Master Mind grimaced. "Fury killed it. Quite brutally, in fact."

"'Brutally'? That sounds about right." Ballista frowned.

"Well, at least they're surviving." Consul said awkwardly.

"Exactly." Elite nodded. "That is the point of this endeavor, after all."

"But isn't the point of all this that they learn to work together?" Armory pointed.

"Well, yes." Elite nodded. "But I'm sure they'll get there. They're still together, as a group, are they not?"

"That's true." Consul admitted. "But for how much longer is anypony's guess..."

Soon after, still unaware of the shoddily-made 'surveillance kite' behind them, Project: Freedom reached their to-be new camp site. It was situated next to the forest.

"So this is your 'first runner-up'?" Fury scowled.

"That's right." Black nodded.

"Are you sure it will suffice?" Fletcher asked.

"It should." Black nodded. "I picked it because of its close proximity to the woods, which gives us ready access to food and firewood. Not to mention the canopy should give us a little shelter for when it rains."

"Hmm, makes sense." Sterling nodded, "It seems for once, you actually thought things through."

"You're still on about that one agent I forgot about, aren't you?" Black growled. "You don't hear me still ragging on you about that one agent you almost let get away?"

"Oh, sure, like I'm the untrustworthy one." Sterling scoffed. "I still don't have any solid idea of what exactly you and Elite plan to do with me after I've spilled the beans about the Forefathers."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black frowned.

"You know what it means." Sterling said coldly. "What guarantee do I have that you won't just turn me over to the authorities right after?"

"Do you really think we're that heartless?"Black frowned. "That you mean so little to this team?"

"You're part of the government, aren't you?" Sterling asked. "From what I've seen, you guys always have some hidden agenda."

"...As fun as it is having this discussion, I would rather we put our efforts towards replenishing our supplies." Black grunted.

"Ooh, ooh!" Caboose spoke up, "Can we switch things up this time?! I feel like switching things up!"

"So, you're saying you and Fletcher want to go get the food this time?" Black glanced at him.

"Um, actually, I was thinking me and Sterling could-" Caboose began.

Fletcher glared at Caboose.

"On second thought, yeah. Me and Fletcher will go get the food." Caboose nervously frowned.

Sterling let out a annoyed snort.

"Okay, fine." Black nodded. "That means Sterling and Fury will be collecting the firewood."

"Great." Fury grunted. "And what will you be up to while we're doing all that? More 'scouting'?"

"No. I'll be checking the area to make sure there aren't any wild animals nearby that could happen upon our camp, whether they are walking by, hunting…" He glanced at Caboose. "Or were peed on."

"Again, I'm sorry!" Caboose spoke up.

"Apology noted." Black nodded, "Now, get to it. We still don't want to be out there after dark."

The group split up once more, attending to their respective duties.

"We can only hope we manage to stay in this camp for longer than a day..." Sterling scoffed.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Fury sneered.

"Let's see if we can get more food than we did yesterday!" Caboose grinned. "Won't that be fun?"

"I suppose it could be." Fletcher nodded. "Especially if we do better than Cross and Xaldin..."

A short distance away, the mysterious figure who had been observing the team earlier was leaping from treetop to treetop. He moved at lightning speed, quickly reaching a large mountain that obscured one side of the island, preventing Black from scoping out before. The figure leapt off the nearest tree and landed on the mountain's slope, running down it to the ground, and continuing around it. Behind the mountain was another, much larger camp, one occupied by various different species.

The mysterious figure was that of a male Harpy, not unlike that of the sky pirates who had helped save Equestria from the Storm King all those years ago. However, rather than looking that of a parrot, he resembled more of a red-tailed hawk, with brown feathers covering his upper head, back and arms, with a dirty white underbelly. Not that you would be able to see it, as he wore a black vest and slacks, and notably, a leather aviator jacket with a furry collar around the neck.

The hawk ran his talon over his crest feathers, as he walked towards the entrance. He was fantastic faced with two Earth Pony guards

"Identify yourself, please." One guard asked.

"Seriously?" The hawk growled angrily. "Who else do you know who's a harpy?"

"That's not answering his question." The second guard pointed out.

"It's me!" The hawk yelled, exasperated. "Turbine!"

"Oh." The first guard nodded. "Hi, Turbine."

"Yeah, hi." Turbin said flatly. "Can I come in now?"

"Sure, go right ahead." The second guard smiled.

Turbine let out a huff as he made his way to a observation platform that was situated in the middle of camp, overlooking what seemed to be a rather big hole.

On the platform was a brown-coated, bald headed Earth Pony with a chocolate-colored beard, clad in a black trenchcoat, a white shirt underneath. He was busy watching as two other ponies (one Pegasus, one Unicorn) were busy wiring some sort of panel. As he watched, he took a sip out of a glass of milk.

"Easy there, guys." The stallion declared. "That stuff's sensitive. And we can't exactly have replacements delivered overnight."

"We'll keep that in mind, boss." The Pegasus nodded.

"Believe me, the last we want is to mess things up." The Unicron added.

"Good." The stallion smiled. "Glad we're on the same page here."

Turbine approached the stallion.

"Hey, Broker. I'm back."

"Ah, Turbine." The bearded stallion took notice of the harpy's return, as Turbine approached them, giving a rather arrogant smirk, "How nice of you to join us again. Enjoyed your nature walk? You'd been out for days."

"Yes, making sure everything out there's the same as ever." Turbine nodded. "No nasty surprises for us to worry about."

"If you ask me, it's kind of a waste of time." Broker scoffed. "Going around an empty island, sitting around in tree and watching the grass grow, while the rest of us are hard at work. Really cozy job you got there, pal."

"Not as cozy as you'd think." Turbine retorted.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Broker took a sip from his glass. "I guess you can get a few splinters from sitting in a tree all day. if the spy gig doesn't work out, maybe you could rent yourself out as a pincushion."

"Laugh at me all you want, Broker." Turbine scoffed, "But you should know that I found something… I've found _outsiders_."

Suddenly, Broker flinched, stopping mid-sip.

"Outsiders?" Broker repeated, facing Turbine.

"Outsiders?!" The two ponies working on the panel gasped.

The other inhabitants of the camp had similar reactions (those who didn't just freezed with shock). They all gathered around the platform, intent on learning more.

"Hey!" A burly, rotund griffon with a deep voice, wearing an armored body suit, "What's this I hear about outsiders?!"

"I thought nocreature ever came here?" A light green Unicorn joined them.

"Yeah, what's up?" A short Minotaur followed, an identical-looking Minotaur right behind him.

"I didn't know we were expecting company!" The second Minotaur frowned.

"That's right, everyone." Turbine nodded, "From I ascertained, there's five of them. Four ponies, one griffon. Three Earth Ponies, One Unicorn. All male. I found them yesterday while I was scouting the other side of the island."

"What in Equestria would they be doing here?" The light green unicorn questioned.

"How the heck should I know?" Turbine growled, "All I know is that they're here on the island. But there's no doubt in my mind that they are here, they're going to stumble onto something they shouldn't."

"We can't let that happen!" The green Unicorn frowned.

"Not on my watch!" The first Minotaur growled.

"Or mine!" The second added.

"Good thinking." Turbine nodded. "I say we get out there, and get rid of them. Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" The Griffon agreed.

"Let's get 'em!" A Crystal Pony raised his hoof.

"Kick 'em right off the island!" A Buffalo roared.

"Guys, guys!" Broker spoke up, waving his gloved hooves (one still holding his glass of milk), "Don't let the harpy scare you. This is no big deal!"

"No big- Broker!" Turbine snarled, "Those strangers are here on our island!"

"Oh, nononononononono, Turbine." Broker shook his head. "Those strangers are over _there_ , we're over _here_. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Oh, is that all?" Turbine deadpanned. "Silly me! Let's just go about our business, like nothing's changed!"

"Oh, okay. I'll go about my business. 'Cause I'm just a stupid hoof-brain." The second stout minotaur murmured.

"Sarcasm, dumbass!" Turbine roared.

"Take it easy, Turbine." Broker stated, "Chances are, those creatures you saw are just tourists, and they're just enjoying the scenery."

"Tourists? On an uncharted, 'uninhabited' island?" Turbine growled, "Broker. I know what I saw. Those guys looked nothing like tourists! They had weapons!"

"Explorers then." Broker suggested.

"Yeah, because this place is sooo amazing!" Turbine sneered.

"Or maybe they're just on some crazy safari." Turbine declared.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Turbine retorted. "I demand you take this seriously!"

"Turbine…" Broker grunted… before giving a small smirk, "Relax. Those guys are miles away from where we are. They probably have no idea that we are here, let alone anyone else. Even if they, by some chance, were to stumble upon us, our work here will be done."

"So, what? We're just going to pretend everything's all good?" Turbine glared, "For all we know, those guys were sent by the RDL!"

"Well, if that's the case, bring them on!" The burly griffon growled, "I will introduce them to a world of pain!"

"I'll show them just what I can do with this!" The Unicorn indicated his horn.

"I'll give 'em a tour... of my fists!" The first Minotaur grinned.

"And I'll show 'em what this Minotaur can do!" The second Minotaur smirked.

"Would you guys just cool it?" Broker growled. The others went quiet, as Broker, letting out a sigh… and sipping from his glass of milk, "I know, it's concerning that there are other creatures here. After all the time we've been here, it's rather odd. But this is no need for alarm. We don't know why they're here, or what they want. For all we know, I am right, and they're just tourists, explorers, on a safari, and we have gotten ourselves worried over nothing."

The others murmured, still a bit unsure, while Turbine looked on with a annoyed glare.

"But what if they are here for us?" One of the ponies working on the panel asked.

"If that is the case, we'll take care of them, _when_ it's absolutely necessary." Broker pointed out, "If our harpy friend here is correct, there's only five of them. And there's a couple dozen of us, plus a whole armory full of weapons. But rather than waste our time dealing with those minute threats, we should focus our efforts into finishing our mission. As long as we stick to our side of the island, and they stick to theirs, everything will be all good. Alright?"

The others smiled and calmed down, pacified by Broker's words.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be worth our time to deal with them anyway." The green Unicorn smirked.

"Lucky for them." The Griffon sneered.

"I'd kick 'em right off the island!" The first Minotaur boasted.

"Not before I got to them first!" The second countered.

"There you go, guys." Broker smiled, "Now, all y'all get back to work. Unless you don't want those sizeable paychecks waiting for us back home?!"

The others quickly followed Broker's order, clearly eager to earn their keep.

"That's it, guys." Broker nodded. "Let's all move like we've got a purpose."

The group dispersed, returning to their work.

"Broker, can I have a word?" Turbine asked. "In private?"

"Sure thing." Broker nodded, as he then passed his glass of milk, still as full as it was minutes ago, to one of the panel workers, "Hold on to this. I will be back for it shortly."

Turbine lead Broker behind a nearby stack of crates.

"...Mind telling me what that was all about?" Turbine scowled.

"What was what?" Broker frowned.

"You calling me out like that!" Turbine snarled, "Was that really necessary?"

"I was only trying to make a point." Broker glared, "You were getting everyone worked up over a few stragglers."

"So you had to sandbag me?" Turbine growled, "All because I brought up something to actually be concerned about?!"

"I didn't say that." Broker countered, holding up his hooves, "I just think that maybe… just maybe, you might had been overreacting a little."

"Overreacting?" Turbine scowled, "Broker, there are strangers on this island. Who could potentially expose our operations, and ruin years upon years of work! Didn't you learn anything from what happened with Project: Infestation?"

"Why do you think I've ordered everyone to not engage them?" Broker grunted, "As long as we remain clandestine with our work, they'll probably wander about the island aimlessly. They probably think they're the only ones on the island."

"Oh? And what do you supposed we do if they do find us?" Turbine challenged.

"Turbine. There's only five of them. I don't get why are you so worked up about this." Broker shook his head, "We're professionals. If they are a threat, we will take care of them."

"Well, forgive me if I have my doubts." Turbine snorted, "Because after all, it's not everyday you see a griffon murder a big cragadile."

"...Say what now?" Broker blanched.

"You heard me. I saw them fighting one before I came straight back here." Turbine nodded, "The griffon had these wisps coming out of his eyes, and he single-talonily killed the big beast. If one of them could do that, imagine what all of them could do!"

Broker's face fell a bit… before shaking his head.

"My stance stays the same." Broker huffed, "I think you're overestimating them."

"And I say you're underestimating them. And considering how close we are to being finished, that's asking for trouble." Turbine glared.

"Well, I'm not about to drop everything just so we can handle this 'little' problem'." Broker crossed his hooves, "Not when the finish line is in sight."

"Okay then. If you're not going to do something, I will." Turbine declared, "I'll go back out there and keep an eye on them."

"Go right on ahead." Broker sneered, "But while you're busy hanging out in trees, me and the others will be busy _working_ , you paranoid old bird."

"Fine by me." Turbine huffed, "We'll see who's being paranoid when they come right this way."

"Yeah, I guess we will." Broker shrugged.

"Just let me resupply, and I'll be heading out again." Turbine scowled.

"Make sure that all you're doing is watching them, and not doodling in that notebook of yours." Broker growled.

"It helps pass the time." Turbine shrugged.

"Really?" Broker retorted. "Seems more like you're drawing all your little daydreams in there."

"Like I said, it passes the time." Turbine said defensively. "But now that I've got something to actually watch, I won't have time for that. I'll have to keep a close eye on those clowns."

"Good luck with that." Broker scoffed, as he made to walk back to the observation platform, "The rest of us will be doing what we actually came here to do in the first place. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get off this lousy island and come back as conquering heroes."

"On that much, we agree." Turbine declared, as he walked away.

 _'He doesn't know what he's talking about.'_ Broker thought. _'Whoever these strangers are, they're not going to stop us, even if they did know about what we're doing here. Heck, I'd like to see 'em try...'_

Meanwhile, Sterling and Fury were collecting firewood. There weren't so many pieces of wood on the ground, meaning they had to cut off some branches, and fell the smaller trees. Fury used one of his spears, while Sterling used his sword.

"Hah!" Sterling cut down a thin, yet tall tree. "Not bad, huh?"

"Just keep that sword away from me." Fury sneered. "I remember what happened the last time."

"Relax." Sterling shrugged. "It only does that when I pull this lever and twist it a few times." He teasingly tapped the lever with his hoof.

"Don't even think about it." Fury scowled. "You pull that lever, I'll make you eat that thing."

"Really? If I pull this lever, you'd be riling on the ground, complaining about the ringing in your head." Sterling pointed out.

"Wanna bet your life on that, bub?" Fury dared him.

"You really need to lighten up, you know that?" Sterling rolled his eyes. "That temper of yours is gonna get you into trouble one of these days."

"Hmph, a little late for that, I'm afraid." Fury shook his head, giving a small smile, "I guess that's why they call me 'Fury'."

"Wow, and here I thought us ponies had a foresight for names. Your parents nailed yours flawlessly, didn't they?" Sterling joked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Fury let out an actual chuckle.

"Well, my parents weren't far off naming me either." Sterling admitted, "My mom named me 'Sterling' because she didn't want to share her name and went with something similar. What she didn't realize is that 'sterling' silver tarnishes easy. Like she was asking for me to become the pony I was today."

"You know, I really never thought of it that way." Fury smirked, "Jeez, look like we were both got the short end of the stick there, didn't we?"

"Tell me about it." Sterling sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like my whole life has been tarnished. And not just by my name. You ever get that feeling?"

"Sometimes." Fury admitted.

"At least we're both trying to make something out of the mess we call our lives." Sterling smiled.

"Yeah..." Fury nodded. "At the end of the day, they'll be able to say something more about me than I was just some thug."

"That's something to put on your gravestone." Sterling joked. "'More than just a thug'."

The two chuckled, and smiled. Fury kept up his smile for just a second... then discarded it.

"We're wasting time." He shook his head. "We gotta get this wood back to that second-rate camp, so we can set some kind of fire."

"Yeah, sure." Sterling nodded awkwardly, aware that they seemed to have actually been connecting for the first time. "Can't keep the others waiting..."

Sterling and Fury made their way back to the campsite. Once they arrived, they noticed that Black had arranged some of the surrounding stones into makeshift seats, and cleared away any weeds that were in the way.

"Ah, there you two are." He noted. "Got the firewood?"

"As much as we could carry." Sterling nodded, as he and Fury placed their haul down on the ground.

"Looks like you're been busy." Fury noted. "Seen any nasty critters around?"

"Nothing but a few birds, bugs and insects." Black shrugged. "For now, it looks like we're in the clear."

"Guess we beat Fletcher and Caboose back here." Sterling declared. "Maybe food around here is more scarce than we thought."

"Pony food, maybe." Fury rolled his eyes.

At that moment, Caboose and Fletcher returned.

"Hey, guys!" Caboose smiled. "We're back!"

"Hey, guys." Black nodded. "I trust the scavenging was successful?"

"Mostly." Fletcher declared. "I managed to scrounge up some nuts and flowers."

"And I found us some yummy-looking berries!" Caboose held up a bag full of red berries.

"Nice job, guys." Black smiled.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "Great work, Caboose! ...And I guess you did okay too, Fletcher."

"Why thank you." Fletcher said sarcastically. "I see you two did an... adequate job of finding some firewood."

"We all did great!" Caboose beamed. "How about we celebrate with some of my delicious berries?" He offered the bag to the others.

"An excellent suggestion." Fletcher accepted some.

"Definitely." Sterling followed suit.

"I think we've all earned a treat." Black did the same.

"Pass." Fury scoffed.

"Come on, try some!" Caboose urged.

"Not a chan-" Fury started, before Caboose threw a few berries into his open beak and down his throat. The griffon instinctively gulped, letting out a cough, "Ugh, hey!"

"Your tummy will thank me later." Caboose grinned.

"You are some piece of work, y'know that?" Fury snarled. "I told you, I don't eat pony food."

"Because you're a bird?" Sterling asked.

"I'm not a bird." Fury retorted. "I'm just part-bird."

"I think I heard somewhere that birds eat berries sometimes." Caboose mused.

"For the last time, I'm not a-" Fury stopped mid-sentence, his stomach growled. "Ugh..."

"Are you alright, Fury?" Black frowned.

"Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to give him those berries." Fletcher told Caboose.

"If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, head over to the bushes, fast." Sterling cringed.

"It's not that. But I'm feeling sorta funny..." Fury shook his head... then regretted it, as he felt a twinge of pain.

Suddenly, Sterling's vision started to grow wavy.

"Whoa… what is… what is happening?" He teetered.

"What are you-ohhhh…" Fletcher began to slur, becoming woozy himself, "I think there might be something off in those berries?"

"Juice, perhaps?" Caboose suggested.

"Caboose… you did check to make sure they were safe to eat, right?" Black asked, his head nodding to the effects of the berries.

"Sure I did." Caboose nodded. "I know how it works... leaves of three, all for me." His eyes became lidded, "Wooh… trippy…"

"Um… I think you might have found the exception to the rule…" Fletcher began leaning back and forth.

"You idiot…" Fury growled, cringing as he grew light-headed, "When I get my talons on you…"

"Whoa…" Caboose stepped back… as suddenly, two ponies, looking exactly like him emerged from his body.

"What the…" Fury spluttered, before glaring, "Oh, so you brought more of yourself?! Bring it on!"

Fury lunged at the nearest 'Caboose'... only to stumble and land beak-first on the ground.

"Everycreature just keep it together." Black raised a hoof. "Try and hold…" He suddenly glanced at his hoof, "...Wow. My hoof is huge. Has it always been that big?"

"The sky..." Fletcher looked upward, losing himself to the effects, "The sky is filled with vanilla-flavored cotton candy!"

"Forget the sky..." Sterling looked around in a daze. "We're all surrounded by giant toothpicks!"

"We're in cotton candy toothpick land!" Caboose cheered as he began skipping right into the woods, "Let's explore!"

"Not without me." Black declared, lumbering after him. "I'm the lever... lemur... whatever..."

"You can't get away that easy!" Fury followed, stumbling along.

"Wait for me!" Sterling rushed forward awkwardly.

"Don't leave me, Caboose!" Fletcher trotted away.

As they wandered around in their berry-induced haze, Turbine arrived on the scene, once again leaping from tree to tree. Spotting his quarry, he perched himself atop the tallest tree in the area.

"Let's see what up with these guys..." He readied his binoculars. "I'll show you who's paranoid, Broker."

Stumbling around, Sterling, Fletcher, and Caboose found themselves on a fallen log between between two big rocks."

"Holy crap, we're on a bridge!" Fletcher yelled.

"It's amazing." Caboose threw out his front hooves. "Look at me! I'm the master of balance!"

"Dude, that is awesome!" Sterling cheered.

"I thought it was awesome first!" Fletcher said petulantly.

"Did not!" Sterling yelled.

"Did too!" Fletcher shot back.

"Did not infinity!" Sterling retorted.

"Did too infinity... plus one!" Fletcher shot back.

"No fair, ya cheater!" Sterling growled.

"I know I am, but what are you?" Fletcher smirked.

Caboose tried to turn around, ready to shush them… only to lose his balance.

"Oh, Faust, I'm falling!" Caboose yelped. "I had so much to live for!"

Caboose flew off the rock, landing on the ground inches below.

"Oh, no!" He cried out. "I'm dead! Dead and gone! Remember me!"

Black and Fury watched on from one of the rocks.

"That is tragic." Black declared solemnly.

"Not as tragic as your face!" Fury declared.

"Oh, come on!" Black protested. "That was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for!" Fury sneered.

"Now, now, play nice, Mr. Featherduster." Fletcher admonished him.

"Hey, guys!" Caboose waved, having forgotten his "death", and gotten back up.

"Where in Tartarus have you been?" Fletcher demanded.

"Oh, you know." Caboose shrugged. "Saw a movie, got some coffee..."

"I want some coffee." Sterling declared.

"I could go for some coffee too." Black admitted.

"Well, you can't come, you son of a draft horse!" Fury yelled.

"Oh, look." Fletcher pointed at a newt, which was stunning itself on a small rock, "It's that dinosaur punk! The one from my dreams!"

"I know that guy! He owes me twenty Bits!" Caboose yelled. "Hey, Leo! Yo, Leo!"

The reptile croaked.

"What the heck did he say?" Fletcher asked.

"Boy, I got no idea!" Caboose admitted. He glared at the newt, "Where's my money, Leo! Stop talkin' to me in your secret language, ya scaly deadbeat! Do I look like a mild-mannered Pegasus to you?!"

"I think he's sassing you, Caboose!" Fletcher snarled, "If my time in the academy… learning how to sing to pancakes... taught me anything, we need to teach this thug a lesson!"

"Then allow me!" Sterling smirked, cracking his hooves, "I'll show him what's what!"

"Let me do it!" Fury yelled. "I'll eat 'im alive!"

"There must be some peaceable way to settle this." Black declared. "Mr. Leo, do you have anything to say for yourself."

The newt simply blinked.

"Oh, you did not just insult my mother!" Black roared, "You're going to be sorry!"

"Uh... guys!" Caboose pointed in the opposite direction. "Look!"

Suddenly, they all saw what appeared to be a group of reptilian ponies with dreadlocks, armor and shoulder-mounted crossbows emerging from the forest, surrounding them.

"Do you see what I see?" Caboose yelped. "Looks like some kind of legally safe knock-offs of famous sci-fi icons!"

"Leo must have called in backup!" Black declared.

"They're gonna kill us!" Sterling yelped.

"Not if we stop them first!" Fletcher yelled.

"Let's get 'em!" Black roared.

"You rip-offs are gonna get it!" Fury charged two of them.

Fury drew his spear and swung it at one of the lizards, slicing it in half. He then kicked another headfirst into a tree.

At the same time Caboose dodged the bolts of another lizard, getting close enough to impale it with his sword. Fletcher hit one with an arrow, Caboose peppered one with crossbow bolts, and Black grabbed one by the trunk, and slammed him headfirst into the rock.

"Good work, guys!" Black smiled.

"We sure showed them!" Caboose cheered.

"They'll think twice before challenging us again!" Fletcher smirked.

"Lousy lizard losers!" Fury roared.

"Oh no, look!" Sterling gaped.

Emerging from the sky, a whole bunch of black-skinned creatures with long, snarling heads landed, letting out hissing cries, showing off their distinguishable second mouths.

"More rip-offs! They're teaming up! Who would had guessed?!" Sterling panicked.

The group charged at the creatures. Sterling swung his sword, cutting one, which hissed with rage.

"Don't hog all the fun!" Fury evaded the pounce of another, grabbed it by the tail, and swung it into a tree.

"Not bad." Fletcher declared. "Now let me show you how to do it with finesse!"

Fletcher bobbed and weaved around the clawing attacks of one of the creatures, while striking at its joints. After two kicks to the legs, the creature dropped, and Fletcher kicked it in the head, knocking it down.

"My turn!" Caboose tackled another creature. They tumbled into a roll, and Caboose flung it into a rock.

"That's it, fellas!" Black headbutted another. "We can take these things!"

"Oh, my! We got more company!" Fletcher gasped.

Coming out from between the trees were some elderly mares in purple cloaks, and red hats, bearing angry expressions and all sorts of impromptu weapons.

"I always knew there was something off about their red hats!" Caboose snarled.

The old mares charged at the team. One swung a pickax at Sterling.

"Get that outta my face, you old bag!" Sterling swung his sword, cutting off her head.

"Come on, ya walkin' fossils!" Fury grabbed two of the old mares' hooves (one of whom wielded a rusty trowel, the other a knitting needle) and made them stab each other.

"The only elder I respect is my grandma!" Caboose kicked another down, before she had the chance to use her umbrella.

"And your fashion sense is atrocious!" Fletcher evaded the hoe of another, then jabbed an arrow into her stomach.

Another old mare attacked Black using a baseball bat with nails in it. He easily dodged, and kicked it away

"You shoulda stayed in the retirement home!" Black declared, knocking the mare down with one punch.

To the group's surprise, more lizards, creatures, and elderly mares emerged from between the trees.

"They just keep on coming!" Sterling gasped breathlessly.

"Bring 'em on!" Fury slurred.

"But there's too many of them!" Fletcher yelped.

"I have the same problem with pizza toppings." Caboose announced.

"Take heart, my loyal comrades! Together, we will vanquish all those who oppose us!" Black announced, speaking in an oddly bombastic style.

"What's up with your voice?" Caboose frowned.

"Never mind my voice!" Black yelled. "This is our moment! We may have our differences, but on the battlefield, we are brothers! We stand together, or fall apart! Which would you prefer?"

"He's right." Sterling nodded. "We're all in this together, even if we don't like each other!"

"We must stand strong, all of us!" Fletcher agreed. "If this be our final battle, we will fight it together, as the team we should be!"

"Sing it, brother!" Caboose grinned.

"That's right, team!" Fury cheered. "Let's take these creeps down, together!"

With a unified battle cry, the team charged forward, meeting their foes head-on.

What followed was an epic battle between the members of Project Freedom and the reptilian ponies, the alien ponies, and the Red Hat Society… or so they thought. In reality, they were attacking nothing more than hallucinations brought on by the berries. The team were flailing around, messing up the camp site.

Up in the tree, Turbine had watched the whole scene with bewildered bemusement.

"What are they doing?" He gaped.

"Die, you lizards from outer space!" Caboose charged one of his imaginary attackers, only to slam head first into a tree. "He must've activated his camouflage!"

"Whoa! Watch out!" Fletcher was hopping around like a rabbit, "Those aliens are spitting out acid!"

"Augh!" Sterling began bucking in place, "One of the mares is gumming me! Get 'er off! Get 'er off!"

"I'll get her!" Fury held up a talon, as if throwing one of his spears. But all he did was made a 'swoosh' sound, pretending to do so, "Gotcha!"

"Ugh! You reptiles are ugly looking buckers!" Black growled, as he began punching the air.

"...Okay, I think I'll come back later…" Turbine cringed, _'Maybe use this time to get some writing done…'_

Turbine leapt out of the trees, making a beeline away from the group, while the Project Freedom member continued their imaginary battle for their lives.

Overheard, the surveillance hovered. The Taskforce watched the team flailing about.

"What are they doing?" Ballista gaped.

"I have no idea." Elite frowned.

"Maybe they're practicing their combat routines?" Armory suggested.

"I don't remember any of them having a move like that." Incognito declared, as he watched Sterling grappling with thin air.

Master Mind was the only one not watching, as he was swiftly browsing through a book.

At that moment, Consul entered, and gaped at the sight before him like all the others.

"What the heck?!" He gasped. "What's going on? I was only in the bathroom for ten minutes!"

"We don't know. They ate some weird looking berries, and they began acting funny!" Incognito frowned.

"Oh no… what if they were poisoned?" Armory fretted, "We gotta get down there! They might need treatment!"

"Calm yourself, mate." Ballista urged, though he was a bit worried himself, "Master Mind is already trying to determine the kind of berry they ate."

"Perhaps we should have researched the kind of food on the island." Elite mused.

"Or held a seminar on what berries are good to eat." Consul quipped.

"Rrrf..." Titan groaned at the quip.

"Ah, here we go." Master Mind declared. "That particular brand of berry is known as the 'crimson nightmare'."

"That doesn't sound good." Armor frowned.

"On the contrary." Master Mind stated. "Ingesting the berries have no long-term after effects. Once they work it out of their systems, they'll be fine."

"And how long will that take?" Incognito asked.

"...Between four and twelve hours?" Master Mind cringed.

"So basically, you're saying that this is far from over?" Ballista asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Master Mind admitted. "All we can do now is wait for the affects to wear."

"And me without my popcorn..." Incognito joked.

Back on the island, the Project Freedom members were still in the throes of the berries' hallucinatory grip.

"Don't you worry, guys! We'll burn this place down!" Caboose cheered, waving his hooves as if he was fanning some flames.

"Whoa! What about all the animals in the forest?!" Black gasped.

"Well, clearly they're going to _burn_ a lot!" Sterling chuckled evilly.

"Oh, well, that isn't very nice." Fletcher pouted.

"Man, shut the hell up!" Sterling sneered.

"You shut the hell up!" Fletcher shot back.

"No, you shut the hell up!" Sterling growled.

"You can both go and shut the hell up!" Fury grunted, swinging his claws at the still imaginary old mares.

"I'm not talking to you, Mr. Featherduster!" Sterling glared.

"Rainbows, bleh!" Caboose upchucked, throwing up rainbows…

Everypony watching the feed back at HQ cringed, as what Caboose threw up clearly _wasn't_ rainbows.

 _The next morning…_

"Ohhh…" The sounds of four ponies and a griffon all collectively groaned.

The members of Project: Freedom all awakened from unconsciousness, having finally snapped out of their berry-induced stupor...

"Ohh..." Black groaned. "My head..."

"What happened?" Sterling frowned.

"I don't know." Caboose rubbed his head. "But something tells me it was very amusing..."

"Everycreature shut up forever." Fury groaned.

"Ugh…" Fletcher winced, as he glanced around… only to gape, "Oh no, the camp!"

The others perked up as they observed their surroundings. To their shock, the camp was utterly demolished, with the food they gathered tossed around and squashed and their firewood all smashed to splinters.

"Aw, jeez…" Sterling rubbed the back of his head, "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know. Some wild beasts must had come and tore up the place while we were out." Black frowned.

"Really? Then why didn't they eat us? We were ripe for the picking." Fletcher pondered.

"You got me. I guess we were lucky." Sterling admitted.

"I don't know… somehow, I can't help feeling this is somehow Fury's fault." Caboose mused.

"Un-frickin'-believable." Fury seethed.

"Well, either way, this new campsite didn't even last a day." Sterling grimaced, "Guess we'll have to go for the backup backup site, right, boss?"

"Afraid so." Black sighed, "Let's just grab what's left, and get moving. We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Ooh, I am a bit hungry." Caboose rubbed his stomach, "Is there any of those berries left?"

Everycreature suddenly cringed, as if on instinct.

"I think I'd prefer something else… for some reason." Fletcher admitted, as he gathered a hoof full of almonds, "Almonds, anypony?"

"Sure, why not." Sterling shrugged.

"No." Fury refused. "And don't even think of throwing one down my throat."

"Don't birds eat nuts?" Caboose asked.

"Don't you start that again!" Fury growled.

"Oh, leave him alone." Sterling growled.

"Make me!" Fury spat.

"Don't presume to speak for Caboose, Cross!" Fletcher stepped.

"I can if I want to!" Sterling yelled. "It's not like you have the exclusive rights to being his friend!"

"Oh, for the love of-" Black groaned.

They continued arguing as they moved onto the next site. They could only hope the third time would be the charm.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. On Even Footing

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Eight: On Even Footing**

The team members made their way through the wilderness once more, carrying what little supplies they had been able to salvage from the last two campsites.

"I don't know about you guys, but I had a really nice sleep last night." Caboose smiled. "I feel so energized, so ready to face the day."

"I wish I could say the same, Caboose." Fletcher declared, his head still a bit foggy from the berry-induced haze from last night, "I really do."

"Of course you feel great." Fury sneered. "You're the happy-go-lucky idiot of the group. The kind of moron who'd go skipping around in the rain… in a lightning storm… in an open field."

"Hey, it's better than being just some grumpy Gus." Caboose frowned, "The view's always better when you're looking on the bright side."

"Well said, Caboose." Sterling smiled.

"Whatever." Fury scowled. He then yelled to Black, "Hey, Black! Mind tellin' us how far campsite number three is?!"

"And more importantly, _where_ it is?" Fletcher asked.

"To answer both your questions, it's a small cave." Black began, "And it's towards the west side of the island. So, it's a bit of a ways there."

"A cave?" Sterling frowned.

"That's what I said." Black nodded. "Should provide us with some decent shelter if it starts to rain - which, from the look of those clouds, should be any day now." He glanced up at the sky.

"Uh-huh." Fury frowned, "And what if something is already 'in' the cave?"

"Then you'll probably just go in and murder everything in sight, littering the cave with their corpses and ruin another perfectly good site." Fletcher said bluntly.

"So what if I do?" Fury spat, "Would you rather we leave the critters alone while we sit out in the rain? Called 'survival of the fittest', soldier boy."

"I'd rather we not have to contend with the stench of blood and decay." Fletcher retorted. "You may seem to enjoy it, but the rest of us aren't so keen on it."

"Wimp." Fury smirked.

"If not wanting to slaughter innocent animals makes me a wimp, so be it." Fletcher retorted.

"Hate to say it, but I'm with him." Sterling stepped in. "No more dead animals, please."

"There's no need to worry, you guys." Black declared, "It was pretty far, but I didn't see anything that looked like tracks leading in or out. It looked empty. Once we get there and get a fire going, it will stay that way."

"Got it all figured out, huh?" Sterling mused.

"Didn't think I'd learn my lesson?" Black gave a smug smirk… which soon faded, "Unfortunately, we have a long walk ahead of us. I was hoping we wouldn't need it since we had two viable sites but..."

"It's alright, Black." Fletcher declared, "It seems we've severely underestimated our ability to keep a campsite in one piece."

"Speak for yourself." Fury huffed, "By the way, is nocreature going to ask what exactly happened last night? Because I got squat."

"It's all a blur to me." Sterling shrugged.

"I remember nothing." Fletcher admitted.

"Same here." Black frowned.

"I remember a dream about a movie of aliens fighting predators." Caboose announced. "Except all the ponies were replaced with elderly ladies."

"Look, whatever happened last night, it doesn't matter. Hopefully, this cave will be more difficult to destroy." Black shrugged.

"With this crew, I wouldn't be so sure..." Sterling joked.

Meanwhile, above them, jumping tree to tree was Turbine, who was keeping a close watch on the group.

At first, upon seeing the group deep in their delusions last night, he had considered going back to camp, feeling he might have been wasting his times. But he quickly reconsidered, as that would had meant admitting that Broker was right.

And to say the least, he would rather waste his time rather than do that.

"He is not right." He muttered to himself as he leapt between trees. "Not this time..."

Turbine suddenly heard his mirror ringing, and stopped at his current tree.

"Oh, jeez…" Turbine growled as he pulled out a mirror from his pocket, "Turbine here."

"Ah, Turbine." Broker's face was revealed… however, the image was staticy, the voice audio coming in less than clear, "I was just checking in."

"Checking in?" Turbine grimaced, "Aren't I supposed to be doing that?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Broker retorted. "I'm not waiting hours just to hear more a whole lotta nothin' about those guys."

"You say that like you're sure there's nothing to them." Turbine frowned.

"I am." Broker replied. "I'm also sure you're wasting your time."

"We'll see about-" Turbine stopped, noticing the image in the mirror fading in and out. "Oh, it's happening again."

"I know." Broker groaned. "Must be those Faust-damn towers."

"What do you want, Broker?" Turbine huffed, "You never call me when I'm out scouting. Especially with how crappy the reception been lately."

"I just wanted an status update." Broker declared. He then took a sip from his glass of milk, "See how our 'tourists' are doing."

"Really? And here you were, calling me the paranoid one." Turbine sneered, "You're worried about them too, aren't you?"

"No." Broker swiftly retorted… before letting out a small sigh, "I figured, since you are going to all the trouble to watch them, that I could keep tabs on them through you. That way when those outsiders turns out to be as harmless as I said, I can be the first to say 'I told you so'."

"Well, prepared to be disappointed, Broker." Turbine shook his head, "I have reason to believe that these guys may be more... unusual than we thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Broker frowned.

"Last night, when I found them again, they were acting weird." Turbine declared, "They were running all over the place, punching and kicking at thin air, yelling and screaming like they were fighting ghosts or something."

"... Seriously?" Broker gaped.

"Seriously." Turbine nodded. "I'm starting to think these guys are some kind of wackos who were dumped on this island so they can go nuts without hurting anycreature."

"Now that's just ridiculous." Broker scoffed. "Who would go to all that trouble, just to get rid of five lunatics?"

"Who indeed?" Turbine asked.

"Maybe they were just working out." Broker shrugged. "Some kind of crazy, hyper Tai chi. Or 'sexy kung-fu dancing'. I hear that's a thing."

"Yeah, like that makes so much more sense." Turbine said sarcastically. "The bottom line is, they were tearing up the place like it was no creature's business. Whether they're crazy, or into 'hyper Tai chi', these guys could still cause trouble if they stumble onto our camp."

"Again, they're over there. We're over here!" Broker rebutted.

"Well, now, they're coming 'over there'." Turbine grunted, as he watched the group, "They're making their way towards the peak."

"...Really?" Broker resisted the urge to frown, "Why?"

"I don't know, but this is very disconcerting." Turbine scowled, "At this rate, they could happen upon our camp within days."

"I still fail to see any potential threat from them." Broker declared, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I do!" Turbine declared.

"You've made that very clear." Broker growled.

"We need to take them out!" Turbine insisted.

"I'm not going to waste time and energy on a bunch of misfits." Broker retorted, barely able to hold back a snarl. The screen started fading again.

"Broker, listen to me-" Turbine started.

"No, you listen to me." Broker said coldly. "Unless you have actual proof these guys are trouble, I don't want to hear any more about it.."

Fittingly, the connection was lost right after that.

"Broker? Broker?! Hello?!" Turbine yelled… before he let out a snarl, "Faust dammit! One of these days, Broker… one of these days…"

With a huff, Turbine resumed his tailing of the group, jumping silently from tree to tree.

 _'Why are they coming this way? What could they possibly want?'_ Turbine growled.

Unaware that they were once again in Turbine's sight, the team continued walking. Save for some occasional chatter from Caboose, they were mostly silent, intermittently helping themselves to some of Fletcher's almonds.

"The third site just had to be so much farther away from the others." Sterling sighed.

"If my wings weren't tied like this, I could have flown there and back by now." Fury scowled. "Not that any of you clowns would understand..."

"Hey, I understand." Caboose declared. "This thing on my horn keeps me from using my magic, remember?"

"No. It stops you from using teleportation or any number of spells that could get us off this stupid island." Fury corrected, "Besides, you don't seem to use your magic that often anyway. Bet you don't even know that many spells."

"Heh, only the useful ones." Caboose shrugged, "Me and my bros were taught to rely more on our hooves than anything."

"Really?" Fury asked sarcastically. "I never would've guessed, what with you bein' such a genius, and everything."

"As, thanks." Caboose grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment, Caboose." Fletcher frowned.

"Nope." Sterling joined in. "He was insulting you."

"He was?" Caboose frowned.

"Yes." Fletcher scowled. "Why don't you leave him, alone, Fury? He was just trying to sympathize with you."

"I don't need sympathy from the likes of him." Fury growled. "Or anycreature, for that matter."

"Here we go again." Sterling sighed. "The ol' 'lone wolf' routine. Seriously, would it hurt for you to actually get along with others?"

"I do get along with others. Just not any of you." Fury scowled, "I mind my own business, so you should too."

"Given the choice, I'd prefer to not be an unfeeling xenophobe." Fletcher declared.

"He's an alien?!" Caboose gaped, "I knew it! Griffons don't have red eyes!"

"I'm not a-" Fury began, before growling, "You know what, I'm not going to get into this! Not with the academy dead-weight, or a weak-willed doublecrosser!"

"Dead-weight?" Fletcher seethed, striking a nerve.

"Weak-willed?!" Sterling gaped in outrage, "How the hell am I-"

"Can you guys stow it?!" Black barked, as he shook his head, "Honestly, I'm starting to feel more like a nanny for a bunch of delinquent kids!"

"Well, you're not a very good one." Fury jabbed.

"Don't you think it would be in all our best interests if we just get to the site as soon as possible?" Black pointed out. "Which means we shouldn't waste time arguing?"

"An excellent point." Caboose smiled.

"...Yeah, I can get with that." Sterling nodded.

"As can I." Fletcher added.

"Whatever." Fury scowled. "Let's just get there already. My paws are killing me..."

Their tempers briefly assuaged, the Project Freedom members continued on their journey, followed by the ever-stealthy Turbine.

At the same time, the Taskforce and Consul were watching.

"I see things are still a little tense." Consul frowned.

"Perhaps." Elite admitted. "Still, it was impressive how Black was able to defuse the situation."

"Guess you made the right call in making him the leader after all." Ballista smiled.

"Of course he did." Armory smiled proudly. "I always knew Black had it in him."

"Let's not celebrate just yet." Incognito urged.

"I have to agree with Incognito." Master Mind declared. "He didn't so much defuse the situation as convince them to save the arguing for later. Not quite the same thing..."

"Hey, I'll take whatever I can get." Elite glared, "A small step can go a long way."

"Well, let's hope it does." Consul frowned, "Because with the way things have been going so far, I don't see Wall being impressed by any of this."

"Come on, we still have a few days." Ballista scowled, "Wall might be hard to impress but I bet once the week is out, she will see once and for all that this team will work."

"Not the kind of bet I'd stake the farm on." Consul admitted. "Besides, we still don't know what kind of dangers are on that island, just waiting to be discovered."

"Don't be so negative, Consul." Armory declared. "Stay positive. They can do this, I know it. They can come together as a team despite the odds."

"That's what we're all hoping for." Elite nodded. "And we might possibly see it today..."

Back on the island, the team's trek was halted by a sight they hadn't expected to see: an old decrepit rope bridge across a small chasm.

"Is that a bridge?" Sterling frowned. "I thought this island was supposed to be uninhabited."

"It is." Black nodded. "Or it should be. There must had been islanders here a long time ago. This bridge looks like it's been here for ages."

"And you didn't see this on your little scout out?" Fury frowned.

"Not really... because that was in the way." He pointed to a peak on one side of the chasm. "But I did see the cave on the over side of that mountain, so we shouldn't be too far off now."

"Good." Sterling sighed. "Just gotta cross some rickety old bridge to get there. Easy as pie, right?"

"I like pie!" Caboose grinned.

"Let's try to use caution." Fletcher advised. "As Black pointed out, we don't know how long this bridge has been around for. It may be old, unstable."

"Funny, some folks like to think I'm 'unstable'." Fury sneered. "They, like you, didn't know what they were talking about."

"Come on." Black urged. "Let's get moving."

One by one, the team stepped onto the bridge, which creaked and swayed as they moved.

"Maybe we should be doing this one at a time." Sterling mused. "This thing does seem a little delicate. Too much weight could break it." He smirked at Fletcher. "I'm lookin' at you, pal."

"Oh, please." Fletcher scoffed. "I am in perfect shape."

"Well, so am I." Sterling retorted. "I wasn't just sittin' around on that farm, y'know. I was working over in the cherry orchards."

"Fury looks a little out of shape to me." Caboose joked.

"Yeah, right." Fury scowled. "With my wings out of commission, all this walking has kept me burning up the calories."

"Perhaps." Fletcher shrugged. "But as a Griffon, genetically speaking, you still weigh more than we ponies do."

"Yeah." Sterling smirked. "So move it, tubby."

"What?!" Fury suddenly turned around, gripping the ropes as he did. This caused the bridge to wobble wildly, with the group (even Fury himself) having to hold on for dear life.

"Watch it!" Black yelped.

"That was kinda fun!" Caboose chuckled. "Can we do it again?"

"Absolutely not." Fletcher shook his head, looking a little green from all the swaying.

"Do you guys really think this is the time to be arguing?" Black sighed.

"He started it." Fury pointed at Sterling.

"Is it my fault you can't take a little light-hearted ribbing?" Sterling retorted.

"Nocreature insults me." Fury snarled. "And those who do end up regretting it."

"Ooh, again with the tough guy vibe." Sterling scoffed. "I've heard worse threats from tougher guys than you in my time, so this doesn't really impress me. Either come up with some new material, or learn not to be so sensitive, ya big baby."

"Why, you-!" Fury snarled.

"Knock it off!" Black got in between them. "Fury, calm down. You really do need to take insults better."

"Says you." Fury snorted.

"And Sterling, do you really think it's a good idea to Fury all riled up?" Black asked, "Especially now?!"

"Hey, he's askin' to be taken down a peg or two!" Sterling protested. "Every since we met, he's been strutting about like he is some big shot. Acting like he's so better than any of us, that he is invincible and beyond pain." He glared at Fury, "Well, I don't buy it! If you ask me, you're just some glorified thug, lashing out at the world around him because you had a lousy life once upon a time! We've all had it rough at one time or another, so that doesn't make you any different than us! So you can stop acting you're better than the rest of us, because you. Are. Not!"

Sterling stomped his hoof to empathize his point. However, this caused the wood he was stepping on to break in half, and he stumbled down, his hoof caught in the gap.

"Whoa!" Sterling yelped.

"Easy there, Sterling." Black attempted to remove his hoof. "Talk about bad luck."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sterling grimaced. "Just help me out of this before another board breaks!"

"Well, isn't this cute?" Fury spat, "Not so tough now, are you? What's the matter, 'fraid of heights?"

"More like I don't want to fall and die!" Sterling scowled.

"Whatever." Fury huffed. He seemed rather incensed, moreso than usual, "Have fun getting out of that, ya prick." Fury turned to move… until he felt his talon tugging on one of the ropes, having gotten caught deep when he gripped the bridge, "Oh, for flap's sake…"

Fury tugged his talon, but his claws were well-ensnared in the rope. He tugged on it again, but with each pull, it refused to budge, and Fury's bad mood only worsen.

"Come on…" Fury growled, as he continued pulling, each pull becoming jerkier, "Come on!"

Fury's efforts began to make the bridge sway again.

"Fury, perhaps you should stop." Fletcher suggested.

"Perhaps you should shut up!" Fury growled, doubling his efforts out of spite.

"Whee!" Caboose cheered, as the bridge swayed even more. "I love this ride!"

"Excuse me!" Black yelled, still trying to free Sterling. "Trying to concentrate here!"

The whole scene was being watched by the Taskforce.

"...This is not good." Consul said matter-of-factly.

"'Not good'? It's terrible!" Armory yelled. "That bridge is about to fall apart!"

"It seems likely." Elite declared.

"And at least two of them are stuck." Ballista added.

"Logically, the odds are not in their favor." Master Mind admitted.

"Honestly, I didn't expect this to be the threat that finally got them." Incognito shook his head. "Guess that's life..."

"Don't talk like that!" Armory growled. "They'll make it outta there. I know they can..."

Back on the island, Turbine was watching the whole mess.

"How stupid are these guys?" He scoffed. "Rocking an old bridge like that. Maybe if I'm lucky, this problem will resolve itself..."

The bridge was still being rocked by Fury's action.

"Fury, stop!" Black ordered.

"Yeah, knock it off!" Sterling added.

"Cease and desist!" Fletcher agreed.

"Does he have to?" Caboose asked. "I'm still enjoying the ride!"

In the next few seconds, several things happened at once: Fury freed his talon, snapping the rope into the bargain, and Caboose snapped another due to the recoil of the sudden stop. At the same time, Black manage to remove Sterling's hoof from the gap. Sterling fell backwards into Fletcher, who also fell. Reaching out a hoof out of instinct, Fletcher broke two more boards. As Black stepped backwards, he bumped into Fury, who cut another board in half from reflexively clenching his free talon.

The result? The entire bridge fell apart, and the team fell into the chasm.

"Ahhh!" They yelped.

"Welp, guess that's the end of that." Turbine deadpanned, as he then lounged on his tree limb, pulling out his notebook, "Since they're dead, might as well get in some more thinking…"

However, unbeknownst to him, the five's fate weren't as sealed as he thought. Luckily for them, the chasm was narrower in the middle; the five of them ended up stuck in a bottle neck-like spot, Sterling and Fury on one side, Black, Fletcher and Caboose on the other.

"Ooh…" The team groaned.

"...Whew, that was close." Caboose smiled, being the first to recover. "For a second there, I thought we were in big trouble."

"We still are." Fletcher pointed downward. "Look!"

A glance downward revealed a series of rapids just below the bottle neck.

"Ooh, that's bad." Caboose frowned. "Still, it was a fun ride, huh?"

"If I could reach you, I'd hit you." Fury snarled.

"Don't even try it." Sterling ordered.

"Why, you gonna try and stop me?" Fury challenged.

"No, I mean you _literally_ shouldn't even try it." Sterling declared. "If one of us moves too much, we could all slip out of here, and go for the last swim of our lives."

"Sterling's right." Black nodded. "We need to be very careful in what we do. One false move could be the end of us."

"Ugh, I so don't want to die alongside you clowns." Fury scowled.

"The feeling's mutual." Sterling growled.

"Knock it off." Black declared. "We all need to work together if we're going to get out of this one."

"Does that mean you have a plan?" Fletcher asked.

"Sort of." Black glanced around, taking in the surroundings. He spotted a small tree at the side of the chasm they walking toward. Quickly, a plan formed. "Okay, what we need to do is link our limbs together, so we're connected."

"And what will some crazy backwards hug do for us?" Sterling asked.

"It will help us support each other as we climb up." Black declared.

"Climb up?" Fletcher frowned.

"That's right." Black nodded. "The cliff walls are just close that we'll be able to climb up both sides at once. As long as we hang on to each other, we'll reach that tree, and those of us on this side will be able to grab and lift the others up."

"Well, since there are no better ideas at the moment, I guess it'll have to do." Sterling nodded.

"I'm in." Caboose smiled.

"If it gets us out of this mess, I'll gladly go along with it." Fletcher agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just do it already." Fury shrugged.

"Okay then." Black nodded. "Link limbs, everycreature."

Black linked one front leg with Fletcher, the other with Caboose. Caboose offered his other front leg to Fury, and Fletcher his to Sterling. Fury and Sterling reluctantly took the offered limb, then, even more reluctantly, linked the remaining front limb with each others.

"Now what?" Fury asked, clearly disliking the situation.

"We start walking up the sides of the cliff." Black instructed. "Right, then left."

"Whose right?" Caboose asked. "Ours, or their's?"

"Does it matter?" Fletcher asked.

"It does to me." Fury sneered.

"Okay, you two can start us off." Black sighed. "But we need to work in perfect synch. In three, two, one... Go!"

"Let's do it." Sterling declared.

"Just try and keep up." Fury scoffed.

In time, Sterling and Fury raised their two right legs. Black, Fletcher and Caboose did the same with their left legs. Slowly but surely, they started making their way up the sides of the chasm.

"Hey, we're doing it!" Caboose grinned. "Go, team!"

"I have to admit, this idea was quite inspired." Fletcher confessed.

"Yeah, smart thinking, boss." Sterling agreed.

"Easy on the celebrating." Fury said bluntly. "We're not outta this yet..."

"But we will be." Black declared. "Trust me. We're getting out of this... Together."

As they neared the top of the chasm, the sides naturally grew further apart. Both sides had to stretch out as far as they could to stay aloft. Just before they reached the tree, they found they had stretched as far as they could. If they tried to go any further, their living structure would break apart, and they would all fall down the chasm.

"Now... What... Genius?" Fury asked.

"Okay." Black glanced at the tree branch, just out of reach. "The rest of you need to push me forward a little more. Once I get close enough, I'll grab the branch, and we can all lift each other up."

"Oh, yeah?" Fury frowned. "How do those of us on the bottom know that certain others won't let us fall?"

"Good question." Sterling agreed.

"And how do those of us up here know you'll give it your all?" Fletcher countered.

"Wait, what?" Caboose asked.

"We're just going to have to trust each other." Black declared. "It's the only way we can pull this off. Ready?"

The others looked at each other. Realizing the need for co-operation, they nodded grimly.

"Ready." They chorused.

"Alright, let's go for it." Black declared. "One at a time, nice and easy..."

Fury pushed Sterling, who did the same to Fletcher, who returned the favor to Caboose, until finally, Black had been raised enough to raise the branch.

"Oof, it's a good thing you're not a big burly stallion, or this would be _really_ difficult." Caboose groaned.

"Almost got it..." He stretched out his hoof.

Just as Black reached the branch, the five creature suddenly collapsed.

"Whoa!" Caboose yelped.

Moving quickly, Black grabbed Caboose's hoof. Caboose moved just as quickly to grab Fletcher, who grabbed Sterling, who grabbed Fury by the tail.

"Ow!" Fury growled. "Watch it!"

"You wanna live, right?" Sterling frowned. "Quit complaining!"

Aware of the strain of holding the group's combined weight (not to mention the strain on the branch), Black swung them back and forth, then, with one almighty thrust, threw them up and around so they landed on the cliff edge. He then climbed up himself.

"What a ride!" Caboose chuckled. "Can we do that again?"

"I'd prefer not to, thanks." Fletcher groaned.

"That's a major ten-four over here." Sterling agreed.

"As long as we're on the ground again, who cares?" Fury snorted.

"Good thinking there, boss." Sterling smiled. "If it weren't for you, we'd be in big trouble right now."

"Yes, superlative thinking." Fletcher admitted.

"Thanks." Black grinned. "But we did it together, as a team."

"Enough of the mush." Fury scowled, rubbing his still sore tail.

"As come on, ya big grump." Caboose teased. "We should celebrate!" He began trotting in place, "We showed that crumbling canyon who's boss! Ah-ha! Ha-ah! Ah-ha! Ha-ah! Ah-ha!"

"Color me impressed." Sterling smiled. "We actually pulled it off."

"Good thinking, Black." Fletcher added. "Your strategy turned out to be an effective one."

"I'm glad it worked too." Black grinned.

As Caboose continued his impromptu victory dance, being happy to be back on solid ground, he was unaware that the ground beneath him was beginning to shift.

"Come on, guys, it's no fun if I'm doing this on my own!" Caboose whined… before pausing, "...Also, are you guys getting taller?"

Suddenly, before anypony could react to Caboose's odd question, the ground gave way, and the mafioso stallion began to fall.

"Ahh!" He yelped.

"Caboose!" Sterling and Fletcher cried out.

Instantaneously, Fury, having being the furthest from him, quickly leapt forward, grabbing Caboose and with a quick heave, he threw him away from the edge.

Fury, letting out a small pant, got up.

"If you're done dancing on the edge of a crumbling cliff like a moron, I would like to go now." He huffed.

"...Fury…" Caboose murmured, as he also got to his hooves, "You… saved my life."

"Yeah, so?" Fury scoffed.

"Well, I'll be a son of a draft horse." Sterling gave a small smirk.

"You already are." Fury growled.

"You saved the 'clown'." Fletcher remarked.

"You, of all creatures." Black added.

"Look, can we get going already?!" Fury snarled.

"I knew it!" Caboose smirked.

"Augh, what?!" Fury demanded.

"There is a nice guy under all that meanness after all." Caboose pointed out.

"Oh, please…" Fury shook his head.

"Hey, you could have let me fall, but you didn't." Caboose smirked. "You must like me after all!"

"Not even close." Fury scowled.

"Yeah, you do!" Caboose teased.

"Wrong." Fury turned.

"Then why did you save me?" Caboose asked. "If you really don't like me, you would have just let me fall, and never have to be annoyed by me again."

"Hey, lay off! I may be a 'glorified thug', but I'm not heartless!" Fury roared.

The other four took a step back… as Fury realized how his outburst looked.

"...B-besides." Fury rubbed the back of his head, "If anypony was going to kill you, I would rather have it be me rather than some stupid cliff."

"...Yeah, sure." Caboose smirked, "Anything you say… best buddy."

"Okay, enough playing around." Black rolled his eyes. "The cave shouldn't be too far away now, so let's get going."

"That's what I was saying!" Fury pouted.

"Agreed." Fletcher nodded.

"So let's move." Black agreed.

The group were about to depart, when Caboose looked back with joy.

"Man, I knew I made the right choice picking this bridge!" He smiled.

"Yeah, good for-" Black paused, as he glanced back at Caboose, "Right choice?"

"'This' bridge?" Fury followed up.

"What are you talking about?" Sterling frowned.

"I'm talking about the fact that I picked this bridge…" Caboose gestured to where the old bridge stood, "...Over that bridge."

Black and co. glanced over… and to their collective shock, there stood another bridge, naturally made of several rocks, compounded into a solid and stable crossing.

"...Caboose… be honest with us. Was that bridge there the whole time?" Black asked, his eye twitching.

"Well, yeah." Caboose shrugged.

"...Yet you didn't feel the need to bring it up while we almost died on this one." Sterling pointed out.

"I only assumed you wanted to take the shortest path across." Caboose admitted, "Besides, that other bridge looked boring and uneventful!"

"...Black, can I-" Fury began, his eyes both twitching.

"No. We mustn't." Black cut him off, though his voice was showing great restraint, as he glared at Caboose, "Next time, Caboose… if you see another alternative… speak up. For the love of Faust, speak up."

"What?" Caboose frowned, confused by the looks the others were giving him. "What's the problem? We all made it across, and we did it as a team. Yay us, right?"

The others stared blankly.

"...Let's just go." Black said finally.

"Yes." Fletcher agreed. "Onwards..."

"I'm in." Fury scowled.

"Come on, Caboose." Sterling sighed.

"Coming!" Caboose said brightly.

Meanwhile, Turbine was still in his tree, scribbling in his notebook. He was drawing what looked like black, metallic wings, with large fans on either side. As he absent-mindedly glanced over, he saw that the group had made it to safety.

 _'They got out?'_ He thought. _'Huh. Guess they're not as idiotic as they seem.'_

As the group continued onward, the kite flew above them. Back at the Taskforce headquarters, Elite and the others stood, having watched the whole event unfold.

"Well, how about that?" Consul mused, pleasantly surprised.

"Now that's teamwork!" Ballista grinned.

"I told you guys, didn't I?" Armory smirked. "Black really is great leadership material!"

"I stand corrected." Master Mind conceded. "And as Ballista stated, they all worked together to escape their predicament both quickly and efficiently. Very impressive."

"Gotta say, I never expected Fury to make a move like that." Incognito frowned.

"Me neither." Consul agreed. "I've heard Barbossa talking about all of Fury's so-called good points in the past, but this is the first time I've ever seen them in action."

"It's just as I knew from the beginning." Elite smiled. "They all have it in them to be a capable, effective and tight-knit team. This is just the first sign. I am confident there will be many more to come."

"I suppose it is a good sign." Master Mind agreed. "Hopefully, this will mark the beginning of an upswing in their unity."

"You really think so?" Incognito asked.

"Take it from me, nothing bonds soldiers together like helping each other out of certain death." Ballista grinned. "It won't be long before they have each others' backs twenty-four/seven."

"That would be really good to see." Consul nodded.

"Especially when it means I can rub Wall's smug face in it." Elite smirked.

"Still, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Consul caught himself. "One good day doesn't guarantee a total turnaround..."

Back on the island, Black continued leading the group. Fletcher made a point of picking up any new food sources they happened to come across, so they could replenish the supply. Sterling was doing the same with the firewood, picking up any fallen branches or pieces of bark he saw.

Though they still weren't talking much, the atmosphere was far less tense than it had been a while ago. They were still inwardly celebrating their success... save for Caboose, who preferred to outwardly celebrate.

"Oh, yeah!" Caboose cheered. "We rule! Really showed that lousy chasm what's what, didn't we, guys?"

"Yes, Caboose." Fletcher humored him. "I daresay that inanimate, mindless formation of stone will never get over the shame of being bested by us."

"Because we're just that awesome!" Caboose grinned.

"Can't argue with you there." Sterling chuckled.

"Hey, Paladin." Fury called. "How long 'til we reach this cave of yours?"

"Not long now." Black replied.

As they kept moving, they stumbled upon a wide, open field.

"Well, looky here." Black smiled. "It should take even less time to get to the site if we cut across this field."

"Works for me." Sterling nodded.

"Kinda reminds me of the fields at the old family estate." Caboose admitted as they made their way across. "Ah, memories."

"We have fields like this back home, too." Fletcher admitted.

"Not in Haygypt." Sterling scoffed. "Nothin' but sand, sand and more sand."

"Just trees where I came from." Fury shrugged.

"My, what a varied bunch we are." Black rolled his eyes.

As they continued onwards, they came across a very strange sight: a large, circular hole, standing alone in the middle of the field. The hole's wall was clear cut, as if it was meticulously carved right out of the ground.

"Whoa…" Caboose gaped, "This island must have some pretty big gophers 'round here."

"I'm pretty gophers didn't make these." Fury sneered.

"Maulwurfs perhaps?" Caboose suggested.

"I don't think so. If there were any of those around, this island would be nothing but holes." Fletcher murmured, "A sinkhole probably?

"Yeah, maybe..." Sterling said flatly, glancing at the holes.

"Hey, maybe we could stay in one of these instead of a cave!" Caboose suggested.

"Not the best idea." Black shrugged.

"No kidding." Fury agreed. "Observe."

Fury let out a small spit, spitting it down the hole. The bit of saliva seem to have fell down a long way, before there was a small 'splat' sound.

"This hole must be at least be a mile deep." Fury explained, "And considering there's no footholds on the side of this thing, it'd be a one-way trip down."

"All things considered, I think the cave would be a better choice." Fletcher declared.

"Sorry Caboose, guess you're outvoted." Sterling declared.

"Aw, sugarcubes." Caboose pouted.

"Democracy in action." Fletcher stated, as he, Caboose and Fury continued onwards.

Black and Sterling stayed where they were, still looking at the big hole.

"Is everything alright, Sterling?" Black asked.

"I… I don't know." Sterling admitted, "This hole… it's too perfect. It's a clean circle, with the walls carved flat, and it is very deep. I don't think these holes were naturally made.

"Definitely not." Black agreed, as he glanced closely at the hole. "And they look fairly recently built."

"Recently? So, does that mean there could actually be someone on this island?" Sterling frowned.

"Maybe, maybe not." Black shrugged, "But I have a feeling that this might not be the only hole we'll find during our stay."

"Should we tell the others?" Sterling asked.

"Tell them what? That there's 'might' be somepony or something digging holes on this island? We don't even know what's the deal with these holes." Black shook his head, "All it would do is make everypony nervous."

"...I guess that's a good point." Sterling admitted.

"Thanks." Black smiled. "Always nice to get a little support."

"A good idea is a good idea." Sterling shrugged. "And you've been having plenty lately. Guess that's why Elite made you leader."

"A leader's only as good as his teammates." Black returned. "And you guys aren't so bad yourselves. Especially you, Sterling. You're more than I expected."

"Right back at ya." Sterling nodded.

The two smiled for a moment.

"Hey, slowpokes, try and keep up!" Caboose called.

"We're coming!" Sterling called back.

Black and Sterling put aside the holes for the moment and joined the others.

"'Bout time." Fury smirked at Black. "Isn't the leader supposed to... y'know, lead?"

"Just taking a breather." Black claimed.

"Yeah, you need to relax more, old timer." Sterling joked.

"Very funny." Black snorted. "This old timer's still got plenty of energy, and I'd be happy to prove it."

"Any time, pal." Sterling grinned.

"As fun as this is, didn't you say the cave is close?" Fury asked.

"It sure is." Black nodded. "In fact, t's right over there."

Black pointed his hoof nearby, indicated the much-referenced cave. As he'd stated, it was wasn't much, but it was at least big enough to house the five of them and their supplies.

"Finally." Fletcher smiled.

"Can't wait to start decorating the place!" Caboose grinned.

"Forget that." Fury rolled his eyes. "Since we've already got plenty of supplies, I'm just gonna take a nap. I'm exhausted from all this walking... and climbing up a cliff."

"I'd say we all deserve a good rest." Black declared.

"And a feast." Fletcher held up the bag full of food he had collected during their trip.

"No argument here." Sterling smiled. "I'm starving."

As the group made their way into the cave, they were once again being observed by Turbine, taking roost in a tree across from where the cave sat. He had noticed them inspecting the holes, but as they didn't seem to recognize them for what they truly were, he paid the incident no mind.

 _'So this is where they're setting up camp, huh?'_ He mused. _'Better place than the last two, I guess. Looks like I'll have to get comfortable...'_

Putting away his binocular, Turbine took out his notebook, and began drawing designs of what appeared to be mechanical wings on it.

 _'Once these guys are dealt with and Broker's plan is done and over with, I can move on to what's really important...'_ He thought.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Out Of Place

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Nine: Out Of Place**

It didn't take the team long to place their meagre supplies in a corner of the cave. Once that was done, they took the time to sit down for a well-deserved rest; their long walk (and escape from certain doom) had exhausted them greatly. As they rested, some of them helped themselves to the food they had gathered along of the way (Fury, or course, didn't, still preferring fish).

"This place isn't quite as big as I expected it to be." Black admitted, as he looked around the small cave. "But it'll still fit all of us quite comfortably."

"Just for the record, I'm not a fan of caves." Fury scowled. "I don't like any place that doesn't have a vertical exit, or room to stretch my wings."

"And you're just telling us this now?" Sterling frowned.

"Honestly, I didn't think we'd make it this far." Fury shrugged. "And we almost didn't. Remember the bridge?"

"Vividly." Fletcher groaned.

"But we still made it, didn't we?" Caboose smirked. "As a team, I might I add."

"Don't order the team t-shirts just yet, pal." Sterling rolled his eyes. "First, we need to survive this island. And that involves hanging on to this cave longer than a day."

"I have my doubts on that." Fletcher mused.

"Come on, guys, stay positive." Black urged. "It's not like anything can really happen to this place. It's a cave, remember? Solid stone. Not the kind of stuff that can be easily messed up."

"I dunno." Caboose smirked. "Over the years, I've messed up a lot of stuff that was supposed to be 'impossible' to mess up..."

"No kidding." Fury scowled. "Not to mention it was your fault the last few camp sites were wrecked."

"That's a matter of opinion." Caboose shrugged.

"Let's recap: who pissed on the cragadile? Who had us take the rickety old bridge that almost lead us to our deaths? And this is probably just me, but I think you're the reason none of us can remember what happened last night." Fury glared.

"Again, that's your opinion." Caboose retorted.

"Okay, let's take stock of the situation." Black declared, stepping in. "Fletcher, how are we for food?"

Fletcher checked the pile of food the team had gathered along the way.

"Looks like enough to last us until at least tomorrow morning." He surmised.

"Good." Black nodded. "Sterling, how about firewood?"

Sterling glanced at the tiny pile of wood before him.

"'Fraid we're running a little low there, boss." He noted.

"Then some of us need to get some more." Black suggested. "Sterling, Fletcher, Fury, that'll be your job."

"And what are you gonna be doing?" Fury frowned.

"I'll hang back with Caboose." Black announced, "You know, to make sure _nothing_ happens to this camp site…" As he said 'nothing', he cast a sideways glance at Caboose.

The three all lit up in acknowledgement, recognizing Black's intentions. Clearly, he hoped to keep Caboose's antics in check. While Caboose didn't mean to, he was inadvertently responsible for the problems with all their campsites so far.

"Yeah… good call." Fury nodded.

"Wait, shouldn't I be doing something too?" Caboose asked, confused, "I mean, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Of course you can, Caboose." Fletcher urged.

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling agreed. "You've really been giving it your all today. I figure you've earned a rest. Let us take up part of the load."

"Well, if you say so." Caboose shrugged. "Have fun out there!"

"Oh we will." Fury smirked, leering at Black, "Good luck."

"Hope there's plenty of luck to go around." Black retorted. "Some of us may need it more than others..."

As Sterling, Fletcher and Fury departed, they were once again observed by Turbine.

"Just the three of them, huh?" He mused. "I guess following them beats staring at a cave entrance all day..."

As Turbine stealthily followed them, the Taskforce's kite tracked their movements. Back at the headquarters, Consul and Elite observed their efforts as the others were attending to their duties.

"There they go." Consul noted. "Looks like Black and Caboose are staying behind."

"Yes." Elite nodded. "They seem to be 'switching things up', as the kids say."

"I'm pretty sure the kids don't say that anymore." Consul snarked.

"Though I'm glad they are perservering, I must confess I'm concerned with how rough they've been having it." Elite admitted. "Perhaps we sent them to the wrong island..."

"It's nopony's fault." Consul told him. "None of that stuff was in the intel."

"'Intel'?" Elite frowned.

"Y'know, like the geographical data." Consul said hastily.

"I suppose that much is true." Elite nodded.

"Yeah… by the way, Incognito is putting together a betting pool." Consul declared.

"What about?" Elite frowned.

"About how long this site will last." Consul smirked. "I bet a day, Master Mind two, Ballista three, and Incognito bet a few hours."

"Seriously?" Elite frowned, "They could die, you know."

"They need something to entertain themselves." Consul explained, "There's a lot riding on this survival training. And while some of them may not look like it, but I can tell they want those guys to succeed."

"And succeed they will." Elite said firmly, "It looks iffy at the moment, but I'm sure their run of bad luck is over now. I mean, how can they mess up a cave?"

"Well, let's watch and see…" Consul declared, "...So, do you want in or-"

"No."

"Okay, just checking."

Back on the island, Sterling, Fletcher and Fury reached an area filled with trees.

"Funny how you agreed to go aong with us, Ulysses." Fury declared. "Ain't you and Napoleon joined at the hip or something?"

"Hysterical." Fletcher scoffed. "You make it sound like we're dependant on each other. We can spend time apart, you know.

"You think Black can handle Caboose?" Sterling asked. "Don't get me wrong, Caboose is a great guy, but he has his quirks."

"He's got quirks like I've got feathers..." Fury snorted.

"We all have our little foibles." Fletcher declared. "And even if Caboose has more than most, he has many valuable skills also."

"I'll believe that when I see it..." Fury muttered.

Seconds later, they arrived at the thickest gathering of trees.

"Well, this looks to be the right spot." Sterling smiled, as he pulled out his sword, "Plenty of firewood for the taking."

"Hey, watch where you point that thing, remember?" Fury pushed the sword away.

"Sor-ry." Sterling snorted. "I wasn't going to use the 'special feature' anyway."

"'Special feature'?" Fletcher frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing you gotta worry about, soldier boy." Sterling huffed, "Fury on the other hoof…"

"If you wanna live to the end of the week, you better not think about it." Fury scowled, as he conjured up a spear, "Let's just get this over with."

"Well, before we get ahead of ourselves, I believe we should go about this methodically." Fletcher announced, "Back in Norhay, my family would often cut down trees for firewood and the crafting of handles and arrows. That said, I happen to have a knack for knowing which would be the best trees to cut down. Like say…" Fletcher scanned the area, before noting some trees, "Oak trees! Yes, they will make for excellent-"

Fletcher was interrupted by a loud cracking sound, then a creak, as a small nearby tree fell. Sterling stood close to the tree, his sword held aloft.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Sterling asked.

"I was, er... just talking about the right kind of tree to bring down..." Fletcher said awkwardly.

"Fletcher, firewood is firewood. It's all going to be burned anyways." Sterling deadpanned, "Besides, these birchwood trees are smaller and easier to cut down and will burn just as well."

"...Ah. Good point." Fletcher nodded stiffly, "But still, you ought to know that if we were to break them up and pile them in a neat and tidy-"

"Pyramid so they can be carried easily." Sterling finished, "I know."

"Oh... You do?" Fletcher frowned.

"For flap's sake, it's not some kind of fancy magic theory." Fury snarled, "You pick a tree-" He fired a spear, cleaving one tree and sending it to the ground, "And you cut it down. Break it up. And take it to burn it."

"I was just trying to instruct you on the best way to do things." Fletcher defended, a bit incensed, "I have experience, you know."

"So do we." Fury scoffed, "Wanna make yourself actually useful?" He summoned another spear, and tossed it to Fletcher, "You can start by hacking at another tree. Don't break it."

"...Very well." Fletcher huffed.

The three went to work, chopping down more trees (Fletcher with the least enthusiasm), as Turbine continued to observe them.

"Hmm, a know-it-all who's all talk." Turbine smirked, "Hmph, certainly rings a bell…"

At that moment, his mirror started beeping.

"Speak of the devil..." He sighed. He held up the mirror and switched it on, revealing Broker's face. "Hello, Broker."

"Turbine." Broker said curtly. The image and sound quality was still subpar, "Just checking to see if your little wild goose chase is still just as pointless as it was before."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Turbine scowled. "But, as it turns out, I did see some interesting sights today."

"Oh, really?" Broker said skeptically. "Like what?"

"Well, for starters, our problem almost went away." Turbine announced.

"...'Almost'?" Broker frowned.

"Well, you remember that rickety old bridge that we almost took when we first got on the island?" Turbine recalled, "The one not far from the peak?"

"Oh, yeah." Broker grimaced, "That thing looked like it would've gone to pieces if we took one step on it. Thank Faust we found that rock bridge right next to it."

" _I_ found that rock bridge." Turbine corrected, "You were insisting that the quickest way between point A and B was straight across. You would've went on that bridge if I hadn't stopped you."

"Minor details." Broker growled, "Anywho, what about the bridge?"

"Well, these guys actually took that bridge… and unsurprisingly, it went to pieces." Turbine explained.

"No way. No creature could be that stupid." Broker scoffed.

"Well, stupid or foolhardy. For a moment, I thought they were goners." Turbine shrugged, "But they actually managed to get out."

"Hmph. Sounds like they got lucky." Broker grunted.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Broker." Turbine challenged, "No ordinary creatures would had been able to get out of there. They are something else entirely."

"Okay, maybe they're not tourists." Broker admitted, "Doesn't mean they're here for us."

"Then why else would they be here? They came across one of our holes." Turbine revealed.

"They did?!" Broker gasped, his face alight with panic.

"Relax." Turbine assured him. "They only glanced at it, and I don't think they have any idea what it is."

"Ohh…" Broker let out a exhale, glaring, "Don't buckin' scare me like that."

"Well, hopefully, this means you'll start to take this more seriously." Turbine declared.

"Look, even if they are a threat as you're making them out to be, I'm not about to send more guys out there just to take care of them. In case you've forgotten in your time sitting in trees, we're on a tight schedule." Broker scowled.

"What? You can't push back the big day?" Turbine sneered.

"I could, but then I'd have to explain to everyone else that we can't leave the island because _someone_ wants us to take care of a few stragglers." Broker retorted

"Hey, I want off this stupid island more than the next guy. But I also don't want the past couple of months to have been a huge waste of time." Turbine shot back.

"Well, with you gone, we're down one worker." Broker frowned, "Everyone back here are running around, trying to get this done, while you're off playing spy games."

"And what if those guys find us?" Turbine insisted, "Then all of that work will be for nothing, and we will be right where we started two years ago… if not worse."

"And what if they don't?" Broker shot back, "Then you'll have done all that fretting and sitting in trees for nothing, yet you'll probably get your pay like the rest of us, despite barely doing anything..."

"You call watching out for the whole operation 'nothing'?" Turbine sneered. "We'll soon see about that. I can feel it in my bones."

"Well, as trustworthy as your bones are, I..." Broker trailed off as the mirrors suffered interference again. "Oh, great. Guess we'll have to finish this later. ...Or not, since I don't really like listening to your crazy conspiracy theories. Broker out."

"'Crazy'." Turbine scowled, as he put away the mirror. "We'll see who's crazy..."

Back at the work site, Broker put down the mirror.

"Unbelievable." He growled.

"Something wrong, Broker?" The green Unicorn, clad in a white and brown armored bodysuit, asked, flinging his braided green mane over his shoulder.

"You can say that again." Broker sneered. "Turbine and his obsession with those outsiders… I swear, I think all these years on this island is starting to get to him. If I didn't know any better, he enjoys sitting in trees and pretending to be an actual bird."

"Well, better him than me." The green Unicorn grimaced, "All that tree climbing would give my hooves splinters and get leaves and branches all over my mane. And I can imagine those branches not being easy on your bottom."

"You wouldn't know about that, wouldn't you, Pomelo?" A gruff voice grunted. The griffon was standing nearby, in front of three targets. The griffon was a very broad and powerful specimen, the beak squared and sharp. Just above the talons were bracers with magic crystals embedded in them. "Fortunately, some of us aren't so concerned about our looks… or butts."

The Griffon threw out one of his talons as if throwing a punch. A bunch of light burst out of the bracer's crystal, punching a hole through one of the targets. The griffon threw out more swings, taking out the other targets.

"Hmph, you're just jealous that I could pull this look off far better than you ever could, Grunt." Pomelo sneered, "One look at you, and all the potential tail goes running for the hills."

"Yeah, keep on talking, pretty boy, see where that gets you." Grunt retorted.

"Nice shooting, Grunt!" One of the small Minotaurs grinned. "You got some real good bullseyes there... in fact, so do I!" He pointed to his own eyes.

"Good one, Ferdy." The second minotaur, distinguished from his twin brother by the golden nose ring he was wearing, sighed. "Better than anything I could've come up with..."

"Thanks, Dan." Ferdy grinned. "But hey, you could probably come up with some good jokes, too."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Dan sighed. "Considering what a hoof-brain I am."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, bro." Ferdy encouraged.

"Yeah, shorty." Grunt smirked. "That's my job."

"Okay, you clowns, let's get back to work." Broker grunted, "We have a deadline to meet, especially with 'certain' factors that may or may not come in play really soon. We need all hooves and claws on deck. Just because Turbine have gotten out of helping, doens't mean you haven't. So get to it!"

"As you wish." Pomelo pouted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Grunt muttered.

"Let's hop to it!" Ferdy joked, leaping unusually high for his size.

"I just hope I don't mess anything up..." Dan sighed.

"How did I end up with these weirdos?" Broker sighed, rubbing his temples.

Back in the forest, Sterling, Fury and Fletcher were carrying back the firewood. More notably, Sterlng and Fury were carrying much more than Fletcher, who was trailing behind the two, something the Earth Pony seem to not be so happy about.

"This oughta keep us warm and toasty for a while." Sterling grinned.

"The others better appreciate this." Fury grumbled, uncomfortable with the weight he was carrying.

"What's the matter, feathers?" Sterling smirked. "Havin' trouble?"

"Not a chance." Fury scoffed. "I can handle twice this."

"Then how about you take mine too?" Sterling asked.

"Nice try." Fury rolled his eyes. "You get yours, I get mine."

"Worth a shot." Sterling shrugged, as he glanced back, "What about you, Fletcher?"

"I think I've got a rather decent amount, thank you very much." Fletcher said in a snippy tone.

"Jeez, what's with the attitude?" Sterling frowned. "I was just asking a question."

"And I was just answering." Fletcher scowled.

"Heh, what crawled up your butt and died?" Fury smirked.

"Nothing." Fletcher retorted. "And kindly keep your vulgar statements to yourself."

"Okay, easy." Sterling shook his head. "Let's head back to the cave already."

"Hmph!" Fletcher sniffed haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah..." Fury grumbled.

As they kept walking, Fletcher picked up a scent in the air.

"Hold on." He told the others.

"What is it?" Sterling asked.

"...Over there!" Fletcher led them to behind a large tree.

Seconds later, a Timberwolf emerged from the undergrowth.

"I knew it." Fletcher frowned.

"Well, now." Fury smirked. "Looks like we got us some more firewood. Just gotta chop it up."

"Bad idea." Sterling declared. "I've heard about these things. They can pull themselves back together in seconds. The only thing that'll do is wear us out even more and piss it off."

"Hey, speak for yourself. I still got some fight left in me." Fury scoffed.

"Well, luckily for you two, the academy taught us Norhayans how to handle Timberwolves." Fletcher chuckled, stepping forth, "All we gotta do is employ the classic-"

"Misdirection method..." Sterling declared.

"You stick to the shadows, making as litle noise as possible..." Fury nodded.

"...Yes." Fletcher said awkwardly. "While at the same time-"

"While at the same time staying downwind, so it won't smell you coming." Sterling talked over Fletcher. "Then you distract it..."

"With a rock." Fury declared.

"A rock?" Fletcher frowned.

"It makes the best noise." Fury continued, as if Fletcher hadn't even interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling agreed. "That'll do nicely."

Sterling picked up a large rock and threw against a distant tree. It hit with a loud thud, drawing the Timberwolf's attention. As the beast prowled over to investigate, Sterling prompted them to move out of the area while it was distracted.

"Hmm, not bad, Cross. Didn't think they had timberwolves over in Haygypt." Fury admitted.

"They don't, really. It was just a standard diversion tactic." Sterling said humbly, "Good call on using the rock, though."

"Well, I didn't always have spears to rely on." Fury gave a small chuckle, "I had to improvise a few times in the past."

"Must've worked, if you're still here." Sterling grinned. "I know a little about that myself."

"I figured as much." Fury nodded. "How else could you have stayed one step of the Forefathers and taskforce so long?"

"Guess I've just got the knack for it." Sterling declared. "We both do."

"Yes, yes." Fletcher scowled. "Congratulations all around. Now can we please keep moving?"

"Ooh, somepony's real moody now." Sterling joked, "What's buggin' ya, soldier boy?"

" _Nothing_ is bugging me." Fletcher retorted, as he let out a sigh, "I'm just… tired. Yeah, tired. That's all. Cutting down all that firewood was exhausting."

"Really? Hard to imagine, considering you did the least amount out of both of us." Fury challenged.

"I just am, okay?!" Fletcher snarled, "Can we just drop it and just go?"

"Okay, okay…" Sterling huffed, "Either way, it'll be good to get back to the cave and relax."

"Somehow, that enclosed space doesn't seem so bad right now." Fury agreed.

As they continued onward, Fletcher was silent, focusing on the events of the day.

 _'I really wasn't any help today, was I?'_ He asked himself. _'It seems like everything I have done to this point has been rendered pointless by the others. They even knew how to handle that Timberwolf, and none of them had even seen one before.'_ He hung his head in despair. _'Does this mean Sterling was right about me? That I'm obsolete? Dead-weight?'_

"Fletcher?" Sterling called. "Fletcher!"

"Ulysses!" Fury yelled.

"What?" Fletcher snapped out of his funk, realizing he had fallen behind.

"Quit daydreaming!" Fury growled. "Try and keep up!"

"Coming!" Fletcher awkwardly caught up to them.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Caboose was standing at the cave mouth, inspecting his crossbow. Black soon emerged, intent on scoping out the surrounding area.

"Hey, Caboose, what are you doing?" Black asked.

"Just making sure the ol' crossbow is clean and working right." Caboose shrugged. "Don't want it goin' bust just before some other savage animal attacks."

"Good thinking." Black smiled. "i do the same with my crossbows."

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Caboose chuckled.

"So... How's that family of yours doing?" Black asked.

"Oh, they're doing fine. Michael growing good. Hurricane's doin' well in the junior guards, Daring's been keeping herself busy." Caboose smiled.

"How about them brothers of yours?" Black added, "They've been well?"

"Oh well." Caboose admitted, "Few ups and downs, that one psychopathic ex-cop coming back for revenge, sending guys out to kill us, Grim nearly dying. Lots of fun had by all."

"Huh. Sounds like you've all been busy since I went and blew up your first home." Black noted awkwardly, "...I am sorry about that, by the way."

"Well, to be fair, I did almost killed you." Caboose shrugged, "And we did keep you locked up under there for ten years. I'd probably want to burn the place down myself."

"But I did deserved all that. After the crap I pulled with the changelings and the Crystal Sun…" Black sighed.

"Yeah, but things turned out fine in the end." Caboose smiled.

"Barely…" Black murmured, "...But if I was being honest, those brothers of yours did me a favor. If they didn't grab me that day in the marshlands, there's no telling what kind of horrible things I would had done in those ten years."

"Yeah… guess it would had eventually overshadow the Crystal Sun thing, huh?" Caboose mused, pausing a bit in his inspection.

"No kiddin'. I oughta thank them one of these days." Black declared.

"I think they'd like that." Caboose chuckled, "Maybe once we get off this island, I can get you and the guys together, so you can thank them in pony."

"Uhh…" Black blanched, "I don't think that would be a good idea. I mean, you took me being alive pretty well, but somehow, I doubt your brothers would be too forgiving of the things I did. Besides, I'm supposed to be dead. So, I can't really be seen by anyone outside HQ, especially without my armor."

"I guess there is that." Caboose shurgged, "It's a shame, though. Your social life must be really weak."

"What social life?" Black deadpanned.

"The one I just mentioned." Caboose replied, oblivious to the joke.

"No big deal." Black shrugged. "Never really had many friends growing up. There was just my brother, Big Red, Marshall, and Cherry. They were all the friends I needed."

"That's rough, pal." Caboose sighed. "I didn't have that many friends growing up either. But at least I had my family to keep me company."

"Yeah, family's the important thing." Black nodded. "You should cherish yours while you have them."

"I already do." Caboose nodded. "And always will."

"That's the spirit, Caboose." Black smiled. "You may not be the brightest stallion around, but when it comes to heart, you're a genius."

"Oddly enough, that's not the first time I've heard that." Caboose grinned. "Probably won't be the last, either..."

Black chuckled, then noticed something.

"Hey… is it really a good idea to check your crossbow while it's loaded?" He asked.

"Eh, it's always worked for me." Caboose shrugged.

"I'll bet." Black deadpanned.

Black took a look around. Things seemed peaceful enough. Suddenly, a shadow passed over them. Black glanced upwards, and saw a gigantic bird flying overhead.

"Hey, is that a Roc?" He mused.

"Rock?" Caboose frowned. Suddenly, he found himself reliving a traumatic episode from shortly after he joined the Taskforce. It involved Titan rolling into him.

"Did someone leave a big brown boulder..." He said in a daze, before suddenly yelping in fright. "...Ahh! Not again!"

In a panic, Caboose accidentally fired a bolt into the air.

"Whoa!" Black jumped back in shock.

Unbeknownst to the two, the Roc suddenly stopped mid-flight, emitting a high-pitched squawk.

"S-sorry… got a little scared." Caboose rubbed his head nervously, "I heard you said-"

"I meant I saw a 'Roc'-" Black instantly note Caboose's growing panic, "As in the bird! Look!"

"Huh… oh." Caboose glanced upwards, as he saw the Roc, "Silly me… boy, that is a big bird…"

"Yeah… real big..." Black began… as he suddenly noticed it was getting bigger, "Really big…" Suddenly it hit him, "Caboose, I think we should move."

"Why?" Caboose asked. Black pointed upwards, and Caboose followed with his eyes, spotting the falling Roc. "Oh... Run!"

Caboose suddenly tackled Black, sending them down the nearby slope and away from the cave.

The Roc crashed right in front of the cave with a loud 'thud!'. As Black and Cabose once again emerged from the cave, set on investigating, they saw that the giant bird was dead. The bolt Caboose had fire was lodged deep within its skull, right between the eyes.

"Lauren Faust…" Black cursed...

"...You know what? You were right." Caboose told Black sheepishly. "It _was_ dangerous to inspect my crossbow while it was loaded. Sorry."

"How the hell… how did a small bolt like that kill a Roc?!" Black gaped.

"You know, I'm not so sure myself." Caboose admitted, as he then tugged on the bolt in the Roc's head. It was stuck. "Yikes, it's in there deep. Never knew Roc skulls were so thin..."

At that point, Sterling, Fletcher and Fury returned, carrying their load of firewood.

"Pretty good haul, I'd say." Sterling smiled.

"Yep." Fury nodded. "Nice day's work."

"I suppose..." Fletcher muttered.

"Hey… did we pass the cave or something?" Fury frowned, suddenly noticing something unfamiliar.

"No, we shouldn't have." Sterling murmured, "I marked some of the trees as we left, so I'd know where to go."

"Well, I assume you remembered something wrong." Fletcher grunted, "Because all I see is a big dead bird."

"Actually, you and Sterling would both be right." Black grimaced, as he and Caboose approached them.

"Black? Caboose? What are you talking about?" Fletcher frowned.

"Yeah, where did the dead Roc came from?" Sterling asked.

"It's a long story." Black inclined his head in Caboose's direction, "But to put it short… we now have a dead bird blocking up the cave."

"Seriously? We didn't even have this site for a whole night!" Fury snarled.

"Wait a second… isn't all the food we collected still in the cave?" Fletcher gasped.

"...Yes, it is." Black realized.

"And now we're stuck out here, while it's in here." Sterling groaned.

"What do we do?" Caboose asked.

"How about we try moving this oversized pigeon?" Fury suggested.

"Move it?" Fletcher frowned. "Seriously?"

"You got a better idea?" Black asked.

"Let's go for it." Black nodded.

The team all gathered on the side opposite the cave mouth, and pushed against the Roc's body. Unfortunately, the creature's gigantic body proved impossible to move.

"Gah, dammit. This bird is too heavy." Fletcher cursed.

"So much for that idea." Sterling sighed.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Black nodded.

"But the food is still in there." Caboose pouted.

"We could make our own way in." Fury suggested, conjuring up a spear, "I mean, the bird is dead, so I doubt it will mind if we were to carve a nice round hole through it…"

"Ugh! No way!" Sterling gagged.

"The poor birdy!" Caboose cringed.

"Sorry, Fury, no can do." Black shook his head.

"Oh, come on. We're part of the RDL!" Fury snarled.

"Yeah, doesn't mean any of us wants to crawl through the entrails of a dead bird!" Sterling grimaced.

"I'm afraid he's right." Fletcher declared, "Even if we ignore the thought of desecrating the bird's corpse, we'd be going in and out through the thing. And it's eventually going to emit such a foul stench. I hate to say it, but we'll just have to leave the food and the cave."

"So we're moving again? Great..." Sterling groaned. "Don't suppose you've got a fourth camp site in mind, boss?"

"Maybe." Black shrugged. "I did see some other possibilities from up on the peak. None of those were nearly as good as the other three..."

"Which is saying a lot." Fury scoffed.

"Shall we press on, then?" Fletcher asked, eager to take his mind off certain matters.

"Guess so." Black nodded, as he faced Fletcher, Fury, and Sterling, "Hey, since you guys went to the trouble of grabbing the firewood, do any of you need help sharing the load?"

"Nah." Sterling shook his head.

"I'm good." Fury shrugged.

"Fletcher, you-?" Black started.

"No." Fletcher abruptly cut him off. "I'll go on ahead, if nocreature minds..."

The others watched as Fletcher marched ahead.

"Well, that was... ot of character." Black frowned.

"What's with him?" Caboose asked.

"No clue." Sterling declared.

"Don't care." Fury shrugged.

As the group made their way, leaving the dead giant bird behind, Turbine watched, utterly flabbergasted.

 _'Again?!'_ He thought incredulously. _'I don't know whether they are stupid or have the worst luck ever… still, they managed to kill a roc. I fear to ask what would happen they came across another giant beast._

Back at the Taskforce's headquarters, the Taskforce watched, equally unnerved. Most were watching intently... save for Incognito, who cheered loudly.

"Yeah!" He whooped. "I won the bet!"

"Unbelievable..." Ballista groaned.

"I was so sure the odds were on my side..." Master Mind sighed.

Elite and Armory said nothing, instead looking on in disapproval.

"Honestly, what are the odds of Caboose making such a shot?" Ballista sighed.

"Statistically, this beggars logic." Master Mind stated, rubbing his head, "It should had been impossible."

"No kidding." Incognito nodded. "Even I'm starting to think this is going too far."

"So they're still having bad luck with campsites." Elite shrugged. "At least they've managed to not get in each others' faces today. It looks like the training is working."

"I suppose so." Consul nodded. "But they've still got a ways to go before they become a single, well-oiled machine. Not to mention they still have to survive on that island for a few more days."

"They've survived so far, haven't they?" Ballista pointed out. "Regardless of the state of their teamwork, they've managed to withstand anything the island can throw at them. If they keep up the survival, they'll be back here before we know it."

"Yeah." Armory smiled. "They've already overcome wild animals and a near fall into a deadly chasm. What else on that island can possibly be worse?"

"What indeed..." Elite mused.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Watch Your Step

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Ten: Watch Your Step...**

Four hours had passed since the group had been forced to abandon the cave (and the food they gathered), which was now blocked up by the dead body of a giant Roc. The group continued on their way through the island, their collective moods sour from their constant misfortune…

Fury's mood moreso.

"This is just flappin' perfect." Fury scowled, "Once again, Napoleon here flapped up yet another camping spot!"

"Hey, it was an accident!" Caboose complained. "What, you've never had an accident before?!"

"Not an accident that dropped a giant bird on top of where I live!" Fury growled, "Honestly, are you some sort of walking disaster magnet, or are you really that stupid?"

"Will you stop that?" Sterling growled. "What happened, happened. And nothing can change that. Let's just move on."

"That's all we've been doing since day one!" Fury roared. "Everytime we find a spot to wait out this stupid week, this idiot keeps messin' it up for us! The Cragadile, whatever happened that night after, the Roc, and of course that stupid bridge! All of that was his fault!"

"Leave Caboose alone!" Fletcher shot back. "He didn't mean to cause us such trouble."

"But he did anyway." Fury growled. "And he'll probably keep doing it the whole time we're here. If you ask me, our best chance at survival would be to ditch him while we have the chance!"

"We're not ditching anycreature!" Black said firmly. "Not even you... No matter how tempting it might be."

"You wouldn't dare get rid of me." Fury sneered. "I've been doing most of the work here. Without me, you'd all be sunk."

"Don't give yourself so much credit." Black stepped in. "It takes brains to survive out here."

"Brains that I possess." Fetcher declared. "Which makes me the indispensable one."

"Don't you start." Sterling shook his head. "It's not like you were much help out there today."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Fletcher scowled, angered by the reminder. "I'm the one with the official training, the know-how, the-"

"Okay, that's enough." Black growled. "Let's just focus on surviving right now, okay?"

"Whatever." Fury growled.

"Fine." Fletcher pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling shrugged.

"Okie-dokie, boss!" Caboose grinned.

As they continued onward, they were observed by Turbine.

"Well, well." He smirked. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise. This group of misfits don't look as close-knit as they appear..."

At the same time, Elite, Consul and Armory were watching events unfold.

"This isn't good." Consul frowned. "Looks like the problems they've been having are starting to get to them..."

"It's just a little disagreement." Armory declared. "I'm sure they'll get over it soon."

"Well put, Armory." Elite smiled. "We should have the utmost faith that the team will overcome this minor setback in due time."

"I wish I could have your optimism." Consul shook his head.

"They'll pull it together." Armory stated. "They did it once, and they can do it again."

"Indeed." Elite nodded. "We just have to be patient, and trust that they can keep up their team spirit..."

Back on the island, Broker was lounging in a corner of the camp, still drinking the same glass of milk, and reading a newspaper, specifically, the stock market section.

"Stocks for crossbows are up, eh?" He mused. "If I were them, I'd update my insurance policies. Never know when the bubble's gonna burst..."

Suddenly, his mirror started to ring.

"Oh, great…" Broker sighed, as he picked it up, "Turbine. What pointless update do you have for me this time?"

"They're on the move again." Turbine announced. "Right now, they're at Veridian Valley."

"Veridian Valley?" Broker repeated, his eyes nearly lighting up in surprise.

"That's right." Turbine nodded, "They're getting closer and closer."

"But not close enough for it to be an issue." Broker said stubbornly. His face was clearly trying to hide the concern that was brewing within. "There's still a sizeable distance between us and them. Ergo, there's no reason to worry about them."

"You say that now." Turbine frowned. "But what about when they're right outside our proverbial doorstep? Will it be an issue then?"

" _If_ it comes to that, which it probably won't, we'll deal with it." Broker growled, "You seem to forget that there are a few dozen of us and only five of them. We've been on this island for ten years! There's nothing they can throw at us that we haven't dealt with before."

"Really? They killed a roc today." Turbine deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Broker scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's true!" Turbine insisted.

"No way they could be that good... Or that lucky." Broker said skeptically. "You must really be desperate to be proven right to make up a crazy story like that."

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Turbine growled. "Those five are a clear and present danger to our operation. The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can prepare for them to attack!"

"As long as I'm in charge, we will not be wasting time and resources preparing for an attack that's not coming." Broker said angrily. "So forget about those guys, and get back to doing your actual job, or I'll go find somecreature who will."

"You know what, I'm almost hoping these guys do find us and they're here to take us down." Turbine narrowed his eyes, "At least then, I can finally get off this stupid island and get the satisfaction of knowing I was right, and you were WRONG!"

"And when we kill them and dump their carcasses off the side of a cliff, and we finally achieve our goal, I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you were a Faust damn idiot!" Broker retorted

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait then and see who's right." Turbine sneered. "One of us, at least."

"Yeah, we-" Broker trailed off as he noticed the interference lines distorting Turbine's image again. "Oh, for cryin' out loud. This is getting ridiculous!"

"Honestly, I am this close to tearing these towers down. At least then, we would get better reception." Turbine glared.

"Don't even joke about that." Broker grunted, "They are vital for our big day. To lose even one tower would set our plans back another month."

"Like that'll matter when those five make their move." Turbine sneered.

"Which they won't." Broker retorted.

"Says you." Turbine growled, the interference getting worse.

"Yeah, me." Broker growled. "The boss. So you'd better fall in line, fast."

"Not in this life-" Turbine's face vanished from the mirror, cut off mid-retort.

"Yep... he's out of his damn mind." Broker sneered.

As he put away the mirror, his ears perked as the roaring of a steam engine erupted. Suddenly, a few feet in front of where he was sitting, a steam carriage came strolling by.

It was a carriage not unlike that invented by Armory or Loveless, but this one was modified with heavy armor plating all around, and sticking out the front where the carriage seat would normally be was a rather intimidating cannon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Broker yelped, slamming his papers down as he approached the machine, "Hey!"

The carriage soon stopped, as an orange Earth Pony stallion, one of the lower level workers on site, stepped out.

"Is something wrong, boss?" The worker frowned.

"Is something- what the hell are you doing with our bayttle carriage?" Broker snarled.

"I was only taking her out for a drive." The Earth Pony shrugged.

"Really? Did I say you could take her out for a drive?" Broker growled.

"You didn't say I couldn't." The Earth Pony grimaced.

"Don't get clever." Broker snarled. "Can you not see we are very busy right now?!"

"But sir, we never get to use this thing!" The Earth Pony complained, "This baby was designed to crush everything and anything that gets in its way! Me and the others were hoping to blow stuff up with it. One last hurrah before the big day and having to go back home."

"Well you can blame the higher ups for that." Broker grunted, "I only bought this hunk of junk along with the other weapons and equipment because I thought we'd have some natives or a giant beast to kill. But no…" Broker's face broke into inconsolable fury. "Only till now, when we are about to achieve our ultimate goal, are there five motherbuckers that could ruin it out there… waltzing around in the WOODS!"

The worker, visibly unnerved, took a step back. The other workers, including Pommelo, Grunt and the minotaur twins, also took notice of Broker's outburst.

"...So… is that a no?" The worker cringed.

"Put the carriage back and get your ass back to work!" Broker snarled, "And be careful with it! It's not insured!"

The worker quickly did as such, reluctantly taking the carriage back to where it was stored. As he did so, Pomelo and Grunt approached the irate stallion.

"Is everything alright, boss?" Grunt frowned.

"Yes, you were laying into that poor stallion." Pomelo mused, "Did Turbine have some bad news?"

"No." Broker said quickly and awkwardly. "Everything is just fine."

"If you say so, boss." Pommelo shrugged.

"And since everything's fine, you can all get back to work." Broker demanded.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Grunt muttered. "Enjoy your milk."

The two departed, leaving Broker to contemplate his situation.

 _'Why did this operation have to get so complicated now?'_ He thought while sipping his milk.

Elsewhere, the members of Project: Freedom were making their way through a new wooded area.

"Not to push ya or anything, boss, but how long until we reach the next camp site?" Sterling asked.

"That's the problem." Black frowned. "I was only able to pick out a few camp sites from up on that mountain. There may be one or two other places, but I didn't have the best view of them from up there. So we're just going to have to try our luck, and hope fate is on our side."

"Considering everything we've been through so far, I wouldn't bet on it." Fury sneered.

"Loathe though I am to agree with the feathered ruffian, I must concur." Fletcher declared. "Fate hasn't exactly been kind to us since we arrived here. And I doubt it's going to change its ways now."

"If life were suddenly about to get fair, it wouldn't happen on this dump." Sterling snorted.

"Come on, guys!" Caboose declared, stepping ahead of the others so they could all see him. "Ya gotta look on the bright side!"

"The bright side would be the side without you, Napoleon." Fury growled.

"There's always something new and exciting up ahead." Caboose smiled. "But you can't see it if you're too busy looking down-ah!"

The ground suddenly gave way under Caboose, a pit filled with wooden spears waiting for him.

"Caboose!" Sterling and Fletcher said in unison.

Sterling leapt forward, catching Caboose's hoof just in time.

"I gotcha, buddy." Sterling smiled.

"Thanks, Sterling." Caboose grinned. "That was close."

"Guess looking down has its advantages, huh, Napoleon?" Fury smirked.

"This is not the time, Xaldin." Fletcher growled.

"What's the matter, Ulysses?" Fury taunted. "Sore that you didn't get to do anything again?"

"Why, you-!" Fletcher started.

As Fletcher stepped forward, his hoof snagged something hidden in the grass. A rope suddenly slithered away, and more wooden spears flew toward him.

"Get down!" Black tackled Fletcher, saving him from the spears.

Fury instinctively stepped back, only to get his paw caught in a snare.

"Yarrrgh!" He yelped, as he was pulled up into the air, hanging upside down. "Oh, flap, no!"

Producing a spear, Fury cut the rope, flipping over as he fell so he landed on his talons and paws.

As Sterling stepped forward, he tripped another wire, and narrowly avoided a swinging log.

"What the buck is going on?!" He frowned.

"If I had to guess, we've stumbled into an part of the island filled with hidden booby-traps." Black surmised.

"Heh, heh." Caboose snickered. "You said-"

"Not really the time, Caboose." Sterling cut him off. "And where exactly did these traps come from?"

"If I had to guess, the same natives who made that subpar bridge set these traps for any interlopers who happened by." Fletcher mused, "But why only this area, I wonder..."

"Who cares?!" Fury growled. "Let's just get the flap outta here! Fast!"

"Agreed." Black nodded. "Let's move!"

"And be careful not to set off any further traps." Fletcher urged.

"Gee, never thought of that..." Sterling sneered.

"Ooh, this'll be just like playing hopscotch!" Caboose cheered, hopping randomly across the area.

"Except the loser ends up dead." Fury grimaced. "So quit acting like this is a game!"

"Less talking, more moving!" Sterling urged.

Tentatively, the group slowly, carefully, started moving forward. But more traps constantly sprang up. More spears were flung in their directions, logs swung towards them... as they desperately tried to evade the perils, a wooden cage seemed to spring up, and started to close around them.

"Look out!" Sterling yelled, wedging his sword between two of the cage's walls.

"Aw, flap, no!" Fury jammed two other walls with a spear.

"Move, move, move!" Black urged.

After the others leapt out of the cage's radius, Sterling and Fury followed, releasing the alls as they did, causing the cage to slam shut.

"Watch it, Cross!" Fury growled. "That thing nearly shut on my tail 'cause a' you!"

"Whatever, feathers." Sterling scowled.

From the trees, Turbine watched them as they made their mad dash across the area, running all over the place trying to avoid the innumerable traps that came out of nowhere.

 _'Oh-ho, I do not want to be those guys right now.'_ Turbine chuckled to himself, _'...I still remember when we stumbled on this place years ago. Lost a couple of guys that day. Still, I have to give them props… they managed to survive the first round… let's see if it's dumb luck or pure skill.'_

As the Project: Freedom team continued their flight, more and more traps ended up being sprung.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sterling declared, leaping over another pit trap as it opened before them.

"Big pointy sticks!" Caboose yelped, dodging more spears.

"Keep away from the trees!" Fletcher instructed. "Less chance of getting caught in a snare that way!"

"Never would've thought of that, genius!" Fury taunted.

"Now is not the time, Fury!" Black admonished him. "Focus on running, not talking!"

Finally, they reached a clearing. Seeing no more traps are being sprung, the five took a moment to rest.

"At last." Sterling stopped to catch his breath.

"Let's not breathe easy so quickly." Fletcher declared. "There may still be traps."

"Where?" Fury sneered. "In the short grass, or the wide open space?"

"There might still be some trap doors." Black mused. "We should proceed with caution, just to be safe."

"Thank you, Black." Fletcher smiled. "Good to see somecreature around here values my input."

"You mean other than me?" Caboose asked.

"Of course." Fletcher smiled. "I know I can always count on you for support, my friend."

"Thanks, pal." Caboose beamed.

"Oh, barf." Fury scowled.

"We should get moving, anyway." Sterling declared. "The further we are from that nightmare course, the better."

"Agreed." Black nodded, "Makes me wish we were back at base, doing those obstacle courses instead…"

As the group continued onwards, Turbine leapt onto the branch of a tree just on the edge of the woods.

 _'Well, I'll be.'_ He thought. _'They got out of another life-threatening situation by the skin of their teeth. And Broker says these guys aren't a threat...'_ Looking through his binoculars, he took note of the direction they were walking in. _'And they're not out of the woods yet... figuratively speaking.'_

As the group kept moving, they came across a sign. It was in a language that none of them seem to recognize, reading:

경고 : 침입자는 미안합니다.

"Huh, what is this now?" Black frowned.

"Don't suppose those natives left this here for us too?" Fury grunted.

"Unlikely." Fletcher weathered the sarcasm. "Not unless it was somehow perfectly preserved. That signs doesn't look more than a decade or so old, especially compared to the bridge."

"What does it say though? It's no language I seen." Black grimaced.

"I think it's Alpacian." Sterling spoke up, as he glanced at the sign.

"Alpacian? As in those crazy buckers who shoot anypony who flies over their country?" Fury cringed.

"How do you know that?" Fletcher frowned suspiciously.

"Heh, let's say I've been there once." Sterling grimaced, remembering his misadventure to Alpaca before pursuing Project: Maelstrom, "And that was more than enough for me."

"Okay. What does the sign say?" Black asked.

"Well, my Alpacian is rusty, but I think it says gyeong-go: chim-ibjaneun yugam-ibnida… which roughly translates to 'Warning: Trespassers Will Be Sorry.'" Sterling revealed.

"Wow. That sign would had been useful… _back there_!" Fury snarled.

"Knowing those Alpacians, they possibly put this here as a sick joke to those who might have survived." Sterling shook his head.

"Either that or we entered the wrong way." Caboose added.

"Well, going back the way we came is unthinkable." Fletcher pointed out.

"Shoot, and I was hoping to run another lap or two." Fury said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Xaldin." Fletcher growled. "At least I'm being constructive."

"Last I checked, stating the obvious isn't very constructive." Sterling snorted.

"Let's just keep moving." Black instructed, eager to defuse the tension.

"What about the sign?" Caboose frowned. "I don't think we're allowed past it."

"Would you rather go back to the trap-laden woods?" Fury snorted.

"Maybe..." Caboose shrugged, unsure.

"It'll probably be fine, Caboose." Sterling assured him, "In my experience, signs like this are normally used to keep regular ponies away. You mark my words, there'll be nothing over there but land that some rich Alpacians think is valuable enough to keep fenced off and behind a slew of traps."

"It's most likely abandoned, also." Fletcher declared, "It's not like we've seen anycreature on this island so far. Whoever was here probably isn't anymore."

"Oh, yeah?" Fury murmured, "Then why do I feel like we're being watched?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Paranoia?" Caboose said helpfully.

"I wasn't asking you, Napoleon." Fury spat.

"Who were you asking then?" Caboose asked.

"Grrr..." Fury walked away, not asking the question.

"Good job, Caboose." Fletcher grinned.

"Thanks." Caboose smiled. "...For what?"

"Nothing too important." Fletcher chuckled.

As the others passed the sign. Black and Sterling intentionally fell behind, as Black examined the sign.

"First those holes in the ground, and now this." Black frowned.

"Yeah… and if what Fletcher said is right… then there were others on this island, after the 'natives'." Sterling mused, "But if that's the case… where are they?"

"I don't know." Black admitted, "But we better watch our step. They clearly didn't want us round these parts, and I want to know why..."

"Think we should tell the others?" Sterling asked.

"Not until we have something concrete." Black declared. "Don't want to cause a panic."

"Yeah." Sterling snorted. "We've barely been able to survive with our wits about us. Panicking could really finish us off."

"Hey, slowpokes!" Caboose called. "We're waitin'!"

"Coming!" Sterling nodded.

"Remember: not a word to the others." Black urged.

"Yeah, yeah." Sterling grumbled. "I heard ya the first time."

"Good." Black said bluntly. "Things are bad enough right now without insubordination..."

As they caught up to the others, they found themselves in another large open field.

"Stay sharp." Black instructed. "There may still be traps around here..."

"Aw, don't be so negative." Caboose shook his head. "Everything's gonna be just fine, wait and see-"

'Click!'

"... What was that?" Caboose frowned.

"Caboose, don't move." Fletcher instructed, his face alight with fear.

"Why, what's going on?" Caboose asked, confused.

"Well, we can't be certain, but there's a good chance that clicking noise was you stepping on a landmine." Sterling said awkwardly.

"Ooh…" Caboose cringed, as he glanced down. Sure enough, his hoof was pressed down on a landmine. It was a grey metal disc, its center lower than the rest, due to Caboose's hoof pressing down on it.

"Well, I guess it can be said that natives didn't set these down." Black murmured.

"What do I do, guys?" Caboose whimpered, panic starting to set in, "I-I gotta get off this thing!"

"Don't move, you idiot!" Fury snarled, instantly summoning and pointing a spear at him. Caboose immediately froze. "You take your hoof off that thing, it'll go off and kill the rest of us!"

"Then what, do I just stay here forever?!" Caboose demanded.

"Easy, Caboose." Sterling urged. "I think I know how to work around this."

"Another holdover from your Forefather days?" Fletcher sneered.

"Not that it matters, but yes." Sterling growled. He inspected the mine. "There's a trick to these things. If we can put some rocks underneath, it'll trick the pressure sensors into thinking nocreature stepped on it."

"You really think that will work?" Fletcher scoffed.

"You got a better idea?" Sterling demanded.

"Well, I-" Fletcher started.

"Didn't think so." Sterling smirked. "Let's grab some rocks already."

Fletcher suppressed a growl as the group sought out various chunks of rock for the operation.

"Okay, now slowly, carefully, slide the rocks under the mine." Sterling instructed. "One false move, and Caboose could be blown to bits."

"And that's a bad thing?" Fury smirked.

"Knock it off, Fury." Black said sternly. "Let's just focus on the task at hoof."

"This had better work, Cross." Fletcher threatened.

"It will." Sterling urged. "Trust me."

"Unlikely." Fletcher muttered.

Soon, there were a satisfactory amount of rocks beneath the mine.

"Okay, Caboose, slowly take your hoof off the mine." Sterling instructed.

"Y-you sure it'll work?" Caboose gulped.

"Look at me, Caboose." Sterling instructed. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Fletcher grimaced at the sound of Sterling's statement.

Caboose took a deep breath, and slowly removed his hoof from the mine. To his relief, it didn't go off.

"Hey, it worked!" He cheered. "Caboose no go boom!"

"Barely." Fury growled. "Once again, your lack of a brain almost got us into big trouble. If you'd exploded, the rest of us would have gotten caught in the blast!"

"I hate to say it, but Fury is right." Black sighed. "I told you all to be careful, Caboose. But you just jumped in without thinking."

"Sorry, guys." Caboose apologized. "I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

"We know, Caboose." Sterling told him.

"Even so, you must be more careful." Fletcher urged.

"Yeah, so we don't all die thanks to you!" Fury growled.

"I said that's enough, Fury." Black snarled.

"Like we're not all thinking it." Fury growled.

"We need to focus on how we can get around all the other mines." Black urged, "There's no doubt in my mind there's more of them around here."

"Got any ideas, fearless leader?" Sterling asked.

"Well..." Black frowned, unsure of how to proceed.

"Now that's encouraging." Sterling snarked. "I think I know a way to get us out of here..."

"Follow your lead? No thanks." Fletcher scowled.

"Come on, Fletcher." Caboose urged. "His last idea saved me, remember?"

"More like he saved himself." Fletcher glared at Sterling.

"This again?" Sterling snarled. "So I used to be a Forefather agent. So what? Doesn't mean I can't have good ideas."

"How's this for a good idea: less talkin', more walkin'!" Fury announced.

"No, wait!" Black yelled.

As Fury charged forward, he kicked aside a leftover piece of rock. The rock flew through the air, and landed on another mine. It exploded, and the debris struck another mine, also setting it off. The debris from that explosion set off another mine, resulting in a chain reaction of further explosions that seemed to headed the team's way.

"Way to go, birdy." Sterling scoffed.

"Run!" Black yelled.

The team fled as the field around them erupted with explosions, sending rubble and smoke in all directions.

"Where are we going?" Caboose asked.

"Away from the explosions, idiot!" Fury yelled.

"I can barely see!" Fletcher yelled, the smoke blinding him.

An explosion suddenly flared up in front of them.

"This way!" Sterling pointed.

They continued dancing around the explosions, until finally, nothing but silence and smoke pervaded the open field… the five stood in place, afraid to move.

"...Okay, I think it might be over." Caboose whispered.

"I still can't see a thing, though." Fletcher frowned, trying to peer through the smoke.

"Join the club." Sterling snarked.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, and the five realized they were standing on a teetering rock pile in the middle of a giant crater.

"Boy, what are the odds?" Caboose grinned.

"Far too long to calculate." Fletcher declared.

"Let's just be glad we're all in one piece." Black sighed. "Now, let's get down."

"Gladly." Sterling nodded.

The group awkwardly climbed down the pile of rocks. Caboose slipped as he neared the ground, falling a minisicule distance and landing on his side.

"Ouch." He said flatly.

"Way to go, Fury." Sterling scowled. "Forget Caboose, we all almost died because you couldn't be bothered to think ahead."

"Better than just standing around, talking about comin' up with plans." Fury retorted.

"My plan would've gotten us through all that without having to climb down a pile of rocks." Sterling said bluntly.

"I would have preferred a plan that wasn't thought up by a criminal." Fletcher sneered.

"At least I had a plan!" Sterling yelled. "All your 'academy training' hasn't been much use lately, has it?"

"How dare you!" Fletcher snarled, his doubts driving his temper.

"That's enough!" Black roared. "Let's get out of here, already!"

"Sure thing, 'boss'." Fury scoffed. "Another great idea from our great leader. Hard to say who's more useless, you or academy boy..."

"Don't you start." Fletcher pouted, stomping ahead.

"Wait up, Fletcher!" Caboose followed.

"Don't think I'll forget your recklessness, Fury." Black snarled.

"Ooh, scary." Fury sneered.

"You might not want to use your head, but the rest of us get by just fine." Sterling growled. "I swear, it's like I'm only the level-headed one on this 'team'..."

"Don't give yourself that much credit." Black snorted. "I've been at this longer than you have."

"And it really showed today, huh, 'boss'?" Sterling shot back, "You literally froze back there!"

"I did not!" Black snarled, "Not like you did with the your 'acquaintance' back at the harbor…"

"Oh, so we're bringing that up again, are we?" Sterling seethed, "The guy who forgot about the ringleader of that bank job!"

"Don't try and turn this back on me!" Black growled. "My mistake was merely a slip-up, rather than hesitation towards a former ally!"

"A slip-up, eh? Just like the Crystal Sun incident?" Sterling sneered.

"Don't you dare bring that up..." Black seethed, his glare darkening.

"Why not? Afraid that it might bring you down to my level?" Sterling mocked, "I may have done some bad things in my past, but so have you. In fact, all the bad things I've done paled in comparison to you, the guy who murder Forefather agents left and right, regardless of what they done, who lead a hate group against the Changelings, while murdering some of them in the process... and then, here's the big one: becoming Sombra's puppet and nearly taking over Equestria. So don't go and act like you're so damn faultless!"

"Well, unlike you, it took quite a bit for me to get to that point." Black retorted, "From what I've heard, you joined the Forefathers when you were a teenager, no questions asked!"

"Like I had much of a choice." Stelring rebutted, "It was either go with them, or rot in juvie!"

"And how you did you end up there, hmm?" Black shot back, "Because you set fire to your parents' house, trying to kill your brother! If there's anyone that has no right calling ponies out on their mistakes, it's you. I'll admit, I have done things I am not proud of, and I'll probably have to live with them for the rest of my life. You're right, I'm not faultless, but despite what I've done, I had nothing but the best of intentions. Can you say the same?"

"...You know what, I already have to put up with pretty boy and feathers." Sterling hissed, "But I'm not going to take this from you."

With that, Sterling turned and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Black followed Sterling.

Only Fury was left. He walked as slowly as he could, wanting to keep as much distance from his 'teammates' as possible. Suddenly, he stopped, and glanced back toward the trees in the distance.

"Dammit… why I am getting this feeling?" Fury growled to himself. "Somecreature is watching us… but why? Who would want to watch this crapshow?"

Over in the trees, Turbine came out of hiding, having briefly ducked into the shadows. He didn't know how it was possible, but he had the brief notion that Fury was aware of him.

 _'Son of a Raptorian, that was close.'_ He told himself, _'Is he on to me? ...No, it can't be. Not even Griffons have eyesight that good. Still, the last thing I need is letting those assholes know we're here… that's going to be on Broker's head, not me.'_

Turbine continued following them… only for the Taskforce's kite to suddenly emerge from behind the highest tree., having been hidden the whole time.

Elite, Consul, and Armory were watching the feed, having watched the whole minefield go up in smoke.

"Whew, that was close." Elite frowned, "A second slower and Fury might had seen us."

"Yeah… you don't suppose Fury is on to us, do you?" Armory asked.

"Right now, I'm more concerned about the team." Consul grimaced, "You've seen them, right? They're getting worse…"

"They just had a bad day." Armory urged. "Besides, they made it through that minefield, didn't they?"

"Survival is one thing." Consul shook his head. "Teamwork is another. And in that respect, it looks like they're backsliding. Even if they do survive, I doubt Wall will be pleased."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss them." Elite admonished Consul. "Even the best of allies can argue sometimes. But they always pull it together when needed."

"Pretty words, Elite." Consul sighed. "But sometimes, reality, as ugly as it can be, is more powerful."

"And the reality of the situation is that they're still ticking." Armory said defiantly. "That means there's still hope."

"Well said, Armory." Elite smiled. "It's not over yet, Consul. So none of us should give up hope."

"I _hope_ you're right, Elite." Consul mused. "I really do..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Technical Difficulties

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Eleven: Technical Difficulties**

Night had fallen onto the island, and after barely escaping the explosive trek through the minefield, the group was exhausted. Having found no shelter (or any food for that matter), they had no choice but to settle around a makeshift fire. Sterling and Fury kept as far away from the others as possible, while Caboose and Fletcher sat next to each other near the fire, Caboose watching it intently, while Fletcher was more focused on Sterling, giving quite a stink eye.

Black was leaned up against a tree, watching the fire. His face was fraught with worry. He was well aware of how bad the tensions were within in the group… and that he hadn't done much to hold back the tide himself.

 _'Some leader I turned out to be.'_ He thought sadly. _'Let my temper get the better of me... Again. I've got to make things right. It's my duty as this team's leader. Whether I like it or not...'_

At the same time, Fletcher stared into fire, also lost in thought.

 _'What has happened to me?'_ He thought, consumed by self-doubt. _'I was top of my class at the academy, Captain of the Royal Guard... and now I can't do a thing to help. When did I become so useless?'_

Sterling looked around, acknowledging the space between himself and the others.

 _'Here I am again: alone.'_ He thought sadly. _'Why does this keep happening to me? Is it my destiny to always be apart from others? I hope not...'_

Fury was staring at the ground.

 _'Lousy, useless so-called teammates...'_ He thought, as grouchy as ever.

Meanwhile, Caboose was looking at the stars, thinking about the adventure so far, when he suddenly found himself asking a question.

 _'...Wait a minute… why didn't Black used his Homer when we were stuck in that chasm?'_ He pondered randomly, _'That would've gotten us outta there for sure... unless he thought it wouldn't hold all our weight. But hold on, that 'armor thread' thingie could hold anything. That's what Armory said...'_

Suddenly, a bit of ember flew out and stung Caboose on his hoof.

"Ow! The fire bit me!" Caboose whined, rubbing his burnt hoof.

"It was just an ember, Caboose." Fletcher told him, snapped out of his musings. "Nothing to worry about."

"Bad fire!" Caboose growled.

"Moron." Fury scowled.

"Like you can talk, ya brainless thug." Sterling declared, having heard Fury's insult.

"Okay, I think it's time to turn in." Black said hastily, intent on preventing another fight.

"Whatever." Fury sneered. "As long as it means I don't have to look at you 'till morning."

"My thoughts exactly." Sterling shot back.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Caboose smiled.

"Yes, tomorrow..." Fletcher sighed, not relishing the thought of another day where his services weren't needed.

The group all moved to find the most comfortable places to sleep.

At the same time, Elite and Consul were observing them. The rest of the Taskforce had already turned in (Armory being the most recent).

"Hmm… things aren't looking good for the team, Elite." Consul tutted.

"Maybe…" Elite acknowledged. "But it's not over yet. They can still turn it around."

"They'd better." Consul frowned. "Time's running out. If there are no results at the end of this little exercise, Wall will dismantle this whole operation of yours."

"Thank you for reminding me of that." Elite said flatly.

"I'm sorry, but Wall is going to be expecting some news soon. If she finds out that this whole venture has been for nothing, forget cleaning duties, she might demote me." Consul grimaced.

"Don't lose hope just yet." Elite urged. "It ain't over 'till it's over. And this is far from over."

"Well… I'm gonna turn in for the night." Consul let out a small yawn, "You should get some sleep, too, Elite."

"I shall." Elite nodded. "Soon."

"Sure you will." Consul rolled his eyes as he departed.

 _'Come on, team.'_ Elite thought. _'I know you can do it...'_

The next morning, the team woke up to find themselves huddled together (after failing to find good spot the night before). as they snoozed, Caboose hugged Fury in his sleep.

"What's with the feathery boa, Daring?" He mumbled, imagining his wife was sleeping beside him. "You know these are all the feathers I need..."

As Caboose reached for his wings, Fury woke up.

"Ahh!" Fury yelped, leaping backwards. "Get away from me!"

"Yuck!" Sterling cringed, having been the second closest to Fury.

"Vile..." Fletcher shuddered.

"What's the big deal?" Caboose frowned. "I thought it was kinda cozy."

"If any of you ever speak of this again..." Fury snarled.

"Like we'd want to!" Sterling spat.

 _'That's enough of this.'_ Black thought. _'Time for this team to get back on track...'_

"Okay, team, let's get back to work." He urged.

"You got it!" The ever-positive Caboose smiled.

"So we're a team?" Sterling scoffed. "First I'm hearing of it..."

"I'll admit, things got a little heated yesterday..." Black said awkwardly.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Sterling scowled.

"I may have been a little too harsh yesterday." Black confessed. "And for that, I apologize."

"How very good of you." Sterling said flatly.

"We all make mistakes." Black declared. "The size of those mistakes aren't important. What's important is that we keep moving forward... Both figuratively and literally. We've already been here for almost a week. That means the ordeal is almost over. We just gotta keep it together."

"Now that's a positive mental attitude!" Caboose added.

"No offense, Caboose, but I'm not really in the mood for positivity." Sterling shook his head.

"Enough of the touchy-feely stuff." Fury gagged. "If we're gonna move, then let's move."

"I agree with the sentiment, if not the way it was stated." Fletcher admitted.

"Actually, I have a better plan: staying right here." Black announced.

"Huh?" Sterling frowned.

"Excuse me?" Fletcher asked.

"Seriously?" Fury rowled.

"Say whaaaat?!" Caboose trilled.

"Hear me out. Every time we went on the move, something bad happened, correct?" Black pointed out, "That night we can't remember, the bridge, the roc, and the minefield. All of that happened because we tried to find another place."

"That… is actually a fair point." Sterling admitted.

"Really? I just thought it was because of the village idiot." Fury scoffed.

"Silly Fury. There's no village on this island." Caboose smiled.

Fury let out a small snarl.

"Look, Caboose is Caboose. Nothing can be done about that." Black shook his head, "And besides, we're only on this island for two more days. All we need to do is just stay put, and mitigate any more of Caboose's shenanigans, and we'll make it out alive. Okay?"

"I guess that works." Sterling shrugged.

"I can find no fault in your logic." Fletcher admitted.

"As long as it means no more stupidity from that clown, I'm onboard." Fury snarled.

"I dunno." Caboose declared. "I really wanted to shenan- _again_ today! But I guess you're the boss, Black."

"Alrigh then." Black nodded, as he turned to Sterling and Caboose, "Sterling, Caboose, you two will be in charge of finding us some food."

"Alright!" Caboose cheered.

"About time…" Sterling muttered.

"What?!" Fletcher yelled. "I must protest this decision! They can't-"

"This is not up for debate, Fletcher." Black cut him off, giving a firm glare, "Keeping Caboose around did nothing to prevent the dead roc. Logic dictates that sending Caboose as far away as possible for the time being will keep this site in one piece."

"But Sterling-" Fletcher began.

"-is good at foraging, and will make sure Caboose doesn't walk off a cliff or something." Black finished, "I don't know the full extent of your beef with Sterling aside the obvious, but I putting a stop to it. Caboose and Sterling are teaming up, end of discussion."

"Yay!" Caboose gave Sterling a one-limbed hug. "Let's go, partner!"

"With pleasure... partner." Sterling nodded, throwing Fletcher a smug grin as they departed.

"With all due respect, 'sir', I think sending Sterling off with Caboose is a mistake. A very big one." Fletcher declared, barely managing to conceal his rage.

"Your opinion is noted." Black sighed. "But at this point, I do not care. Our focus right now is to make our last couple of days a bit more pleasant. Since I see no body of water nearby, your job is going to be to find us a source of freshwater."

"Think you can handle that, Ulysses?" Fury taunted.

"I don't think, I know." Fletcher said bluntly. "And you don't seem to think, period."

"Ah, go soak your head." Fury spat.

"You wish." Fletcher snarled as he walked away. _'I have something else in mind to track down...'_

"Fury, you and me are on firewood duty." Black continued.

"Yipee." Fury said flatly.

"It may not be glamorous, but it's necessary." Black stated. "So let's get to it."

"Yeah, yeah." Fury scowled. "Like things could get any worse around here..."

Black and Fury began their own walk, over to some trees. Fletcher looked back, made sure they were far enough away, then turned around and started hurrying in the direction Sterling and Caboose had gone in.

Meanwhile, back at the enemy camp, Broker was having trouble with his mirror. He was expecting another frantic call from Turbine, but he had been strangely silent.

Broker had, against his better judgement, attempted to call Turbine.

"Come on…" Broker hissed, seated at the raised platform overlooking the big hole, a mirror to his ear, "Come on…"

All Broker could hear was static, as the image was nothing but snow.

"Lousy, useless-" Broker muttered, slapping the mirror's frame, getting pissed, "You better not be ignoring me, Turbine. I am already on edge after yesterday. I don't like being kept in suspense! So, for the love of Faust, pick up your fu-"

"Boss?" A voice called out.

"Huh!" Broker quickly hid his mirror, turning to see one of the repair ponies from earlier (the panel worker Unicorn), a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Is something wro-" The panel worker asked.

"No, everything's fine." Broker said quickly, trying to save face.

"Are you sure?" The worker asked. "Because it seemed like-"

"Did you need something?" Broker glared.

"Actually…" The panel worker rubbed his head nervously, "We kinda have a issue."

"...What?" Broker seethed.

"Me and the others were doing some last minute diagnostics, you know, for the big day. Making sure all systems were go…" The worker explained sheepishly, "...And well… one of the towers isn't getting any signals."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Broker moaned in frustration, "How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid we don't know, sir." The panel worker admitted, "But the good news is, it seems to only be the tower not far from the camp. Chances are the wind knocked the antenna ajar. Give me and the crew a hour and we could-"

"No!" Broker blurted out. The panel worker step back, a bit shocked. Broker suddenly then cleared his throat, "I mean, we need all the workers here to get things ready for the big day."

"But sir, if the tower isn't fixed-" The unicorn tried to protest.

"I'll have someone else take a look at it." Broker cut him off, giving a snarl, "Now get back to work. Now!"

"Y-yes, sir." The panel worker nodded feebly, as he scampered away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Broker let out a guttural growl.

"Faust damn it all. Why must everything start to go to crap now?! First the outsiders, now this?!" Broker ranted. Quickly, he marched over to a side of the raised platform.

"Pomelo!" He roared.

"You bellowed, sir?" Pomelo answered, stone-faced, approaching the platform.

"Matter of fact, yes." Broker growled, "I was just informed that the tower nearest the camp is having problems. I need you, Grunt, and the twins to get over there and fix it!

"And why exactly aren't you sending the technicians?" Pomelo asked, a bit displeased, "Isn't fixing things their jobs?"

"Hey, I say whose job it is to do things around here!" Broker scowled, "The techies and others are needed here! I can't risk-er-waste our resources by sending key ponies out to fix one tower!"

"Really?" Pomelo raised a brow, "You can't send a group of repair ponies a stone throw away to fix a tower, which is very vital to the mission mind you, which would take them a hour at most?"

"Yes!" Broker insisted.

"Well, forgive me if I find your logic a bit questionable." Pomelo admitted, "Especially considering how nervous you're looking."

"Have you been hanging around Turbine lately?" Broker accused fiercely, "That is completely ridiculous! I just think it would be best to send four trained men over a group of tech geeks right now."

"Trained men, huh?" Pomelo gave a small sneer, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those outsiders Turbine was talking about, would it?"

"Hell no!" Broker seethed, "Nothing is wrong, you hear me? So enough of that question. Now pull your stockings, tighten your speedo, and get after it! NOW!"

"Alright, alright. I'll get the others." Pomelo rolled his eyes, as he muttered to himself. "Faust, and here I thought Turbine was bad..."

With Pomelo gone, Broker went back to his table, letting out an exasperated sigh. As he picked up his glass of milk from the nearby table, it began spilling a little, thanks in part to Broker's shaking hoof.

"Get it together, Broker." Broker told himself. "You're only hours away from hitting the big league. Hopefully, the tower's antenna just needs adjusting, and those five are just tourists… tourists that are getting real… real… close." Fighting his shaking hoof, he took a sip of his milk. "Buck…"

A long distance away, Sterling and Caboose were in a field, looking for food.

"Boy, this place is beautiful!" Caboose said cheerfully. "And it's such a lovely day, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Sterling followed behind. _'Look at him.'_ He thought. _'Always so happy, no matter what. How I envy him...'_

Sterling caught up to Caboose.

"I tell ya, Caboose, I don't know how much longer I can take this." He grunted.

"What?" Caboose asked, peering through a bush.

"All of... this!" Sterling gestured all around him. "Being stuck on this island, having Fury in my face all the time, Black acting like he's the perfect little soldier... and Fletcher…" His eyes narrowed, "Fletcher… him and his condescending bullcrap, looking down his nose at me, just because I used to be part of the Forefathers!"

"Come on, buddy. Fletcher's not that bad." Caboose insisted. "Ya just gotta get to know him, and give 'im a chance to get to know you."

"Somehow, I doubt that will help." Sterling said skeptically. "Fletcher already decided that I'm no good, and nothing's gonna change that."

"Don't be so sure." Caboose encouraged him. "Fletcher used to think I was no good. Me, can you imagine?" He chuckled loudly. "But look at us now! We're best pals! And I bet once we're done here, you two will be too!"

"Yeah, right..." Sterling muttered.

"And don't you worry about Black and Fury either." Caboose smirked, as he ducked back down to inspect another bush, "Black may be all serious like and Fury is…" Caboose paused, unable to come up with the right word, "...well, just give it time and we'll be like a team in no time!"

"Your optimism is great and all, Caboose, but I've been in this team for over a month…" Sterling sighed, turning away. Sadness were clear in his eyes, "And I feel no more part of the team than I did when I started. Ever since I was a kid, I felt isolated, and alone. And it's only gotten worse over time. I thought being part of this team would break the trend. But no, it's worse than ever. And then, I found what Elite was doing." He turned to Caboose, "Out of everypony, Caboose, you're the only one I can-uh…"

As Sterling faced Caboose again, he immediately took note of a creature that appeared on Caboose's back. It was a Pukwudgie, with green fur, who seem to have leapt onto Caboose while neither of them was looking, eyeing Sterling intently. And Caboose seemed completely unaware of its presence.

"The only one you can-uh-what, Sterling?" Caboose questioned, shifting his body a little. The Pukwudgie gave a small chitter of annoyance.

"Um...the only one I can trust." Sterling finished, a bit cautious, "The only guy I know for sure I can count on..."

"Aw, I love you too, Sterling." Caboose cooed.

While Sterling had never seen a Pukwudgie before, he knew what it was, and had heard the horror stories from his former colleagues back at Infinity. He knew that if he didn't act fast, it could mean trouble for the both of them.

 _'Too bad you came alone, shorty'_ Sterling smirked confidently. He slowly raised his sword, and angled it for a swift side-swing, making sure to not make any sudden movements…

However, unbeknownst to both of them, they were being spied on by none other than Fletcher, who had finally caught up with them and was tailing them till that very moment.

"Some decent soil around here." Caboose remarked as he prepared to get up. "No food though..."

"Keep looking." Sterling said quickly, intent on keeping Caboose from moving.

Sterling slowly raised his sword, which to the observing Fletcher looked very suspicious...

"Son of a draft horse, I knew it…" Fletcher snarled, jumping to the obvious albeit wrong conclusion, "Not on my watch…"

Quickly drawing his bow and nocking an arrow, Fletcher took aim at Sterling. Without hesitation, he fired the arrow, right at Sterling.

Almost at the same time, Sterling's ear perked as he was about to swing.

"Huh? What was-" Sterling looked behind him.

Immediately, Fletcher's arrow flew past him, grazing Sterling's shoulder and slamming right into the Pukwudgie.

"BUCK!" Sterling roared in pain, gripping his cut shoulder.

"Gurrrgh..." The pukwudgie letting out a gurgling snarl before dying.

"Huh, what?" Caboose got up, taking note of the dead Pukwudgie and Sterling clutching his grazed shoulder, "What just happened?"

"Caboose! Get away from him!"

Sterling and Caboose turned to see Fletcher rushing in, pulling up his bow and arrow, aiming it at Sterling.

"Fletcher?" Caboose frowned.

"Fletcher?! The hell?!" Sterling seethed, wincing from his throbbing shoulder, "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Fletcher roared, "I saw you try to kill Caboose!"

"He did what now?" Caboose repeated in confusion.

"What?!" Sterling gaped. "No! I was trying to get a Pukwudgie off him!"

"A likely story!" Fletcher snarled.

"It's not a story!" Sterling yelled, pointing to the dead vermin. "The Pukwudgie's right there! You killed it when you tried to kill me!"

"Aw, why did you do that?" Caboose pouted, "I could've adopted it, trained it, and call it 'Bakshi'..."

"Well, I…" Fletcher faltered, before his face hardened, "This proves nothing! For all I know, you probably put it there deliberately, so you pass the whole thing off as an 'accident'! Why else would you and Caboose go to a secluded spot?!"

"What, have you been following us?!" Sterling accused.

"And what if I have?" Fletcher sneered.

"How paranoid are you?!" Sterling growled.

"The right amount, it would seem!" Fletcher roared.

"Fletcher, take it easy." Caboose urged, "It was just a misunder-"

"No, Caboose!" Fletcher yelled. "Don't you see that this is what he's been planning from the beginning?! He's been intending to pick us all off one at a time! He pretended to be your friend so you'd let your guard down, and be easy prey!"

"How dare you!" Sterling roared. "I would never hurt Caboose, or any of you! Even though you just, like I said before, tried to KILL ME!"

"Oh, please!" Fletcher spat. "You really expect me, let alone everycreature else, to believe that? You betrayed the Forefathers easily enough, so why wouldn't you betray us too?!"

"Is that really what this is all about?!" Sterling sneered, "Because if you ask me, you're just jealous that me and Caboose are friends."

"That is not-!" Fletcher snarled.

"Yeah, it is." Sterling spat. "You just can't stand the idea that Caboose could be friends with anypony else, can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Fletcher growled. "Caboose was just being nice to you! He's like that with everycreature! Even ponies who hate his very being!"

"Well, actually-" Caboose started.

"Then why the hell would I kill him?!" Sterling snarled, "He's the only one on this team that actually treated me with a shred of decency! Faust, is your incompetence starting to affect your brains as well?!"

"SHUT UP!" Fletcher snapped. His arrow was pulled back so much, the bow looked like it could snap, "When it comes to madponies like you, logic has no place!"

"Says the one screaming at me with a bow pointed at me, all because Caboose wants to be friends with me." Sterling growled, "Like I said, you're jealous!"

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!" Fletcher screeched.

"What's going on here?!"

The three turned to see Black and Fury approach.

"Oh, great…" Sterling grumbled.

"Black. Fury." Fletcher huffed, his bow still aiming at Sterling, "What are you two doing here?"

"We were out getting firewood when we heard screaming across the green." Black declared.

"Yeah… real funny place to get water, Ulysses." Fury snorted, "For all your uselessness, I'd thought you would at least know how to find a body of water."

"Fury…" Black grunted.

"I had something more important to tend to!" Fletcher growled. "I had to follow Caboose and Cross in order to confirm my suspicions!"

"What suspicions?" Black frowned.

"That Sterling is a pony not to be trusted!" Fletcher declared. "And I was right! I saw him try to kill Caboose!"

"Again, I was trying to get a Pukwudgie off his back!" Sterling yelled, pointing to the Pukwudgie's corpse, "See?!"

"Whoa. I heard of those things. Nasty little beasts." Black mused. "And this one was on Caboose's back?"

"Yeah. His name was Bakshi." Caboose shrugged.

"That's right!" Sterling snapped, glaring hatefully at Fletcher, "And pretty boy here just about damn near killed me! If he had, Caboose might've been a goner himself!"

"Oh, come on!" Fletcher scoffed, "It was a obvious set-up! He probably nabbed that Pukwudgie and planted it on Caboose's back so he could pass it off as an accident, and then kill us all off one by one!"

"Fletcher…" Black began, a deep frown forming, "Surely you realize how idiotic that sounds, right? You of all ponies should know how bad these creatures are!"

"Well, I..." Fletcher's anger faltered. He lowered his bow. "I suppose you have a point there... But still, I'm sure that Sterling-"

"No, Fletcher." Black glared, "I get that you don't care for Sterling, but trying to shoot him?!"

"I was trying to protect Caboose!" Fletcher defended.

"From Sterling? If anything, Sterling would had needed protecting from Caboose!" Black seethed, "That stallion managed to down a buckin' roc the other day with a single bolt! You really think Caboose couldn't had handled Sterling?!"

"Well, he did beat me in training-" Caboose pointed out

"That is not the point, Black!" Fletcher snarled, "This stallion was a Forefather agent! You know, the same ponies who orchestrated Reinadh, attacked Canterlot, infected the Changelings, and nearly killed your friend and his family! How can you be so nonchalant around him?!"

"It wasn't easy, I'll admit." Black confessed. "I had my doubts. A lot of them. It seemed a little too perfect that a Forefather agent would fall right into our hooves..."

"Say what?!" Sterling growled.

"But the difference between you and me, Fletcher, is that I put my own ill-feelings aside for the sake of the mission!" Black snapped. "Something I thought a well-esteemed captain as yourself would understand, but clearly, I was mistaken!"

"But... you see..." Fletcher gulped, visibly stricken by those words.

"Oh, come on, Black. Don't be so hard on the stallion." Fury suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?" Black and Sterling said at once. Fletcher perked up a bit.

"I'm sure soldier boy here is just acting out, just for attention." Fury smirked snidely, "I mean, Cross has been out-doing him every step of the way. Could you really blame the guy for wanting to take out the competition?"

"For the love of Faust, Fury!" Black groaned.

"You son of a-" Fletcher's anger flared once more, pointing his bow at Fury now.

"Whoa!" Black gaped in shock.

Even Sterling was surprised, seeing the brewing fury within Fletcher's eyes.

"Ooh, consider that nerve struck!" Fury chuckled darkly, not the least bit daunted.

"You know, I am damn sick and tired of your spite-filled spew!" Fletcher seethed. His eyes started to become a bit misty, "I've already had to put up with enough crap this week, but I won't be belittled by some buckin' _kuk_!"

"Go ahead and try it, Fletcher. See what happens!" Fury taunted.

"Easy there, Fletcher." Caboose urged. "Remember what I taught you? Think of fuzzy bunnies. Fuzzy bunnies, fuzzy bunnies..."

Fletcher closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Then he lowered his bow.

"I apologize for losing my temper." He declared regretfully, though still visibly upset.

"What the hell is your problem, Fury?!" Black snapped.

"What?! It wasn't like we weren't all thinking it!" Fury huffed, before eyeing Caboose, "Well, all that have brains at least."

"And there's the thug again!" Sterling said, disgusted, "Honestly, do you enjoy making others hate you?!"

"Do you think I care about what other creatures think of me?!" Fury snapped back, "I didn't get this far worrying about crap like that!"

"Then why are you even here?" Sterling asked. "Because your boss Wheatley has something on you?"

"Don't even dare-" Fury started.

"Is this all some big game to you?" Fletcher snarled. "Are you just here to amuse yourself? What kind of maniac are you?"

"Shut it, ya-!"

"Enough!" Black roared. "I am done listening to you idiots verbally tear into each other! You're acting like children! But I am not your babysitter! So why don't you grow up and knock it out, before I really lose my cool!"

Black's sudden eruption was enough to freeze the others in their place. A very tense silence ensued, observed by the Taskforce watching from afar through the kite.

"Rooo..." Titan, whined, distressed.

"You said it, buddy." Ballista said quietly.

"It's getting worse and worse." Incognito shook his head.

"Statistically, it's only a matter of time before the whole group implodes." Master Mind predicted.

"Come on, guys, don't talk like that!" Armory urged. "It's not over yet!"

"It sure looks like it." Consul frowned. "Denial doesn't suit you, kid."

"But hope does." Elite declared. "And there is still a spark left."

"But will that be enough?" Consul asked.

"Tellingly, none of the Taskforce could answer the question.

"...You know something?" Caboose spoke up, desperate to break the silence, "At times like these, there's only one thing to do."

"And what would that be?" Fury sneered.

"Signing up to appear on a show of Jerry Spring Onion! That guy can work miracles!" Caboose suggested.

"Caboose, I seriously cannot deal with any more bull-" Black hissed.

"You don't have to!" Caboose smiled, as suddenly, he pulled out a magic mirror, "I just so happen to have him on speed-dial!"

The rest of the group lit up in surprise, mouth agape in shock.

"...What? A family as big as ours gets into a whole lot of drama!" Caboose frowned.

"...You had a magic mirror… this whole time?" Black muttered.

"Uh, yeah. A mobster like me always come prepared." Caboose shrugged.

"And you didn't tell us because?" Sterling asked.

"Nocreature asked." Caboose pointed out, "And I felt it would had been cheating if we could just order delivery for food."

The four stared at Caboose… as Fury then erupted.

"FFFFUUUUU-"

Fury's curse was so loud that it caused the Taskforce to cover their ears from how loud it was (and lead the kite to spiral into a nearby tree.

"Whoa. That is one loud expletive." Caboose was taken aback.

"You idiot!" Black roared.

"What?" Caboose asked, not liking the tone of Black's voice.

"You had a mirror all this time?" Black growled. "And never told us."

"You prolonged our suffering by keeping the mirror hidden." Fletcher gaped.

"Aw, come on, don't think like that." Caboose defended himself. "Elite sent us here to become a team. Contacting him would be cheating."

"This isn't a game, Caboose." Sterling admonished him.

"No, but it still has rules." Caboose retorted.

"Flap the rules!" Fury snarled.

"Now that's not very nice." Caboose pouted. "You may not have any integrity, but I do."

"Give me that!" Black, losing his patience, snatched the mirror out of Caboose's hooves.

"Could've said 'please'..." Caboose sulked.

"Now then. Let's get the hell off this rock." Black grumbled.

Back at HQ, the Taskforce were still recovering from Fury's outburst, watching from the now crooked image projected by the kite, seeing Black take the mirror.

"I don't understand…" Consul grimaced, rubbing his ear, "Didn't any of you check them for mirrors or other devices when you load them on the ship?"

"We did." Incognito glared.

"Then how did Caboose manage to keep that mirror hidden from us?" Ballista demanded.

"I keep telling you that we needed to discuss about him." Master Mind pouted, "But no one listened to me!"

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Armory grimaced, "But I'd hate to be Caboose right now. Right, Titan?"

"Roof?!" Titan was unable to properly respond, Fury's outburst having deafened him.

Elite's mirror started buzzing.

"Think you're getting a call." Consul snarked, "I wonder who…"

Elite reluctantly answered.

"Oh, hello, Black." He said awkwardly. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Tell me about it." Black sighed, trying to calm himself… while casting a stink eye at Caboose, "I know this is probably going against what you had in mind for the exercise, but I thought we might as well talk to you…"

"Whatever about?" Elite asked.

"Ugh, where do I even begin?!" Black groaned, "You wouldn't believe the crap we had to deal with for the past few days!"

"I'm sure it wasn't anything you couldn't handle as a team." Elite declared.

"Yeah, barely." Black scoffed, "But we are at our limits right now! If it's all the same, sir, I would like a immediate extraction for all five of us!"

"Come now, Black." Elite frowned, "You only have two days left. I never imagined you to call it quits when you're almost done."

"Believe me, if things were different, I wouldn't." Black admitted, shame in his voice, "But I don't know if we'd be able to survive what the island has for us next."

"Well, it can't be any worse than a Cragadile, hallucinogenic berries, or a crumbling canyon." Elite shrugged.

"You can say that- wait." Black paused when something dawned on him, "What berries?" Suddenly, another thing dawned on him, "Wait, how do you know about _any_ of that? I didn't say boo about that!"

Elite froze, as the Taskforce gaped. Consul and Ballista face-hoofed in disbelief. Titan, still deaf, took note of the two, and face-palmed himself as well.

"Um... well..." Elite said, flustered.

"Hey, Black!" Fury spoke up, pointing towards the direction of some trees,"Look over there!"

The Project: Freedom members glanced at a direction... right at the screen within the HQ, their faces alight with surprise (except for Fury, who showed deep anger).

"Uh-oh, we've been made!" Incognito gulped. "Armory, pull us out of here!"

"I'm trying." Armory struggled, using a magic crystal to try and guide the kite. "The kite is stuck!"

"Kite? I thought it was a drone!" Consul frowned.

"Hey, you only gave us a night's notice to make it. I had to make do!" Armory retorted, annoyed.

"I know, right?!" Master Mind agreed.

The Project: Freedom members slowly approached a tree, one that had the kite stuck in it, caught on a branch.

"I knew something was following us!" Fury hissed.

"Elite?" Black asked, then stated more angrily, "What the hell?"

"Black, it's not as bad as it seems. We were only trying to keep tabs on you while you were on your excursion.." Elite said quickly.

"What? Because you felt we couldn't handle this?!" Black growled.

"No. Because Armory was worried that you might get yourselves killed out there!" Elite retorted. "And considering all that we have seen, that worry wasn't exactly unfounded."

"Well, whose bright idea was it to drop us on a unknown island that had a cragadile, bad berries, a bunch of big holes, traps and landmines?" Black growled.

Ballista glanced at Consul, who was gesturing to Elite to not mention him.

"That doesn't matter." Elite shook his head. "I admit, this island might have not been the best choice…" But his face hardened, "However, it doesn't change the fact that the point of the survival training was for you all to learn how to work together. And here I stand, seeing you all bickering again!"

Before Black could retort, Fletcher swooped in and took the mirror from Black.

"Hey!" Black snapped.

"You don't understand, sir!" Fletcher declared. "Sterling was about to kill Caboose!"

"HAH! I knew it!" Incognito said triumphantly.

Elite gave him a silent glare, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Oh, that is total bullcrap!" Sterling snarled, shoving Fletcher aside as he took the mirror, "Your pretty boy from the academy was tailing us, and when I was trying to take out a Pukwudgie that could've killed both me and Caboose, Fletcher tried to shoot me!"

Ballista gave a knowing nod to Incognito, who scowled a little at being proven wrong.

"That's your story." Fletcher glared. "Elite, I humored you when you told me you were letting this backstabber on our team-"

" _Humored?_ " Fury scoffed.

"Shut it!" Fletcher snapped, "I kept my mouth shut when you decided to recruit Sterling. But I really must know… why would you let a terrorist like Sterling into the RDL with little to no repercussions for his past actions?!"

"Again with this?!" Sterling growled. "You only think I'm no good because you're jealous of me!"

"I am not jealous!" Fletcher spat. He shoved Sterling back as he took the mirror back, "Why would I be jealous of a smug, self-satisfied, over-skilled piece of garbage?!"

"Fletcher, please..." Elite voiced in, finding the normally stoic stallion upset disconcerting, "I understand you do not trust him. But you're failing to see the big picture-"

"What big picture?!" Fletcher seethed, "He didn't have anything worthwhile to give us about the Forefathers, and you already have FOUR capable soldiers who could do the job! What?! Am I not good enough for you?!"

"Fletch…" Caboose frowned.

The Taskforce reacted awkwardly to Fletcher's unexpected outburst.

"I... Am not sure what you mean by that." Elite declared. "But I think we should focus on current matters."

"Is that right?" Sterling took back the mirror, giving a glare at Fletcher, "Is that also why you've been studying Loveless's inventions behind my back?"

"Huh?" The other Project Freedom members said in unison.

The Taskforce frowns, as Armory and Elite shared looks of concern.

"...Whatever do you mean, Sterling?" Elite asked innocently.

"Oh, don't you dare try hiding it, Elite." Black snarled. "I heard you and Armory talking all about it the other night. Once I did, I did a little looking around after that stupid 'blind-man guiding' exercise. And guess what I found?"

"Let me guess: the 'iron stallion' suit, crystal tasers, retractable shields, and remnants of that iron spider from Canterlot... I'm disappointed, Sterling." Elite said, with a clearly displeased voice. "I thought you would know better than to sneak around and pry into stuff you shouldn't."

"Oh, don't you turn this back on me." Sterling scowled. "I'm not the one planning on taking a old stallion's life work and using it against him to destroy him and the organization!"

"What the..." Black gaped.

"Say what?" Caboose frowned.

"Is he serious?" Fletcher frowned.

"I don't know what he's talkin' about..." Fury frowned.

"Wait, what?" Elite frowned, genuinely confused. "That isn't why-"

"I can't believe I expected better from you, Elite." Sterling shook his head. "You never intended to live up to your promise of helping Loveless, did you?"

"Wait, why would Elite promise to help another Forefather agent?" Black frowned.

"More to the point, why do you even care about one of your ex-terrorist buddies?" Fletcher scoffed.

"Yeah. He's the flapper that made that Faust-damn monstrosity and killed ponies back in Canterlot!" Fury pointed out.

"He is?" Caboose frowned, "Hold on, which one was he again?"

"I believe he was that wheelchair bound stallion who flew off after the spider disappeared during Titanfall." Fletcher frowned.

"Wait, that guy is your friend?!" Caboose gaped at Sterling, "He was an asshole! What with his wheelchair, the spider legs, and the fact he looks just like that other dude from _'Wild Wild West_!"

"You don't know a thing about Loveless!" Sterling snarled, "None of you! He was the only pony that ever truly cared about me! A pony I had to leave behind! The only reason I joined this damn team was so I could save him from that life!"

"I know that, but-" Elite started.

"The only reason? What about Equestria?!" Black frowned.

"What about it?!" Sterling seethed, "You may be more than willing to give up everything for it, but I'm not!"

"But he's the enemy, Sterling. You know what he's capable of!" Black shook his head, "Why the hell would we want to help him?"

"Yeah, it's bad enough having you around!" Fury said coldly.

"I always knew deep down that you hadn't changed." Fletcher said disdainfully, "The fact you want to help the pony who helped terrorize Canterlot proves it!"

"...Caboose?" Sterling glanced at Caboose.

"...Sorry, Sterling. But he made me hate 'paralegals'." Cabooses frowned sadly, "Not the kind of guy I'd want to be around."

"So… that's how it is, isn't it?" Sterling began. His scowl darkened greatly, "Well, buck you all! Black, you've been where I've been, yet you don't give a damn about anything I've been through." He turned to Fury, "And Fury, you just don't care. Period."

Black and Fury glared at him angrily.

"And you, Fletcher. Forget jealousy, you're just determined to hate me, no matter what! So buck you!" He then glared at Caboose, "And you!"

"Me?" Caboose was taken aback, "What did I do?"

"You were supposed to be my friend, Caboose!" Sterling growled. His anger softened, but was still present, "But you let Fletcher tell you what to do, what not to do, as if he's still your captain! You even made that stupid promise to stay away from me! You were the only one kind to me this whole time, but even then, you'd take Fletcher's side over mine. Is our friendship just a big fat joke to you?!"

"Sterling..." Caboose gaped, visibly hurt by the statement. "I... I don't... It's not..." He was unable to articulate an answer.

"Sterling, enough!" Elite called out, having tried to catch the attention of everypony for the time Sterling was chewing the others out, "I understand you're angry, Sterling. But don't take it out on them! The thing with Loveless's works is not what you th-"

"I don't want to hear it, Elite. I already been fed enough bullcrap from Father. I won't have any more of yours." Sterling seethed, as he stormed off, slapping the mirror into Fury's chest, "Here!"

"Gah, asshole…" Fury hissed.

"Sterling, wait!" Caboose yelled.

"Let him go, Caboose." Fletcher ordered. "We're better off without him, anyway."

"Sterling! Sterling!" Elite called from the mirror, "Oh, Faust damn it…"

"I told you we shouldn't had kept this from him." Armory frowned.

"Yeah, I know…" Elite shook his head, as he turned to the mirror, seeing Fury. His frown deepened, seeing Fury's scowl, "...I assume you have something to say, Fury?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Fury huffed, "When I agreed to join up with you guys on Barbossa's suggestion, I didn't think I was going to get roped in with all these idiots. Black was one thing, but putting me on this island with a traitor, a soldier boy, and that _numbskull_? I'm not gonna stand for that!"

"And why is that, Fury? Because you work better alone?" Elite challenged knowingly.

"Yes!" Fury snapped, "Because I don't need anyone else! I've tried that already, and it never works! Never!" He took a breath, and lowered his voice. "I'm better off on my own." He said aloofly.

"Really? Then I guess it's a blessing that you pushed your own nephew away." Elite retorted, "Because I doubt your sister would want him to be a cold-hearted cynic like you."

"Ooh…" The other Taskforce members cringed.

Fury's scowl turned into a outright snarl.

"...You fogey piece of-" Fury was about to begin.

"Give the mirror to Black." Elite ordered, "Now."

"Fine. Sick a' looking at ya anyway." Fury snapped, chucking the mirror at Black, who quickly caught it. The red stallion gave a huff as he turned to Elite.

"Black. You need to do something about this." Elite frowned, "This team is coming apart again."

"I know that, Elite… and I'm sorry." Black sighed, "Look, I gave it my best shot, Elite, but I… I can't be the leader you want me to be. Because I'm not. And nothing can change that. Not even being on this island…"

Elite and the others were saddened to hear Black's, including Consul, but especially Armory.

"Black..." He whispered.

Elite sighed.

"Give the mirror to Caboose." He instructed.

Black did as instructed.

"...Before I continue, do you have anything to add, Caboose?" Elite asked.

"No… just some hurt feelings, is all." Caboose gave a small sniff.

"Glad to hear." Elite deadpanned, "...Could you hold up the mirror, I want everypony to hear this."

"Um, sure." Caboose did as he told.

"Black. Fury. Fletcher. Sterling. Caboose." Elite listed off, "I know you are all at your limits. I know you have issues with one another. Maybe some that I didn't account for." His face hardened, "But this isn't about you. Any of you. It's about something bigger. Something greater. There was an idea, an idea to bring together a group of remarkable creatures. To see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when the world needed them to, to fight the battles nocreature else could."

Black bowed his head, regretful that he couldn't help accomplish that goal. Fletcher looked utterly downtrodden, once again despising his own inability to help. Caboose looked away, rubbing one hoof against another guiltily. Fury kept the same sour expression, but his eyes darted away, unable to look at Elite.

"But it seems that idea is just that. An idea. A good old-fashioned notion." Elite admitted. His face hardened, "Which is why I have no choice then but to-"

Suddenly, the mirror to cut off into static.

The others lit up in surprise.

"But to what?" Caboose asked. "You didn't finish!"

Back in the operations room, the Taskforce were just as surprised, as Elite was taken aback by being cut off suddenly.

"Huh?" Elite frowned.

"What happened?" Ballista asked.

"I don't know." Elite shrugged. "The mirror just cut off."

"Did they hang up on you?" Incognito asked.

"No! It just went static." Elite insisted.

"You must have lost the signal." Master Mind surmised.

"That's not possible." Ballista shook his head. "They've been talking to us for the past fifteen minutes unabated. I think something jammed the signal..."

"Now _that's_ not possible." Armory snorted. "What could possibly jam a signal on a deserted island?"

Consul rubbed his foreleg awkwardly.

Back on the island, the others approached Caboose.

"Seriously, Caboose?" Black asked. "You hung up on the director?"

"I didn't do anything." Caboose insisted. "The mirror just went snowy!"

"Give me that!" Fury grabbed the mirror and slapped it on the back repeatedly, only for it to still not work. "The damn thing must be busted. So much for getting us off the island."

"Oh good Faust. Is this my fate?" Fletcher sighed. "Trapped on this island, with nocreature but Caboose for decent company?"

"A fate worse than death…" Fury muttered.

"But I have family back home..." Caboose pouted.

"We all do, Caboose." Fletcher shook his head, as he faced Black, "...What do we do now, Black?"

"...I don't know anymore." Black admitted, "It sounds like even Elite himself has given up on us."

"Well, could we at least go after Sterling?" Caboose suggested, "I know he's mad at us, but he shouldn't be out there alone."

"Forget about him, Caboose." Fletcher huffed, "Besides, I doubt there's anything out there that could be worse than-"

At that moment, they heard some loud banging sounds from far away. It was the unmistakable sound of metal hitting metal.

"You guys hear that?" Caboose smiled. "Sounds like there are carpenters on this island!"

"Not my first thought." Fletcher admitted. "But it does sound like civilized life."

"On a deserted island?" Black murmured, "...We should check it out."

"Maybe they can get us off this lousy island." Fury nodded.

Back in the operations room, the others watched as the four followed the sounds.

"Hey, where are they going?" Ballista asked.

"Maybe they hear something." Armory suggested.

"Lke what?" Incognito asked. "What could possibly be on that stupid island?"

Elite suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Armory, we need to get the kite up and airborne." He instructed. "I don't care how you do it, just get it-"

The kite began to move.

"Oh. That was fast." Elite noted.

"...I'm not doing that." Armory frowned.

The feed rose a little... then suddenly turned around to reveal Turbine. The harpy showed a surprised and inquistive look as the feed became uncrooked. But as he studied the mirror, a dark grin appear on his beak.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Turbine spoke.

The Taskforce looked on in horror, Consul moreso, as Elite slowly approached the screen.

"What the hell..." Elite gaped.

Back on the island, the others followed the sounds. They approached a ridge, finding Sterling already there.

"Sterling! So glad we could find you!" Caboose smiled.

"Oh, great." Sterling grimaced. "So much for getting away from you guys..."

"We're not exactly thrilled ourselves." Fletcher scoffed.

"Lemme guess: that racket lead you here?" Fury smirked.

"Something like that." Sterling nodded. "It's coming from over that ridge."

As the five approached the edge, they heard voices along with the noise, and found a metal broadcast tower ahead of them. The tower was dented, and bent at the top, and Pomelo and Grunt were working to repair it. Grunt was trying to unbend the top, using a metal bar as leverage as he pulled on the bent antenna, while Pomelo was running the diagnostics on a scanner device.

"Keep pulling, Grunt!" Pomelo urged. "Still got nothing here!:

"Yeah, sure." Grunt grumbled. "It's not like I'm doing all the work here..."

The Project: Freedom team ducked downwards to avoid being spotted.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Fury frowned.

"Well, they're not natives." Fletcher noted. "Look at those outfits."

"Yeah... like they're soldiers or something." Sterling mused. "But they're speaking clear Equestrian. So they can't be Alpacians."

"Um, are you sure about that?" Caboose asked. "Back in 'Pony of No Consequences' from 'Tainted Silver', didn't Stature and all his men speak Equestrian? I mean, I didn't know Alpacia was supposed to be a pony Korea till writers put that warning in the last chapter in Korean."

The other four looked at him, stupefied. But Fury soon became furious.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" He roared.

Grunt and Pomelo stopped, Grunt mid-pull, taking note of the yell. The five panicked.

"What was that?" Pomelo asked.

Silence ensued... then suddenly…

"QUACK!"

"Huh?" Pomelo frowned.

"Oh, it's just a duck, Pommy." Grunt said, flapping downwards.

"But I could've sworn I've heard somepony yelling..." Pomelo shook his head. "Ugh, never mind." He checked the signal on his scanner. "Ah, we're back in business."

"Hmph, about time." Grunt grumbled.

"Nice going, Fury." Sterling scowled. "You nearly blew our cover."

"It's not my fault Napoleon's so flappin' annoying!" Fury snarled.

"Yes, because your temper had nothing to do with it." Black scoffed.

"Nice move with the 'quack', Caboose." Fletcher smiled. "However did you think of that?"

"I was scared." Caboose shrugged.

Down below, Pomelo and Grunt continued talking.

"How did this thing even get so messed up, anyway?" Grunt asked.

"Hard to say." Pomelo mused. He glanced around. "Huh. There's some rocks all over the place. Maybe a meteor dropped down."

"Hey, that rubble look like it came from our little trip over the mine field." Caboose noted. "Guess we must've caused that mess."

"Seriously?" Fury frowned.

"That sounds about right, given our luck." Fletcher declared.

"But why did Broker send us out here to fix it, and not a real repair crew?" Grunt pouted.

"If you ask me, I think he's gotten all paranoid about those outsiders." Pomelo surmised.

"Well, it's all that Turbine's fault. He of all of us knows how bad Broker gets when he's stressed. And how we have to put up with it!" Grunt huffed.

"Outsiders?" Black frowned.

"...You don't suppose they're referring to us, do you?" Fletcher asked.

"It can't be." Black shook his head. "We haven't run into any pony or creature the whole time we've been here. There's no way they could know."

"We could always ask them." Caboose suggested. "Maybe they have a place we can stay for the rest of the week."

"Don't be stupid, Caboose." Sterling grunted. Caboose flinched in response. "By the way they said 'outsiders', I don't think they're friendly."

"Don't talk to Caboose like that!" Fletcher growled.

"Or what?! You're gonna shoot and miss me again?!" Sterling shot back. "You can't even do your own shtick right!"

"Shut-" Fletcher started.

"QUACK!" Caboose interrupted.

Pomelo and Grunt glanced up, before going back to talking.

"Well, the good news is, the tower is fixed and there's no signs of them." Pomelo declared, "I should probably call Ferdy and Dan back. I had them go and check the powerlines to make sure no creatures had gone and chewed them up."

"...Wait, the powerlines were underground." Grunt frowned. "Why would-"

"Did you want to listen to bad puns and self-depreciation?" Pomelo asked.

"Fair point." Grunt shrugged.

Pomelo held up a mirror... with the Forefathers' emblem on the back.

"...No..." Sterling gasped.

"They're Forefathers." Black gulped.

"Son of a battery hen..." Fury snarled.

"Stuck on an island with Forefather agents... what are the odds?" Fletcher asked.

"You'd need to ask my brother about that." Caboose declared. "I'm thinking they're pretty low, though."

"Something tells me this was no coincidence." Sterling growled.

"...What are you saying?" Black glared at him.

"I'm saying this 'survival training' is a sham!" Sterling snarled. "This was never about us learning to become a better team! Or about survival! Elite clearly dropped us on this island to find these guys and do our thing!"

"...Re-enact a episode of _Survivor_?" Caboose offered.

"No, Caboose." Sterling shook his head. "To stop them... or kill them. At this point, I'm not sure."

"All this bullcrap for two agents?" Fury scoffed. "Even I think that's pushing it."

"Use your head, Fury!" Sterling snarled. "They mentioned two names just now. And if they have a mirror for communication, I bet ya there's more of them somewhere on this island. There must be an outpost."

"Even if you're right about that, Sterling, you're wrong about Elite." Black declared fiercely. "Elite didn't say anything about any Forefather agents. He wouldn't have sent us on a mission and not tell us about it."

"Of course he wouldn't." Sterling snorted, "Like he didn't mention his 'research'."

"Look, I don't know what's the deal with that, but something tells me Elite didn't know about these guys." Black frowned, "Besides, how do you explain the sudden signal loss? It's not like Elite or these guys were responsible somehow."

"Ugh, dammit!" Pomelo yelled, drawing the others' attention, "Of course the tower starts fudging up the signal the moment we fix it!" He turned to Grunt, "You wait here by the tower. I'll try and get a better signal."

"Will do." Grunt nodded. "I'll just sit here and listen to the ducks."

"QUACK!" Caboose called out.

"Ah, majestic creatures..." Grunt smiled.

"Okay, so maybe these guys are behind the signal loss." Black sighed.

"What is the deal with that tower though? If it's messing with communications, why set it up to begin with?" Fletcher asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Black declared with determination.

"Oh? Do you have a plan, fearless leader?" Sterling taunted.

"I'm going to have a little chat with the Unicorn." Black explained, "He seems to be in charge here. Maybe I can 'persuade' him to get us off this island. The rest of you just sit tight."

"So we just wait around here?" Sterling frowned.

"While you have all the fun?" Fury snarled.

"I can help." Fletcher offered. "That one may be tougher than he looks."

"Yeah, you could use some back-up!" Caboose added.

"Shut it!" Black hissed, "...I am not a leader. I get that. But as my last order, I am telling you all to stay here and stay safe. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before the others could protest, Black quietly slipped away, leaving the four behind.

"...Am I the only one getting a feeling that an anime did this before?" Caboose asked.

Black followed Pomelo from above, as he sought out a better signal. Focused on the mirror, he did not notice Black preparing for a lunge.

"Come on… come on…" Pomelo grunted.

Once Black was confident he was far enough away from the griffon, he leapt down, tackling Pomelo.

"Arrgh!" Pomelo grunted, as he tumbled into the undergrowth, "Ooh…"

"Sorry to drop in on you." Black smirked, "I hope I didn't interrupt something."

"Well, well." Pomelo hissed as he got up. He glanced at the mirror, which was now cracked, probably busted, then at Black, "You must be one of the outsiders I've heard so much about…" He then adjusted his tousled hair, "Who just ruined my mane, no less!"

"Okay, long locks, I have a few questions for you!" Black demanded, "Who are you guys?! What are you doing here?! How do you know about us?!"

"Sorry, big boy, but that's for me to know… and for you to not find out!" Pomelo instantly fired a blast from his horn.

"Nice try." Black dodged. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started." Pomelo smirked.

Meanwhile, back at the ridge, the four waited there in silence, watching as Grunt sat there, doing nothing.

"Ugh, this is bullcrap!" Fury slammed his talons, "Black is out there, having a good fight with that weird looking stallion, while we're sitting here on our asses! I can do the same thing quicker with this guy!"

"Don't even think about it, Fury." Fletcher glared, "Black told us to stay put."

"Well, he told you to get water. And you didn't do that." Fury sneered.

"This is different." Fletcher whispered harshly, "We don't know who these guys are, or what they're capable of. There might be more of them lying in wait!"

"If there is, bring them on!" Fury got up, "I'm not staying here and doing nothing. I'll take that griffon down and get us off this island faster!"

"Fury, wait!" Fletcher yelled, as Fury leapt off the ridge. "Ugh, unbelievable..."

"Thanks for reminding me why I left." Sterling growled, as he walked away. "I'm leaving before reinforcements undoubtedly show up."

"Sterling, don't!" Caboose called, "We gotta stick together!"

"I know when I'm not wanted, Caboose." Sterling frowned, "Joining you guys has been nothing but a big mistake…"

"But Sterling-"

"Let him leave." Fletcher ordered. "I've had quite enough of him for one lifetime..."

"But..." Caboose muttered, only to be stopped by Fletcher's cold gaze. "Okay..."

Sterling glanced back… and let out a small sigh as he walked off.

Down below, Grunt was back on the ground, inspecting the tower…

"Hmm, everything looks to be alright…" The Griffon frowned, glancing it up and down, "But something's off…"

"That'd be you, ugly."

Grunt perked up as he noticed Fury approaching him.

"Well, look who it is." The griffon gave an evil smirk, "One of the outsiders, coming by to say 'hello'."

"That's right." Fury nodded, "I don't know what's going on round here. And I really don't care. I've been having a bad week, and what better way to unwind then to beat the snot out of some Forefather flunkies!"

"Ooh, a tough guy." Grunt chuckled darkly, "We'll see how long that lasts when I reduce you to ashes!"

Before Fury could make a move, Grunt's bracers lit up as the enemy griffon stood on hind legs and fired a volley of magical energy blasts that soon engulfed Fury.

"AAAH!" Fletcher and Caboose covered their eyes as dust and rubble flew everywhere.

"Ya like that? Huh?" Grunt cackled madly, firing blasts in all direction. "You're not a Griffon, you're a turkey! And I'm gonna blast into next week!"

Meanwhile, Black and Pomelo were locked in combat. Black threw a punch at Pomelo, knocking him back.

"That's going to leave a bruise." Pomelo gasped. "You'll pay for that!"

Pomelo fired another magic blast. This one struck Black dead center, knocking him back.

"Gotcha!" Pomelo cheered.

"Not bad." Black got back to his hooves. "But not good enough."

"Then try this!" Pomelo fired more blasts.

Black dodged every shot, then slammed into him.

"Oof!" Pomelo cried.

Black throw a punch combo at Pomelo.

"Hope you like black and blue." He smirked. "You're gonna be wearing it a lot this season.

"You filthy-!" Pomelo snarled.

Pomelo threw a punch, but Black dodged it. He then grabbed Pomelo by the midsection and flipped him onto his back.

"Urgh!" Pomelo grunted.

Quickly getting to his feet, he charged at Black again.

"You want more?" Black sneered. "You got it..."

Black dodged more of Pomelo's attacks, then pummeled him with several of his own. The last blow knocked Pomelo into a tree.

"Ooh…" Pomelo groaned, slumping a bit.

"If I were you, I would stay down." Black smirked, "You might wanna save what looks you've got left."

Pomelo started to chuckle darkly, as he wiped blood from his chin.

"What's so funny?" Black's smirk faded, replaced with suspicion.

"Oh, nothing. I just always find it amusing when all the opponents I faced think I'm that narcissistic… they never seem to realize…" Pomelo's eyes started to produce purple wisps. "That's I'm more willing to sacrifice looks than they think."

"What the… you're a Nightcrawler?" Black's eyes widened.

"That's right. I hope you enjoyed your fun, because I'm about to put you into the dirt, where you belong." Pomelo stood straight, and approached Black, confidence in his stride, "For you see, deep within me, there's a powerful _beast_ just aching to get out, and cut loose on the nearest target. And you would do just nicely…"

"...I really hope you're talking about something else." Black muttered, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh, I'm not." Pomelo chuckled, as his wisps grew stronger, "Now prepare yourself for the BEAST WITHIN!"

Pomelo's body started to expand and contort.

"Rarrrgh!" Pomelo roared in agony, his voice lowering to a guttural growl as his warped itself further.

As Black watched on in horror, he couldn't help but recognized the transformation. It was not like that of a Berserker that once consumed Echo Alchemy (as he was told), but of what happened to Twitch, the pony he transformed while under Sombra's (or rather his dark side) possession.

"Oh… buck."

Soon the transformation was complete, as Pomelo stood before Black, a muscular, towering brute.

 **"NOW, YOU DIE!"** Pomelo roared, his voice deeper and unequine.

"...I'm actually kinda busy right no-" Black meekly said.

Suddenly, Pomelo charged at him, the sound of a train whistling echoing in the air.

"And there's that train again-OH FAUST!" Black screeched.

With speed totally unexpected of his new size, Pomelo rushed Black, wrapping a hoof around his neck and slamming into a tree, making a sizable dent.

"Urrk!" Black gaped.

 **"As repulsive as this form is, the trade-off in power is well worth it!"** Pomelo sneered.

"Get… off!" Black slammed his back hooves, shoving Pomelo off as he dropped to the ground. Instantly, Black charged forth with a neigh, slamming his hoof into Pomelo's face.

However, the attack did nothing; Pomelo didn't even flinch.

"Oh crap…" Black meeped, as Pomelo gave a monstrous grin.

 **"Let me show you how a TRUE warrior beats another stallion into submission!"** Pomelo snorted.

Nothing he was outmatched, Black tried to put some distance between him and his opponent.

 **"Where are you going?"** Pomelo gave chase. **"I was gonna see how you'd look with a few splashes of red!"**

As Pomelo swung his hoof, Black leaped aside, avoiding the attack. He kept running, barely keeping ahead of Pomelo. Then he spotted his 'Homer' lying on the ground.

 _'Gotcha.'_ He thought.

Diving away from another Pomelo's strikes, Black grabbed his weapon and fired it at Pomelo. The blade embedded itself in Pomelo's hoof. But at his current size, it was the equivalent to being stuck with a pin.

 **"Is that the best you've got?"** Pomelo sneered.

"Wait for it..." Black smirked.

Black looped the line around Pomelo's hoof, and attempted to slam him into the ground. However, due to Pomelo's weight, all Black's tugging did was straighten the line.

"...Oh no." Black gaped.

 **"Nice try."** Pomelo laughed, as he grabbed the Homer's thread, **"But now it's my turn!"**

With a single tug, Black was sent flying towards Pomelo, who then caught him by the head. With a creepy grin, Pomelo began slamming his head against Black, headbutting him repeatedly.

"Urgh!" Black grunted.

 **"Now we're really goin' head to head!"** Pomelo smirked, as he readied another strike.

"Argh!" Black yelped.

 _"You've got a good head on your shoulders, pal!"_ Pomelo taunted.

After a couple more headbutts, Pomelo stopped, leaving Black really dazed as blood trickled down his forehead as he weakly groaned.

 **"Now, for the big finish!"** Pomelo yelled, as he chucked Black into the air. As the helpless Black dropped back down, Pomelo punched him hard, sending Black flying through several trees, while pulling the Homer's dart out of Pomelo.

"Uh... ah…" Black groaned, every part of his body hurting.

 **"Time for a nap... a dirt nap!"** Pomelo roared.

As Black struggled to raise his head, he saw Pomelo's massive form descending on him.

"Oh fu-"

Then it all went dark…

At the same time, Grunt's barrage finally ended. Where Fury had stood, there was only a thick cloud of smoke and dust.

"Whoa, that's a lot of 'boom'. You don't think Fury is…" Caboose whispered.

"No… it couldn't be..." Fletcher shook his head, his hate for Fury replaced with a bit of concern.

Grunt panted for a moment, before showing a grin of victory.

"Gotcha." The brawny Griffon smirked, "Not so tough now, are ya-"

Suddenly, a spear shot out of the smoke, slicing Grunt's cheek.

"Gah!" Grunt cried, clutching the bloody cheek, "What the-?!"

"You know, it's a good thing I am who I am." Fury's voice emitted from the smoke.

The smoke cleared, and to Grunt's horror, revealed that Fury, eyes a-wisping, had blocked all of Grunt's blasts with a shield made of six spears. Their job complete, the spears disassembled to surround him.

"Or else you might had actually done some damage." Fury smirked.

"You're… you're a Nightcrawler?!" Grunt gaped, "A griffon Nightcrawler?!"

"Yes… consider yourself lucky, because this is the last one you're gonna see!" Fury laughed.

"No!" Grunt made to attack again.

However, the bracers did nothing but 'click', their magic depleted from the non-stop usage moments ago. Grunt let out a meep of terror.

"No more toys for you, pal." Fury sneered. "Time for the grown-ups to play!"

Panicked, Grunt attempted to fly out of danger. but two more spears tore into the Griffon's wings as they spread.

"Arrgh!" Grunt yelled, dropping back down to the ground.

"You're goin' nowhere!" Fury charged.

Fury began pummeling Grunt mercilessly. Grunt attempted to crawl away, but Fury wouldn't let up. Before long, the brawny Griffon was lying in a bruised mess on the ground.

"Please… please…" Grunt whimpered.

"Time to put an end to this..." Fury declared.

Fury put Grunt in a hold, pulling his opponent's arms as far back as possible.

"Ahh!" Grunt screeched.

"Any last words before I break these off and feed 'em to ya?" Fury taunted.

"Please, don't kill me." Grunt pleaded. "I beg ya, don't kill me-e-e-e!"

"Look at you." Fury said coldly. "You were so damn proud, so sure of yourself, and now here you are, crying like a woman."

"I am a woman!" Grunt yelled.

"Wuh-What?" Fury froze up.

"What?!" Fletcher and Caboose gasped.

"I said, I am a woman!" Grunt repeated.

Fury's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He yelped.

Meanwhile, Sterlng was walking through the trees on his own, his mind in turmoil.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have left them behind like that... twice.'_ He thought. Then he shook his head. _'No. They don't care about me. I'm better off without them. But still, what do I do now…?'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice suddenly called out.

Sterling stopped, looking for the source of the voice. Then Turbine dropped down in front of him. The pony immediately stepped back in shock.

"What's the matter, Mr. tourist?" Turbine smirked. "Got separated from your group?"

"What's the matter, birdy?" Sterling shot back. "Got separated from your wings?"

"Ooh, someone's grouchy." Turbine sneered, "Then again, with the week you had, who can blame you?"

"What are you…" Sterling suddenly realized what he meant, and gave a scowl, "Son of a… you've been following us, haven't you?"

"Guilty." Turbine grinned.

"Hmph, I'm guessing you're with those two we saw back there?" Sterling gestured behind them.

"Sadly, yes." Turbine huffed, "It wasn't by choice, but what can you do? The higher-ups decides what goes around here… of course, you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you… Sterling Cross?"

"...You know who I am?" Sterling frowned.

"Not at first. But as I followed you guys, you started to look familiar." Turbine nodded, "I read in a newsletter recently that an Ouroboros has turned traitor, and defected over to the RDL. I didn't believe it at first, but here you are, in the flesh… abandoning yet another team… you're really on a roll, you know that?"

"Well, know this: I'm gonna roll right over your face." Sterling snarled, "Especially if you don't get out of my way."

"'Fraid I can't do that. You see, we're on a very tight schedule here." Turbine explained, "And we can't have you or anypony buck it up for us… so…"

"Very well." Sterling growled, as he drew his sword, "Whatever it is you have planned, I'm putting an end to it!"

"Bring it." Turbine taunted with a waving hand.

Drawing his sword, Sterling charged at Turbine, eager to take out some aggression on this new opponent. Turbine leapt clean over him, evading the swing entirely.

"Missed me." Turbine smirked.

"What are you, afraid to face me head-to-head?" Sterling growled.

"Nope." Turbine shrugged. "Just making a point."

Turbine leapt forward, kicking Sterling in the face.

"Guh!" Sterling stumbled back.

"Still think I'm afraid, traitor?" Turbine sneered.

"You will be." Sterling growled.

Sterling swung his sword again. Turbine once again dodged, and the blade cut a tree clean in half.

"Not bad." Turbine declared. He grabbed a branch from the fallen tree and, using it as a club, struck Sterling in the side, before chucking it aside. "Then again, Loveless always did do good work. Such a shame for that work to be in the hooves of a traitor."

"Don't you even say his name!" Recovering from the club, Sterling swung again. This time, Turbine leaned back to evade the strike, and kicked the blade out of Sterling's hooves.

"That's enough of that." He smirked. He then kicked Sterling in the face, knocking him back once more.

"Grr…" Sterling snarled, getting back to his hooves. As he did, Turbine picked up the mechanical blade, giving it a test swing.

"You know, my very first order of business once I get back is to commission Loveless for a invention I've been brainstorming for a while." Turbine revealed, "Something to help me realize my dreams… maybe when I see him, I'll let him know you said 'hi'."

"Rahhh!" Sterling, his mind clouded by anger and resentment, lashed out with both front hooves.

"This is the great Sterling Cross?" Turbine scoffed, evading each blow, and returning it with two blows from the blunt side of Sterling's sword, knocking him back once more. "I'm disappointed. Expected so much better."

"Expect this!" Sterling leapt up on his hind-leg, swinging his strong hoof directly at Turbine's head.

Turbine dodged the blow by inclining his head, then grabbed Sterling's leg at the knee.

"I did." He said flatly.

Before Sterling could recover from the shock, Turbine thrust his knee into his stomach.

"Hurrgh!" Sterling wheezed. He then dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"So much for 'dangerous'." Turbine scoffed.

Back at the tower, Fury was watching on in moritification, his face ashen, as Grunt proceeded to tell 'her' story.

"...And that's why I was considered the most beautiful, and fertile, hen in my village… before the yaks came and smashed it to the ground." Grunt finished.

"They tend to do that." He said flatly. "Also..." He gagged. "Huuuugh!"

"Now you know the truth, Fury." Grunt sighed.

"...As a fellow griffon who's had his fair share of tragedies, you have my sympathies." Fury admitted. "But as a griffon who also could've gone his whole life without hearing about any of... 'that', I'm gonna try my damndest to repress the truth. And the first step..." He summons more spears. "Is killing you."

Grunt stepped back in horror.

"Gah, now, Fury, let's talk about this!" She cringed. "You don't want to kill me."

"Oh, and why is that?" Fury frowned.

"Because I have money?" Grunt offered.

"Nope." Fury sneered.

"Drugs?" Grunt tried again.

"Strike two." Fury shook his head.

"I'll let you flap me?" Grunt pleaded.

"Hurrrgh!" Caboose heaved in the background.

Fury's face was set in utter horror and revulsion.

"Repressing in five!" He roared, raising a spear.

"Please don't!" Grunt begged.

"Four!" Fury leveled the spear.

"I'll do anything!" Grunt whimpered.

"Three!" Fury pointed the spear at Grunt.

"There must be a better way!" Grunt urged.

"Two!" Fury pulled back his arm, ready to throw.

"I don't wanna die!" Grunt broke down.

"One-ugh!" Fury suddenly tensed up. He started staggering around. "One quarter... One third... One sixteenth... One fifth..."

"Huh?" Grunt frowned.

"One millionth..." Fury dropped down, unconscious.

Turbine was right behind Fury, Sterling over his shoulder, Sterling's sword in his free hand.

"Turbine!" Grunt smiled.

"Gotta say, Grunt. For once, your Faust-like repulsiveness actually helped you." Turbine smirked.

"Hey!" Grunt growled.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Turbine challenged her. "Just tell me."

"This is not good." Fletcher gaped, he and Caboose aware of the dire situation.

"What are we gonna do?!" Caboose asked nervously. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Just try and remain calm." Fletcher said, shaking. "They don't know we're here, at least."

"Oh, by the way, are you aware that there's two more up on that ridge?" Turbine asked Grunt, pointing directly at Fletcher and Caboose (who froze in terror). "How could you not have spotted them sooner?"

"I thought they were ducks." Grunt shrugged.

"Quack!" Caboose called out, trying to save their cover.

"Too late for that." Fletcher cringed. "Run!"

But the moment they turned around… none other than Ferdy and Dan were in front of them.

"Oh no!" Fletcher gasped.

"...Midget minotaurs?" Caboose glanced up at the sky, "Really, writers?"

"Hey there, buddy, how it's going?!" Ferdy said cheerfully.

"Obviously not very good because you're trying to do some evil crap, you nut sandwich!" Caboose glared.

"What's that, you want to put your nuts in a sandwich?!" Ferdy held a hand to his ear.

"Well… yeah, probably." Caboose admitted.

"What?!" Fletcher blanched.

"Why would you do that, why would you put your nuts in a sandwich?!" Ferdy laughed.

"Because this is bucking Equestria! I can put my nuts in a sandwich!" Caboose yelled.

"Well, we better take you out before somepony put nuts in my sandwich!" Ferdy roared.

"Not today!" Caboose glared, "YAAAAH!"

But before Caboose could even get a hit in, Ferdy slammed him hard with a small uppercut.

"Caboose!" Fletcher gasped.

"Sorry to 'punch' out so early. Ha-ah!" Ferdy grinned.

"Hey, no one hurts my fr-!" Fletcher declared, only for Dan to slam his knee on his head, taking him out.

"Nice one, Dan!" Ferdy smirked.

"Ooh, I think I scraped my knee on the landing." Dan said dourly, "Stupid hoofbrain…"

"...Just take a compliment, brother." Ferdy rolled his eyes.

As the twins brought their captives below, Pomelo arrived, carrying Black. He had since reverted to his original form.

"My, look like I wasn't the only one who had my hooves full." Pomelo smirked, as he took note of Turbine, "Turbine. So nice of you to finally join us."

"It's a good thing I did." Turbine scoffed, "Otherwise, Grunt would had gotten her feathers flapped good by the griffon."

"Shame. It would had been the closest she got with the opposite sex." Pomelo sneered.

"Oh, screw you!" Grunt snarled, as she clutched her wounded wings, "The asshole damn near killed me."

"But he didn't. You're welcome." Turbine grinned, as he glanced at the unconscious Sterling on his shoulder, "Wait 'till Broker sees this. He'll have to admit he was wrong now."

"Forget that." Grunt declared, as she picked Fury up, ignoring the pain in her wings. "We'll probably all get big fat promotions for this!"

"Aw, yeah!" Ferdy smirked. "More Bits for the bull!"

"I'm tryin' to be excited about it..." Dan sighed.

"Let's get back to the camp." Pomelo declared, "The tower's good and fixed, and all the outsiders have been captured."

"And come tomorrow… we will all finally get what we want!" Turbine declared proudly.

"Hear, hear to that." Pomelo chortled.

The five of them departed, carrying the unconscious Project: Freedom members on their backs. Things seemed bleak, as the team, as dysfunctional as they were, was going to end before it could begin...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Confrontations

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Twelve: Confrontations**

Back at the RDL headquarters, Elite and the others were on the verge of panic. It hasdbeen a hour since they'd witnessed the fallout of Project: Freedom and had their kite discovered by the mysterious harpy. The moment he had discovered it, the screen suddenly went black (presumably, the mirror had been put inside his jacket) and all they could hear was what sounded like leaves rustling and wind blowing.

However, not long after, they heard what they thought to be Sterling's voice, but judging from the cries of pain and sounds of a pony getting pummeled, the harpy made quick work of him.

"Oh, this is bad." Incognito groaned. "This is really bad..."

"Catastrophic." Master Mind agreed.

"Woof..." Titan cringed, his hearing finally restored.

"What a mess..." Ballista shook his head, "Whoever this harpy is, he's not messing around…"

"If only the screen hadn't cut out." Armory frowned. "I hate not being able to see what's happening."

"We don't know what even is happening now." Elite grimaced, "Who is that harpy?"

"I don't recall seeing him before." Master Mind admitted.

Elite glanced over at Consul… and immediately noticed something off about the portly stallion. The usually friendly and easygoing pony was sitting there, sweating a little, looking as if he just saw a ghost.

"Consul?" Elite asked, a bit concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"I, er... I'm fine. Just a bit… surprised" Consul answered, obviously nervous. He was rubbing his foreleg again, "Can I be excused for a second? Think I need some air..."

"By all means." Elite nodded stiffly.

Consul quickly left the room. Elite watched him leave, his face alight with suspicion.

"What are we gonna do, Elite?" Armory fretted.

"This was not anticipated!" Master Mind declared, "Black and co. were not appropriately geared for enemy hostiles!"

"No kidding. Ignoring the fact that our 'dead' soldier is out there exposed, if we don't figure out what's going on here, forget disbandment, those guys are going to get killed!" Ballista frowned.

"Rrrooo..." Titan whined.

"Everycreature stay calm." Elite instructed. "Right now, the only thing we can do now is wait for our 'friend' here to take out the kite again. Armory, when that moment comes, you need to get that kite up and flying again, can you do that?"

"I'll give it my best shot, but considering the time I had to put it together, it won't be easy..." Armory sighed.

"The rest of you, hang tight and help Armory when needed." Elite requested, as he turned to Ballista, "Ballista, can you come with me, please?"

"...Sure." Ballista frowned, noting the look Elite had.

As they walked out into the corridor, Ballista turned to face Elite.

"What's going on, Elite?" Ballista asked, "Why you got that look on your face?"

"It's this whole situation, Ballista." Elite admitted, "That island was supposed to be deserted. Nothing but wildlife… yet a strange harpy that no one seen before picked up our mirror… doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"Look, we don't know what exactly is going on, Elite." Ballista pointed out. "Maybe that harpy was just a explorer or something who happened to be there the same time as Black and the others."

"No… I saw the way he looked at us." Elite frowned. "I think he knew what the kite was and why it had the mirror… and considering he found it not long after the others did... I think he might have been following Black and the others, along with us."

Ballista grew concerned.

"You think he's a-" He started.

"Forefather agent?" Elite finished. "I'm not sure. But I have a suspicion Consul might know."

"Consul?" Ballista asked.

"Think about it. He was the one who suggested 'survival training'. And he was the one who picked that island." Elite noted. "Not to mention that hole the team came across, and those Alpacian landmines. Put that and the harpy together, and it all starts to sound more than just a coincidence..."

"You don't think Consul send them there on purpose, do you?" Ballista asked.

"That is what I intend to find out..." Elite said determinedly.

Back on the island, Sterling woke up, his midsection tender. Letting out a small groan, he moved a hoof to it… only for both hooves to move at once. Confused, Sterling sat up, and found his front hooves have been bound.

"...Oh no, not again…" Sterling grimaced. Looking around, he noticed the others close by, also bound and unconscious. Looking around further, he realized that they were in some sort of encampment, surrounded by a bunch of glaring ponies and creatures.

"Guys..." He said awkwardly. "Guys! Wake up!"

Caboose was the first to awake.

"Ooh, I feel like I just got sucker-punched by a midget…" Caboose grimaced, as he shook his head, sitting up.

Almost immediately, he spotted Sterling.

"Oh, hey, Sterling!" Caboose smiled, "Good to see ya!" He nudged Fletcher awake, "Hey, Fletcher, look who's back!"

"Huh, what…" Fletcher winced, as he got up. As soon as he saw Sterling, he immediately glared coldly, "Oh… you."

"Nice to see you too, pretty boy." Sterling grunted.

"Gah…" Fury groaned, sitting up, grimacing from the pain on the back of his head, "Okay… who the hell knocked me out?! Because I'm gonna kill him right after I kill that flappin' she-male!"

"You're gonna have to wait on that, feathers." Sterling huffed, "We're in a bit of a situation here."

"What are you…" Fury glared at Sterling… before glancing around, noticing the other ponies and creatures staring at them, "Oh, ain't this fan-flapping-tastic…"

"Ughhh..." Black groaned as he weakly got up, barely able to due to all the bruises he got from the fight against Pomelo. "What's going on…?"

"Lauren Faust!" Fletcher gaped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sterling asked, openly worried by Black's injuries.

"What didn't happen?" Black whispered, moaning a bit in pain, "I got throttled, and throttled good. I think I might have actually exploded at one point… I dunno, I think I blacked out for part of it."

"It certainly looks like it." Caboose deadpanned, "I seen anime characters take less beating than you did."

"Yeah… what happened to you guys though?" Black asked.

"I'm guessing about the same as you." Sterling declared.

"Heads up, clowns." Fury pointed toward a raised platform.

A short distance away, Broker and his followers were talking.

"Check out the chatterbox." Fury indicated Broker.

"That must be the actual leader..." Fletcher mused. "Of whatever vile operation this is."

"Wait a minute..." Caboose spoke up.

"What?" Fletcher asked.

"We're a group of surviviors." Caboose pointed out. "Bound and surrounded by a bunch of unfriendly ponies... in a camp... and someone is about to come and greet us... oh Faust, this is that one season finale from _The Trotting Dead_!"

"What are you talking about?" Black frowned.

"This whole situation is just like that one scene!" Caboose declared, frightened, "Some guy, the leader, is gonna come up to us, make some small talk, get some screen time, and start taunting us about how we can breath, blink, cry, and then BAM! He kills one of us with a barb-wired baseball bat named Lucille!" Caboose declared. "And makes us wait a whole summer before revealing who he killed!"

"...Sounds like a pretty crummy show." Sterling said flatly.

"Yeah, you're not really missing much." Caboose shrugged, "But this is bad. I mean, none of us is a red-head or South Alpacian, but I doubt that will matter to him."

"...If he's gonna kill one of us, I really hope he kills you first." Fury glared at Caboose.

"Fury!" Black admonished him.

"Hey, it could happen." Caboose said solemnly, "If he does, remember, guys... I'll find you." Caboose said solemnly.

"Here they come…" Sterling murmured.

Broker, flanked by Turbine and the others, approaching the prisoners. His eyes slowly took in the five, before he began sipping the glass of milk in his hoof.

"Hello, honored guests." He smiled. "So glad you could join us."

"And who might you be?" Black asked.

"You the guy in charge?" Sterling demanded.

"Also known as the guy I need to clobber?" Fury sneered.

"What is going on round here?" Fletcher frowned.

Caboose remained silent.

"What? You don't have a question?" Broker raised a brow.

"Naw. I'm just glad you don't have a baseball bat named 'Lucille'." Caboose admitted.

"...Okay." Broker grimaced, before smiling at all of them, "However, to answer your questions, I believed some introductions are in order." He cleared his throat, "I am Rich Broker, the head of this establishment here." He then gestured to the others, "And these fine fellows-"

Grunt let out a ahem.

"And lady." Broker silently growled, "Are the ones who brought you here. They are Pomelo…" Pomelo flicked his mane, "Grunt…" Grunt gave a sneer, "Turbine…" Turbine let out a huff, "And Ferdy and Dan." Ferdy gave a happy wave while Dan sighed, "We'd all like to welcome you to our little patch of heaven here on this island."

"Heaven?" Fletcher snorted. "You call a place filled with deadly beasts, traps, and mines 'heaven'?"

"Well, to each his own, I guess." Broker shrugged, raising the glass to his mouth.

"A psychopath's rationalisation if I ever heard one." Sterling scoffed.

Broker turned to glare at Sterling.

"Oh-ho, don't think I don't know who you are." He said coldly, lowering the glass.

"And who am I?" Sterling glared back.

"Sterling Cross." Broker sneered, "A former Ouroboros… that is, until he became a whiny, spineless bretrayer..."

"Best decision I ever made." Sterling retorted.

"But didn't you say joining us was a-" Caboose spoke up, before being silenced by Fletcher.

"Well, that's one way to admit you wussed out." Broker smirked.

"Better to 'wuss out' than to serve a perverted cause." Sterling snapped back.

"Wow, the self-righteousness is strong with this guy." Turbine chided in.

"At least I know what righteousness is." Sterling growled.

"Y'know, as fascinating as all this debating philosophy is, we really must press onwards." Broker declared. "We have a busy schedule, to be honest."

"Hey, wait a minute…" Caboose spoke up, catching the others' attention, "I remember you!"

"You do?" Fletcher frowned.

"You do?" Broker echoed, confused.

"Yeah, sure!" Caboose grinned. "You're that insurance agent from the commercial that aired a while back. The one with the cool rap!"

"Rap?" Fury scowled.

"...Oh Faust…" Broker gaped.

"Yep, it's still stuck in my head." Caboose grinned. He then gave a faux serious face, " _Hey yo, if you commit fraud, you're gonna be praying to Faust. if you fake your wreck, we're going to break your neck. Cover your tracks well, I'll use my sense of smell, and all of a sudden your permanent hotel is going to be jail!_ "

"Oh, yeah…" Sterling gave a snide grin, "I think I remember that too." He then spoke in a gruff voice " _Yo, we do not cover acts of Faust, I am an act of Faust! Yo, you just remember, you want fire coverage, it's a separate policy!_ "

Broker's minions poorly struggled to hold back laughing fits, while Black, Fletcher, and Fury looked on in confusion.

"Oh, shut your Faust damn trap, both of you!" Broker snarled, not flattered by Caboose's and Sterling's singing in the least.

"How in Equestria did an insurance salespony become a Forefathers agent?" Fletcher frowned.

"Oh, so you all wanna know, do ya?" Broker challenged.

"Oh, flap no…" Fury and Turbine unknowingly spoke in unison, both very displeased.

"Well, it is true, I was once a very good insurance adjuster." Broker began, letting out a sigh, "There wasn't an insurance deal I couldn't seal. An insurance fraud I couldn't sniff out. I helped made my company millions. I mean, you would find my face plastered on billboards and carriages all around…"

Broker then adopted a cold glare.

"But all that changed when a bunch of wanna-be terrorists decided to blow some stuff up over in Vanhoover." Broker growled, "The 'Royal Defense Legion' decided to get involved, and over the course of a few days, a bunch of buildings and carriages got destroyed. And as it turned out, pretty much all of them were covered by us. The company ended up having to pay out a lot of security premiums. Nearly bankrupted the company! And here's the kicker: they blamed me for it! And then they fired me! Me! Can you believe it?!"

"Oddly enough, yes." Black deadpanned.

"Uh-huh." Fury nodded.

"Yep." Sterling smirked.

"WIthout a doubt." Fletcher agreed.

"Makes sense to me." Caboose shrugged.

Broker's comrades were clearly as unsympathetic as the Project: Freedom members.

"Kinda pathetic if you ask me." Turbine said coldly.

"Well, I didn't ask you!" Broker snarled.

"You got fired from a job where you just sat around all day, writing." Grunt sneered. "Poor you."

"Like losing that job was really such a setback." Pomelo shook his head.

"Even I think that's nothing to get depressed over." Dan admitted.

"I'm warning you..." Broker seethed.

"Maybe you shoulda had your career insured!" Ferdy cackled.

Suddenly, Broker turned and slugged Ferdy hard in the jaw, knocking the midget minotaur down, clutching his snout. The laughing immediately ceased, as Broker shook his hoof and turned to face everyone else.

"What? Nopony find it funny anymore?" Broker challenged, "You were all laughing a second ago!"

"I believe the moment's passed." Pomelo said awkwardly.

"Please, continue..." Dan urged.

"I lost everything, all because of those self-righteous 'good guys' as they call them." Broker scowled, "I swore if given the opportunity, I would join up with the individuals who would see them and everypony else brought to their knees… and before I knew it, I was approached by the Forefathers… and they saw my potential."

"That's debatable." Turbine muttered.

"So, what you're saying is you're just another clown with yet another petty grudge to settle." Sterling sneered, "If only I had a Bit for every weak motive I've heard, I'd have more than you lost."

"Ooh…" Caboose cooed.

"Shh!" Fletcher hissed, out of annoyance and worry for what Broker would do.

Broker glanced at Sterling, as an eyebrow twitched… however, he simply put on a obviously forced smile.

"Okay, now that I've told you a bit about myself… why don't you tell me a little about you all?" Broker inquired, "What are a bunch of sorry saps like you doing in a place like this?"

The team remained silent, even Caboose.

"Silence is not an acceptable answer, you know." Broker spoke with an edge.

"Well, if you ask me, Broker..." Turbine spoke up, as he then pulled out the kite, much to Black and the others' surprise, "I think it has something to do with this kite I found."

"A kite?" Broker frowned, inspecting it, "What is with this dingy thing, and why does it have a mirror?"

"Somecreature obviously jury-rigged this kite to be a surveillance drone of sorts." Turbine deduced, "And I bet this wasn't the first time. Do you recall those airships that have been flying over this island for past several months? The ones you said were no 'big' deal?"

"...Ah, I see." Broker growled as he glared at the bounded party, "So the RDL have caught on to our little operation, and they've sent you here to dismantle it, correct?"

"What?!" Caboose exclaimed nervously, "No! Not at all!"

"Yeath, that's crazy." Black retorted.

"Damn straight. We don't even know what the flap is going on here." Fury scoffed.

"Speaking of which, what _is_ going on around here?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah, what's with the tower, the hole, the traps... and oh, yeah, the Alpacian minefield?!" Sterling demanded.

"My, aren't we inquisitive." Broker said gleefully. "Well, since you asked, allow me to give you the run-down…"

"Whoa, Broker, are you sure that's a good idea?" Turbine glared incredulously, "I mean, it could just be me, but it seems a little counterintuitive to tell creatures who have no idea of our plan... _about the plan!_ "

"What's the issue?" Broker sneered, "They've been captured, and as far as I can tell, they no longer pose a problem."

"He's got a point." Pomelo agreed.

"We got 'em all tied up, don't we?" Grunt noted.

"None of these caged birds are gonna sing!" Ferdy spoke up, still holding his bloody snout.

"Even I don't think we have anything to worry about." Dan admitted.

The other Forefather agents concur, much to Turbine's distaste.

"Well, looks like the majority rules." Broker smirked at Turbine. "Now then, onto the matter of our mission..."

Back at the Taskforce HQ, Elite and Ballista found Consul out on the shooting range, leaning on the railing. He was breathing heavily, on the verge of panic.

"This is bad." He muttered. "Really, really bad… they stumbled onto Broker's operation... What would Elite and Ballista say if they found out about this?"

"Consul?" Elite called as he and Ballista approached him.

"Why!" Consul yelped, surprised. He hastily attempted to feign normalcy. "Hey, guys, what's happening?"

"My thoughts exactly." Ballista frowned. "What's going on?"

"I, er... Don't know what you're talking about." Consul pleaded ignorance.

"Okay, let's cut the bull crap, alright?!" Elite snapped, getting up in Consul's face, much to his discomfort, "My agents are out there, possibly in grave danger, and I feel that you are responsible for it in some way."

"W-what makes you say that?" Consul quivered.

"A lot of things." Elite retorted. "That look on your face, the air of furtiveness, and the fact that the deserted island that _you_ picked isn't deserted after all! And that's just three off the top of my head. So, are you going to tell us what's going on or do I have to use force?"

"I'd listen to him, Oswald." Ballista advised, "We need to know what's going on around here!"

"Ugh… fine. Fine! You got me!" Consul grunted, "I'll tell you all you need to know… but you best gird yourself… it's a doozy."

"Back on the island, Broker began his own explanation.

"You see, a long, long time ago…" Broker declared, beginning the story, "Yours truly and everypony else here on the island were picked to go on a mining expedition by Mr. Gridlock Irons, from back when he was still… well, alive. According to him, there has been talk of anti-magic minerals being found on this island, materials that could prove useful for us. So for the next four years, we toiled, mining and excavating all over this island, far away from any civilization or a cozy bed… and what did we find?"

"Let me guess." Black deadpanned, "Not-"

"Nothing!" Broker cut him off, clearly still irate about it, "All that time spent, and all we dug up was worthless rocks… and a uncomfortably high amount of skeletal remains." He let out a shiver, "We could only assume that whoever was on this island before us had already mined up all there was in this forsaken rock, leaving the veins bone dry. But we weren't going to leave this island, and have nothing to show for it! So for another year or so, we spent looking, finding something to salvage from all that time wasted… when one day… we stumbled into a minefield of all things."

"No, really?" Fury sneered.

"Been there." Sterling declared.

"And it was a nightmare." Fletcher stated.

"I thought it was kinda fun." Caboose shrugged.

"Now tell us something we don't know." Black urged.

"Gladly." Broker grinned. "A few hours (and a couple of dead guys) later, we came across something… an underground bunker of sorts."

"A bunker?" Black repeated, confused.

"That's right." Broker smirked, "As we came to learn not long after, this island was once inhabited by Alpacians at some point. Where did they go? Don't know, don't care. But we did find something in that bunker… that something happened to be our destiny…"

Back at the RDL Headquarters, Consul had begun his explanation.

"A couple of months back, The EBI intercepted this airship that was flying too low. The aircraft was unregistered and unaffiliated with any company, and in it's storage bay, there was a whole bunch of gunpowder, firedust, and rocket parts. The captain and crew wouldn't divulge where they were going and what the supplies were for. Needless to say, it got Wall interested. So, we let them off with a warning and we followed them, right to that island."

"The same island you sent Black and the others to." Elite realized.

"Yes. And when we learned that the island has been 'deserted' for several years, we decided to look further into what was going on…" Consul continued, as he reached into his jacket, and pulled out photographs, "These pictures were taken by EBI agents on undercover airships that have been making sporadic passes over the island…"

Elite and Ballista examined the photos. They were mostly aerial views of the Forefathers' camp, and images of Broker and his minions.

"Elite. It's that harpy again." Ballista showed Turbine's photo.

"Forget him, I'm more interested in this." Elite declared coldly, revealing a photo of mechanized carriage with the Forefathers' logo emblazoned upon it. "It's them."

"That's right. The island is occupied by Forefather agents." Consul sighed.

"Oh Faust…" Ballista cursed.

"What exactly are they doing on this island?" Elite scowled, as Consul fidgeted nervously, "And don't you dare say 'it's classified'."

"Well… we did some digging, looking into the history of the island." Consul explained, "As it turns out, this island was once home to a group of Alpacian outposts. This island was a testing grounds for weapons they were developing back in their home country. However, the outposts went defunct following a massacre that occurred back in Alpacia, where one 'Colonel Stature', the one heading the testings, was killed. The island has been allegedly abandoned since then…"

Then Consul glanced at them, a worried look on his face.

"However... there was a little chatter that some of the weapons they were testing still remained there, untouched."

"And what does this have to do with my team, or the hole they found?" Elite asked.

"That… is where things get bad. _Real_ bad." Consul grimaced.

On the island, Broker led the group to the big hole in the camp, the five prisoners pulled by agents. As soon as they were at the edge of it, standing not far from the raised platform, Broker spoke up.

"Lights, please!" Broker ordered.

The panel workers from before climbed onto the platform and after a few flicks of switches, the surrounding floodlights that were around the hole switched on.

"What the…" Black gaped.

At the bottom of the hole, secured in place, was a gigantic missile, formed from a black metal. Towards the top of it, there was an eerie green glow...

"Whoa." Caboose gaped. "That's an obsidian missile!"

"And you know this... how, exactly?" Sterling asked.

"I know explosives." Caboose shrugged, "I was once pen pals with a dictator… until he got overthrown. Never heard from him since."

"Okay, what the flap is an _obsidian missile_?!" Fury snarled.

"Hey, I'm talking here!" Broker barked, silencing them, "...As I was saying, within that bunker, we found payloads, containing compressed dark ore. I'm sure you're all familiar with those obsidian orbs the Storm King used? Well, think those times a thousand! With just one payload, it can expel enough of that mist to petrify about half the continent! And here we found a whole bunker full of them!"

"A whole bunker..." Black whispered.

"Full of mist that turn every living thing it touches to stone." Fletcher gulped.

"That's nuts." Fury declared.

"Nuts and fruits." Caboose added.

"What… what are you going to do with this?" Sterling whispered.

"Something that has been several years in the making." Broker declared, "We're going to launch this baby towards Equestria. We loaded enough payload into this one that the explosion and the ensuing fallout will be more than enough to turn Equestria into a desolate wasteland, decorated with stone statues, leaving only the Forefathers to go about as they please. Father will rebuild the entire nation, and me and everypony here on this island will be hailed as heroes! We're talking big paychecks and status as high as clouds!"

The entire camp broke into cheers, with Turbine giving a small smirk.

"You scum…" Black snarled, "You'd wipe out an entire nation, just like that?!"

"What kind of monster are you?!" Fletcher roared.

"That's just... mean!" Caboose yelled.

"Son of a draft horse… this is a part of why I left the Forefathers!" Sterling growled in fury, "Because of ponies like you! What about all those innocent lives?!"

"Cry me a river." Broker sneered, "When it comes to life, there's winners, and there's losers… and I'm going to become the biggest winner this world will ever know!"

"Well, I hope you're not planning to go for a victory lap..." Fury snarked. Suddenly, his eyes went wispy, "Because I'm about to end your career right here and now!"

Suddenly, Fury created a spear to break out his bonds, and before anypony could react, Fury charged right at Broker.

"Raarrgh!" Fury roared.

"Fury!" Black gasped.

Just as Fury was moments away from clawing the still stationary Broker, the ground suddenly erupted underneath him, slamming him into the air.

"Aaaah!" He screamed, crashing downwards. "Ugh… what the flap was that?!"

The others stared, agape with shock.

"That would be these." Broker grinned snidely. He put aside his glass of milk, then removed his black gloves to reveal special gauntlets with yellow orbs in them. "They're earth-controlling gauntlets made by Forefather technicians." Sterling glared at him. "And given to me personally. I don't like to use them unless necessary, but given how you guys caused me a fair bit of stress this past week, I think you deserve a little show."

"I'll give you a show, ya-!" Fury stood back up.

"There you go interrupting again." Broker snarled.

The gauntlets lit up and with a swish of his hoof, a powerful ripple spread through the ground, knocking Fury over again. Before Fury could recover, his was sent flying again. As he neared the ground, a piece of it rose and knocked him away. The Griffon crashed down, covered in bruises.

"Ooh…" Fury groaned.

"Cuff 'im, boys." Broker sneered.

Ferdy and Dan approached the wounded Fury, and placed a magic-canceling ring around his neck.

"That should deal with those pesky powers of yours." Broker smirked, "Can't have any more outbursts, now can we?"

"Hold on." Turbine frowned, "Why are we bothering with cuffing him? You told them your plans, and you got in your gloating. There's no reason to keep them alive right now!"

"But there is!" Broker revealed, as he glared at the five, "I want to see the looks on their pathetic little faces as well as this…" He picked up the kite. "...When we fire the missile they tried so hard to stop. Making sure that there's no hope left for them… then we will kill them."

"But... that's such a stupid plan!" Turbine growled. "They could escape!"

"Not likely." Broker snorted.

"But possible." Turbine said stubbornly. "We're just asking them to come in and ruin everything!"

"Come on, you've been telling me all week about how they kept losing campsites and ending up in peril every step of the way!" Broker growled, "You really think they're going to pose a threat now?"

"Faust dammit, Broker!" Turbine roared, "We didn't capture these assholes and brought them here just so you could rub it in their faces!"

"But you did." Broker smirked arrogantly, "And fuss all you want, but my decision is final. Now, why don't you go and draw in that stupid book of yours?"

"Her!" Turbine stormed off.

"That's what I thought." Broker smirked. "Draw yourself a new attitude while you're at it."

Broker took a another sip of his milk, as he turned to the other agents.

"Now then, take our guests to the brig." He ordered.

"With pleasure." Pomelo nodded.

"As for the rest of you, we're moving up our timetable." Broker announced. "We launch the missile by the end of the day, just in case those clowns have some kind of backup waiting in the wings..."

Back at Taskforce HQ, Consul finished his intel.

"...And they appear to be arming what we believe to be particularly powerful magical ordinance." He announced. "And judging by how it looks in the pictures, they're very close to completion. Should they succeed in firing at least one of them... I fear Equestria will be done for, without a doubt..."

Elite was oddly silent.

"Are you alright?" Consul asked. "... Elite?"

Elite suddenly grabbed Consul by his collar, pushing him against the railing.

"Elite!" Ballista yelled.

"Elite, please, I know you're angry but-" Consul pleaded.

"But what?!" Elite snarled. "Right now, we've lost contact and visuals of Black and the others. There are Forefather agents on that island. And now you tell me that there's potentially a plot to devastate Equestria! What the buck is going on here?!"

"Look, when we learned about their progress on the missiles, Wall and the others began looking into options as to how to handle this crisis!" Consul explained quickly, panicking from Elite's grip on his collar. "But they couldn't settle on one! We couldn't bomb the island, not with the missiles on there! We don't know what they're arming them with, but with how close Mount Aris is, it could cause a lot of destruction, causing a international incident! We couldn't wait for them to fire the missiles and try to disarm them mid-flight with Pegasi. We have no idea what kind of missiles they are and we wouldn't have time to learn on the fly!"

"Then what?!" Elite snapped.

Consul let out a sigh, his panic fading.

"...One idea that did come to mind was to send in a strike team, and have them take out all the hostiles and secure the missiles..." Consul revealed.

"...And why didn't they go with that?" Elite asked.

"It was too risky." Consul answered. "Aside from the aerial pics, we had no idea as to the layout of the island or or just how many Forefathers agents were on there. For all we knew, the whole island could had been swarming with them. Wall didn't want to send men in unless we could guarantee their safety..."

"But what how does..." Ballista paused, as he and Elite reached the same conclusion. Elite's glare hardened, as Ballista was shocked. "...No... Consul, you didn't."

"I'm sorry." Consul lowered his head. "Wall sent me here two weeks ago to analyze your team. That was still true. However, rather than check with her at the end of the two weeks, she had me checking in every night after all of you went to sleep. She made me keep her privy of how the team was turning out. She knew the team wasn't measuring up, and that they were at odds with one another. And as you can imagine, she was less than impressed."

"Shocker." Elite snarled.

"I'm sorry, Elite, but she's my boss." Consul sighed. "I couldn't lie to her to save my soul. But as I told her more and more about how poorly the team was doing, she began to get that look in her eyes. You know, that 'look'..."

"Dear Faust..." Ballista shook his head.

"Wall had considered following through on disbanding the team, like she said she would... but she also knew you would fight her every step of the way on it." Consul continued. "Heck, I was half-tempted to do so myself. But with the impending threat of the missiles, and the question as to Project: Freedom's fate... she decided to kill two birds with one stone."

"So, you suggesting 'survival training'..." Elite frowned.

"Was all part of Wall's plan." Consul confessed. "All I needed to do, as Wall put it, was 'drop the suggestion' when you were at your most desperate... which unfortunately happened not long after, what with that fight in the lounge..."

"Son of a..." Elite shook his head, disgusted.

"It was a well thought-out plan: we would send Black and the others into the island, with Armory using that 'drone' to keep tabs on him, knowing that he would, and have them explore the island. With the footage we got from the drone, we would have eliminated the unknown element from the island." Consul summarized. "And should they manage to locate the agents and dispatch them... well, that would be less paperwork to file."

"Except, essentially, they're the mining canaries." Elite growled. "Wall sent _my_ team there to die so that her men wouldn't!"

"Hey, for your information, I was hoping they wouldn't find the agents!" Consul retorted. "I felt bad enough sending them in there blind. But Wall told me it was a 'trial by fire'. If your team was going to ever amount to anything, they needed to prove that they could save Equestria... or die trying."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Elite growled, dropping Consul on his flanks.

"Me neither." Ballista shook his head. "I knew Wall can be pretty ruthless… but this?!"

"I'm really sorry, you guys." Consul declared as he got up, his voice sorrowful, "I had no choice…"

"Maybe we should get the team together to go after them?" Ballista suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Elite nodded, still glaring at Consul "Now that we know what we're up against, we'll put an end to this madness lickedy-split."

"You can't." Consul spoke up.

"And why not?!" Elite challenged.

"Elite, think about it." Consul urged, "How you think it's going to look to Wall when the team that was supposed to 'fight battles that we couldn't', your words, not ours, needed bailing out by another team that she already finds frivolous? She'd disband the team on the spot!"

"...He's right, Elite." Ballista grimaced.

"Ballista!" Elite glared.

"Look, it's a crappy thing she did. I'm not arguing that!" Ballista glared back, "But if we intervene now, we're only proving her right. That this team can't cut it."

"So, what? It's either leaving them to die or have them dissolved?" Elite demanded.

"...Yeah, pretty much." Ballista grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Elite." Consul apologized. "I never wanted this to happen-"

"You better hope they make it out of this alive." Elite threatened, cutting Consul off. "Because if they don't… I will be holding both you and Wall responsible. You got that?"

"...Yes." Consul nodded weakly.

"Come on, Ballista. Let's see if Armory got visuals back." Elite scowled.

"Right behind you." Ballista agreed, giving one solemn look at the regretful Consul as the two headed back to the operations room.

When the two returned to the operations room, they immediately noticed the screen wasn't black anymore, showing what appeared to be clear sky and a forest.

"Hey, we got back visuals!" Ballista smirked.

"Yeah, it happened while you guys were out." Incognito explained.

"That harpy from earlier pulled it out of his jacket or something." Master Mind continued, "And it turns out he has friends."

"...Really." Elite grimaced knowingly, "Who?"

Before anypony could answer, the image on the screen blurred, then stopped, as the kite was now being held by Broker, glancing at the mirror in a bored manner.

"What was I thinking?" He muttered, rubbing his bald head. "Maybe I should consider growing an afro..."

"Grr…" Titan growled.

"Some guy we don't know." Incognito grimaced, "We think there were others, but they kept shifting the mirror back and forth. It's hard to tell how many there are."

"And we got no visuals of Black and the others. For all we know, they might be dead."

"Great, some guy we don't know." Incognito frowned.

"For all we know, Black and the others might be dead." Master Mind declared.

"I refuse to believe that." Elite declared, though with a look of concern on his face, "They may not be cutting it as a team, but there's no way they would die, just like that…"

"Yeah… Elite?" Armory spoke up, as Elite faced him, "I know this isn't the best time, but I wanted to ask about what you were saying to Black and the others before you got cut off. When you said you had 'no choice'... you weren't going to give up on them, were you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't like Fury or Sterling, but you never struck me as a guy to call it quits on somepony." Incognito frowned.

"Well, that because he wasn't." Ballista smirked.

"But Elite said…" Master Mind began.

"I said I had no choice." Elite cut him off, "...No choice but to leave them on that island, and leave them there till they learn to be the team I knew they can be."

"Really?" Armory gasped, "...But what about Wall?"

"What about her?" Elite scowled, "I had to put up with that damn mare ever since I became director. Time and time again, she tried to intervene with the ways I did things. She may be the secretary of defense now, but Project: Freedom is my team. _Our_ team. And no matter what, I'm not going to give up on them… not even now…"

Back at the island, the team were taken to a ramshackle building, and placed in metal, cage-like cells. There were only four cells available (clearly they didn't expect to have anycreature to imprison).

Fury and Sterling shared one cell (staying as far away from each other as possible), while the others all had one each. The five sat their cells, contemplating their dismal situation.

"Well… this is quite the mess we got ourselves into." Black deadpanned.

"No, you think?" Fury spat.

"What's going to happen to us?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, I think they made it quite obvious." Sterling growled, "They're going to make us watch them fire the missile, and then they're going to kill us."

"Yeah, and once that missile hits Equestria, the Forefathers will be able to come in and take over without a problem." Black grimaced, "We gotta do something!"

"Like what? What can we do?" Sterling frowned."

"Well, someone better think of something and think of it fast." Fury grunted, "I got a list of asses I gotta kick out there."

"And, on a slightly more pressing matter, we have to save Equestria." Fletcher deadpanned.

"How are we gonna stop these guys?" Sterling asked.

"More importantly, how are we gonna escape?" Fury added.

"How is Broker still drinking that glass of milk?" Caboose suddenly asked.

"...What?" Black gaped through the gaps in his cell.

"That glass of milk he was drinking." Caboose pointed out, "The whole time he was talking to us, he kept drinking and drinking, but there's always the same amount of milk!" He then tilted his head, "And now that I'm thinking about it, why does he even have a glass of milk? I mean, with no electricity, any milk they had here would spoil, and there doesn't seem to be a cow around… unless it's teat milk… but the only woman there was was the griffon…" He turned to Fury, "Hey, Fury, do hens make milk?!"

"Oh my…" Fury fought the urge to vomit from the thought of Grunt, "Faust dammit, Caboose! Of all the things to think about, you focused on that asshole's stupid drink?!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Fletcher yelled.

"Or what?!" Fury sneered. "In case you've forgotten, we're trapped here! Captured by these flappers!"

"You know, I've been meaning to ask: what the buck happened with you guys?" Black spoke up. "You four were supposed to stay put at that ridge! How did they find you?!"

"Take a guess." Fletcher glared at Fury.

"Hey, for your information, I had that overgrown dodo beat!" Fury scowled. "But that stupid wanna-be bird in the jacket jumped me!"

"Well, if you wouldn't keep rushing in with reckless abandon, maybe you wouldn't get caught off-guard like that!" Sterling pointed out. "Just like you did minutes ago when Broker laid you out like a doormat!"

"At least I did something!" Fury shot back. "While I was beating that griffon to a pulp, Fletcher was continuing to be useless, Caboose was quacking, and you weren't even around!"

"He's right, you know!" Fletcher agreed. "The moment Fury attacked the griffon, you decided to desert us! And assuming how that Turbine fellow knocked Fury out with _your_ sword, you didn't get very far!"

"Wait, you left them, Sterling?!" Black frowned.

"Hey, I wasn't going to sit around and wait to get captured!" Sterling defended himself. "I mean, look at you! You got beaten by that other pretty boy. He was barely half your size!"

"That 'pretty boy' was no boy." Black declared. "He was a buckin' Nightcrawler who could turn into this horrible beast! I was no match for him!"

"Well, Caboose and I didn't fare too well either." Fletcher admitted. "Those two minotaur twins got the drop on us before we could do anything."

"...Do minotaurs make milk?" Caboose pondered, unaware of the conversation, "Naw, that can't be. They're boys… the only way you could get milk if the milk was…"

Caboose's eyes slowly widen…

"Faust damn it, how did things get this bucked up?!" Black groaned. "This was supposed to be survival training!"

"It's all Elite's fault, you know." Sterling scowled. "He dropped us on this island and had us wandering blind into hostile territory!"

"Again with blaming Elite!" Black snarled. "Elite wouldn't do that to us! He couldn't have known about all this, and knowingly drop us here unaware and unprepared!"

"Listen to yourself." Sterling sneered. "Always so ready to believe Elite, blindly following him, no matter. That's the same kind of blind loyalty the Forefathers expect!"

"Guys..." Caboose muttered.

"And you love your precious Forefathers, don't you?" Fletcher sneered.

"No, I don't!" Sterling snarled.

"Then why do you keep bringing them up?" Fletcher smirked. "Sounds suspicious to me..."

"Of course it does." Sterling growled. "Oh, wait, no it doesn't. Because you're only saying that because you're jealous of Caboose making other friends!"

"I am not!" Fletcher roared.

"I don't blame for feeling so insecure, pal." Fury sniggered. "Considering how useless you are, I'm surprised Napoleon still stuck by you."

"Shut up, you feathered hooligan!" Fletcher spat.

"And you, Cross." Fury snarled, "You're just pathetic. All that talk about wanting to change, yet again, the moment things get tough for you, you just run away! I can hardly believe you used to be those assholes' boss!"

"Well, as least I'm not a cold-hearted psycho like you!" Sterling shot back.

"That's debatable." Fletcher sneered. "It's hard to tell who's worse!"

"Oh, flap you, Academy boy!" Fury snarled.

"You stay out of this! You already do that just by being here!" Sterling snapped.

"Guys?" Caboose said weakly.

"Knock it off, all of you!" Black yelled. "That's an order!"

"Order all you want." Sterling said coldly. "I only listen to real leaders."

"You have no authority over me." Fletcher sneered. "Because you have none in your voice!"

"No, sir, flap you, sir!" Fury growled.

"Oh, that is it!" Black roared. "I have had it with all of you! Acting like a bunch of bucking children! One stuck-up, one rebelliousness, and one who just doesn't listen!"

"Wonder who the 'stuck-up' one is?" Sterling sneered.

"Shut up, you backstabbing filth!" Fletcher growled.

"Both of you flappin' shut up!" Fury yelled out.

Caboose glanced back and forth as he watched the four argue, yell, and curse at one another.

"You are impossible!" Fletcher yelled at Fury.

"And you're an uptight flapping snob!" Fury retorted.

"Says the feathered thug!" Sterling snarled.

Caboose's face contorted in misery and anger, as he tried to cover his ears. His head twitched back and forth, trying to block out the noise…

However, whether it was the situation they were in, the fighting, or just because the writers asked for it… Caboose had finally had enough.

"SHUT! UP!" Caboose suddenly roared.

The four froze, shocked to hear Caboose' voice, as they stared at them, panting with rage.

"Caboose?" Fletcher gaped.

"What the..." Black frowned.

"I... I have had enough of all this... this bullcrap!" Caboose yelled. "When we got dropped on this island, at first, I thought, when did I get a forest in my room? Secondly, I thought, oh, cool, a camping trip with my teammates! What better way to bond with my best buddies than roughing it in the wilderness?! But no! No, no, no! All four of you had to go and ruin it with all the stupid bickering and fighting! It's like listening to mommy and daddy fighting, except both of them are daddies, and there's four of them, and I'm the buckin' adopted kid in this scenario!"

"Oh, so it's our fault that we're in this mess?!" Fury scowled. "We probably would've never stumble upon these assholes if you hadn't pissed on that cragadile, gave us those stupid berries, and killed that roc!"

"Yes, and I'm a moron!" Caboose admitted. "I make dumb mistakes, and I do crazy things all the time! But that's who I am! Everypony else, and the readers expects that from me! What are you guys' excuses for being assholes to one another?!"

"Hey, I can't help it if the others all hate me!" Sterling protested.

"Is it my fault you guys are all useless?" Fury snarled.

"I tried to give you all guidance, but you won't listen!" Black declared.

"You are way off base here, Caboose! I've done nothing!" Fletcher snapped.

"Oh, is that right?" Caboose sneered, "Well, sit back and shut up, because I'm about to school you in how each of you are wrong! Starting with you!" Caboose pointed to Black.

"Me?" Black winced, not liking the look in Caboose's eyes.

"Yes, you!" Caboose growled, "Now, when I think of a leader of a team, I should be thinking of you! Out of all of us, you have been through hell and back, almost died, _twice_ , and fought the Forefathers whenever they reared their ugly heads! How the hell is it that you haven't been like that with us for the past month, huh?!"

"Hey, I've been trying!" Black snarled, legitimately angered by that remark. "Every day, I've been trying my best to be a good leader!"

"And I get that, Black." Caboose glared, calming down a bit, "I know you're trying your best to be a good leader, and honestly, I respect that. But the problem is, you talk and act like you're leading, but when I look at you, I don't see a leader. I see a janitor who thinks he's nothing but a janitor, while everyone thinks he's a five-star performer!"

"...What?" Black murmured, understandably lost.

"Bear with me." Caboose grunted, "My point is, you think that because of all the screw-ups you made back then, you aren't capable of being a leader. You try to sweep it all under the rug, and try to be the perfect leader you think you should be. Well, news flash, asshole, no one's perfect! And no one's asking for it! So for the love of Faust, admit that you were a warmongering jerk back then, and get over it, because we need the hero Black Elite recruited way back when!"

Black remained silent… but he bowed his head, silently acknowledging the truth.

"Dude..." Sterling gaped.

"Whoa." Fury muttered.

"Caboose..." Fletcher mumbled.

"Now, Fletcher!" Caboose turned to him, his anger reignited.

"Wha-?!" Fletcher gasped.

"I get that you have been under a lot of stress lately!" Caboose frowned, "We were dropped on a island, had a few run-ins with the wildlife, nearly died, and you're having a existential crisis-"

"Existential crisis?" Fletcher sputtered, "That's not-"

"But that is no reason for you to be a jerk to Sterling!" Caboose finished. "And as your best buddy, I can't help but be disappointed!"

"But, Caboose, he-" Fletcher growled.

"-Was a Forefather, I know! Everypony know! Even the readers know!" Caboose snarled, "He did a lot of bad things! Why do you gotta bring it up every single time?!"

"Don't put this all on me!" Fletcher snarled. "We had a promise, and you broke it! All this time, I've been trying my best to protect you!"

"Protect me?" Caboose scoffed, "I appreciate the thought, Fletch, but I don't need protecting, let alone you forcing your way between us and keeping us apart like some jealous coltfriend! I mean, I'm flattered, but it's uncalled for! Especially you nearly killing him because you couldn't take five seconds to see I was in no danger! I can take care of myself and I can make my own decisions! If I want to be friends with Sterling, I will be friends with him! If I want to hang out with him, I will hang out with him! If I want him to buck me-"

"Huh?" Sterling frowned.

"Hug me, he can hug me!" Caboose corrected himself. "The choice is mine! Not yours! Me! Not you! Whose choice is it?!"

"Caboose-" Fletcher tried to speak.

"Whose choice is it?!" Caboose snapped.

"...Yours..." Fletcher declared dejectedly.

"That's right!" Caboose huffed, "And don't you ever try to tell me otherwise!"

"Hmph, about time, Caboose..." Sterling scoffed with a bit of satisfaction.

"And you, Sterling..." Caboose growled.

"Oh, buck." Sterling grimaced, the satisfaction gone.

"I'll admit it, I dropped the ball." Caboose nodded solemnly, "I shouldn't've let Fletcher get between us as long as he had. You were my friend too, and I apologize for that…"

But then Caboose's brow furrowed.

"However, that doesn't give you the right to just up and leave us! Regardless of how some of us have acted, we are your teammates! Teammates don't abandon one another!" Caboose declared fiercely.

"Oh, so now I'm your teammate?" Sterling challenged, "First time I'm hearing of this!"

"Well, you are!" Caboose growled, "And I'm sorry that we haven't act like it, but you aren't any better! Especially with the way you've been badmouthing Elite!"

"Hey, he's the one who lied to me!" Sterling snarled, pressing against the wall of his cell that was towards Caboose, "He promised me he would help Loveless, but he then went behind my back and-"

"And what? Look at his stuff?" Caboose deadpanned, "Look, I don't know what's going on there, but where in any of that did you get that Elite is going to not do what he promised? That he's not going to help your 'friend'?"

"Well…" Sterling began, struggling to find a rebuttal, before scowling, "I just know, okay! I've spend a good portion of my life believing in a lie, and being used to carry out some sort of agenda! What reason do I have to believe that Elite won't do away with me once the Forefathers are gone?! That he would live up to his part of the bargain?!"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that Elite took you in, a high-ranking orobbyrus with a history of 'turning coats' and running away, offer you a new, more noble purpose, and a place on this team, when he could've just threw you in jail like the others?!" Caboose challenged, "Did any of that cross your mind?!"

"Well, not..." Sterling tried to rebut… only to silently realize that Caboose might have a point.

"You wanna know your problem, Sterling?" Caboose declared, "You don't trust us. You don't trust 'anyone'. Not entirely your fault, I know, but if you don't want to be alone anymore, you gotta have to trust someone!" He then gestured to Black and co., "So what if the others never like you? It doesn't change the fact that for the foreseeable future, they're all you got! _We're_ all you got! Do you understand?"

"I…" Sterling trailed off, unable to come up with a response.

"Are you done yet?" Fury spoke up, having kept silent the whole time, "Because while this is entertaining, all you're doing is blowing hot air."

"Oh, Fury…" Caboose shook his head, "...You're just a dick."

"...Really? You had long-winded speeches for the others, and all you can come up for me is, 'I'm a dick'?" Fury scoffed.

"Hey, I was going off the top of my head for them." Caboose defended, "I just don't know about you. I don't know the who, what, when, how, or why you're a dick, but all I can say is that I feel sorry for you. I don't know why you would rather be alone, and why you want others to hate you… but it's just sad."

Incensed, Fury opened his beak to give Caboose a good tongue lashing… but nothing came out.

"And that is why you're all assholes!" Caboose finished, seeing all four of them standing in silence, still taken aback by his words, "You all brought nothing but discord to this team, and considering how I'm friend with the guy of the same name, that's saying something!"

"Caboose..." Fletcher muttered weakly.

"Ugh, I am so mad, I can't even look at you guys!" Caboose snapped, "I'm going for a walk!"

In a huff, Caboose marched to the door of his cell… and opened it.

The moment he did, the other teammates snapped out of their stupor, as Caboose walked out and slammed the door behind him, giving a fierce 'hmph!' as he marched out of the building.

Black, Fletcher, Sterling, and especially Fury stood slack-jawed.

"Did he just..." Black gaped.

"He did." Fletcher murmured.

"Motherflapper…" Fury was too dumbfounded to be angry.

Seconds later, Caboose darted back inside, his anger immediately gone.

"Ohmyfaust! Ohmyfaust!" Caboose rapidly panicked, "Guys! I'm out! I'm out!"

"How?!" Fury demanded, "These cell doors were locked tight!

"Maybe the cells all have defective locks." Fletcher mused.

Black tried to open his door, but failed.

"So much for that theory." He frowned.

"You know, now I think about it, this is the second time that happened." Caboose pondered.

" _Second_?" Fury repeated.

"It's a long story." Caboose grimaced, as he started getting jumpy once more, "But still, ohmyfaust! What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Calm down, Caboose!" Black urged, "Or else the goons out there will hear you!"

"Right, right…" Caboose panted, "I gotta get you guys out of there! Just give me five minutes and I have these locks blown off!"

"There's no time." Black declared. "They're going to be launching that missile anytime now. You need to try and get some help. These guys must have a radio or something to order supplies to their encampment, something that isn't bogged down by that tower. Find it and call Elite and the others for backup."

"But what about you guys?!" Caboose asked, "I don't want to leave you here!"

"Don't worry about us." Black assured, giving a weak smile, "We'll find a way out. You focus on getting help and saving Equestria. You hear me?"

"Yeah, but…" Caboose murmured.

"Then go." Black ordered, "You got this, Napoleon."

"Okay…" Caboose said hesitantly, looking at all his friends, "Off I go, then…"

Without another word, Caboose left the building, casting a glance back at his team.

Soon, it was now just the four of the Project: Freedom members, standing in their cells.

"So… you were serious about finding a way out, were you, Black?" Sterling asked.

"...Caboose wouldn't have left if I told him otherwise." Black sighed.

"Hold on, so you're putting our fate and the worlds' in the hooves of Caboose?!" Fury gaped.

"Yes, Fury, I am!" Black said fiercely. "Because believe it or not, he's the only one who can actually do something right now!"

"Oh, damn it all!" Fury scowled. "Well, we're all screwed now!"

"No, we're not!" Fletcher yelled. "Caboose may not be the sharpest arrow in the quiver, but when it comes down to it, Caboose comes through! ...He always does..."

"Yeah, he does." Sterling agreed.

"So what do we do until then, huh?" Fury scowled. "Count the number of bars in our cells?"

Black felt a pang of guilt for his inability to be a good leader. Remembering what Caboose had said before about talking (and the fact that they could still die), he came to a decision.

"...Hey, guys?" Black spoke up, as the others face him, "I would like to say something."

"What now?" Fury grimaced.

"Look, with how bad things are looking and, no offense, Caboose being the only one able to do something, I want to say a few last words, just in case he…" Black explained.

"Are you sure we ought to be talking like this?" Fletcher frowned.

"Why not?" Sterling shrugged. "It's a free dungeon. Not technically, but you get my point."

"Well, make it quick. I don't want your 'woe is me' garbage to be the thing I hear." Fury scowled.

"Right…" Black murmured, "The thing is… Caboose was right."

"And already I'm not liking this." Fury deadpanned.

"Tough, because it's the truth." Black grunted, "When Elite told me how I was going to be the team leader of Project: Freedom… I felt scared… and unworthy. It had only been a few years since the Crystal Sun incident, and despite everything I did… or almost did, I didn't think Elite would give me such an important role. But he did… and I guess, in my attempt to try and forget my failures, I tried to be the perfect leader, someone who hadn't almost took over Equestria or done horrible things… but I failed. And for that, I'm sorry, everyone."

"...You have nothing to be sorry for, Black." Fletcher shook his head, "Despite what you may think, I thought you were a good leader. Despite your failings, you continued to protect Equestria, even though you didn't deserve to. It's qualities like that I admire."

"For all the good that did." Sterling said scathingly.

"I must apologize to you too, Sterling." Black declared. "We've both been through a lot, and maybe I should've been more sympathetic to your struggles. I don't hate you for what you did in the past. If I was being honest, I held respect for you. Aside from Pike, you are the only pony I knew that turned his back on the Forefathers, damned be the consequences… but I was worried, also. That your lingering feelings for your old organization would cause you to falter, and that when things get tough…"

"Let me stop you there." Sterling glared, "I don't know how many times I can say this: I don't care about the Forefathers anymore. That ship sailed with Titanfall. But I _do_ care about the ponies I left behind!"

"Like Solomon?" Fletcher challenged.

"No." Sterling glared, "Despite what you think, for every monster like Solomon, Gridlock, and Nailk, there were good ponies I've come to know… but none of them were as good as Loveless."

"Again with that Loveless guy. What's so special about him?" Fury scoffed.

"What's so special about him?" Sterling repeated. "Loveless was there for me from the very beginning: he broke me out of juvie when I had nothing left to lose, he taught me just about everything he knew, he stood by me through thick and thin…" He let out a small sniff, "...he was the kind of father my own father never was..."

"...That does sound special." Fletcher admitted.

"Yeah, it does… and what did I do to repay such kindness?" Sterling said weakly, as with a snarl, he slammed his cell door, much to the others' shock, "I LEFT HIM! Left him back there with all the monsters, so I could make my little brother proud! So I could face Echo and Sunset again! But by doing so, I turned my back on everypony I've come to know in the Forefathers! My friends, my comrades, my dog! And here I am now, with the guys that want to destroy them, some of whom hates my guts for things I did or didn't do, and… and…"

Sterling slumped to the ground, shaking his head dejectedly.

"...I don't even know if I will ever see Loveless again. The last time we spoke, he told me to just forget about him, and move on with my life." Sterling revealed, "But I don't want to. Because if I lose him… I'll really be alone. So... alone."

"...Sterling." Black said sadly, "...I don't know if this means anything, but I know how you feel. When I carried out Reinadh and became a 'traitor', I had to turn my back on everypony I cared about too… especially my younger brother. If it weren't for Elite and the others… I probably wouldn't had been able to cope all these years."

"Well, I guess you were lucky." Sterling admitted.

"So are you." Black smiled, "You got Caboose. And you got us."

"Us?" Fury repeated.

"Yes, us." Black nodded firmly, "Because like it or not, you're a member of this team, and no matter where it is we've come from, we should have each others' backs."

"Black…" Sterling murmured.

"Really? Even if those backs are in danger of being stabbed?" Fletcher growled.

Black let out a small grunt of frustration.

"Okay, enough is enough." Sterling huffed, glaring at Fletcher, "What is your deal? What did I ever do to you? Because I'm starting to think this is more than me being a former Forefather or the deal with Caboose. What? Is it because I broke your nose back during Titanfall? Because I've done a lot worse to other ponies before."

"As always, you see things the wrong way." Fletcher frowned.

"Then enlighten me, Fletcher." Sterling demanded, "Chances are we might not make it through the end of the day. Might as well get it all out there!"

"Very well." Fletcher shook his head in anger, "You know, when I first graduated from my academy back in Norhay, being a soldier used to mean something to me: doing the right thing, serve my country, uphold the law… when I met Caboose, member of a notorious crime family, I started to see that following the law didn't as ironclad as I thought. It was the same when I met Black. My viewpoint was changed yet again... but then you came along." He added with a glare, "A former criminal who had done some horrible things, gets to fight alongside us, without suffering any repercussions or have even done the work that others have to get where they were!"

"...And?" Sterling asked, "What's the issue? Because you just about described Caboose just now."

"Yeah, he has a point." Black agreed, "What makes Caboose so different from Sterling?"

"Because Caboose didn't make me feel WORTHLESS!" Fletcher roared.

"Wait, what?" Black gaped.

"Seriously?" Sterling asked, genuinely shocked by such a statement.

"Ever since I was a colt, all I wanted to be was a soldier." Fletcher grunted, unable to hide the anguish in his eyes, "And so I worked day and night, learning how to fight, studying up on military tactics, how to keep your armor clean! All of it so I could be the best soldier anypony could ask for…"

He then glanced at Sterling.

"But within the past month, you proceeded to outdo me in everything: you're a better fighter, a better soldier… even Caboose enjoys being around you more than me…" Then he glanced at Black and Fury, "I mean, I already had no hope of comparing to you two, but to be outshined by the kind of pony I was trained to oppose… I'm… I'm…"

Fletcher let out a sniff, blinking his eyes to hide the wetness.

"...I'm just meaningless." Fletcher sighed, "Being a soldier was the one thing I was the best at. But next to you guys… I'm obsolete. You all give something to the team, and what do I got? A bow and arrow!" He shook his head, "I don't know why Elite even keeps me around when it's clear I'm no good to anyone…"

"...You're wrong, Fletcher."

"Beg pardon?" Fletcher looked at Sterling, confused.

"Look, you may be a lot of things, pretty boy, but useless isn't one of them." Sterling said firmly, "A useless pony wouldn't be here with us right now."

"...But I am here." Fletcher frowned.

"Exactly." Sterling nodded, "You think you haven't been measuring up compared to us… but the thing is, you've been keeping pace with us every step of the way. And for a guy who doesn't have a strong hoof and a sword, years of battle experience, dark magic, and whatever Caboose is packing, that's something to be commended."

"Oh, really?" Fletcher said skeptically.

"It's true." Black agreed, "When Elite first heard about you and Caboose, he wanted both of you for this team, rather than just Caboose. And knowing Elite all these years, that means he sees potential in you."

"Is that right?" Fletcher murmured.

"Damn straight." Sterling agreed, "...And in regards to Caboose… he's lucky to have somepony like you for a friend. I mean, sure, you went overboard, but the willingness to go to such lengths to defend his friend is something I can only dream of."

"You may not be the best, that's fine." Black smiled. "Nocreature's perfect. It just gives you something to thrive for."

"And say what you will about your 'bow and arrow', but it's something that sets you apart from your average pony." Sterling declared, "You're no exception, Fletcher."

"I… um…" Fletcher gave another sniff… only to bow his head with a smile, humbled, "Thank you… both of you. I don't deserve such kind words."

"Heh, neither do we, but I guess that's why we're here." Sterling smiled.

"Yeah." Fletcher nodded, as he faced the former Forefather agent, "Sterling, I… I'm sorry. For everything I did up till now. Especially about what I said to you about your brothers, back in the lounge. It was wrong of me to say such a thing, especially after what happened to Crystal."

"Well, I'm sorry, too." Sterling sighed, "For making you feel like you meant nothing." He then turned to Black, "And for all the things I said to you guys. Regardless of how you all felt, you took me in, and all I did is be a jerk to you all. Especially Elite…"

"Hey, don't worry about Elite." Black said with determination, "You'll be able to tell him sorry yourself when we get out of here."

"Yeah… _if_ we get out." Sterling murmured.

Fury had watched the whole conversation silently, rolling his eyes at the melodrama and sappy talk. At one point, he thought he stumbled into one of crappy family films.

However, he noticed the others had started looking expectedly at him, Fletcher and Black eyeing him from their cells.

"...What?" Fury asked.

"Fury. Don't you have anything you would like to say?" Black questioned, "Something to get off your chest?"

"...No." Fury spoke bluntly and simply, "I have nothing to say to any of you."

"Seriously?" Sterling gaped. "After everything you just heard, you're just going to continue to play the 'lone wolf' card?"

"That's right. Got a problem with that?" Fury scowled.

"Fury, this could your last chance." Fletcher insisted, "Do you really want to die without making peace? Without a clear conscience?"

"No amount of talking is going to clear the conscience I have." Fury said adamantly, "Besides, why would I apologize to you idiots?"

"Faust dammit, I don't think I'll ever understand how somegriff like you could be this cold." Black shook his head. "How you can just shove everycreature away."

"I didn't ask you to understand." Fury sneered.

"Yet you still seem to hate us for it." Fletcher noted.

"So you're a hypocrite on top of everything else." Sterling glared. "So where do you get off talking down to us?"

"I'm not talking down. I'm just talking." Fury scowled, "And I'm talking about not wanting anything to do with you guys!"

"Really?" Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Fury said defensively.

"I'm no psychologist, but I think you're trying to hide something." Sterling declared.

"I'm not." Fury growled.

"There must be some reason why you're so against getting close to others." Black declared. "Some reason why you choose to be an insufferable jerk who pushes everycreature away."

Black then stared coldly at Fury.

"So tell us, Fury. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know what?! I didn't ask for this!" Fury growled, shoving Sterling aside and pressing against his cell wall, "I didn't ask to get saddled with you guys! It was all Barbossa's idea! For over twenty years, I've been fine on my own! I didn't need anyone! But no! Barbossa can't get it through his head that I don't want friends! What are they good for? You're an overbearing tyrant! Cross really ruffle my feathers! Ulysse is an uptight, smug know-it-all! And Napoleon, he's an annoying idiot! Yet, despite all that, I've let all of you get closer to me than I've let anycreature for the longest time!"

"Closer?" Sterling grimaced.

"Take what you get, Sterling, because that is as far as any of you will go." Fury snarled, "Because that's the problem with friends. You let them get close. You let them warm up to you. You let yourself warm up to them. And you start to care about them… and after all that, they just **DIE!** "

The others' anger faded as they saw anguish in his eyes, as Fury let out a pant.

"And... leave you with this... pain..." Fury trailed off, clenching his talons.

"What... what are you talking about?" Black asked. "What pain?"

"I'm talking about losing everyone around you..." Fury snarled, his eyes misty, "...In the beginning, it was only me and my sister, Dawn. We were penniless, homeless, and we had nogriff else... it was a rough life…" Fury's beak curled into a smile for a brief moment, "...but we still had each other. And that was good enough for her…" The smile soon faded, "But it wasn't for me. I only wanted better for both of us, and because of one lousy Faust-awful choice…" He closed his eyes, trembling, "...I ended up losing her. Left her unhatched son with a brute, and I got saddled with the stigma of being one of the few Nightcrawlers among Griffinkind. And my rough life just became flappin' hell."

Fury opened his eyes, facing the three.

"It wasn't long to hit rock bottom after that. I became what would call a vagrant." Fury explained, "I was back where I started, only this time, I was alone. I've tried my hardest to move on, forgetting what I did and why my sister was no longer alive… but the losses didn't end there." He gave a hateful glare at Black and Sterling, "You two go on and on about how you lost your 'brother' or your 'friend'... well, everycreature I've met after I lost Dawn either died or betrayed me. Sometimes both. And every time I lost someone, the pain… the same pain I felt when my sister died, would come back. And it would make me hurt. Hurt in ways weapons or otherwise couldn't."

"...Fury…" Black mumbled.

"...It wasn't till I met Barbossa that things actually changed." Fury revealed, "Unlike everyone else, Barbossa didn't go away. Aside from Dawn, he became the only good thing in my life. I thought that by meeting him, my luck had finally changed, that maybe I wouldn't lose any more ponies or creatures. That the pain would finally go away. But… it didn't."

"What do you mean?" Sterling frowned.

"Well, when those two Germane senators hired Frankensteed, otherwise known as Nero, and his squad to start killing Nightcrawlers, Barbossa had me team up with another Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, to keep tabs on them. I was undercover as Nero's right hand griffon, while Quicksilver tried to help Barbossa compile evidence against the Hubris and their co-conspirators." Fury revealed, "Barbossa introduced the two of us not long before, and we actually became good friends. Something I never had for more than a month… but then…"

"Wait… I think I remember him." Sterling mused, "...Quicksilver was once one of the Shadow Stalkers, wasn't he? The ones Echo and Sunset helped?"

"Yeah..." Fury nodded, "And that's how Nero found him. After tracking him down, Nero and his guys captured him…" Fury grit his beak, "And I had to watch, while Nero used him as a pin-cushion. I couldn't stop him, not without blowing my covers and ruining Barbossa's plans. As he kept stabbing him over and over, Quicksilver just looked at me, giving me that look saying that it wasn't my fault… that it wasn't-"

Fury couldn't finish, let out a anguished growl.

"Oh, jeez..." Sterling cringed.

"I had no idea..." Fletcher shook his head.

"Fury… I-" Black wasn't sure how to respond.

"And that's why I don't let anycreature in anymore." Fury scowled, sadness in his voice, "The only way that pain will go away if I don't care about the ones I lose. That's how I keep myself going…"

"...And how does being a thug figure into that plan?" Fletcher frowned.

"It's to keep you guys from mourning for me." Fury huffed, "Would you care about someone you hate?"

"What?! But what about Eclipse?" Sterling asked, "He's your nephew!"

"He won't miss someone who doesn't want to be a part of his life." Fury said sadly, "What you guys don't get is you can't miss someone and grieve for them if you never cared about them. No one should have to deal with that pain. Especially over someone like me..."

"...Fury, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Black snarled.

"Black!" Fletcher and Sterling gasped.

Fury furrowed his brows.

"Fury, I'm sorry about what you had to go through. Really, I am." Black declared, only to glare fiercely, "But I can tell you that being a cold, unfeeling griffon is the worst thing you could do!"

"And why is that?" Fury challenged.

"Because I've been there!" Black snapped, "After I lost my brother, I pushed everypony away. I became angry, selfish, and cold… before I knew it, I brutalized a bunch of changelings, got stuck under a mansion for ten years, blew up said mansion, and almost took over Equestria! It was a miracle that I was able to come back from that! I almost didn't! By insisting on being alone, yes, you won't hurt anyone. But instead, you're only hurting yourself. And deep down, you know that."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Fury grunted.

"I think he does, Fury." Sterling pointed out, "Because I once felt the same way as well. That I hurt everypony around me. And from experience, I can say you're not fooling me."

"Fooling you? About what?" Fury grimaced.

"About not caring about anyone." Sterling explained, "You care about Barbossa, don't you? And Eclipse?"

"Well, of course, but you missin' the-" Fury began.

"And I might be wrong, but why would you still be here with us if you didn't care about us?" Sterling pointed out, "You could had easily left us the first chance you got, but you didn't."

"Cross is right." Fletcher agreed. "And you wouldn't have saved Caboose back at the bridge. I bet somewhere, deep down inside, there's a part of you that really does value our association, isn't there?"

"This... This isn't the time for that kind of talk." Fury said awkwardly.

"I think it's actually a good time." Black retorted.

"Says you." Fury avoided eye contact.

"Come on, Fury." Black urged. "Sterling asked you a question."

"I know he asked me a flappin' question." Fury snarled.

"Then answer his question." Black insisted.

"No." Fury refused.

"Answer it." Black said firmly. "Do you really value our association?"

"Alright, fine, I admit it!" Fury said angrily, "After my first week with you numbskulls, the thought of letting you all die makes me sick to my stomach. Which makes the fact we're going to die soon hurts even more, because I can't do a thing to stop it! There, ya happy?!"

"Maybe not 'happy'." Black admitted. "More... Enlightened."

"I had no idea you felt that way." Fletcher admitted.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "Guess you're not such a callous thug after all."

"So, what of it?" Fury said.

"It's no shame to feel like that." Black declared. "I know we've had our problems lately, but we never would have made it this far if we didn't have at least some level of camaraderie toward each other. So yeah, we all feel just as badly about this."

"I know I do." Sterling nodded.

"As do I." Fletcher smiled. "One more thing to connect us."

"Really?" Fury asked.

"Really." Black nodded.

The four sat in place for a moment.

"...Huh, was that it?" Sterling frowned, "Did we just have that talk Caboose was talking about the first night?"

"...Yeah, I guess it was." Black shrugged.

"Damn." Fletcher hook his head in disbelief. "To think it was so easy..."

"...Guess Caboose wasn't as much a moron as I thought." Fury admitted.

"He's never as much a moron as anycreature thinks." Fletcher smiled.

"You got that right." Sterling nodded.

"Hmm…" Fury frowned, "I guess I owe that goofball an apology."

"Not just him." Fletcher declared. "I'm still not pleased about the things you said to me back in the fields."

"Same here." Sterling glared, "And not just for this week, but for being an ass for the past month."

"...Yeah, I know." Fury accepted their anger, "I don't expect you to forgive me for that..." he approached Sterling. "Or for what I'm about to do."

"Fury?" Black gaped.

"...What are-" Sterling started.

Fury shot his claws forward at Sterling.

There was a yell, catching a prison guard's attention as he rushed in. He was shocked to find Sterling on the floor of his and Fury's cell, blood around his neck, and Fury having blood on his talons.

"What the hell?!" The guard gaped.

"He killed him! He killed Sterling!" Black yelled.

"You monster!" Fletcher snarled.

"Oh, shut up! It's his fault that we're in this mess!" Fury retorted. "If any of us was going to die first, it'd be him!"

"Oh, Faust…" The guard groaned, as he quickly ran to the cell, opening it. He held up his crossbow, "Back against the wall, scum!"

Fury huffed as he did as he was told. The guard walked in and kneeled down to inspect Sterling's body.

"Great… just great." The guard grumbled, "Broker wanted all of you alive and now I'll have to explain why one of them is-"

He trailed off as he glanced up, and noticed something was missing...

"Wait... weren't there five of-" Suddenly, Fury grabbed him by the midsection, throwing aside his crossbow, "Gah! What the-?!"

"He's all yours, Sterling!" Fury declared.

Sterling got up, the blood having been smeared on him, the cut on his shoulder reopened. He gave the guard a snide smirk.

"Time to check out." Sterling sneered. With a swing of his strong hoof, he knocked the guard right out of Fury's grip, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Ooh. That had to hurt." Fury chuckled.

Sterling quickly nabbed the cell keys from the guard pony, and made his way out of the now open cell, Fury right behind him. He triumphantly walked over to Black and Fletcher's cells.

"Ready to check outta here, boss?" Sterling smirked.

"You know it." Black smiled.

Sterling opened Black and Fletcher's cells in quick succession.

"I have to give you credit, Fury." Fletcher admitted. "Faking Sterling's death was a stroke of genius."

"Yeah, really smart thinking." Black agreed.

"I wished you'd warned me before scratching like that." Sterling grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"I had to make it look real." Fury shrugged, "Besides, I barely nicked ya. Fletcher already gave me a good spot to get blood."

"Again, sorry about that." Fletcher apologized.

"Alright, guys, listen up." Black spoke up as he stood in front of them, "I know I might not be the best leader, and I know we might not be the best team, but right now, Equestria needs us to put a stop to that perpetual milk-drinking stallion's plan! And we're gonna do it or die trying! Are you with me?"

"Yes, sir." Fletcher nodded.

"Count me in." Sterling smiled.

"As if I'd let you guys have all the fun." Fury smirked.

"Then let's get to work." Black beamed.

With that, the quartet made their way out of their prison. They didn't know how they were going to overcome their enemies, or even if they could pull it off… but success or failure, they're going to try… as a team.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Striking Back

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Striking Back**

Black and the others made their way around the outside edge of the camp, trying their best to stay in the shadows and not attract attention to themselves.

"So... what now?" Sterling whispered.

"I'm… not sure." Black grimaced. "We're outnumbered, outgunned, and on a very tight time crunch. We gotta stop them before they fire that damn missile, but how…"

"Well…" Fletcher spoke up, as the others glanced at him, "If you don't mind me suggesting, our first priority should be to find Caboose. He and us will stand a better chance if we're together. After that, we should arm ourselves. There oughta be a cache of weapons they keep around here."

"...Actually that's not bad." Sterling admitted, "...But we still don't know how to stop the missile…"

"Not entirely true." Fletcher mused, "You saw that platform they were on when we woke up, right? It was overlooking the hole with the missile. Chances are, there's some control panel that operates the launch. If we mess with that, the missile should be stopped."

"So in short: find Caboose, find weapons, find the panel, save Equestria." Black listed off, "Easy to say… not exactly easy to do."

"What about me? I still got this damn collar cuff on my neck!" Fury snarled, tugging at his collar, "Without my powers, I'm more useless than-" Fletcher glanced at Fury, "-A rock."

"Well, we don't have time to go finding a key." Black frowned, "If we don't find one before going after the panel, you'll have to make do, alright?"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Fury hissed.

"You? Afraid?" Sterling mused. "Things really are bad..."

"Afraid is the appropriate response to this situation." Black declared. "These maniacs are out to turn an entire country to stone, and we're the only ones with a chance of stopping them... however slim."

"And we will stop them." Fletcher insisted.

"We've got to." Fury agreed.

"I just hope Caboose is doing okay on his own." Sterling murmured, "You think he's alright?"

"I have no doubt that he has everything well in hoof.." Fletcher smiled, "When he sets his mind to it, he can accomplish many things…"

At the same time, Caboose was sneaking around camp.

"Duh-duh-duh." He provided his own background music as he evaded being spotted, ducking behind crates and various equipment. "Duh-duh-duh…" He continued sneaking around while performing his theme song.

Caboose paused, glancing around in annoyance.

"Come on… where is that stupid radio?" Caboose grunted, letting out a small sigh, "Keep it together, Caboose. Sure, you've been screwing up all week. And your team is locked up in their cells. And you're all alone in a camp full of ponies who will kill you. But that just means you're due for a lucky break!" He frowned, "At least, I think I am… right?"

Caboose went about his sneaking, passing by a small tent where Pomelo, Grunt, and Turbine resided. As he did so, he overheard some talking…

"Ooh…" Grunt whimpered, as she continued bandaging her wings, still wounded from Fury's spears, "I can't believe the gall of that awful bird. To hurt a lady so badly. Faust forbid he should ever get a girlfriend."

"I didn't know there was a lady at that fight." Pomelo sneered.

"Maybe she was hiding." Turbine smirked.

"You should be the one hiding, you wingless excuse of a bird." Grunt snarled.

"Oh, yes, that's very ladylike." Turbine said sarcastically. "I can't imagine why you're still single..."

"So, any big plans once we get off this island?" Pomelo asked.

"Well, I'm taking a _long_ break." Grunt grumbled, "I haven't a good night's sleep for the ten years we've been on this island. That and it's going to take weeks for this wing to heal up."

"I hear that." Pomelo smiled, "Once I get back to Infinity, I'm going to treat myself to a spa day… maybe a spa week." He flicked his ponytail, "Perfection is so much work to maintain, especially in these conditions." He turned to Turbine, "What about you, Turbine? Any plans?"

"Yeah. To get as far away from Broker as possible." Turbine growled, his beak buried in his notebook.

"Oh, you're not still sore at Broker for what he said before, are you?" Grunt scoffed.

"You're damn right I am!" Turbine spat, slamming his book down on a nearby table. "Keeping those clowns locked up, when we should finish 'em right now! I am trying to make sure this mission went on without a hitch, but he won't listen! He never listen!"

"Turbine, please, you're getting worked up over nothing." Pomelo scoffed, "Those guys are all locked up now. And even if they weren't, we handled them just fine. That big red stallion was no match for me. You handled the traitor. The twins beat those two on the ridge soundly. And Grunt…" He grimaced, "Well… he loosened Fury up for you."

"Oh, flap you!" Grunt snarled. "And where are the twins, anyway?"

"They said something about getting their horns polished." Pomelo shrugged.

"So they think they can go and get beauty treatments, while those RDL stooges are right here?" Turbine frowned. "Am I the only one who recognizes the danger?"

"Trust me." Pomelo said firmly, "As long as they're locked up, the rest of the operation should go off without a hitch."

Chuckling quietly at the irony of Pomelo's statement, Caboose kept moving. As he did, he took note of how big the area was, with several camps and buildings around.

 _'What I wouldn't give for a map.'_ Caboose thought. _'Or maybe some kind of helpful guide...'_

Caboose then saw two agents passing by.

"Hey, guys!" Caboose waved. "I'm a little turned around here. Think you can give a guy directions?"

The agents stared at Caboose, agape.

"...And I just remembered that I was trying to avoid you guys... crap." Caboose cringed.

"Get him!" One agent yelled.

The agents moved to grab Caboose, but he sped out of their grasp.

"See ya!" He yelled.

The guards gave chase. Caboose leapt over some crates, zig-zagged around some drums, and dived into a tent. He then hid under a table, and waited.

"Where'd he go?" One agent's voice asked.

"He can't have gone too far!" The other's voice declared. "Let's split up and find him!"

Caboose then heard hoofsteps walking away from him. After a few minutes, he was confident that he had evaded his pursuers.

"Still got it." He smirked.

As Caboose got out from under the table, he let out a sigh of relief as he looked around…

To his surprise, on the table he was hiding under, he spotted his crossbow, Fletcher's bow, Sterling's sword, and Black's Homer on the table, as well as a cache of extra crossbows nearby. He had stumbled into a armory of sorts.

"Well, whattaya know? That's one problem solved!" Caboose smiled, "Maybe my luck really is changing..."

Grabbing all the weapons, plus two extra crossbows and bolts, Caboose left the tent. As he did, his eyes caught another surprising sight: a radio tower, standing tall amongst the tents.

"Huh, can't believe I didn't see that till now." Caboose mused, before shrugging, "Ah, well. Just means I'm on a lucky streak!" He gives a chuckle, "This is gonna be super easy…"

"And the lucky streak continues." Caboose smirked. "This is gonna be super easy..."

"You'd think that, wouldn't ya?" A familiar voice cackled.

"Unfortunately, life is seldom like that." Another voice said gloomily.

Caboose perked up as he turned around, seeing Ferdy and Dan standing before him.

"Surprise!" Ferdy smirked.

"Hey..." Dan said quietly.

"Wait... How did you find me?" Caboose asked.

"...You're kidding, right?" Ferdy snorted.

"Even I, a hoofbrain, heard you sneaking around, making all that racket!" Dan declared.

"Seriously, man, where was all your cunning?" Ferdy smirked.

"Well, I had to give myself some background music!" Caboose defended himself.

"Pretty lame music." Ferdy retorted. "I prefer something... Jazzier."

"I prefer a good dirge, myself." Dan shrugged.

"Ugh, everycreature's a critic." Caboose scowled.

"As fun as this musical critique is, it's time for more pressing concerns." Ferdy declared. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to inflict bodily harm upon you if you don't come quietly."

"Not a chance." Caboose declared. "To either of those."

"Well, looks like you're asking for me to put nuts in your sandwich!" Ferdy jeered.

"Oh, come on, that bit is done already." Caboose scoffed. "Not to mention it's totally inferior to the source material!"

"Oh, okay!" Ferdy snarled, incensed. "What did the one hat say to another?"

"What?" Caboose played around.

"Stay here, I'll go on 'ahead'." Ferdy grinned.

"Oooh..." Caboose cringed, as if he was hurt.

"Okay, brother, you got your bit in, now-" Dan started.

"Why didn't Cindereina make the hoofball team?" Ferdy asked.

"Oh, okay." Dan said flatly.

"Uh-" Caboose pondered.

"Because she kept running from the 'ball'!" Ferdy answered.

"Oh, Faust, stop. These puns are terrible!" Caboose cringed even harder.

"Brother, shouldn't we-" Dan asked.

"What do attorneys wear to work?" Ferdy smirked.

"Don't you dare!" Caboose growled.

"A 'lawsuit'!" Ferdy cackled.

"Stop it, you nuthat!" Caboose demanded.

"Um, Ferdy, maybe you shouldn't-" Dan muttered.

"What's that?" Ferdy smirked. "You want to put your nuts in a hat?!"

"I wanna put my nuts in everything!" Caboose yelled.

"Well, for that, you and your fellow jailbirds will be plucked!" Ferdy declared.

Using his leaping ability, Ferdy lunged at Caboose, ready to take him down...

Suddenly, Caboose pulled out his crossbow and shot Ferdy right in the face.

The bolt slammed Ferdy right between the eyes, the midget minotaur dying almost instantaneously as his now dead body landed in front of him with a sick thud.

"Gah…" Dan gaped, his dour expression giving way to great mortification.

"Huh..." Caboose looked at his crossbow. "I guess I should've led with that back at the ridge." He shrugged. "Oh, well." He looked at Dan awkwardly. "Sorry for your loss. I'll send flowers!"

Caboose rushed up the steps, as Dan hugged his dead brother.

"No… Ferdy…" Dan murmured, feeling sadness far greater than what he was used to, "I can't believe you're dead. I _cannot_ believe you're dead." He gave a sniff, "How can this be? How can you be dead? Why not me? You were the positive one…"

He shook his head, shedding silent tears.

"I wish I can help you out of this one, but I can't." Dan murmured, "After all we've been through… I can't pull you out of this one… however…" He then glared up at the tower, "There is something I can do…"

Caboose continued his rush up to the tower. At the very top was the radio system, various devices ready to go.

"Finally." Caboose grinned. "Hope these guys have already paid their phone bill… because I'm about to call in the cavalry!"

However, before Caboose could even make a step forward…

"YARRRGH!" Dan crashed in through a window, having used his own leaping ability to catch up with Caboose.

"Oh come on!" Caboose grumbled.

"You killed my brother slash only friend!" Dan snarled, his sadness replaced with righteous anger.

"Look, we all done things we're not proud of at one time or another-" Caboose began.

"You just did it a minute ago!" Dan yelled.

"The past is the past." Caboose shrugged.

"Not when it just happened!" Dan snarled.

"Tomato, potato." Caboose said flippantly. "Now if you wouldn't mind moving out of the way so I can get to the radio-"

"Shut up! You murdered my brother!" Dan snapped.

"You know what? Yeah, I did." Caboose grunted, "And I was hoping to not have to kill you too, but if you don't stop being a stupid hoof-brain and get out of the way, I can't be held responsible for what I'm about to do!"

"Well, get ready to be held responsible for your own demise, 'cause THIS IS THE LAST STUPID HOOF-BRAIN YOU'RE EVER GONNA SEE!" Dan roared.

"Well, maybe... but maybe-CROSSBOW!" Caboose quickly drew his crossbow, firing it at the minotaur.

However, Dan was quick enough to shoot the bolt out of the air with his own crossbow.

"W-What the buck was that?!" Caboose gaped.

"I just caught your bolt with my crossbow, no big deal!" Dan declared.

"Whatever, I got more bolts!" Caboose scoffed.

Caboose fired again... only for it to be shot down again by the minotaur.

"I just caught your bolt with my crossbow, no big-" Dan repeated.

"Shut up, whatever!" Caboose growled.

Caboose fired twice more, only for history to repeat itself twice over.

"I just caught your bolt with my cross-" Dan repeated.

"Augh, stop saying that, stop it!" Caboose lowered his crossbow. "You can stop my bolts. but you can't stop EQUESTRIA!"

Suddenly, catching the minotaur off-guard, Caboose charged at his opponent.

"What th-hey!" Dan yelped as Caboose hoisted him up.

"Time to face the music... and these!" Caboose growled.

Caboose began smashing his face against the radio apparatus.

"Urgh!" Dan grunted.

"Is this a big deal?" Caboose demanded, slamming his face into the devices over and over. "Is it?!"

Caboose kept on slamming Dan's face against the equipment. Soon, Dan was a bloodied mess, his snout and one of his horns broken.

"Uhh…" Dan groaned, as Caboose unceremoniously dropped him ont he ground.

"There!" Caboose smirked. "Detective Heart of Equestria, I've saved the day!" He started singing. "I beat up a hoof-brain, and I'm getting help, Equestr-"

Caboose stopped mid-song, as he realized that the radios were all destroyed, courtesy of Dan's face… and him using Dan's face.

"Ooh..." He cringed.

With the radio destroyed, Caboose took a moment to consider his options.

 _'Oh, boy…'_ Caboose rubbed his head nervously, _'Way to go, numbskull. You had one job!'_ He shook his head, _'Ugh, what's done is done. I guess I can go back to the cells and break Black and the others out… but then what? Where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna wear? This is worse than I thought-'_

"Caboose?"

"GAH!" Caboose about-faced and pulled out his crossbow, revealing Black and co., who all held their hooves and talons up, just as shocked.

"Easy, soldier! It's just us!" Black assured him.

"Oh…" Caboose sighed in relief, lowering his crossbow, "Wait, you guys got out? How?"

"Thank Fury for that one." Sterling rubbed his hurt shoulder, "He got us out of there."

"No big." Fury shrugged. "For me, at least..."

"No kidding." Black grimaced at the memory.

"Anyway, when we got out, we knew you would be heading for the radios, and so we headed here." Fletcher noted, "Were you able to call for backup?"

"Yeah… about that…" Caboose grimaced as he stepped aside, showing the wrecked radios.

"What the- what happened here?!" Sterling gaped.

"I dunno. It was like that when I got here." Caboose lied quickly, "They must have suffered a malfunction or something."

"Really? Looks like a pretty big 'malfunction'." Black took note of the damage.

"Seems like they 'malfunctioned' all over that guy." Fury glanced down at the unconscious Dan.

"Yeah… so, anyways, that backup isn't coming anytime soon." Caboose declared, eager to change the subject.

"Well, it probably wouldn't had matter." Black shook his head, "They might have not gotten here in time anyways."

"Which means we have to stop the launch ourselves." Fletcher said firmly.

"So, what do we do next?" Caboose asked.

"We need to regroup." Black declared, "Once we get to cover, then we'll plan our next move."

"Yeah. And we gotta find where they're keeping our stuff. They're going to find the dead minotaur dwarf soon and the whole place is gonna be swarming with goons." Sterling grimaced.

"Oh, you mean these?" Caboose smirked, revealing all the others' weapons.

"Caboose, you genius!" Fletcher grinned, taking his bow back.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about!" Sterling smiled, grabbing his sword.

"Way to go, Caboose." Black chuckled, retrieving his 'Homer' and slipping it on his hoof.

"Thanks. I even grabbed some extra crossbows to give us an edge." Caboose smiled, as he passed two crossbows to Black and Sterling.

"Well, that's great and all, but I'm still powerless over here." Fury said grudgingly, "You didn't happen to find a key, did you?"

"No… but I think I might be able to help with that.' Caboose offered, picking up a piece of metal from the shattered radio, "Hold still."

Before Fury could ask why, Caboose quickly got atop Fury, and began jamming the metal into his collar.

"Gah!" Fury gasped.

"Just gotta twist it in the right way..." Caboose said to himself as he forced the metal in further. "Kinda like pickin' a lock, really..."

After a few seconds, Caboose jumped off and dropped the piece of metal as one would drop a mic.

"Done." Caboose declared.

"Done?" Fury grimaced, as the collar was still on him, "It doesn't look like you done-"

Almost immediately, the collar broke into pieces, leaving Fury's neck bare.

"Ta-da!" Caboose smirked.

"Nicely done, Caboose." Fletcher smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned." Fury chuckled. Holding out a talon, a spear materialized, signifying the return of his powers, his eyes gaining their wisps, "Looks like you are a genius after all."

"Aw, shucks, that is nothing special." Caboose said humbly, "I'm just glad it didn't blow up like the last ten things I tried to pick at."

"...Wha." Fury's smirk faded.

"Anyways." Black stepped in, "We gotta get somewhere safe and come up with a plan of attack."

"Seriously?" Fury pouted. "I'm itching to give those guys some payback!"

"Not a good idea." Fletcher frowned. "We're still heavily outnumbered. Even with your powers, if we go in hooves and talons a-flying, we'll just find ourselves back in those cells… if they don't kill us first. We do as Black said and regroup."

"Works for me." Sterling nodded.

"Ditto." Caboose piped up.

"...Ugh, fine." Fury shook his head and huffed.

"Look, you'll get your chance to bust heads soon, I promise." Black pledged.

"I'd better..." Fury muttered.

Meanwhile, back at the Taskforce headquarters, Elite and the others were desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"We've gotta send in back-up!" Armory insisted.

"But we have no idea how great the enemy's numbers are." Master Mind pointed out.

"Or if our guys are even alive." Incognito added.

"They're alive." Ballista declared. "I know it."

"I'm certain they will pull through." Elite insisted. "Together."

"That's real nice." Consul frowned. "But it doesn't really change anything."

"Whatever's going on over, we will not be able to send help in time." Elite pointed out. "All we can do is hope that our team will prevail."

"Hope." Consul shook his head. "A rare commodity at the moment."

"But valuable, too." Elite said sagely. "Even the smallest amount can carry you through dark times. And this may be a very dark time for our team indeed..."

A short while later, at the other end of the camp, Broker was standing on the platform next to the control panel, overseeing operations.

"Is the countdown timer set right?" He inquired. "How about the trajectory? The coordinates must be exact! We won't get another shot at this!"

"Yes, sir." One agent nodded.

"We're just going over some last-minute calculations." Another declared. "It'll take a few minutes-"

"Come on, pick up the pace!" Broker ordered to no one in particular. "We're so close to victory! We can't slow down now!"

"Sir!" Once operative rushed over.

"Ugh, what is it?" Broker scowled irritably.

"It's the prisoners!" The operative explained. "They've escaped!"

"What?!" Broker snarled, his eyes alight with panic, "How?!"

"I don't know, sir!" The operative frowned, "But one of our own was conked out and they're nowhere to be seen!"

"Oh, Faust, no!" Broker growled. Quickly, he went to a nearby loudspeaker installed on the platform, "Attention, everypony! All operatives, form on me! This is not a drill!"

The agents emerged from all around, including Pomelo, Grunt, and Turbine.

"What's going on?" Grunt frowned.

"Some kind of last-minute drill?" Pomelo suggested.

"I think I know what this is about..." Turbine growled, less than amused.

Unbeknownst to them, the Project Freedom members were hiding nearby, behind a pile of crates, watching them assemble.

"I think they may be on to us." Sterling noted.

"Ugh, so much for the element of surprise…" Black grunted.

The operatives finally gathered in front of the platform, muttering among themselves as to what was going on. Broker ignored the commotion as he surveyed the gathering. He then noticed two of their number were missing.

"Okay, where are the twins?!" Broker growled, "I said 'all operatives'!"

"Yeah, where are Ferdy and Dan?" Grunt asked, "I haven't seen them in the past hour."

"No clue." One operative admitted.

"I haven't seen them either." Another added.

"Sir!" A buffalo operative came out of the crowd. "I know where they are!"

"Don't leave me in suspense!" Broker demanded, "I swear to Faust, if those two are smelling the flowers again, I'm going to turn them into coat racks!"

"That's going to be a bit difficult, sir." The buffalo grimaced.

"Oh, and why's that?" Broker challenged.

"Well, Dan is currently knocked the flat out." The buffalo explained, "...And Ferdy kinda suddenly came down with a case of 'death'."

The crowd immediately went silent. Broker, along with Turbine, Pomelo, and Grunt were all gaping.

"On a semi-related note, our radio got smashed to pieces." The buffalo continued.

"Ferdy is dead?!" Pomelo gaped, "Are you sure?!"

"I saw his body. He had a bolt right in his head. Ain't no coming back from that one." The buffalo bowed his head, "He's gone… and the jury's still out on Dan."

"Oh no…" Grunt whispered.

"It was them, wasn't it?" Turbine glared at Broker. "Not only did those RDL agents escaped, they killed the more tolerable of the two! I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance!"

"Shut it! This is no time for 'I told you so's!" Broker snarled, "Right now, we gotta launch this missile and find those assholes!" He turned to the operatives, "All of you, fan out and find them!" He turned to Turbine, Pomelo, and Grunt, "That means all of you as well! Get going!"

The operatives immediately dispersed, Turbine grumbling "I was right, wasn't I?" under his breath.

As the operatives set out on their mission, Broker turned to the loudspeaker again, incensed.

"Okay, you meddlesome fools!" Broker yelled, "I know you're out there!"

"...I think he's talking to us." Caboose whispered.

"You don't say." Fury deadpanned.

"I don't know how you got out of your cells, or how you managed to kill one of my best agents…" Broker snarled, "But you better come quietly right now, because in thirty minutes, that missile will be on its way to Equestria, and there is no way you're stopping us! So make things easier on us and give up!"

"Oh, dear… this isn't looking good." Fletcher gulped, watching the operatives pass them by, "With these many hostiles around, there's no hope of sneaking past them."

"If anycreature's got a plan, I'd love to hear it." Sterling declared.

"Like I said: we gotta bust some heads." Fury growled, "We'll make our own way through."

"How about a plan where there's a chance of actually surviving?" Black suggested, "Besides, with their strength in numbers, there would be too many of them to go through before we have a clear shot at the panel."

"Well, we have to do something." Fletcher frowned.

"You know, this reminds me of something." Caboose spoke up.

"What?" Black stared at Caboose.

"Let see: a bunch of enemies, a thing we gotta hit, and the five of us… this is just like that bell exercise." Caboose smiled.

The other four glanced at the platform from afar, then at Caboose… and then it hit them.

"Huh… you know, he isn't wrong." Sterling admitted.

"Yeah… except he forgets that we never actually passed that exercise." Fury grunted.

"No, but we were close." Fletcher pointed out, "The first time, Caboose almost had that bell before Titan rolled into him."

"Yeah, and there's no one here who can turn into a boulder and roll into you and mentally scar you for life." Caboose smirked.

"Hmm… true." Black acknowledged, "But the big difference here is that we have only one shot at this. If we don't get to that control panel, Equestria is doomed."

"Won't be easy, with all the scum baying for our blood." Sterling noted.

"Then we'll try what 'almost' worked that one time." Black declared, "You, me, and Fury will tackle the brunt of the enemies. With our collective skills, they'll be mostly focused on us. While they're distracted, Fletcher and Caboose will go for the panel."

"Is that a good idea?" Fletcher frowned, uncertainty in his voice, "I mean, there are a lot of them and if there's only three of you…"

"Look, our biggest priority is stopping that missile." Black sighed, "Equestria is depending on us and even if it kills us, we have to do everything we can to save it."

"I don't know..." Fletcher frowned, still unsure. "It still seems unlikely to succeed..."

"...I know things don't look good, but I truly believe we can do this… because I believe in us." Black said firmly, "I believe in you all."

"...Thanks, boss." Sterling smiled.

"Do we have time for a group hug?" Caboose asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Fletcher answered.

"Thank Faust…" Fury whispered.

"Okay… so are we in agreement?" Black declared. He eyed Fury, "Even you, Fury?"

"Oh, yeah." Fury nodded. "Let's take these clowns down."

"That's the spirit!" Caboose smiled. "Go team!"

"Let's do it." Sterling grinned.

"Okay... break!" Black yelled.

Black, Sterling and Fury charged forth, ready to face the agents head on.

"Looking for us?!" Black yelled out.

"Well, here we are!" Sterling added.

"Come get some, scum!" Fury roared.

The agents, taken by surprise, attempted to muster up a defence. They were no match for their opponents, Black and Sterling pummeling them, while Fury used his newly-reclaimed powers to blow them away.

"Aw, yeah!" Fury cheered. "Boy, I've missed this!"

"I think we all have." Black noted. "Fighting the good fight, and all..."

"No kidding." Sterling nodded. "Something I haven't done much of, to be honest..."

Meanwhile, Caboose and Fletcher went through the side of the area, unnoticed.

"Gee, I sure hope they'll be okay." Caboose murmured.

"The sooner we get to that panel, the sooner we can get out of here." Fletcher assured, though he felt more unsure than Caboose was, "So let's hurry…"

It wasn't long before Broker noticed the commotion.

"Oh, Faust dammit…" Broker growled, as he spoke into the loudspeaker, "We have a ruckus in west quadrant! Get over there, now!"

Pomelo, Grunt, and Turbine noticing Black, Fury and Sterling fighting off their troops.

"Well, look who it is." Grunt snarled.

"I knew it." Turbine spat. "I knew this would happen! But nocreature ever listens to me, not ever..."

"Less talking, more stopping them." Pomelo declared.

"How about we switch up our opponents this time?" Grunt suggested. "I'm not ashamed to admit I had trouble with that Fury clown..."

"Whatever." Turbine shrugged. "Take your pick. Makes no difference to me."

The three of them split up, each heading for the target of their choice.

"Well, look who it is." Grunt approached Black. "You just don't know when to lay down and die, do you? Lucky for you, I can help with that."

"You don't scare me, lady." Black scoffed.

"That puts you in the minority." Grunt smirked. "Lots of guys are scared of me. Just because I have a thick… meaty..."

"Hrrk!" Black gagged.

"Oh, come on, you too?" Grunt growled.

"...There's nothing about you that doesn't make me so disgusted that I want to violently vomit out my internal organs." Black said bluntly and intensely, "I find the thought of you being a woman so awful that I am going to do everything in my power to repress your very existence."

"Yeah, well... I..." Grunt struggled to rebut. "...Gahhh!" She started firing blasts from her gauntlets.

"Whoa!" Black managed to dodge the blasts.

"You scared now?" Grunt smirked. "Are ya!"

"Nope." Black continued evading her her blasts.

"You can't dance around forever!" Grunt sneered.

"Don't plan on it." Black readied his 'Homer'.

Atter making another leap, Black fired the Homer. The dart embedded itself in one of her bracers.

"What the-?!" Grunt frowned.

"Gotcha." Black smirked.

With a deft twist, Black wrapped the line around both of Grunt's talons, binding her.

"No fair!" Grunt yelped. She turned and called out to some agents. "A little help here?!"

As the agents rushed over, Black tugged at the line, pointing her bracers at the agents. With the rope tightening on the triggers, the bracers fired, blasting the agents.

"I don't think so." Black smirked.

"Two can play this game!" Grunt pulled her own talons forward, dragging Black toward her.

"It won't be that easy!" Black dug in his hooves, struggling to keep where he was.

A deadly game of tug o' war ensued. But it seemed as though Grunt was gaining ground.

"Come to mama!" She needed.

"You... First!" Black shifted position, giving himself some slack, then used the change of leverage to throw Grunt forward.

"Whoa!" Grunt yelled.

Once again twisting his hooves, Black wrapped the wire around Grunt's neck.

"Urrk!" Grunt wheezed, struggling to free herself.

With one hard yank, Black snapped Grunt's neck.

"Hurrgh..." Grunt fell to the ground, dead.

"You're welcome, guys everywhere." Black declared.

Meanwhile, Sterling was locked in combat with Pomelo.

"You should've stayed in your cage." Pomelo spat. "Then you wouldn't know the agony I'm about to inflict upon you."

"I'll show you agony." Sterling smirked.

Pomelo threw some punches at Sterling. Only half managed to connect, and barely even staggered Sterling.

"My turn." Sterling smirked.

Sterling unleashed a flurry of precision strikes, batting Pomelo back and forth. After he finished, Pomelo was left covered in bruises.

"Had enough yet, formerly-pretty boy?" Sterling taunted.

"You know what? I think I'll skip the foreplay and get right into the action!" Pomelo snarled. His eyes grew wispy.

"...Uh-oh." Sterling's smile faded.

Within seconds, Pomelo's body contorted once more into a more brutish form, the feminine Unicorn now towering over the young stallion.

"Oh, boy..." Sterling gaped.

" **You feelin' it now?!** " Pomelo growled.

"Well… I'm not backing down!" Sterling grunted, trying to save face. "You may be bigger than me, stronger than me, have beaten Black senseless, and have a smile that reminds me strongly of Scalp-" He paused in panic. "This might have been a big mistake..."

 **"I agree."** Pomelo smirked, throwing a powerful punch that Sterling just barely managed to avoid.

At the same time, Fury was fighting with Turbine.

"You're gonna pay for conking me out before!" Fury yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Turbine quickly evaded Fury's initial attacks. Then he leapt forward, and threw out several blows at lightning speed.

"Urgh..." Fury stepped back, surprised. He quickly recovered, and drew a spear. "That's a sucker's bet." He smirked.

"And you're the sucker!" Turbine charged.

This time, Fury's spear gave him enough reach to strike Turbine, swatting him away.

"Oof!" Turbine hit the ground hard. "It'll take more than that to stop me..."

"I've got more to spare!" Fury drew another spear, and charged at Turbine.

Turbine was still faster, but Fury's spears gave him a edge. With one swing, he managed to slash at Turbine, but barely avoided it in time, gaining a cut across his arm.

"I can do this all day, speedy." Fury sneered. "Even if it means I gotta take you out one cut at a time!"

"What makes you think you'll be lucky enough to catch me again?" Turbine returned the taunt.

"Well-" Fury was about to rebut, when he spotted Sterling.

The stallion wasn't faring too well now that Pomelo had taken on his brutish form. Sterling struggled to avoid his big hooves, knowing that getting hit by one would seal his doom.

"Whoa!" He yelped, evading one strikes.

 **"You can't dance forever, Cross."** Pomelo jeered. **"Just one hit is all it'll take to turn you into a stain on the ground!"**

"Oh, flap, no!" Fury gasped, "Not on my watch!"

Fury stepped forward, intent on helping Sterling, but Turbine quickly moved to block his path.

"Goin' somewhere?!" He knocked Fury back with a kick. "Sorry pal, but Pomelo's about to do what he does best. And trust me, he hates being interrupted. In fact, so do I!" He lashed out again, with Fury barely being able to block his attacks, let alone work around them.

Knowing he couldn't get past Turbine in time, Fury had another idea. It wasn't pleasant, but he couldn't let his teammate get killed.

"Sterling, use your sword!" He called.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Sterling swung his sword defensively, only for it to get blocked by Pomelo.

"No! _Use_ your sword!" Fury urged, blocking an attack from Turbine.

"...Oh!" Sterling realized. He frowned. "But I can't!" He dodged a hoof from Pomelo. "You'll get affected too!"

"For ten minutes, I know!" Fury nodded begrudgingly. "Just do it!"

"But..." As Sterling mulled over the thought, he was struck by a glancing blow from Pomelo, which almost broke his shoulder. "Gahh!"

"Do it, you idiot!" Fury urged. "Before he finishes this!"

"...Okay." Sterling murmured hesitantly. He pulled the lever on his sword, the engine on the sword whirling to life.

" **And what do you think you're doing?** " Pomelo hissed, approaching him threateningly.

"I'm about to level the playing field!" Sterling barked back. With a few twist of the lever, the machinery roared, a orb of purple light materializing.

Before Pomelo could react, the orb burst out in a wave of purple light, spreading throughout the entire area.

"What the flap?" Turbine cringed.

"Hey!" Black yelped.

Caboose and Fletcher saw the light also.

"Is that a rescue flare?" Fletcher frowned.

"Either that, or we're having a dance party." Caboose shrugged.

The light even reached Broker, who just barely covered his eyes in time.

"What was that?" He frowned.

While the light had passed through the others unabated, the sole two Nightcrawlers were greatly affected.

"Aggghhh!" Pomelo and Fury both screamed, Pomelo letting out a pained roar.

Their powers fizzling out, Pomelo's body reverted to it's skinny frame, and Fury's spears fall to the ground. The both of them clutched their heads, trying to cope with the ringing within.

"Gah…" Pomelo struggled to focus on Sterling, realizing he was back to normal, "What's going on?! Where's my power?!"

"Gone." Sterling smirked. "For now, at least."

"That still won't save you!" Pomelo tried to keep up the bravado as he charged Sterling.

"I beg to differ." Sterling retorted.

Pomelo, weakened by the loss of his dark magic and the ringing in his ears, couldn't lay a hoof on Sterling, who evaded every attack.

"Fall, curse you!" He roared.

"Not a chance!" Sterling kept dodging.

"You still can't win!" Pomelo insisted. "I'm still the superior warrior!"

"Oh, shut up!" Sterling slammed his sword into his opponent's gut.

"Huhhh!" Pomelo groaned, collapsing in agony.

Meanwhile, Fury wasn't nearly so lucky, as Turbine was capitalizing on his new advantage; with Fury weakened by the loss of his own power, Turbine was slugging him left and right.

"Guh!" Fury stumbled backwards. He tried to regain his footing, but failing, dropping to his knees.

"So, ten minutes, you say?" Turbine grinned darkly, "Well, I'll only need seven to put you out of your misery."

"It won't be that easy…" Fury grunted, getting back up shakily, "I don't need my powers to take you down!"

"We'll see about that!" Turbine snarled.

At the same time, Caboose and Fletcher made their way to the platform, but found themselves accosted by more agents.

"Hold it right there!" A green Pegasus stallion snarled.

"End of the line!" A scarred Diamond Dog sneered.

"Shall we?" Fletcher smiled at Caboose.

"Oh, yeah." Caboose nodded.

The two charged at the agents. As they neared the group, Caboose leapt over them, while Fletcher slid under the Diamond Dog's legs. On the other side, Caboose grabbed Flether's hoof and swung him around. Fletcher kicked repeatedly as he did, knocking the agents all out.

"Nicely done." Fletcher smiled.

"Hey, wait..." Caboose glanced over the camp, and realized that Fury wasn't doing so well.

Fury swung his spears, intent on finishing things, but Turbine was still too fast. He leapt out of Fury's reach, then leapt back in to strike him hard, repeating the strategy over and over. It wasn't long before Fury was struggling to stand.

"Fury needs help!" Caboose gasped, as he turned to Fletcher, "Fletch, you should go on without me."

"Are you sure?" Fletcher asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Caboose smiled. "I got this."

"But there are more agents along the way." Fletcher pointed out. "You sure you'll be okay against all of them?"

"Sure." Caboose nodded. "These guys are like back-up dancers. Sure, they do stuff, but they don't have any real impact on things in the long run."

"Okay, good luck." Fletcher murmured.

"You know me." Caboose smirked.

The two split up. As Caboose plowed into the agents, Fletcher continued onwards.

As Fury tried to swing one of his recovered spears at Turbine, the villain caught it, and wrested it from his grasp. He then used the handle to strike him in the face.

"Gahh!" Fury grunted, dropping to the ground.

"Time to end this." Turbine sneered. He raised Fury's spear above his chest, ready to stab him. "Or is it time to carve a turkey? Let's find out."

"Let's not!"

As Turbine turned to face the new voice, Caboose jumped in and delivered a wicked dropkick directly at Turbine's face.

"Urgh!" Turbine stumbled back, as he quickly regain his footing, "Okay, who had the balls?!"

"I did!" Caboose smiled proudly.

"Well, you're about to lose them!" Turbine snarled.

Turbine charged at Caboose, throwing a punch. Caboose dropped to his side, balancing on one hoof, to avoid.

"What the-?" Turbine scowled. He launched a kick at Caboose, but he leapt up to avoid it. "Ah, come on!"

No matter what attack Turbine threw at him, Caboose dodged it in an unusual way. Yet he didn't launch any attacks of his own. It wasn't long before the frustration got to Turbine.

"What are you doing?" Turbine roared.

"I'm distracting you, silly!" Caboose admitted.

"Distracting-" Turbine frowned. "Wait... has it been-"

Fury's beak formed a smile, as his wisps returned and the ringing had stopped.

"It sure has." He sniggered.

Fury created a blast of wind that sent Turbine flying toward Caboose. Caboose finally attacked Turbine, striking him with a punch that sent him in Fury's direction. Fury met Turbine with a punch of his own, knocking him to the ground.

"Grr, forget this!" Turbine growled. He got up and fled the scene. "Later!"

"That's it, run!" Fury jeered, before turning to Caboose. "Thanks for the save, Napoleon."

"No problem, best buddy!" Caboose beamed, moving to give Fury a hug.

"Yeah, no." Fury stopped him. "Not my style."

"Good work, guys." Black smiled. "But we're not done yet." He indicated more agents approaching.

"Bring 'em on." Sterling smirked.

"You read my mind." Fury grinned.

"Time to kick some more flank!" Caboose declared.

Meanwhile, Fletcher made his way to the panel.

"Almost there." He whispered, nearing the raised platform.

Just before he reached the platform, Fletcher felt the ground shift below him. Quickly, he leapt aside, just before the ground erupted where he once stood. The tremors were felt all around the area.

"Hey, guys, I think things are about to get real!" Caboose yelped.

Broker approached them from across the camp.

"I have had just about enough of this!" He snarled, setting off another quake.

The team were barely able to retain their balance, as the other agents toppled. They quickly joined Fletcher.

"Five on one." Fury declared. "I like those odds."

"This is where it ends, Broker." Fletcher said boldly.

"Your improbable milk drinking won't save you now!" Caboose jeered.

"Unbelievable. Here I thought I would be able to enjoy the end of Equestria in peace." Broker admitted grudgingly, "But now I'm down several creatures, and none of them was Turbine! I guess I should have killed you all when I had the chance... " He shook his head, "No matter. No time like the present to rectify that mistake..."

"Then gave it your best shot." Black growled.

"Gladly." Broker sneered.

The fight began. The team did their best to hit Broker, but he seemed to have a very keen eye, being able to block or evade all oncoming attacks and counter them with his own.

"Try some a' this!" Caboose yelped, he and Fletcher firing arrows and crossbow bolts at Broker.

Broker nimbly evaded every arrow and bolt. He then countered by making the ground beneath the pair's hooves, sending them flying up into the air, then crashing back onto the ground.

"Eat this!" Fury blasted a whirlwind at Broker.

Broker braced himself, then leapt straight through the eye of the storm, to Fury's shock.

"It'll take more than a little hot air to stop me." He jeered.

At Broker's command, a chunk of rock rose up, striking Fury in the face.

"My turn!" Sterling charged at Broker, swinging his sword.

Broker dodged Sterling's swings, then struck back with a shockwave, knocking Sterling off his hooves. He then dodged a sudden attack from Black's Homer. He grabbed the wire, and used it to fling Black across the area.

"You are gonna get it now!" Fury snarled, leaping back into the fray.

"Wait for me!" Caboose followed.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Sterling frowned, "There's no way for us to get a hit in!"

"Well, we can't just quit." Fury insisted.

"Maybe we can call a time-out?" Caboose offered.

"Somehow, I doubt Broker will agree to that." Black snarked.

"Then we're finished!" Sterling groaned.

"Perhaps not." Fletcher mused. "I've noticed something about Broker's pattern. A word in private, please."

Sterling followed Fletcher off to the side.

"What're you thinking?" Sterling asked.

"I need you to chuck me into the air." Fletcher announced.

"Say what?" Sterling frowned, confused.

"Trust me." Fletcher urged.

As Black, Caboose, and Fury held off Broker, Sterling and Fletcher moved to a more favourable position.

"Whenever you're ready." Fletcher nodded.

"Okay..." Sterling said awkwardly.

Sterling picked up Fletcher with his strong hoof, and flung him into.

"Whoa!" Fletcher yelped.

As Fletcher dropped back down, Sterling caught him.

"Again." Fletcher instructed. "I wasn't able to get a good view!"

"Right." Sterling nodded.

Sterling threw Fletcher up into the air several more times, but Fletcher still couldn't get a good view.

Black, Fury, and Caboose tried to get in close, but Broker wasn't giving then an inch.

"What are those two doing?" Fury frowned, as Sterling kept throwing Fletcher upwards.

"Playing uppy?" Caboose suggested.

"Whatever they're doing, I'm sure it'll help." Black declared. "But they'd better do it fast."

"Come on!" Fletcher growled in frustration, "Throw me like somecreature just called you a 'coward' to your face!"

"RAHHHH!" The thought of such an insult gave Sterling enough energy to throw Fletcher high up.

As Fletcher is in mid-air, Broker took notice of him

"Don't know what you're up to." He admitted. "But you're not gonna succeed!"

Broker raised his gauntlets, ready to summon more earth.

But Fletcher, moving as if in slow-motion, fires off one arrow, which flew right into Broker's left gauntlet.

"Gahh!" Broker recoiled.

Without missing a beat, Fletcher fired another arrow into Broker's remaining gauntlet.

"Ugh!" Broker growled in pain as well as anger, since the arrows had broken the gauntlets, leaving him defenseless.

"There we go." Fletcher smirked as Black caught him. "No more earth-manipulating powers."

"Nicely done." Black smiled, "Who says a bow and arrow is no good clearly never met you."

"You go, Fletcher!" Caboose smiled.

"Not bad, academy boy." Fury grinned.

"Let's see how tough you are now, huh?" Sterling threatened Broker.

"Yeah. I hope you have life insurance!" Caboose sneered.

"Oh no…" Broker murmured.

Before the group could make good on that threat, several crossbow bolts flew overhead. More agents had arrived, now taking shots at them.

"Dammit!" Black ducked, "Take cover!"

"Hey, no fair!" Caboose yelped, as they dived behind some cannisters. "We were just about to win!"

"You haven't won anything." Broker sneered, as he used the distraction to flee, slipping off his useless gauntlets. "Not by a long shot."

"Okay, time to end this." Black declared. "We get past these, and stop that missile."

"You make it sound so difficult." Fury smirked.

Fury leapt out of cover, and created a gust of wind that blew back the first wave of agents.

"For Equestria!" Fletcher yelled, as he and the others charged forward.

"For justice!" Sterling added.

"For a satisfying resolution!" Caboose called out.

The team charged toward the remaining agents, who proved to be of little threat to them.

"Outta my way!" Fury cut down a pair of buffalo agents with his spears.

"Sorry guys, but we're got no time to play!" Sterling announced, knocking out a Pegasus with a roundhouse kick.

"Take this message back to your masters, would you?" Fletcher punched an Earth Pony out.

"And also, tell 'em they really need to invest in higher quality minions!" Caboose added as he slapped a Unicorn silly.

"That's it, guys!" Black encouraged them, as he slammed the heads of a yak and a buffalo together. "We're almost there!"

After taking out the remainder of the agents, the team rushed toward the panel. Just as they reached it, they heard a deep, rumbling sound.

"I thought that Broker clown was gone." Fury frowned.

"He is." Sterling nodded. "That's the sound of the missile about to launch!"

"We need to shut it down, now!" Fletcher urged.

"Here goes..." Black looked over the panel, trying to figure out which button could cancel the launch.

"Typical." Caboose shook his head. "They couldn't just have a user-friendly, clearly labelled 'on/off' switch."

The rumbling grew louder as Black started pushing buttons. The missile was going to take off at any second.

"Have you tried this one?" Fletcher flipped a switch.

"How about this?" Sterling turned a dial.

"Maybe I should try to find the instruction manual?" Caboose suggested.

"Oh, get outta the way!" Fury snarled impatiently.

The others were just barely able to dodge as Fury flung multiple spears at the panel, destroying it. In response, the missile fizzled out, its launch aborted.

"There ya go." Fury smirked. "Simple solution saves the day."

"Yeah-hah!" Caboose cheered.

"It's over!" Fletcher smiled. "The missile won't launch!"

"Nice!" Sterling grinned.

"Good work, everycreature." Black smiled. "We saved Equestria!"

"And with a few chapters to spare!" Caboose added.

"You know, since we saved the world, I'll let that one slide." Fury chuckled.

"Let those boastful bureaucrats think we're not team players now!" Fletcher cheered.

Suddenly, they heard a loud droning sound up above. An small-size airship was hovering overhead, roughly the size of the roc Caboose killed days ago.

"What the… where did the airship come from?" Caboose gaped.

"Very clever, fools!" Broker's voice emitted from the airship.

"Broker!" The five gasped.

Indeed, the team saw Broker, looking down on them with a death glare. Right next to him was Turbine, who was piloting the airship.

"Did you really think t would be over so soon?" Broker taunted.

"Give it up, Broker!" Black demanded, "We stopped your missile! Your plan had failed!"

"Use your head, you buffoons!" Broker taunted, "You really think we wasted ten years on this damn island setting up _one_ missile?!"

"One? What are you…" Sterling paused, eyes widened in horror, "Oh, no… Black, that hole we passed-"

"Son of a-" Black cursed, "That hole was a missile launch port, just like this one!"

"And that wasn't the only hole. We have dug out several ports on this stupid rock!" Broker sneered.

"Well, it's going to be tough to launch them without the-" Fury tried to shoot back, but as soon as he saw the evil grin on his face, he then realized, "You have another panel, don't you?"

"That's right." Broker gloated, "And this one is wireless! Hence why we have those towers as well!"

"You mean the one that jammed Caboose's mirror?" Fletcher gaped.

"Yeah. Messed up our comms like none others!" Broker admitted, "But it was worth it! You may have stopped one missile from launching, but you won't be so lucky with the others. Enjoy your failure!"

With an evil laugh, the airship turned around, and began making its way off the island. As it fled, the team were faced with the enormity of their new problem.

"I hate it when we go into overtime..." Caboose sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Race For Survival

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Race For Survival**

The team stood in place for a moment, taken aback by Broker's revelation that not only did he have another missile… he had several, and the means to set them off… but they didn't have time to be shocked, as the airship Broker was on was getting away.

"Any ideas, Black?" Sterling asked Black.

"We gotta get after them!" Black declared, "Broker has that control panel on him. No doubt it's gonna require him being in range of all those towers to launch the missiles. We take out Broker and his harpy friend, we end this madness!"

"And how are we gonna get up there? They're miles off the ground and none of us can fly!" Fury challenged.

"I don't know. Fletcher?" Black glanced at Fletcher.

"That's something we gonna have to think up on the fly. For now we need to catch up with them!" Fletcher declared.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Sterling admitted.

"'Course it is." Caboose shrugged. "Nothing is... well, nothing!"

"I'm in." Fury nodded.

"Then it's decided." Black smiled. "Off we go!"

As one, the group gave chase… only to be accosted by a shower of flying bolts.

"Take cover!" Black yelled.

The team leapt behind some nearby crates, which defended them from the bolts. As they took a peek behind their makeshift barriers, they saw several agents coming onto the scene.

"Well, that didn't last long." Caboose frowned.

"Kill them!" A buffalo agent roared, "Do not give them an inch!"

As one, the agents charged, many of them firing crossbows and magic blasts at them.

The team, dodging a hail of crossbow bolts, rushed for cover behind some crates. Caboose and Fletcher returned fire, while Fury flung spears at their foes.

"Keep at it, troops! They can't hold out forever!" Another agent, a griffon snarled.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this!" Sterling yelled, firing the crossbow Caboose had gotten him. "Broker's getting away!"

"What, so we should ask them nicely to step aside?" Fury joked.

"You think they'll go for that?" Caboose asked.

"He was being sarcastic, Caboose." Fletcher declared.

"I don't think he was." Caboose shook his head.

"I was, actually." Fury rolled his eyes.

"You sure?" Caboose frowned.

"We have to figure out a way to clear out these clowns, and fast." Black fired his own crossbow.

"Easier said than done, boss." Sterling declared. "Unless, of course, there's a bulldozer nearby."

"I could take a look." Caboose offered, once again failing to register the sarcasm.

"Sure, go for it." Fury sighed.

"Will do!" Caboose took a break from firing to look around.

As he scanned the area, he saw an open door, and something beyond that...

"Hey, Black! Black!" Caboose piped up.

"What is it, Caboose?!" Black grunted, as he shot another agent dead.

"Remember at that crumbling cliff, where you told me if I knew of any 'alternatives', I should tell you?"

"...Yes…" Black nodded, a bit worried about where he was going with this.

"Well, I think I got one!" Caboose smiled. "But I'm gonna need ya guys to keep them busy while I get it!"

"Consider it done." Fletcher declared.

"Ditto." Sterling smiled.

"Just make it quick." Fury urged.

"You know me." Caboose smiled.

Caboose rushed out from under the cover, with his comrades drawing the agents' attention with fire of their own.

"Ya want some a' this, scum?!" Fury roared, throwing spears and blasting wind funnels.

"There's plenty to go around!" Fletcher fired more arrows.

"That's it, guys!" Black encouraged them. "Don't let up!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" Sterling said sarcastically.

Several agents were downed by the attacks, but there were more to replace them. And the team's shelter was proving very temporary, with every crossbow bolt weakening it further.

"Where is Caboose?!" Fury yelled. "His 'alternative' shouldn't be taking this long!"

"We just have to stand our ground, and wait for Caboose to get back." Black insisted.

"Hopefully, it'll be soon..." Sterling added.

"He won't disappoint us." Fletcher declared. "He never does..."

"Move in for the kill!" A minotaur yelled.

The agent's announcement was drowned out by a loud noise, unmistakeably that of an engine. As the agents and the team turned in the direction of the noise, as bursting out from behind a metal fence was an armored carriage, roaring towards them, its cannon glinting in the sun.

"Hey, that's our carriage!" One agent, notably the one who wished to take it for a spin earlier, snarled.

"And it's coming right for us!" Another agent yelped.

"Scatter!" The minotaur ordered.

The agents fled in all directions. Some succeeded in escaping, but others were struck by the carriage and sent flying.

"What's this all about?" Fury frowned, as the carriage veered towards them.

"I got a feeling I know..." Sterling smirked.

"As do I." Fletcher nodded.

The carriage came to a halt right in front of the team. The hatch opened, and Caboose emerged, his face set in his trademark happy grin.

"Hey, guys, need a ride?" He smiled.

"So this is your 'alternative', huh?" Black raised a brow in bemusement.

"Yeah. My 'kaboom' senses were tingling, and when I found this magnificent vehicle just sitting in there, unused, I just had to have it!" Caboose revealed.

"Your… 'kaboom' senses?" Fury grimaced.

"Yep!" Caboose grinned.

"Looks like they've served you well." Black noted.

"Not a bad ride, huh guys?" Sterling smiled.

"A tad unwieldly for my tastes." Fletcher admitted. "But right now, we could use the added muscle."

"You guys had better get in." Caboose declared. "We've got an airship to catch."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Black nodded. "Everycreature in."

"I call shotgun!" Sterling smirked.

"But I was going to-!" Fletcher protested.

"I said it first." Sterling pointed.

"He did." Caboose agreed. "That's the rule."

"Oh, very well." Fletcher pouted.

One by one, they got into the tank-like carriage.

"All buckled in?" Caboose asked.

"Um, do you know how to drive this thing?" Fury asked.

"I sure do." Caboose smirked.

Mere seconds after his boast, there was a thud and a scream, as the tank ran over an agent.

"...That was probably just a cat." Caboose deadpanned.

The carriage swerved and changed direction, heading after the airship, the other agents dashing out of the way as the carriage drove off into the wilderness.

"They won't get away that easy!" The minotaur yelled. "After them!"

The remaining agents gave chase, intent on finishing the job.

Meanwhile, back at Taskforce headquarters, Armory was still working on restoring the kite remotely. As he worked feverishly, Elite entered his workshop.

"How goes it, Armory?" Elite asked.

"I think I may have something." Armory held up a magical crystal. "This crystal has the same magical frequency as the one which powered the kite. If I can connect to it via mirror, it should give it enough of a boost for it to get airborne again, so we can see what's going on."

"Good thinking, Armory." Elite smiled. "It could be our best hope. Let me know when it's ready."

"Don't worry, I will." Armory nodded. "We may not be able to get help there in time, but we can at least see what's going on. And if possible, give the team our support."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Armory." Elite said proudly. "I'll let the others that there's still a ray of hope."

"I just hope I can pull it off." Armory declared. "For the sake of Black and the others."

"I know you can." Elite assured himself. "You haven't let any of us down yet, and I doubt you'll start now."

"Thanks, Elite." Armory beamed.

"Anytime." Elite grinned. "Now, I think I've distracted you long enough. I'll leave you to your work."

With that, Elite departed. Emboldened by his superior's encouragement, Armory continued his efforts with renewed vigor.

 _'Don't worry, guys.'_ He thought. _'This isn't over yet. Just stay safe...'_

Back on the island, Broker and Turbine were making their way towards the middle of the island, where they'd be in range of all the receiving towers, allowing Broker to initiate the remote launch of all the other missiles.

"Well, today didn't go quite to plan as I would have hoped." Broker admitted, taking out his glass of milk, still unscathed and full, as he took a sip. The panel, a small portable one with handles on the side, was in his other hoof, "But in the end, it's all coming together. Our plan will still succeed, all thanks to my brilliance."

"Brilliance? Oh, please…" Turbine scoffed, piloting the ship.

"You got something to say to me, Turbine?" Broker rounded on him.

"Oh, where do I begin?!" Turbine snarled, "Everything has gone so south, that we've about hit Mexicolt, all because you left those flappers alive! I told you they needed to be dealt with, but you didn't listen! And now, Ferdy's dead. Grunt's dead. And Pomelo's dead. And I don't even know what happened to Dan, but the point is, they're all dead, because of you!"

"Ever the emotional one, Turbine." Broker rolled his eyes, "Yes, their deaths are unfortunate, but in the end, we're the ones going to come up on top. I fail to see why you're making a fit about it."

"Because all of it could had been avoided!" Turbine roared, turning away from the wheel, "If you had only listened to me when I told you locking them up was a bad idea, or even when I first told you about them in the first place, we wouldn't have lost so many agents today!"

"Really?" Broker challenged, "Well, if you ask me, you're not exactly blameless yourself."

"...Excuse me?" Turbine seethed.

"Well, think about it, Turbine. You and the others were the ones who brought those fools to the camp in the first place." Broker pointed out, "I don't recall ever asking you to bring them back to the camp alive. If you wanted them gone so bad, why didn't you kill them then?"

"Well, because I.." Turbine started to refute, only to trail off…

"You see?" Broker sneered. "The truth is, this whole series of unfortunate events occurred because you wanted to bring them back and rub it in my face, just to boost your own ego. So… all in all, it's your fault."

"Don't even think about turning this back on me!" Turbine snarled. "You're the one in charge, remember?!"

"Yes, I am." Broker nodded. "Which means I deserve some respect!"

"Respect needs to be earned." Turbine said coldly. "And your idiocy is hardly worthy of respect."

"Don't you-!" Broker started a retort, only to spot something in the distance. "What is that?"

It was the carriage, with (unbeknownst to them, of course) the team inside. And it was closing in fast.

"That looks familiar..." Turbine mused.

"Wait, it's one of ours." Broker surmised. "The carriage I bought. Looks like it's being put to some good use after all."

"What use, exactly?" Turbine scowled.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Broker smirked, "The others must have finally taken out those interlopers, and are joining us in our moment of triumph."

"And they couldn't have just called us?" Turbine grimaced in disbelief.

"With those towers? Not likely." Broker huffed, as he sipped his milk, "But looks like everything turned out alright. And if you're a good little birdie for the rest of the operation, I will forgive your-"

Suddenly, a spear flew past Broker, shattering his glass of milk to pieces, the liquid spilling everywhere.

"What the-?!" Broker gaped.

Almost instantaneously, a barrage of bolts and spears started flying at them.

"Get down!" Turbine pulled Broker down, both of them barely evading the onslaught, "So… care to retract your statement?"

"Well…" Broker stammered, before growling, "We don't know if it's actually them. Could be another set of meddlers who stole our tank. Take a closer look!"

"Why me?" Turbine protested.

"Because I said so!" Broker yelled. "Do it!"

Grudgingly, Turbine took a peek. He saw most of the Project Freedom members poking out of several of the wheeled tank's hatches, launching attacks (and insults) at him.

"You're going down, ya milk-drinking freak!" Sterling yelled.

"Get down here, so I can shove that glass into a very painful place!" Fury added, tossing another spear.

"You're not winning today!" Black declared, firing his crossbow. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Turbine quickly ducked back down.

"Yup, it's definitely them." Turbine deadpanned, "And they now have our tank. Still think you're brilliant?"

"...You know what…" Broker began, his eyes adopting a very dark gleam. So dark that it was unsettling to Turbine, "I have had it. Those fools came onto our island, trespassed on our operation, attacked and killed our agents... and now…" He glanced at his milk-drenched hoof, "They spilt my milk!" He got up and started storming towards the front of the ship, where the controls were. "No imprisonment. No sending others to do the work… I'm going to take these guys down myself!"

"What?!" Turbine yelped, as he got in front of him. "No!"

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Broker scowled. "You were just complaining that I shouldn't have taken lightly in the first place!"

"Before, yes." Turbine admitted. "But that was then. When we had them at our mercy and everyone else was still alive! But now, we're about to launch those missiles in a few minutes. If we just ignore them and press onwards, we can finally finish our mission and then we'll kill them!"

"...Hmm, we could do that." Broker admitted. "...Or I could use this airship's superior firepower to blast them into dust, right here, right now!"

Before Turbine could rebut, Broker pushes him aside, and marched over to the control panel, throwing several levers, and pushing even more buttons. In response, the airship's weapons (mostly cannons) activated, and turned in the direction of the carriage.

"I think we're about to run into some complications." Sterling cringed, taking note of the arsenal pointed at them.

"That would be an understatement, I think." Fletcher gulped.

"Everycreature back inside!" Black instructed. "Caboose, evasive manoeuvres!"

"Roger that, boss!" Caboose spun the wheel.

As the carriage changed direction, the airship's weapons fired, launching cannonballs and miniature missiles at the carriage's general position. Explosions erupted all around as Caboose desperately tried to stay one step ahead of the onslaught.

"Whoa!" Caboose yelped. "They sure didn't cover this in driver's ed!"

"...Wait, automated carriages aren't commercially available to the public." Fury grimaced, "Why would be there be a driver's-"

Caboose veered the carriage again, tossing Fury mid-sentence.

"Ya gotta admit, for something so big, this baby handles like a dream." Sterling noted, hanging on tightly.

"Oof!" Fletcher grunted, as one particularly sharp turn flung him into the side of the carriage. "Yes, a dream..."

"Well, we can't keep dodging!" Fury declared, clambering back to his talons as he gripped a side of the carriage, "We've gotta return fire! I almost had that bucker earlier!"

"Agreed." Black reloaded his crossbow. "Fletcher, Sterling, you two stand by. We'll handle this part."

As Black and Fury peeked out from the hatches, ready to unleash another volley of attacks.

"Alright, Fury, it's time to void his insurance policy!" Black roared.

"For once, you're speaking my language!" Fury smirked, as he materialized a spear.

A few bolts suddenly flew past them, barely missing.

"What was that?" Fury frowned.

"I think they came from back there..." Black looked behind them, and saw the group of remaining agents running after them, chasing them.

The weapons bounced off the carriage's armor plating, but Black and Fury were aware that they wouldn't be so lucky. That, combined with the airship's own unyielding barrage, forced them to duck back inside.

"Faust damn it! I can't get a good shot!" Black yelled.

"Me neither! We're taking too much fire!" Fury growled.

Up on the airship, Turbine was once again losing patience with Broker's actions.

"We don't have time for this!" He protested.

"There's always time for revenge!" Broker spat.

"At the very least, we should arm the missiles!" Turbine insisted. "They're waiting for us, and we're a couple minutes out from the middle of the island!" He pointed to the areas with the missile holes in the ground.

"Okay, fine!" Broker flipped a switch on his remote. "The missiles are arming now. Happy?"

"I will be if you fire them on time." Turbine scowled.

"It's not launch time yet." Broker said stubbornly. "I can still finish those fools!"

"Like talking to a brick wall..." Turbine snarled.

Outside, the missiles started rising up within their silos. Once they emerged, automatic arms started attaching the external Obsidian Ore packs to them. Smoke started rises from the silos, indicating that they were ready to go at any time.

"Dammit, we've got to do something! He's arming the missiles!" Fletcher pointed out.

The airship fired some more at the carriage, raining down cannonballs and missiles that scarred the surrounding landscape. Inside, the force of the explosions sent the team flying around, slamming into the tank's armored walls.

"Oof!" Fletcher grunted, as he collided with the hull.

"Watch it!" Sterling yelled, as Fury collided with him.

"Not exactly in control here, y'know!" Fury grunted.

"You'd think a fancy rig like this would come with seatbelts..." Black muttered, struggling to hang on.

Another explosion rattled them around.

"Oh, that's it!" Caboose growled. "Black, take the wheel!"

"Okay..." Black complied, as Caboose clambered up to the main hatch.

"Caboose, what are you doing?!" Sterling asked.

"I'm going to try and bring that ship down!" Caboose snapped.

Caboose opened up the main hatch, ducking a bit to avoid more bolts flying at him. He took one look at the ship, and aimed his horn, as it charged up with magic.

"Say cheese, milk boy!" Caboose declared. In an instant, the magic-inhibitor ring that Elite put on him snapped off, as he fired a powerful blast of magic. It glowed brightly, causing the air to shimmer with heat, a powerful shockwave emitting from it. It headed straight for the airship, poised for destruction... Only for it to barely graze the airship's underside, leaving quite a mark.

"Faust dammit!" Caboose slapped the carriage's top.

"Gah!" Broker yelled, as the airship was rocked by the blast's near miss. "What was that?!"

"I have no idea, but that was way too close!" Turbine grimaced, a bit shaken himself.

Looking over the railing, Broker could make out Caboose's face, still glancing out of the hatch, still upset that he missed.

"Caboose!" Broker screamed with rage.

"Broker!" Caboose snarled angrily, equally distasteful of him.

"Buck you!" Broker spat. "Turbine, blow these mother buckers away!"

"Broker, we should get out of here and fire the damn missiles!" Turbine protested.

"Not till they're dead!" Broker roared. "Fire the cannons!"

"Grrrrr!" Turbine growled with annoyance.

Caboose slipped back into the carriage.

"Sorry guy." He apologized, not seeing the shock on the others' faces. "I missed."

"Caboose, how did you do that?!" Fury gaped, noting the missing inhibitor ring.

"What, that?" Caboose pointed to his horn, "I could always do that. I once blew a hole out of the dungeons at the Crystal Empire when Black was running the place."

"Wait, that was you?" Sterling frowned, "I thought that some of the younger Alicorns did that!"

"Um, guys, could we focus on the airship that's about to return fire?!" Black roared.

Turbine begrudgingly aimed and fired the cannons once more. Two cannonballs flew straight at the carriage…

"Okay, daddy's getting back in the driver's seat." Caboose announced, quickly pushing Black aside as he steered the carriage away.

The carriage swerved at the last second, leaving the cannonballs to miss by the narrowest of margins. Instead, they made a beeline straight for the remaining troops.

"Oh, buck." One of the Unicorn agents said flatly.

The cannonball struck the ground right in front of the agents, resulting in an explosion that incinerated them and barely missed the carriage, yet still shook both the vehicle and its occupants.

"Lauren Faust!" Sterling yelped.

"How did you miss?!" Broker demanded of Turbine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you wanna try and aim two cannons while being yelled at by your idiot boss?!" Turbine shot back.

"You do not talk to me like that!" Broker spat. "I have had enough of your insubordination!"

"And I've had enough of your poor leadership!" Turbine spat. "Because of you, we're on the brink of failure!"

"Because of me, we're on the cusp of victory!" Broker retorted.

"Oh, please!" Turbine snarled. "We got this far in spite of you!"

"Oh, like you were so vital to the mission!" Broker spat. "All you did was sit in trees, drawing your pathetic little sketches!"

"Shut up!" Turbine growled, Broker having hit a nerve.

"All that yearning for wings is so pitiful!" Broker sneered.

"No more pitiful than reminiscing about being some second-rate insurance salescreature!" Turbine retorted.

"First rate!" Broker telled.

"In your dreams, maybe!" Turbine snarled.

As they argued, the airship continued to fire fiercely with its automatic turrets. Some strikes began to pierce through the carriage, one grazing Fury.

"Gah! I've been grazed!" Fury cringed, holding his wounds.

"You've been hit by grass?" Caboose frowned.

"Not now, Caboose!" Sterling groaned.

Not too far away, the missiles began to rise from their holes, moments away from launching. On the airship, Broker and Turbine were still arguing.

"You know what your problem is?" Broker spat.

"Do enlighten me." Turbine jeered.

"It's-!" Broker started, only to be cut off by a beeping from the control panel. "The missiles are ready!"

"Then launch them already!" Turbine urged.

"If only to spite you..." Broker moved to do so… only to realize something. "...Oh buck." He grimaced.

"Oh buck? What is 'oh buck'?" Turbine gaped.

"We're out of range!" Broker growled, "Because of you, we passed the middle of the island! Now we have to turn this ship around!"

"Because of me?!" Turbine gaped, "You're the one who was wasting his time on those guys down below!"

"At least I was doing something!" Broker snarled. "Unlike you! Now keep firing on those trespassers!"

"Not a chance!" Turbine refused. "Those missiles need to be launched, or all our hard work will be for nothing!"

"I don't care!" Broker yelled, refusing to listen. "The missiles can wait until after I've wiped out these idiots once and for all!"

"The missiles can wait? You. Idiot!" Turbine roared. "You're ruining everything for the sake of your pride and petty revenge! And I've had enough of it!"

"You are still my subordinate, Turbine!" Broker roared back. "And you will follow orders! Now stand aside, and let me remove these thorns in my side, just like you were whining about doing all along!"

Turbine remained silent for a moment… before huffing.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore!" Turbine spat, as he stormed past him, "I'm outta here!"

"What?! What do you mean you're outta here?!" Broker demanded.

"I mean I am done with all this!" Turbine snapped, "You are the worst leader ever! Your arrogance and lack of caution are directly responsible for everything that's occurred today Years of preparations and careful planning have been wrecked because of your own ego, and you don't even see it! Well, I do, and I'm leaving you to go down with this 'ship' before I become just another victim of your idiocy!"

"Well… I..." Broker stammered, a bit loss for words, before snarling, "Go ahead! Run, you coward! But know that when I blast those fools to pieces and launch those missiles, and come back a conquering hero, I will be sure to let them know how you abandoned your post and you'll be put down like the insubordinate twit you are!"

"Peh. You'll have to _survive_ by then." Turbine taunted, as he walked out of the command deck, intent on grabbing a parachute and evacuating.

"Oh, I will!" Broker spat contemptuously. "Some of the Forefathers' greatest foes will be gone, and Equestria will fall, and I'll be free to take all the credit!"

Laughing maniacally, Broker returned to the control panel, and launched a fresh volley upon his enemies.

Meanwhile, back at Taskforce headquarters, Armory rushed into the control room, where the rest of the team (and Consul) were gathered.

"Guys, I did it!" He announced.

"Did what?" Incognito frowned.

"I cobbled together a power-booster for the kite." Armory declared. "It should get it back in the air, and let us see what's going on."

"Excellent work, Armory!" Master Mind smiled.

"Ruff!" Titan nodded.

"Let's not celebrate just yet." Consul said skeptically.

"Hey, don't be so negative." Ballista admonished him. "If Armory says he's fixed it, he's fixed it."

"Any time you're ready, Armory." Elite smiled encouragingly.

"Here we go..." Armory placed the crystal onto the mirror's handle, and pushed the button. The crystal began to glow brightly.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, the then abandoned kite began to spark to life as it began to hover...

On the main screen, an image flickered into being, depicting the ravaged camp, which seemed to be getting smaller as the kite started flying again.

"Yes!" Armory smirked.

"Way to go, little buddy!" Ballista cheered.

"Rrf!" Titan barked happily.

"Superlative!" Master Mind added.

"Never doubted ya for a second." Incognito beamed.

"Nicely done, Armory." Elite declared, giving a smug look at Consul, "Wouldn't you agree, Consul?"

"Yeah, I guess." Consul shrugged. "But we still need to find our team."

As the kite flew around, they took note of the area.

"Looks like some kind of military camp." Incognito mused.

"A Forefathers camp, if a certain familiar symbol is anything to go by." Ballista noted such a symbol on a crate.

"Wait, over there!" Master Mind pointed out the missile that had been prevented from launchin. "That's an obsidian missile!"

"A what?" Armory asked.

"A missile filled with a special magical ore that petrifies anything it hits." Master Mind clarified.

"What's one of those doing here?" Incognito frowned.

Elite, Balista, and Consul looked on knowingly, Consul feeling guilty under Elite's glare.

"Look at this mess." Armory acknowledged the damage caused to the camp.

"What happened there, and where's Black and the others?" Master Mind asked.

"A very good question." Elite mused. "Perhaps-"

They suddenly heard an explosion, as a large cloud of dust appeared in the distance on the screen.

"Something tells me we'll find them in that direction." Armory deadpanned. "Wouldn't want to miss the action..."

Using the remote, Armory directed the kite toward the source of the explosion.

Back on the island, the carriage continued swerving and changing direction, as the airship continued to fire at it. Inside, the team were barely able to keep upright in all the chaos.

"We gotta do something, he's gonna buckin' kill us!" Black declared.

"...Wait a minute, this carriage has a cannon!" Fletcher realized, "We'll shoot him back!"

"Alright! Sterling, take the wheel!" Caboose nodded.

"You got it, pal." Sterling nodded, grabbing hold of the wheel.

Caboose climbed up a small ladder on the wall of the carriage interior, which led to the cannon placement. Grabbing a handy spare cannonball, he loaded it into the barrel, then took his place at the controls. Peering through the armored grill just above the cannon, Caboose saw the airship turning around, in order to launch another volley at them. The time was right.

"Okay, it's loaded!" He declared.

"Alright." Sterling nodded, as he turned the carriage to face the airship, thereby giving Caboose the best shot possible. "Let's barbeque this motherbucker!"

"To victory!" Fletcher cheered.

"For Equestria!" Black added.

"Balls to the wall, motherflapper!" Fury roared.

"Boom, boom... boom!" Caboose whooped.

The cannon fired, launching at the airship. As it flew up toward them, Broker took notice, looking on in horror, realizing he had no hope of steering away.

"Oh, no..." He gulped.

He glanced at his missile control panel, which still said he wasn't in range.

"Oh, shoot…" Broker growled, "I'll just have to hoof it!"

Fleeing from the airship's control panel, Broker rushed over to the locker where the emergency parachutes were kept, hanging on the hope that he can still succeed in his mission…

But to his horror, the locker was completely empty.

"Where-?!" He looked around, panicked… and then remembered what Turbine said to him.

"You'll have to _survive_ by then."

The word 'survive' echoed in Broker's head, as anguish and fury crept onto Broker's face.

"Oh, you miserable son of a-" Broker cried.

Broker trailed off as he saw the cannonball through the window, seconds from impact. He had only a second to look on in mortification before the cannonball collided with the airship…

In the blink of an eye, the airship erupted in a massive explosion, chunks of wood, metal and plastic flying everywhere.

"ARRRRRGGGHH!" Broker yelled in fear as he was engulfed by the flames.

With the destruction of the missile's control panel, the missiles fizzled in place, as the burning airship spun out of control, colliding with a nearby signal tower (that happened to be in the vicnity), wrecking it in the process.

Down below, the carriage came to a halt, as the team got out. Upon seeing the wreckage, and the fact that no missiles were currently being launched, the team cheered, glad to have finally stopped Broker and saved Equestria.

"We did it!" Fletcher cheered.

"Yeah, we did!" Caboose added.

"We showed him who's boss!" Sterling grinned.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Fury whooped.

"Good work, guys." Black smiled. "We did it. Together."

By that point, the kite had arrived on the scene, and caught the whole event. The Taskforce and Consul looked on in amazement.

"Well, I'll be..." Ballista smiled knowingly.

"...Am I the only one lost as to what's going on?" Incognito asked, confused.

"I admit, I'm a bit confused myself." Master Mind pondered, "The fact that their captors were Forefather agents and there was that missile… and then there's this airship and those towers…" He glanced at the others, "I think we might have accidentally stumbled upon a evil plot."

"An evil plot that Black and the others managed to stop." Armory beamed, "I don't know how they did it, but they did. Like I knew they would."

"Rrf!" Titan agreed.

"Right, you are, Armory." Elite smirked, as he glanced at Consul, "It seems you'll have something quite positive to tell Wall now, eh, Consul?"

"Yeah… I guess so." Consel nodded, genuinely elated at the team's success.

Unaware to everyone, Turbine slowly parachuted to the ground a good distance away from the explosion. He slipped off his parachute harness and glanced back at the burning wreckage, knowing full well that Broker was now good and dead. With a cold huff, Turbine threw aside the spare parachute that he taken with him, and sped off into the wilderness…

As the team got out of the carriage, still celebrating, they saw the kite flying once again.

"Well, look what we have here." Black mused.

"Big brother's back." Sterling noted.

"Just in time for the fireworks show." Fury added.

"Better late than never, I suppose." Fletcher nodded.

"Hey, maybe the mirror is working now." Caboose smirked, pulling out his mirror and giving it to Black, "Try and give Elite a call again."

Silently thanking Caboose, Black took the mirror and activated it.

Back at the base, Elite immediately answered his own mirror, seeing Black on the mirror from the main screen.

"Elite, are you there?" Black asked.

"I am." Elite answered, his face coming into focus. "And I could really use a situation report right now."

"Well, it's a crazy long story…" Black rubbed the back of his head, "But to put it simply, there were hostiles on this islands, Forefather agents, but we stopped them. And there were these missiles that would had turn all of the world to stone… but we stopped them as well. And I know we said this before, but we really mean it this time… we would really _really_ like to go home right now."

"Hear, hear." Fletcher agreed.

"Couldn't agree more." Sterling smiled.

"Me too!" Caboose grinned.

"You better believe it." Fury chuckled.

"I would be delighted to oblige." Elite smiled knowingly, "I'll have an airship sent to pick you up within the hour."

"Sweet." Sterling grinned.

"Awesome!" Caboose cheered.

"Fantastic." Fletcher smiled.

"Finally." Fury smirked.

"And one more thing?" Elite added. "...Good work. All of you. I knew you'd make us all proud."

"Just doing our job, sir." Black nodded.

"And I'm glad you're going to be able to keep doing that job..." Elite admitted. "Over and out."

Elite's face vanished from the mirror.

 _'So Elite didn't give up on us after all...'_ Black smiled to himself.

"So... what are we gonna do for the next hour?" Sterling asked.

"Well, we do have this carriage and there are still some cannonballs in it." Caboose suggested, "...After all the trouble this island put us through, we could go and blow stuff up."

"Oh, that sounds perfect!" Fury grinned.

"Count me in." Sterling nodded.

"That sounds oddly enticing right now." Fletcher admitted.

"And a perfect way to relax and unwind after a hard day's world saving." Black smiled. "So let's do it!"

The team cheered as they climbed back into the carriage, which soon after started rolling around the landscape, taking potshots at whatever caught the team's collective eye.

Meanwhile Turbine was making his way back to the camp, ignoring all the dead bodies he passed by along the way, as he sought to find a boat to take him back to Mount Aris, from which he would take another airship back to Infinity.

"Okay, now I have to formulate a story about what happened here." He said to himself, "One that places most, if not all of the blame on that idiot Broker. Fortunately, it's not like it would stretch the truth that much..."

At that moment, a heavily-wounded Dan approached him, having woke up from being unconscious.

"Turbine?" Dan moaned, "What's going on? Why is everyone-"

"Gah!" Turbine kicked up a nearby crossbow, and in a instant, and shot Dan in the face, killing him.

Immediately, Turbine realized he just shot the only other surviving agent on the island.

"Oh no… look what

"What have I done?!" Turbine cringed, realizing he killed him. "...Oh no. Dan was shot by one of the prisoners… a while ago… I better-" He stopped himself, "What I am doing? I'm the only one left." With a huff, "Faust, I gotta get off this stupid island..."

With that, Turbine continued his lone trek, overwhelmed with bitterness and anger, not just toward Broker, but for the Project: Freedon team themselves.

 _'You're gonna be sorry.'_ He thought to himself. _'Just wait. One of these days, I'll make you all pay for this, one way or another...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Assembled We Are Strong

**Fight As One**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Assembled We Are Strong**

 _One week later…_

The air was tense back in the headquarters of the RDL, as within the training arena, both the team of Project: Freedom and Taskforce Omega stood in the arena, moments before beginning the bell exercise, the bell in question hanging behind the Taskforce.

The former wished to attempt the exercise once more, strongly believing that they could pull it off this time, and now, were currently huddled up, forming a plan together.

"Okay, guys, moment of truth." Black declared firmly, "After the week we had on that island, I know we can ring that stupid bell. All we need is the right plan of attack…" He glanced left and right, "Any ideas?

"I say we hit 'em hard." Fury said fiercely, "A little payback for the last two times."

"That would be cathartic." Sterling chuckled.

"Cathartic, but rash." Fletcher declared, "The Taskforce is well-trained, and can adapt to any tactics we muster up. That being said, I say we take advantage of that adaptiveness."

"What do you have in mind?" Sterling questioned.

"I say we cluster together and charge forth in a stampede formation." Fletcher suggested, "This will no doubt prompt them to respond in kind. However, at the last moment, we break formation and spread out, flanking them. This will force them to change their strategy on the fly and scrambling to defend…"

"And then we just keep on the pressure and not let up." Black finished, catching on, "Good thinking, Fletch."

"Yeah, not bad." Sterling agreed.

"As long as it means we finally grab a win, I'm all for it." Fury smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Caboose chuckled. "Go, team!"

"Then we're agreed." Black said firmly. "All together now..."

Standing as closely together as possible, the team started moving toward the bell. The Taskforce members stood ready to meet them. From the sidelines, Consul and Elite were observing.

"Looks like Black's team is about to make their move." Elite noted. "Perhaps this time, they will finally prevail."

"Well, we'll see." Consul said with uncertainty, "They have certainly improved thanks to the survival training, but we've yet to see if it made a difference."

"I doubt we'll have to wait much longer..." Elite smiled confidently.

The Taskforce took a moment to study their opponents' movements...

"Hmm, it looks like they're employing some kind of bulldozer maneuver." Master Mind observed.

"Really?" Incognito scoffed, "They're seriously gonna try to just push through us? Doesn't look like they learned much if they're going with such an unoriginal plan."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Ballista admonished, "Unoriginal or not, we best not let our guards down…"

"You ready, big guy?" Armory asked Titan.

"Rrf!" Titan barked.

"Me too." Armory smiled.

As the team charged forward, the Taskforce also huddled together, set on standing their ground.

"Bring it!" Incognito said boldly.

"And... now!" Fletcher yelled.

The team split up, suddenly attacking the Taskforce from all directions.

"What the-?" Armory gaped, before being tackled by Caboose.

"Tag!" Caboose grinned.

"Very clever." Ballista smirked, as he quickly moved to counter Black. "But a decent strategy's only half the battle. Let's see if you guys can go all the way."

"Yeah, let's." Black nodded.

"Ready for this?" Sterling taunted Incognito.

"You have no idea..." Incognito scowled.

"Here we go, big fella." Fury stared down Titan.

"Grr..." Titan growled.

"Let's see what you've got." Fletcher told Master Mind.

"After you." Master Mind smirked.

The two groups charged at each other. A lot had happened since their first clash. The Project: Freedom team had been through so much, they were practically different creatures, as their opponents were about to learn...

 _Five days ago..._

It was about two days after the team of Project: Freedom had come home after having foiled the Forefathers' plot on the island.

After taking an extended joyride in the the battle carriage (ending in them crashing it into the side of a mountain), and a campout (one slightly more pleasant than the previous ones, due to the use of supplies salvaged from the Forefather base), they had been picked up by their comrades.

Caboose and Fletcher headed back home to Canterlot to recuperate and spend time with their loved ones, and Furywent back to Barbossa (but not before getting the binds off his wings), leaving only Black (who wanted to get back to the Taskforce headquarters and get some desperate shut-eye) and Sterling.

Elite was in his office, going through some documents, when he heard a knocking on his door.

"It's open!" Elite declared.

The door opened as Sterling came in, his shoulder bandaged up. Elite glanced up and gave a small smile.

"Ah, Sterling. What a surprise." Elite chuckled, "Wasn't expecting to see you up and at them for at least a couple more days."

"Eh, couldn't sleep." Sterling admitted, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Oh, not at all. I'm between appointments at the moment." Elite shrugged, gesturing Sterling to take a seat. The stallion does so, "What's on your mind?"

"...I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Sterling bowed his head ruefully, "For what I said to you over the mirror before that whole debacle with Broker. I was completely out of line."

"Not entirely. You were well in your right to be upset." Elite said fairly, "I should have been more forthright with you regarding Loveless' inventions. It was a terrible mistake on my part, and for that, I apologize."

"But I still had no right to talk to you like that." Sterling insisted, "I mean, you of all ponies gave me a second chance, knowing who I am and who I was. You had no reason to, but you did… and I just acted like a putz, all because… because..."

"...Because what?" Elite asked, curious.

"...Because I was scared." Sterling admitted, lowering his head, "I mean, a month ago, I was on the run, from you, from the Forefathers, from everyone. I wasn't sure what was going to become of me. But now? I'm a part of the RDL, protecting Equestria. For real, this time. I didn't think I would ever end up here after I got sent to juvie. I should had been happy, overjoyed even… but instead…"

"You felt it was too good to be true?" Elite finished knowingly.

"Yeah." Sterling nodded, "I mean, I had no reason to doubt you, but when you took me in and even promised to help Loveless… I couldn't stop thinking that maybe that this was all means to an end, that you only wanted me around so you could bring down the Forefathers, and once you got what you wanted, you would do away with me."

"You really thought that?" Elite frowned, a bit surprised.

"I know…" Sterling shook his head, "But I couldn't help it. When I learned about the research you were doing on Loveless's inventions, it only made that fear worse…" He glanced at Elite, "I want to be a part of this team. After everything you've done for a guy like me, I owe you no less… but I also don't want to lose Loveless… I know it sounds selfish but-"

"I understand." Elite said fairly. "I know how important trust is."

"You and Caboose both." Sterling chuckled.

"But since we're on the topic." Elite began, "You should know that we had no intentions of repurposing Loveless's inventions."

"...You didn't?" Sterling lit up.

"Of course not." Elite nodded, "The focus of the research wasn't so much as to how to use them, but rather how they work, so that we know how to handle them in the future."

"Handle them?" Sterling repeated.

"That's right." Elite nodded, "You wouldn't believe the challenges that your friend had given us over the years. I'm sure Black or Armory might have told you about that stallion in the iron mech suit they fought a while back, correct?"

"There was a stallion in a iron mech suit?" Sterling raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, like out of a movie." Elite gave a small chuckle, which soon faded, "But that was only a part of the troubles that Mr. Irons have given us. Electrified crossbow bolts, remote control carriages with built-in flamethrowers, and who could forget the giant metal spider from Titanfall?"

"Huh… I had no idea." Sterling frowned, "I mean, Loveless had made a lot of stuff over the years but…"

"Indeed, he had." Elite said grimly, "And almost every time, the Taskforce and the RDL have been caught unaware and by surprise. It is my hope that by having Armory study his inventions, we might be able to develop countermeasures for anything else he throws at us."

"Hmm, I guess when you put it like that, it makes perfect sense." Sterling admitted, grimacing, "And here I thought you were going to do something bad with them…"

"I do want to stop the Forefathers, Sterling. That will never change." Elite declared, "But I refuse to stoop down to their level. If we're going to defeat them, we'll do it our way."

"That's good to know." Sterling nodded. "But still, I can't worrying about Loveless..."

"Sterling, do you know why I agreed to your terms regarding Loveless?" Elite asked.

"Well, I only assumed because you wanted me on the team, and I made it clear I wouldn't take no for an answer." Sterling shrugged, "To be honest, I half expected that you would say no."

"You would be right to think that." Elite agreed, glancing upward, "...But the truth is, when you made that demand… I was shocked. Pretty much every defector, traitor, and sympathizer I've met in my lifetime had severed ties with their past, paying no mind to those they left behind, be they blood, friend, or comrade…"

He turned to Sterling.

"But you, despite having left the Forefathers, demanded, not asked, that in return for your service, that I helped another Forefather agent. An influential one at that. And as I just told you, had caused us grievances in the past. Yet you were willing to risk your chance at a new life for him..."

"I understand that." Sterling frowned, "But…" He let out a grunt, "It's hard to explain. Loveless-"

"Relax, Sterling. I understand completely." Elite gave a warm smile, "...You care deeply for him. And coming from a stallion like yourself, it was clear to me that maybe there was something more to him that I or anypony else realized. Enough to take a confused, wayward youth under his wing, and teach him to be more upstanding and noble than most of the Forefathers' underlings. That's why I promised to help him. And when I make a promise, I keep it."

"...Thank you, Elite." Sterling murmured, humbled, "You have no-"

"However…" Elite's smile faded, "...I neglected to mention that this might be one promise I can't keep."

"What?" Sterling gaped, "But you just say…"

"I know. But there is this to consider." Elite explained, "You are standing here today because you chose to left the Forefathers, because you wanted to change your ways and become a better stallion. Correct?"

"...Yes." Sterling nodded.

"And for that, I've offered you my hoof of friendship and you accepted it." Elite declared, "And I will more than gladly extend Loveless the same hoof…" He then sighed, "But… who's to say that Loveless will do the same as you? That he will want to change his ways, just like you?"

"I'm sure he will." Sterling insisted. "He _definitely_ will."

"And I believe you." Elite soothed him, "...But you are not Loveless. Do you believe without a doubt that he would leave the Forefathers? Or that he would even want to?" He pressed forward, "What do you suppose will happen if he says no?"

Sterling began to formulate a response… only to fall silent, remembering Loveless's last words to him about forgetting about him…

Elite knew Sterling's silence was answer enough.

"I want nothing more than to keep my word to you, Sterling. And I wish I can say without a doubt that I can keep it." Elite said glumly, "...But in the end, it will be up to Loveless to decide his own fate. And when he does… you and he will have to live with it. Do you understand?"

"...I understand." Sterling nodded solemnly, "...I don't like it… but I understand."

"Thank you." Elite began, "...I know it hasn't been easy, Sterling. To turn your back on everypony you knew, so you could help us. And I know I did little to alleviate any of that mistrust you have for us. But I'm hoping from this point on, I'll be able to make up for that, and truly earn your trust."

"You know when I was out there, having helped stopped Broker and his goons…" Sterling began, a smile creeping on his face, "I felt… fulfilled. Like I was doing something good for the first time in my life. Something I never got in the twenty years I've been a Forefather. I don't know if it was because I was fighting for a different cause, or it was the ponies I was fighting alongside with… but it felt good. And I don't want to ever lose that feeling…"

Sterling faced Elite, determination in his eyes.

"Whatever happens, Elite… I won't abandon this team."

Elite returned with a warm smile of his own.

"And we, Sterling, won't abandon you. _That_ is a promise I can keep."

"Thanks, Elite." Sterling turned to depart. "Guess I made the right choice after all."

"It would appear so." Elite nodded.

"After all, this job must be the right call if Caboose said 'yes'." Sterling declared. "Guy's got good taste... especially in movies."

"Indeed." Elite chuckled.

Sterling departed from Elite's office. Outside, he was approached by Armory.

"Oh, hey, Sterling. Did you just talk with Elite?" Armory asked.

"Yeah. Me and Elite were clearing the air over some misunderstandings. But I think we're good now." Sterling nodded.

"Oh, that's nice." Armory began… as he then rubbed his head awkwardly, "Does that mean we're okay?"

"What do you mean?" Sterling raised a brow.

"Well, I was the one doing the research into Loveless's tech." Armory admitted, "I mean, I didn't enjoy doing it behind your back, but Elite told me it was important-"

"Relax, Armory." Sterling soothed, "We're definitely okay. I was the one who overreacted. Elite made some valid points: Loveless may be special to me, but he's also still part of the enemies. You guys want to be prepared."

"That's right." Armory agreed, "Still, I know I wouldn't have liked it if somepony was looking into my inventions. You were just trying to protect your friend."

"Yeah." Sterling nodded. "I just hope when the time comes, things still turn out okay for Loveless..."

"Well, I can't say for sure myself, not knowing him and all." Armory admitted, "But what I do know are inventions and gadgets. Loveless' works, I dare admit, are some of the best I've ever seen, from your sword to the iron stallion suit to that giant spider mech…"

Armory turned to Sterling.

"If Loveless is half as brilliant of a stallion as I think he is, he should know deep down how important you are to him, and vice versa. And if it ever came down to it, he will leave the Forefathers, just like you have it. I just know it."

"Thanks, Armory." Sterling smiled, his worries eased for the time being.

"That's what friends are for, pal." Armory grinned. "And I'm still yours, no matter what."

"I know, buddy." Sterling beamed. He then had a thought. "Mind if I take a look at some of your new inventions? I don't have much to do today since the others are gone. Need something to stave off the boredom.

"Happy to oblige." Armory grinned. "Right this way."

The two walked toward Armory's workshop together, closer than ever.

 _Four days ago..._

It wasn't long before Caboose and Fletcher had come back to Quanticolt, and things had began to return to normalcy.

Fletcher was at the target range, practicing his archery skills. While the self-doubt that had been tormenting him over the past month had faded away, he still felt it was important to keep his skills sharp.

He had just hit his third bullseye when he found himself being approached by Elite and Black.

"Hey, Fletcher." Black smiled. "Figured we'd find you here."

"And right you were." Fletcher nodded. He glanced at Elite, "Good afternoon, sir. What brings you out here?"

"Well, me and Black wanted to speak to you in pony." Elite declared, "Black had completed debriefing me on all the events that has transpired on the island. Needless to say, I found some of the details interesting… specifically, you performance."

"Look, if this is about my breakdown, I was under a lot of stress and I-" Fletcher started.

"It's not about that." Elite cut him off.

"I actually downplayed that part." Black said sheepishly.

"...Oh." Fletcher cringed.

"What I was referring to, Fletcher, were the bouts of leadership you displayed during the missile crisis." Elite announced.

"Really?" Fletcher gaped. "I didn't think I did that much..."

"Don't sell yourself short." Black smiled. "You did great. Of course, being Captain of the Royal Guard didn't hurt..."

"Yes, and that is why I decided it was time for a change." Elite smirked.

"Change?" Fletcher repeated.

"Black and I had discussed the matter at length." Elite smiled, "And we both agreed that perhaps the responsibility of leader shouldn't fall on just Black himself. If it is alright with you, Fletcher, I believe both you and Black should co-lead Project: Freedom."

"Wait… are you… are you serious?" Fletcher gaped.

"He is." Black nodded, "Ask anypony, and they'll tell you that I don't always make the best decisions. Especially under pressure. I need somecreature to help keep this team on the right path when I can't, and I can't think of anypony better than you.

"..." Fletcher gaped, speechless. "...I... I... of course! ...I mean, I accept."

"Excellent." Elite smirked, "I'll go and update the official records. I just know you will do us proud, Fletcher."

As Elite departed, Black held up a crossbow.

"So… mind if I join you?" He asked Fletcher.

The two stood before a new set of targets, and showed off their markscreatureship for the rest of the afternoon.

 _One day ago..._

The team were gathered in the mess hall, eating lunch. Fletcher, Caboose and Sterling were at one table, while Black and Fury sat at the neighboring table.

"Never thought I'd miss this slop." Sterling joked. "Almost as bad as the stuff they served at juvie..."

"Honestly, this food always reminded me of the culinary fare over at the academy." Fletcher admitted.

"You know me, I'll eat anything." Caboose chuckled.

"Really?" Sterling grinned. "What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

"Hmm..." Caboose pondered the question. "It would have to be that weird gooey plant I ran into in the Whitetail Woods. Boy, that thing would not go down."

"I was there." Fletcher declared. "I told him not to eat it, but Caboose when he's hungry cannot be reasoned with."

"Yeah, well, I paid for it later." Caboose grimaced. "Got the runs something bad. The end result was like a mini-swamp."

"And to think: they say organic, all-natural food is better for you." Sterling joked.

The three of them laughed heartily.

"Good one!" Caboose guffawed.

"It really was." Fletcher smiled. "You're quite the comedian, Sterling. Faust knows we could all use some more levity these days. And I'd be grateful if you could provide it."

"Anytime, pal." Sterling smiled warmly.

Black and Fury were watching events unfold.

"Good to see those three are getting along nicely." Black smiled. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Fury was silent for a moment, choosing his next words carefully.

"...You know, this isn't easy for me to say, but I think I owe you an apology." He declared.

"What for?" Black asked.

"For the way I acted when we first met." Fury clarified, "I was a total flappin' featherbrain."

"Come on, Fury, you weren't that bad." Black declared… only for Fury to give a deadpan glare, "...Okay, maybe you were..."

"Yeah." Fury grimaced, "Have no one but myself to blame for that."

"True… but that's in the past." Black said sagely, "I like to think we've both grown since then. So why don't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"Hmph, just like that?" Fury raised a brow.

"Why not? In spite of everything, Fury, this team probably wouldn't had gotten this far without you. And I can imagine we will get a lot further with you still with us. So, what do you say?" He held up a hoof, "Wanna stick around these bunch of 'idiots'?"

Fury paused… and returned with a smirk of his own.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Fury took Black's hoof in his talons, "Besides, someone gotta bail you out in case Caboose does something stupid."

"Well, you might not be wrong." Black gave a small chuckle, as he took a cup of cider and raised it, "To new beginnings."

"Amen to that." Fury raised his own mug.

At the same time, Sterling, Caboose and Fletcher were laughing over another of Sterling's jokes.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Caboose chuckled.

"Where do you come up with these?" Fletcher asked.

"Just got a knack for it, I guess." Sterling shrugged.

"Well, I guess Caboose was right after all." Fletcher admitted, "You really aren't that bad after all. Guess I was the fool."

"Well, that's nothing to be sad about." Caboose smirked, "That's one for you to my nine and his five." He gestured to Sterling.

"Yeah... hey, wait a minute!" Sterling snorted. "Real funny, feathers. Maybe you're the one who should be a comedian. Then again, you'd probably need those feathers to get your audience laughing." He retorted playfully.

The whole group, Fury included, laughed merrily.

Across the mess hall, Elite was watching the team enjoy each others' company, silently proud of their newfound camaraderie.

 _The present..._

The clash was still ongoing.

"You're good, Black." Ballista said as he grappled with Black. "But the question is: are you good enough?"

"Let's find out." Black suddenly slipped out of the grapple, then used Ballista's sudden loss to balance to flip him to the ground and pin him in a hold he knew the old warhorse wasn't limber enough to break. "What do you think?"

"Not... bad..." Ballista smiled, still struggling to break free regardless.

"Thanks." Black smirked. "I thought so too."

Meanwhile, Master Mind and Fletcher were circling each other, awaiting the right moment to attack.

"You're a smart one, Fletcher." Master Mind declared. "But I'm smarter!"

"We'll see about that..." Fletcher smirked.

Seconds later, Master Mind pounced. Fletcher responded by doing the unexpected: ducking.

"Oof!" Master Mind grunted as he tumbled to the floor. Fletcher then pinned him.

"Sometimes, the simplest solution is best." Fletcher grinned.

"Well played." Master Mind admitted.

At the same time, Sterling was locked in combat with Incognito.

"So, be honest." Sterling urged, dodging Incognito's attack. "You were worried about us. When Broker had captured us."

"I was more worried that Equestria could be in peril." Incognito said flippantly.

" _More_ worried?" Sterling smirked. "So you _were_ worried, even a little."

"Look, am I glad that you guys didn't die? Yeah. Am I glad that you saved the world? Definitely." Incognito grunted, "But speaking honestly, I still think you're not to be trusted, and I won't hesitate to bust your ass if you try and badmouth Elite and us again!"

"...Fair enough." Sterling let out a sigh, "But no matter what, I'm here to stay. And right now, I'm the one who is going to be busting ass around here!"

As Sterling threw another punch, Incognito caught it, then pulled him to the ground, wrapping all his hooves around it in a leg-lock.

"Wanna bet?" Incognito grinned.

"Grr!" Sterling growled. He struggled to free himself, but was unable.

Not too far away, Fury was clashing with Titan, each throwing punches.

"I got ya this time, Rover." Fury boasted. "Finally gonna get payback for you falling on me the first time..."

"Grrrf!" Titan barked in response.

"Ooh!" Fury crooned darkly, "Scathing!"

His smirk faded when he noticed that Sterling was having trouble, struggling to break free from Incognito's grip.

 _"Dammit, gotta end this fast.'_ Fury thought.

Fury lunged at Titan. Titan tried to grab him like he did before, only for Fury to scamper up him and on top of him, and before Titan could react, Fury started pawing at one of Titan's ears with his back paw, scratching it.

"Rooo…" Titan drooped, as he had before when Caboose done it, panting contently.

"That's it, go to sleep, ya silly mutt." Fury chuckled.

"Oh for the love of Faust, Titan!" Ballista groaned from under Black.

"Nice one, Fury!" Fletcher cheered.

"I've got you now." Incognito smirked at Sterling, "Now, to get ya back for Shad-"

Suddenly, he felt something grabbed him around the abdomen.

"Huh?" Incognito was suddenly lifted into the air, "Agh! Put me down!"

"Need a talon, Sterling?" Fury offered.

"Much obliged, Fury." Sterling got up.

"Wait, when the hell did you two became best buddies?" Incognito scowled, as he struggled to break free.

"Heh, we kinda shared a cell together for a few hours. We've made a lot of progress, surprisingly." Fury shrugged.

"But not enough." Incognito retorted.

"Wanna bet?" Fury sneered, performing a aerial back-flip and body slamming Incognito to the ground.

"Oh…" Incognito groaned.

"Eesh, and here I thought getting quashed by Titan sounded bad." Sterling cringed.

Meanwhile, Caboose was evading Armory's latest invention: a device that fired miniature snares.

"Whoop!" He sidestepped one. "Almost!" He leapt over another. "So close!" He evaded a third.

"You're gonna run out of space sooner or later!" Armory smirked, enjoying the game.

"Wanna bet?" Caboose spun in place as the next snare was launched, catching it with his hooves, then throwing it right back at Armory.

"Whoa!" Armory yelped, dropping to the ground, mobile.

"Now that's how you aim!" Caboose smirked.

"Brought down by my own weapon." Armory said good-naturally. "How poetic."

"That's right." Caboose nodded. "And since the net is doing all the pinning..." He glanced at Titan, making sure he was still asleep, "And there's no boulder…" He wandered over to the bell and rang it. "We're winners!"

"We did it!" Sterling cheered.

"Together." Fury added, "About time…"

"Superlative!" Fletcher beamed.

"Nice job, team." Black smiled.

"Excellent work, to all of you!" Elite announced as he approached them.

"Nice work, rookies." Ballista added.

"You were all great!" Armory added.

"Rrrf!" Titan yapped.

"Very well executed, all of you." Master Mind smiled.

"Yeah, right..." Incognito scowled, still a bit sore.

There was another clapping, as Consul joined them. Black and the others glanced at him with a rather cold stare.

"Way to go, you guys." Consul smiled, "Your performance today have exceeded all my expectations."

"Really? Were you expecting us to die to the Taskforce as well?" Fury crossed his talons angrily.

"Okay…" Consul grimaced, "I deserve that."

"Oh, that doesn't even scratch the surface." Sterling scowled.

"We know about the underhoofed tactic you and your 'boss' employed to get us on that island in the first place. And how we were the 'test run' for your sting operation." Fletcher grunted.

"Not cool, dude." Caboose scolded him, "You could had at least bought us dinner first. I like to be wined and dined before being bucked."

"Yes, yes, I know." Consul sighed, "It was wrong of us to use you all like that. I'm sorry…"

"Look, Consul." Black said firmly, but with no anger in his voice, "We've all joined this team because we wanted to protect Equestria. You could have just told us about the mission upfront. Regardless of how we felt about each other, we would have gladly taken care of Broker and his men."

"Yeah. Would have saved us the week of wandering in the Faust-damn wilderness." Fury added.

"You can say that again." Fletcher nodded.

"I'll admit, I did have my doubt about you guys." Consul admitted, "Even if I didn't agree with Wall's methods, I was worried that you five wouldn't cut it as a team…" But he gave a small smile, "But know I am glad to be proven wrong. You do have what it takes, and you proved it out there. And I hope you continue to strive to be the best team you can be. Well that, and that you can forgive me for doubting you."

"We're the good guys, aren't we?" Caboose shrugged.

"Well put." Fletcher admitted.

"Just no more of this 'survival training' bullcrap." Black warned.

"Or else." Fury added with a glare.

"Seriously, you don't want to get us mad at you." Sterling declared.

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for." Consul shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must report my findings to Wall and my other superiors."

As Consul departed the gym, he found himself followed by Elite and Ballista.

"A word before you leave, Consul?" Elite requested.

"You don't have to say anything, guys." Consul sighed.

"We don't?" Ballista frowned.

"No." Consul shook his head. "I tricked you, manipulated you, and I probably ruined my friendship with both of you, all because I couldn't refuse Wall's orders. I understand if you don't want anything more to do with me. That's what you were gonna say, right?"

"Actually…" Elite smiled, much to Consul's surprise, "I was going to say, next time we see each other, we should get a drink. I'll buy."

"...Wait, really?" Consul smirked.

"Yes." Elite nodded.

"Oh... thanks." Consul declared. "Though you may end up regretting that offer..."

"I'll take my chances." Elite chuckled. "But for now, let us call it a day."

"You heard the boss." Ballista grinned. "Don't let us keep you any longer. We all know Wall can be."

Nodding happily, Consul departed, a definite spring in his step. At the same time, Elite and Ballista entered Elite's office.

"I gotta give you credit, Elite." Ballista smiled. "After the stunt he pulled, I figured you want to throw him through a couple walls."

"Give me some credit, Cutter." Elite scoffed, "I won't lie. I'm still a little nettled about the whole thing." He then shook his head, "But then again, he was just following orders. You and I both know how vicious Wall can get, especially if things don't go her way."

"i know." Ballista nodded. "But as ruthless as she can be, she's still on our side at the end of the day, you know."

"That may be." Elite acknowledged ruefully. "But when everything's said and done, I'd prefer if we have to deal with her again, it wouldn't be any time soon."

As if on cue, Elite received a call on his orb communicator.

"Uh?" Elite frowned, as he pulled up his orb, tapping it and holding it to his mouth, "Hello?"

"Hello, Everest…" A stern female voice said flatly.

Elite and Ballista lit up in shock.

"Wall?" Elite replied, a bit perturbed.

"No, it's Princess Celestia. Who do you think it is?" The undeniable voice of Z. Brickette Wall snapped.

"Okay, how did you get a connection to my private orb?" Elite asked, a bit perturbed, "Only the Taskforce's mirrors could connect to this!"

"I have my ways. But that's not important right now." Wall brushed off Elite's very good question, "I was just calling to personally congratulate you and your new 'team' on eradicating Broker and his men, and stopping the launch of the obsidian missiles."

"No thanks necessary." Elite said tensely. "My team were just doing their job."

"And a good job it was." Wall replied, her expression impassive. "As of now, the EBI is sweeping the island. Bodies are being cleaned up, weapons and equipments are being seized, and the missiles will be dismantled and the orbs disposed of."

"Not all of them, I'm guessing." Elite frowned.

"...What are you insinuating?" Wall questioned, a edge to her voice.

"Oh, please. That island was an Alpacian outpost, filled to the brim with untouched weapons, including the missiles themselves. It would be such a waste if they were all 'destroyed'." Elite sneered.

"What? Do you think that I may have appropriated some of the weapons for myself?" Wall accused.

"Perish the thought." Elite said sarcastically.

"Easy, Elite…" Ballista admonished.

"...I don't know if I care for your attitude, Everest." Wall scowled, "I thought you would be happy that your new team actually managed to save Equestria."

"I am happy…" Elite began, "Happy that they _survived_ after being used and manipulated." He added with a snarl, "You used _my_ team as pawns to do your dirty work. Even worse, you didn't have the decency to tell them what it was you were throwing them into! They could have died out there!"

"Well, I'm sure Consul already told you by now, but it was 'trial by fire'." Wall said coldly, "I don't know if you realized this, Everest, but we're at war here. The Forefathers are growing bolder and bolder by the day. I had to be certain that we weren't wasting our time on your ragtag group of misfits. And to their credit, it seems we're not."

"We may be at war, but that doesn't mean we have to stoop as low as our enemies." Elite declared.

"Sometimes, that's the only way to win." Wall retorted. "What's the point in playing nice if it gets you nowhere?"

"Let me make myself clear, Wall." Elite seethed. "If you ever, _ever_ , use my team like that again, I'll make it my sole mission to take you down. Not even being senator, or secretary of defense will protect you from me!"

"Oh, please, you're not the first to make such a threat, Everest." Wall said, undeterred. "And yet, I'm still here."

"For now." Elite said bluntly.

"Well, while we're throwing out threats, here's one of my own." Wall sneered. "Your team may have proven themselves for a moment, but I'll be keeping an eye on them. I still say that their existence is a frivolous one, and if they don't live up to my expectations, even once, I will have them disbanded quicker than you can say 'Wonderbolt'. Do I make _myself_ clear?"

"...Yes, ma'am." Elite said flatly.

"Good." Wall smirked. "Nice to know we're on the same page... for now. We'll be keeping in touch… and don't think about getting rid of your little orb. One way or another, I will find a way to reach you. Keep that in mind."

With that, Wall hung up, the orb going silent.

"Faust-damn mare." Elite scowled.

"She's certainly going to be trouble in the future." Ballista sighed. "We're going to have to be very careful going forward."

"Unfortunately, yes." Elite agreed. "But I will not allow that mare's machinations to stop us from helping the world."

"Good call." Ballista nodded. "Wall, under all that power and arrogance, is just a bully, and we all got into this business to stand up to bullies."

"And in order for her to make good on that threat, our new team would have to make a fairly monumental mistake." Elite declared. "Something I'm certain will not occur, now that they have learned to truly come together, and fight as one. And nothing would make me happier than to see her denied the satisfaction."

"Me too, boss." Ballista grinned. "Me too."

Meanwhile, the Project Freedom team were heading to the lounge, discussing what they were going to do with their well-defined downtime.

"Any thoughts, team?" Black asked.

"Ooh, how about we watch a movie?" Caboose suggested.

"I feel like reading." Fletcher declared. "I have a novel that was left unfinished by our surprise trip."

"Maybe something we can all play." Sterling suggested. "Pool, or something."

"How about you, Fury?" Caboose asked.

"I... er, I'm gonna have to pass." Fury announced.

"Come on, feathers." Sterling urged. "We're supposed to be a team, remember?"

"I know." Fury nodded. "I just... Have something I gotta do, something I need a little time off to handle."

"What's the rush?" Black inquired.

"No rush." Fury shrugged. "But it's something I put off long enough. Way past time I dealt with it."

"I suppose if it's that important, then by all means, you should be permitted to attend to it." Fletcher said fairly.

"Agreed." Black nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Fury smiled. "And don't worry, I'll catch ya on the next round."

"Have a good trip!" Caboose waved as Fury departed.

"Guess that puts us one player short." Sterling declared, as the four remaining team members continued on their way to the lounge. "Wonder what kind of business feathers has to deal with?"

"Maybe a beak polish?" Caboose suggested. "Or a feather fluffing?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say it looked like he had family business of some kind." Fletcher mused. "Of course, that's just my theory."

"Whatever it, it's Fury's business." Black declared. "We may be a team now, but some things should still stay private and personal."

"Yeah, I guess." Sterling shrugged.

The four made their way into the lounge... only to find it still in shambles from their previous fight. Pike was there, sawing some wood.

"Hey, guys." Pike smiled. "You're just in time to help me fix up the place. Boy, you really did a number here, didn't ya?"

"Oh, right." Sterling groaned. "Kinda forgot about that..."

"I suppose this means our time off is delayed." Fletcher sighed.

"Come on, guys." Caboose smiled, ever optimistic. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, and the sooner we can have fun!" He grabbed a hammer and set about helping Pike.

"The stallion has a point." Black noted.

Reluctantly, the three followed suit.

"That's the spirit." Pike smiled. "As they say, many hooves make light work."

"You think Fury knew about this?" Sterling pondered. "And that's why he left?"

"I hope not..." Black shook his head. "Because I would be very upset otherwise..."

The team continued assisting Pike with the repairs, silently rueing the fact that their downtime would have to wait.

 _...Meanwhile, in Dodge Junction…_

It was the dead of night, and Big Red's homestead was quiet and peaceful. Big Red and Cherry Jubilee were sleeping peacefully, as were Eclipse's, Huckleberry and Globe in the other bedroom (Gobe's pet dog Bolero nuzzled up next to him).

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the window, which was near Eclipse's spot.

"...Huh, what?" Eclipse awoke, groggy and confused. "What's going on?"

"Eclipse." A familiar voice whispered. "Over here."

Cautiously, Eclipse approached and opened the window. He glanced around, seeing nothing but the night sky and the quiet plains…

"...Above you, kid."

Eclipse perked, and glanced up, seeing Fury glancing down at him from the roof. The younger griffon was about to yelp in surprise.

"Please don't." Fury cringed, "I don't wanna wake your folks."

"What the-" Eclipse grunted, "Fury? What are you doing here, in the middle of the night, on our roof?"

"I want to talk to you." Fury said simply, "Could you come up here?"

"What for?" Eclipse frowned.

"Just do it." Fury insisted. "Please."

With a sigh, Eclipse silently climbed up and flew up to the roof, Fury stepping aside for him to land next to him.

"So…" Fury began, rubbing his head, "...You're looking well."

"Did you really came back here and wake me up just for that?" Eclipse glared.

"No, of course not." Fury shook his head, "I came here because… I didn't feel right with the way we left things a month ago."

"You didn't… feel right?" Eclipse frowned deeply, "A month ago, you said you wanted no part of my life. Yet you are here… forgive me, but I'm getting all sorts of mixed signals here."

"I know, I know." Fury grimaced, "But a lot happen this last month. I can't go into it much, but I almost died."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Eclipse challenged.

"Let's just say that... a lot has happened in the past month." Fury said awkwardly. "Stuff that made me realize that I was wrong to cut you out of my life like that..."

"So, what? You're saying you've changed your mind?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, that's one way of putting it, yeah." Fury admitted.

"...Are you kidding me right now?" Eclipse seethed, "You come into my life, only to leave me, and suddenly you come back again, saying 'never mind?'."

"Look, it's not like-" Fury tried to defend.

"No, let me finish, Fury!" Eclipse held up a talon. "Look, before Big Red and Cherry, I had no one in my life. My dad was a scumbag that was at best apathetic, and at worst a psycho. I thought my mom had abandoned me, only to find out that said dad killed her because he didn't want me. After he went to prison, I thought that was it. I love my brothers, and I love ma and pa… but it stung a little, believing that I had no actual family left…"

Eclipse glanced at Fury. There was anger in his eyes… but also bits of sadness.

"But then you came along." Eclipse declared, "An uncle I didn't know I had. I mean, I was mad that you took this long to come around, but I was also happy… happy that I might actually have someone that wasn't a monster, or was dead…" He then drooped his head, "Then you just left."

"Eclipse…" Fury whispered.

"Look, I don't know what brought this change of heart about." Eclipse glared at Fury, "But you not wanting anything to do with me hurt. It really hurt. It's not something you can just take back. I mean, how do I know you won't just change your mind again?"

"I won't." Fury told him.

"Will you?" Eclipse said skeptically.

"Yes." Fury nodded.

"I won't hold my breath." Eclipse sneered.

"...I understand." Fury nodded solemnly, "The truth of the matter is, Eclipse… I was scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Eclipse asked.

"...Everything." Fury revealed, his eyes growing misty, "...I've lost so many creatures in my life, and suffered this pain, this… heartbreak, every single time, but no more than when I lost your mother. I pushed everyone away because I just knew deep down that the moment I let my guard down, they would die, or get hurt, and the pain would come back."

He bowed his head.

"The same fear applied to you, Eclipse." Fury admitted, "But it was worse. Because I knew that if something horrible happened to you… I wouldn't be able to live with myself… But most of all..."

Eclipse's anger started to fade, seeing the familiar pain in the older griffon's eyes.

"...I didn't want you to hate me." Fury whispered.

"Wha… why would I hate you?" Eclipse murmured.

"...Because I do." Fury clenched his talons, "I hated myself everyday for not being able to save my sister. For leaving you with your mother's killer… I didn't want to be in your life because I dreaded the thought of you looking at me the same way I've looked at myself in the mirror for the past several years…"

"...You did?" Eclipse frowned, his resolve slipping.

"Yeah." Fury said sadly. "It was selfish of me to think that. Deep down, I knew that I was hurting you more than I was himself."

"...Yeah, you were." Eclipse said sullenly.

"...I don't expect things to be all sunshine and rainbows, Eclipse." Fury declared firmly, "...But believe me when I say that I want to be in your life. Whatever happens, I'll take it. For your mother, I can do no less… all I want is a chance."

"I... I want to give you that chance." Eclipse admitted. "I'll _try_ to give you that chance."

"That's all I need to hear." Fury smiled. "I gotta back to Quanticolt, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then, whattay a say we keep in touch?"

"Sure." Eclipse nodded. "I should be getting back to bed anyway..."

"Night, kiddo." Fury said warmly.

"Night." Eclipse returned the sentiment.

Eclipse quietly headed back inside the bedroom. Immediately after, Fury jumped down to the ground and began to walk away mentally exhausted but very happy. Then...

"Ahem."

Fury paused, when he glanced behind him, seeing the unmistakable big frame of Big Red, standing on the porch, leading against the doorframe.

"Oh… um, hello, Mr. Barrel-Roll." Fury greeted awkwardly, "...I was just in the neigh-"

"No need. Ah heard everything." Big Red held up a hoof, giving a small smile, "The roof isn't that thick."

"Oh." Fury uttered, "...And you're not-"

"Mad? Why would Ah be mad?" Big Red smirked, "Ah'm glad yer stepping up… although maybe ya oughta try and come when it's light outs next time. Can't have my boys tired with these nightly visits."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Fury returned a smile, "...Well, I gotta get going."

"Ah won't hear of it." Big Red stopped him. "Ain't no friend a' this family's gonna go flyin' in the middle a' the night."

"It's okay." Fury shrugged. "I've flown through worse."

"C'mon." Big Red urged. "Stay fer a drink or two."

"I shouldn't." Fury declined. "I have work to do, and a team to get back to."

"All the more reason tah live it up tonight." Big Red grinned, undeterred. "Whattaya say?"

"...Eh, why not?" Fury finally caved in. "The guys'll probably be fine without me for one night."

"That's the spirit." Big Red smiled. "Ah got some great cherry wine Ah've bin serving for a special occasion."

"Sounds good to me." Fury smiled, following Big Red back into the house.

 _...Meanwhile, in a undisclosed location…_

All was silent within the private quarters of Father, the leader of the Forefathers.

The tall, white-robed figure sat on his chair, his mind dwelling on recent events that has come to pass…

Only for his silent ruminations to be interrupted by another figure, who emerged from seemingly nowhere. It was Epoch, the enigmatic 'Great Alicorn' who was one of Father's closest friends...

"Hello, old friend." Epoch declared.

"Now is not the best time, Epoch." Father frowned. "I have... Much to consider."

"So I've... 'heard'." Epoch noted, "The whole debacle that occured on that island near Mount Aris. Tis a shame for such an elaborate operation to go south after ten years of planning…"

"I'm more bothered that none of it was brought to my attention." Father admitted, "I'm omnipotent, but I have completely forgotten about sending Broker and a group of men to mine for resources there. Never I have thought they had discovered some forgotten Alpacian weaponry."

"Yeah, I believe that one is my bad." Epoch shrugged, "I did murder that Stature fellow."

"It isn't your fault." Father shook his head, "Still, it's upsetting that such a complex and expensive stratagem would end up dismantled like that, especially when it was so close to succeeding."

"Fate can be cruel, can't it?" Epoch asked.

"True." Father sighed. "But at least I can take solace in the fact that there were no major losses... well, aside from all but one agent perishing in the conflict."

"Yes… it is rather odd how that came to be." Epoch mused, "Did the sole survivor mention who was responsible for the mission's failure?"

"Well, aside from pinning all the blame on Broker, he did mention five creatures…" Father began, his voice growing cold, "...One of them was Sterling."

"Sterling?" Epoch mused, though not surprised, "He was there?"

"And not just him. From Carrion's description of them, there were four others that are familiar." Father began, "One of them was a 'Napoleon', the one that murdered Killsquad. Another was that griffon who worked with Scalphunter. Then there was that archer who gave Ricochet some trouble during Titanfall. And lastly…" He turned to Epoch, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Epoch raised a brow.

"Yes… because from what our harpy friend told me… the last one was a big red stallion with golden eyes… much like that of the late Black Knight." Father revealed, "Not so 'late', if you were to ask me."

"My… the director of the RDL has been very busy." Epoch gave a small smirk, "He seems to be building a team, it seems."

"Yes, and a surprisingly effective one at that." Father grimaced, "And this new team could easily prove to be yet another annoyance for us to contend with."

"I would not worry." Epoch assured him, "The Forefathers had weathered worse before. And I know you and your followers have plenty of plans up your collective sleeve."

"Oh, we certainly do." Father smirked. "Team or no team, it matters not. Nor the setbacks we suffer. Our ultimate goal will be achieved, sooner or later. In the meantime, let the director and his lackeys play 'hero'. Their little 'games' won't get in the way of our hard work. Of that much, I'm certain"

"That's the spirit." Epoch grinned. "And I'm sure your loyal servants feel the same way."

"As do I." Father nodded. "Broker aside, I am certain that our sole survivor will be determined to avenge his fallen comrades..."

Meanwhile, Turbine stormed into the workshops. He was looking a bit worse for wear, having made an arduous trek back to civilization and back to Infinity, enduring troublesome weather and bunion-inducing walks.

"Excuse me." He spoke up, trying to get everypony's attention.

Nopony reacted.

"Excuse me." Turbine repeated, a tad more forcefully.

Still, he was ignored.

The peeved harpy glanced around and shouted.

"HEY!"

Everypony flinched.

"I'm looking for Loveless Irons!" Turbine demanded, "Where is he? I need to see him, now!"

"Well, then you're out of luck, pal."

Turbine glared at a young stallion in a hoodie, having the initials NOS on it. He was Cloak Hazard, a rather anti-social stallion that Ricochet recruited during their ill-fated trip to Neigh Orleans.

"And why is that, punk?" Turbine challenged.

"Well, he ain't here." Cloak sneered, "Mr. Irons decided to take a sabbatical."

"Sabbatical?" Turbine repeated.

"Yeah, was surprised myself." Cloak admitted, "I heard he's been in a mopey mood since some guy left."

"Some guy-" Turbine immediately knew who Cloak meant, and it only made his bad mood worse, "...Son of a WHORE!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Cloak held up his hooves defensively, "If you want something from him, you can just leave a note on top of all his backlog-"

"Hell no!" Turbine roared, "I've already been stuck on a lousy island for ten years! I'm not going to wait any longer because he's depressed!"

"Well, too bad, birdie." Cloak huffed, "Now if you excuse me, I got stuff to do…"

Turbine glared at Cloak for a moment… then immediately grabbed him by the sweatshirt.

"Hey, what gives?!" Cloak growled.

"I just had a thought." Turbine declared, "You're a inventor, right?"

"Well, yeah, duh." Cloak scoffed, "Why else would I be here?"

"And how good would you say you are with complex machinery?" Turbine challenged.

"Dude, I'm the best." Cloak bragged, despite Turbine's grip on him, "No offense to Mr. Irons… but between you and me, I think I'm number one."

"Is that right?" Turbine snarked darkly, "Well, in that case, maybe you can make something for me…"

"And what is that 'something', might I ask?" Cloak asked.

Turbine suddenly tossed Cloak to the ground. The young stallion let out a grunt, when suddenly, a journal is slapped down in front of him. It was open, revealing a sketch of a large backpack, from which protruded a set of wide, metallic wings.

Cloak glanced at the journal, and up at Turbine, looking at him with twisted glee.

"You're going to give me wings." Turbine announced.

 _...The following day…_

The team reported for duty at the meeting room, Fury being the last out of all of them.

"Jeez, am I sore." Sterling cringed.

"Me too." Black groaned.

"I ache in places I didn't know I had... like the swim bladder." Caboose declared.

"Indeed, it did take a lot of effort to rebuild the lounge." Fletcher agreed. "For those of us who were there..." He glared at Fury.

"Yeah, Fury, where were you?" Sterling frowned.

"Sorry, guys." Fury shrugged. "I had something important to do."

"You did?" Caboose asked. "Eh, good enough for me."

"If it was important, that's okay." Black declared.

"Even if it was at the worst time possible." Sterling pouted.

"My thoughts exactly." Fletcher declared.

At that point, Elite entered the room.

"Okay, team, I have a new mission for you." He announced. "We've heard rumors of suspicious activity in the north, and we need you to investigate."

"We're on it." Black nodded. "...Just one thing first?"

"What is it?" Elite asked, confused.

"We've been talking, and we agreed we need a new name for the team." Sterling announced.

"Project: Freedom just doesn't roll off the tongue." Fletcher admitted.

"It's lame, you mean." Fury added.

"Oh, really?" Elite mused. "Then what do you suggest for a replacement?"

"Top Force." Black offered.

"The Secret Defenders." Sterling stated.

"The Nightraiders." Fury suggested.

"Elite Squad Five." Fletcher suggested.

"How about 'Alpha Super Squad'?" Caboose suggested.

"No way." Fury frowned.

"Why not?" Caboose pouted.

"Because the acronym is… unseemly." Fletcher stated.

"And a little bit funny." Sterling smirked.

"Hold on, guys." Black spoke up. "I think Caboose may be onto something."

"Thank you." Caboose smirked.

"Seriously?" Sterling frowned.

"With a little tweak..." Black declared. "How about we call ourselves the 'Alpha Force Squad'?"

"That works." Sterling nodded.

"Sounds cool." Fury agreed.

"Rolls right off the tongue." Fletcher nodded.

"Even better than mine, actually." Caboose smiled.

"Very well then." Elite nodded. "From this point on, you are the Alpha Force Squad."

"Great." Black grinned. "Now, let's go save the world."

The entire team cheered as they departed the room. Elite looked on, smiling proudly.

"That's it, my friends." He declared. "Show the whole world what you're made of..."

 **The End.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
